Asylum Festival
by Electric Goddess-12
Summary: Tokio, año 2025. Una oscura organización amenaza con el orden mundial mediante la violencia y el engaño. Pero una luz de esperanza se ve a través del tunel, cuándo una agencia se ve capáz de hacerle frente al mal que les acecha. Kagamine Rin, una de las mejores agentes, se verá inmiscuida en una guerra, en la cuál su corazón quedará atrapado por un chico rubio de ojos azulados.
1. Prólogo

Hoolaaa a toodooss! :D

Bueno, pues aquí he traído un nueva historia de Vocaloid, que será para mí la primera de muchas en esta sección :) No sé si a la mayoría os gustará esta historia, ya que es bastante liante, llevo mucho tiempo con ella en la cabeza, y he de decir que es lo mejor que he escrito hasta ahora :D

Por supuesto, como pareje principal estarán mis queridisímos Rin y Len. Pero para los que no lo sepan, este Fic **NO ES TWINCEST **, pero eso no cambiará nada, por que ambos son mi pareja favorita, y se amarán hasta el fin de los tiempos x3

He intentado explicar las cosas con la mayor claridad posible, pero no se si os enteraréis de que va la historia (eso me preocupa ¬¬"). Pero bueno, nada más... Espero que disfrutéis con el Prólogo y os decidáis a seguir esta nueva historia que he decidido plasmar :)

Disfrutad :D

Disclaimer: **Vocaloid y sus personajes pertenecen a Yamaha corporation, y a sus respectivas empresas, yo solo los utilizo para escribir estas grandes paranoias aquí escritas.** :D

* * *

**Asylum festival**

Prólogo

Las luces de la ciudad, iluminaban todo a su paso, fuera a donde fuera. La lluvia mojaba toda su ropa, así como el frío viento del invierno la congelaba por todos los rincones, tanto de su cuerpo como de su alma... Le daba igual todo, en verdad, le daba igual todo. Podría marcharse de allí, y dejar todo su pasado atrás, así como a todas las personas que le causaron sufrimiento.

-Pero eso les concedería la victoria...- Dijo en un susurro.

La chica observó a la gente con paraguas que andaba por la calle apresuradamente, así como los coches que iban a toda velocidad por la carretera. Todas esas personas, solo tenían una cosa en mente: Llegar a sus casa sanos y salvos. El vivir en uno de los barrios menos agraciados de Tokio, hacía que el peligro incrementara enormemente, a pesar de que el peligro se encontraba en todos lados.

La chica miró los altos edificios que se erigían en la ciudad de Tokio, y se preguntó como uno de los mayores peligros que acechaba a la humanidad, hubiera surgido de una ciudad tan espléndida como aquella. Llevo sus manos a su corto pelo rubio, el cuál se encontraba mojado debido a la lluvia, y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Le daba lo mismo encontrarse sola en mitad de la calle, con la lluvia calándole hasta los huesos, ese frío inmenso no era nada comparado con todo el peso que tuvo que aguantar durante todos estos años. Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, seguido de unos pequeños sollozos. La chica se giró para ver lo que había pasado, y no movió ni un músculo al ver la escena que tenía enfrente sus ojos.

Una pequeña niña, de por lo menos ocho años, se había resbalado en el asfalto debido a la lluvia, mientras su madre intentaba consolarla preocupada. Miró el paraguas de la pequeña, que debido a la caída se había deslizado unos metros y se había quedado a sus pies. Mientras que su madre intentaba consolarla, ando lentamente y cogió el paraguas que se encontraba cerca de ella, para después dirigirse a la pareja que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia.

-Maamaa... Me duele...- Dijo sollozando la pequeña.

-Lo se cariño, lo se.- Dijo su madre con mirada preocupada.- Pero debes levantarte cuanto antes, casi es de noche, si no nos damos prisa podríamos estar en peligro...

-Pero maamaa...-Replico la niña.

Su madre la miró aún preocupada, es verdad que se había dado un buen golpe contra el suelo, pero no podía hacer nada, y mucho menos retrasarse en su camino a casa. Ese pequeño barrio, por las noches era extremadamente peligroso, y si no llegaban a casa pronto, podrían tener problemas, nada le gustaría más que consolar a su hija y curarle su pequeña herida de la rodilla, pero hasta que no llegaran a casa, no estarían a salvo completamente. No es que en su casa estuvieran a salvo de peligro, sin embargo, era mil veces mejor que estar en la calle. Observó a su pequeña hija sollozando, y se percató de que su paraguas había caído lejos de ella, sin embargo, antes de poder incorporarse a recogerlo, una figura apreció enfrente de ellas con el paraguas en la mano.

Madre e hija levantaron la mirada, para encontrarse con un chica de semblante serio. Tenía el pelo rubio y corto, con unas horquillas sujetándole el flequillo, y que debido a la lluvia había quedado empapado. Sus ojos azules cristalinos no podían decir nada, ya que se encontraban descoloridos y sin emoción. Era como si la chica hubiera perdido toda esperanza de ser feliz, así como de poder expresar alguna emoción. Después de mirarla con curiosidad, la pequeña niña se fijó en lo que llevaba en la mano, que no era más que su paraguas de color rosa.

-¿M-Me lo devuelves?- Preguntó la niña con inocencia.

No sabía por qué, pero esa chica, a pesar de tener una expresión seria y fría, también irradiaba ira y enfado, solo que estos no se podían adivinar en ninguna parte. Por un momento, se asustó, y pensó que era una de **"ellos"**, pero después, recordó que **"ellos"** siempre llevaban una horrible máscara negra. Y si la muchacha fuera mala, en ese momento ya las habría matado sin contemplaciones. Vio que la chica rubia no respondía, y miró a su madre esperanzada para que hablara en su nombre. Sin embargo, cuando miró a su madre, se dio cuenta de que la expresión de la mujer, no era otra si no que de felicidad. Su madre miraba a esa chica, con un sonrisa en la cara y los ojos iluminados, es como si ella pudiera infundirle esperanza y valentía a su aterrado y miedoso corazón.

-T-Tu...-Dijo la mujer sin poder contener la emoción.- Tu eres...

Antes de que la mujer pudiera terminar la frase, la rubia se agachó frente a la pequeña, y le extendió el paraguas sin ninguna palabra, mientras que esta, después de unos momentos de duda, lo cogió y le sonrió con inocencia. Por la expresión de su madre, se había dado cuenta de que ella no era peligrosa, y mucho menos alguien a quien deba temer, y por otro lado, la pequeña sonrisa que le había dedicado al devolverle el paraguas, le hizo ver que lo único que quería era ayudar.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

La misteriosa chica se levantó del sitio, y le sonrió a la pequeña una vez más, mientras que su madre le miraba con admiración.

-De nada.- Respondió con una voz tranquila.- Será mejor que os marchéis ambas a casa, si no volvéis ahora, podríais estar en grave peligro.

La niña se levantó con ilusión, ignorando la herida que se había echo en la rodilla momentos antes. Miró como la chica se daba la vuelta para marcharse, y su madre se levantaba para volver a retomar su camino a casa. Pero una gran duda se difundió en su mente, haciendo que por un momento se asustará por la chica que la había ayudado.

-¡Espera!- Gritó la chica deteniendo su partida.

Sin embargo, la rubia no le escuchó, y siguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Estuvo apunto de correr hacia ella, para advertirle que tuviera cuidado, que no dejara que **"ellos"** le hicieran daño. Sin embargo, antes de ir a su encuentro, la mano de su madre apretó la suya impidiéndole correr hacia la misteriosa muchacha.

-No te preocupes por ella.- Le dijo su madre tranquilizándola.- Estará bien, es más, ella nos protegerá.

La chica al principio se confundió por sus palabras, pero momentos después, al darse cuenta de que la chica había desaparecido a través de la lluvia, recordó su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules, y que ese rostro serio ya lo había visto antes en algún lugar, en algún momento de sus ocho años de vida.

-Entonces...- Dijo la niña con un gran sonrisa.- Ella es...

-Sí cariño. -Le dijo su madre con tranquilidad.- Kagamine Rin... Podemos volver tranquilas a casa.

La pequeña sonrió antes el echo de haber conocido a esa chica, y cogió la mano de su madre para dirigirse a casa, sin importar el dolor que sufriera en su pierna. Por qué sabía, que esta noche las protegerían... A ella y a todos.

~0.0~

Siguió andando por el frío asfalto, mientras que las luces de las farolas iluminaban la oscura calle que había tomado. Hacía rato que la lluvia había parado, aunque poco le importaba ese detalle. Lo único en lo que podía fijarse, era en ese edificio tan sumamente grande que sobresalía en la ciudad de Tokio, lo mirases por donde lo mirases, tenía por lo menos 170 pisos*, superando a todos los edificios del mundo en altura. Pero era inservible, al menos para la gente de a pie. Nadie en todo Tokio ni Japón se atrevería en su sano juicio a entrar a ese sitio, y mucho menos a acercarse unos cuántos pasos. A pesar de que el edificio se encontrara en el barrio de Shinjuku*, uno de los más importantes de Tokio, las personas que residían allí intentaban alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar, además de que la seguridad dentro y fuera de ese sitio era más que evidente.

Se paró a mitad del camino, y miró al piso más alto del edificio... Seguramente allí se encontraría **"ella"**, liderando a esa organización maligna, haciendo que los ciudadanos se encontrarán paralizados del miedo cada noche.

La historia de esa organización era difícil de contar, y sin embargo todo el mundo estaba al corriente de ello. Era algo que jamás se olvidaría en todo el mundo, o puede que nunca desaparezca, pero la esperanza de hacer que la horrible organización que causa el terror desaparezca de una vez por todas, era algo que cada persona albergaba en su corazón.

La organización "Devil Masks", había surgido hacía unos cinco años atrás, en el mismísimo Tokio. Sin saber como, empezaron a ocurrir sucesos bastante extraños, entre ellos asesinatos en serie de varias familias con importante influencia, y desapariciones entre los residentes de los barrios y distritos más pobres. La policía, por más que buscaba relación entre todos los hechos, no podían encontrar nada, debido a que no había ninguna pista que señalara algún culpable o concordancia entre ellos.

Sin embargo, los crímenes se fueron sucediendo durante las próximas semanas, lo que era realmente preocupante en todo el país, sobre todo sabiendo que dentro de poco, se realizaría una reunión de la ONU* en la capital. En aquel entonces, Rin tenía trece años cuándo sucedía todo aquello, pero ella simplemente no le prestaba atención... Estaba demasiado ocupada en buscar una familia que la acogiera en aquel orfanato en el que vivía. Nunca albergó la esperanza de que la adoptaran, pero prefería pensar que podía llegar a tener unos padres, a que la mitad de Tokio estaba siendo asesinado o desapareciendo si dejar rastro.

Finalmente, la reunión de la ONU se llevó acabo aquél día de Noviembre, pero no resultó como todos esperaban. Después de las presentaciones amistosas, y casi todos los temas de interés mundial hablados, a mitad de la ceremonia, irrumpieron en mitad de la sala varios sujetos armados, amenazando a la asamblea y causando el terror tanto en los espectadores como en los presentes. No sabían como, pero habían burlado a la seguridad, y abatido a los guardias como nunca antes se había visto. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de esos cuatro sujetos, eran las máscaras que llevaban cubriéndoles el rostro y la identidad. Eran una máscaras negras y brillantes, que tenían en los ojos unas aterradoras líneas rojas, donde se supone que tendrían que ver a través de la máscara.

_-"¿Cómo pueden ver lo que pasa con solo una línea roja en los ojos?"_- Se preguntó Rin.

Mientras que las cuidadoras del orfanato gritaban y murmuraban de terror, ella y todos los niños se preguntaban aquellas cosas inocentes, atendiendo a la televisión para saber lo que ocurría.

Mientras que los representantes de cada país miraban con miedo a los cuatro asaltadores, ellos se limitaron a dirigirse hacia el representante de Japón, y este se quedaba en su sitio atemorizado con lo que pudieran hacerle. Uno de los enmascarados le apuntó a la cabeza, mientras que otro de ellos cogía el pequeño micrófono de la mesa, y empezó a decir las palabras que condenaría al resto del mundo durante los cinco años siguientes:

-Nosotros somos los Devil Masks.- Dijo el sujeto llamando la atención de medio mundo.- A partir de ahora, mandamos nosotros. Durante todos estos meses, hemos estado reclutando a nuestra gente, y ya nada podrá detenernos. No nos subestiméis ni por un momento, por que sería un grave error por vuestra parte. En este momento solo nos encontramos en Japón, pero muy pronto conseguiremos reclutas a lo largo del todo mundo. Estamos aquí para advertiros de vuestro futuro, y tened por seguro que no será bueno.

Después de esas palabras, se escuchó un disparó en la sala, así como todos los gritos de los presentes. El representante de Japón había sido asesinado por un disparo en la cabeza, delante de los ojos de medio mundo. Mientras que la mesa se cubría por la sangre del representante, los enmascarados ignoraron los gritos de terror de todos los presentes, y se marcharon de allí, dejando un aterrador mensaje dirigido al mundo. Este suceso fue lo más hablado en las noticias internaciones a lo largo de las semanas siguientes, y todos ellos atemorizados por las palabras de amenaza ante la supuesta organización. Había muchas teorías y opiniones sobre ello, que era lo que más se discutía en los programas de debate. Muchos decían que la advertencia era real, que todos ellos se expandirían y se adueñarían de todo, mientras que otros solo pensaban que eran cuatro chalados, seguramente una secta, que perseguían ideales diferentes, y los amenazaron para infundir miedo y respeto hacia ellos.

Pero más tarde, se les dejó muy claro que la amenaza iba en serio... No solo en Tokio se sucedían los asesinatos y las desapariciones, si no en muchos países y capitales del mundo, habían empezado a sufrir los mismos hechos. Familias importantes relacionadas con el gobierno, monarcas e importantes figuras desaparecían sin dejar rastro, e incluso encontraban sus cadáveres semanas después en sus domicilios y los lugares más insospechados. De la noche a la mañana, el mundo se vio sumido en una crisis que no podían controlar de ninguna manera. Por más que lo intentaban, sabían que los Devil Masks eran los culpables de todo ello, pero nunca encontraban las más mínima prueba, y no encontraban ningún testigo que hubiera visto algo inusual a los alrededores. Esta crisis se prolongó por lo menos 6 meses, en las que las personas influyentes se dedicaban a esconderse o a protegerse, sin ningún resultado.

Finalmente, en Abril de hace cuatro años, cuándo Rin ya tenía catorce, en Tokio, los Devil Masks dieron la cara de nuevo, pero esta vez de una forma muy diferente a la anterior. En medio de Tokio y de todas las grandes ciudades de Japón, apareció en las pantallas de los edificios, en las de las casas, las tiendas y en todas las pantallas del país, apareció de nuevo un sujeto con la misma máscara de aquella vez, haciendo que la gente aterrorizada, no tuviera más remedio que volver a escuchar sus palabras.

-Como habéis podido comprobar a lo largo de estos 6 meses, esa amenaza iba totalmente en serio, y por ahora nadie ha sido capaz de pararnos los pies.- Dijo con voz autoritaria.- A partir de hoy nosotros tomaremos el control de TODO, estamos en todas partes y lo sabéis. El edificio más alto de la ciudad, será nuestra base, y los incautos que intenten acercarse, serán castigados con la muerte.

Una vez dicho las últimas palabras con decisión, cortó la comunicación, haciendo que todo el país se sumiera en un terror e inseguridad mucho mayor de lo que podría haber sentido antes. A partir de ese día, el edificio pasó a ser propiedad de los Devil Masks, a pesar de que este se hubiera construido con fines políticos. Y estos, al fin se decidieron a no ocultarse en las sombras. Los barrios bajos estaban infectados de miembros, todos y cada uno de ellos con esa horrible máscara ocultando su identidad. Pudieron comprobar, que los miembros (o los "Masked" como habían decidido llamarlos) actuaban principalmente por la noche, y si su objetivo no le permitía hacerlo, se ocultaban en las sombras, por lo que era muy difícil detectarles a plena luz del día, o en su defecto, en la misma y oscura noche. Nadie sabía cual era el propósito de esa oscura organización, lo único que sabían, es que poco a poco estaban tomando el control y cada vez el número de miembros crecían más y más, lo más curioso, es que la mayoría de los miembros pertenecían a los barrios pobres, y eran de edades y sexos muy diferentes. Ya podrías encontrarte a niños, adultos o incluso ancianos luchando por el nombre de los Devil Masks. Pero el gobierno no podía permitirlo más.

Unas semanas después, la ONU convocó una reunión secreta con todos los países afectados por los Devil Mask, llegando a una sola conclusión: Había que combatir el fuego con el fuego. Y eso era lo que harían a partir de ahora...

Cuando anunciaron que una nueva agencia saldría a flote para combatirlos, el mundo se vio teñido por una luz de esperanza. Habían decidido crear una agencia "Anti-Masks" que se dedicaría a eliminar y contrarrestar a todos los actos delictivos que tuvieran previstos la organización. Entrenarían a los agentes para poder pararles los pies a sus enemigos. Esta noticia corrió como la pólvora en el mundo entero, y finalmente la agencia Anti-Masks se vio a flote en muy poco tiempo, debido a la gran cantidad de personas que ansiaban combatir y luchar por el futuro. Este proyecto fue todo un éxito, ya que la sede central de Anti-Masks se encontraba en el mismísimo Tokio, en el barrio de Shibuya*, justo al lado del barrio de Shinjuku, y por tanto, al lado de los Devil Masks. Los Anti-Masks, al igual que sus enemigos, establecieron sedes por todos los países afectados, y los combatieron con valentía, haciendo que el peligro disminuyera. Pero a pesar de que pudieran combatirlos, no podían derrotarlos, por lo que por el momento, solo se dedicaban a frustrar sus planes y examinar sus movimientos.

Rin, que había sido consciente de todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor, se escapó del orfanato, y se alistó a los Anti-Masks sin importar su edad o problemas que se le podrían presentar. Mucha gente no se sorprendía al verla rondar por las pruebas de reclutamiento, ya que no era la única niña que pretendía alistarse, es más, había gente mucho más joven que ella. La mayoría eran de los barrios pobres, que habían perdido a sus padres, o bien sus familiares y amigos se habían unido a las filas de los Devil Masks. Sin embargo, Rin pasó el reclutamiento, y fue una de las más jóvenes al entrar a las tropas, para sorpresa de la mayoría, ya que su estatura y aspecto no concordaban con su fuerza y vitalidad.

Al fin, a los 18 años, tres años después de haber sido reclutada, se había convertido en una de las agentes más respetadas de la agencia Anti-Masks. Y se había ganado un nombre y una reputación difícil de conseguir. Aunque muy pocos en la agencia, sabían por lo que verdaderamente había pasado esa muchacha. Muchos, a parte de respetarla, la veían como una chica muy rara y misteriosa, debido a que la mayoría de los agentes, estaban en un escuadrón, y trabajaban en equipo... Pero ello no lo hacía.

Kagamine Rin trabajaba sola... Nadie sabía la razón por la que ella se empeñaba en hacerlo, y mucho menos por que sus superiores se lo permitían. Se rumoreaba entre la agencia, de boca de los más veteranos, que al año de ingresar en los Anti-Masks, Rin ya había pertenecido a un escuadrón, e incluso se le veía feliz con ellos, ya que actuaban como la familia que ella nunca llegó a tener. Ese escuadrón era el más sonado de toda la agencia, estaba formado por dos chicas muy jóvenes, casi de la misma edad, y dos adultos bastante respetados, eran el escuadrón más eficiente de todos, y trabajaban como una familia. Sin embargo, hacía dos años, cuando Rin tenía dieciséis, ocurrió un accidente grave en una misión muy importante, y el escuadrón se disolvió por completo. Decían que los dos adultos habían muerto en condiciones sospechosas, y que la chica joven, que Rin había tratado como a una hermana, se unió a los Devil Masks, dejando a la rubia con muchos remordimientos. La Kagamine era la única del escuadrón que sobrevivió, y después de ello se negó a trabajar en compañía de nadie.

Paró sus pies en seco, y Rin levantó la mirada para volver a mirar la calle vacía. Se fijó en el nombre de esta, y al recordar su misión, sacó su arma, y después de cargarla hábilmente empezó a correr hacia su destino. Sin darse cuenta, de que una figura con pelo azulado y una máscara negra, la miraba desde la distancia, riéndose, mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que pasaron juntas.

~0.0~

Siguió corriendo mientras sentía como su falda negra, a juego con su chaqueta, limitaba sus movimientos de forma incómoda. Pero no se preocupó, Rin no necesitaba movilidad para cumplir sus misiones, ella se bastaba solita, no por ello era una de las mejores agentes de los Anti-Mask. Cruzó la carretera apresurada, esquivando por los pelos un coche que venía a toda velocidad, seguramente sería un conductor atemorizado por el miedo. Vislumbró al fin su destino, una calle tétrica, desierta y oscura, que cualquier persona la describiría como la "boca del lobo". Se quedó mirándola, intentando detectar algún movimiento, cosa que no sirvió de mucho.

Según su superior, los Devil Masks habían realizado varios asaltos en ese barrio a lo largo de tres o cuatro días, y pensaban que esa zona era donde se escondían temporalmente. Efectivamente, su misión era encontrar a ese pequeño grupo, y eliminarlo, cosa que no resultaría difícil, ya que la primera parte de la misión ya la había realizado. No estaba totalmente segura de que se hallaran allí, pero esa calle era la más indicada para que los Masked se escondieran. Y hasta ese día nunca había dudado de su instinto.

Dio un paso hacia la calle, de la cuál no se podía ver el final, con el arma preparada entre sus manos. Pero antes de empezar la carrera hacia la pequeña base de los Devil Masks, creyó ver por la esquina de sus ojos un destello azul. Se giró rápidamente, con su corazón acelerado. ¿Era posible? No... Ese destello habría sido su imaginación, **"ella"** no podría encontrarse en ese lugar, mucho menos para observarla mientras que eliminaba a sus compañeros sin compasión.

Olvidándose del tema, Rin apretó su mano contra su arma, y empezó a andar dirección a la calle. Era una calle aparentemente normal, para cualquiera de los barrios pobres, pero para ella no era más que otro matadero, donde eliminar a aquellos que traicionaron a sus familiares y amigos, entrando al servicio de esa malvada organización sin propósitos contundentes para justificar sus sangrientos actos.

Una vez que se hubo alejado lo suficiente de la calle principal y la carretera, bajó el arma, sabiendo que eso solo lograría que la vieran con la guardia baja. Era un truco que le servía de mucho, los Masked pensaban que bajaba la guardia, cuando en verdad no era más que una trampa, en la que tarde o temprano caerían.

Escucho pasos a sus espaldas, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con lo que precisamente esperaba. Un masked se apresuraba hacia ella corriendo, con un cuchillo, dispuesto a asesinarla, sin embargo no le dio tiempo ni ha acercarse a ella. Se escuchó un disparo en la calle, y después de que el cuerpo del Masked se quedara desangrándose en el suelo, Rin supo que no era más que la señal para que los demás se abalanzaran contra ella.

De la nada, aparecieron al fin cuatro Masked, tres hombres y una mujer, cada uno con la horrible máscara y armados hasta los dientes, mirándola con furia por haber matado a su compañero. A unos metros de distancia, Rin les sonrió con sorna, desafiándoles, indicándoles que no era más que una agente que los destrozaría. Empezaron a correr hacia ella, mientras que la rubia se preparó para el combate.

Un masked furioso con una barra de acero se abalanzó contra ella, mientras que la chica esquivó su ataque con agilidad, para después girarse y darle con fuerza tres o cuatro patadas, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, intentó levantarse, pero Rin le disparó en el corazón impidiéndole poder lograr su cometido, y lo dejó en el suelo, con sangre en la cara debido a los golpes y un agujero de baja en el pecho. Mientras que eso ocurría, otro de ellos se acercó a ella gritando, pero con una sencilla llave, Rin lo tiró al suelo boca arriba, y mientras él intentaba recuperarse, cogió la pistola, y le disparó en la cabeza sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Mientras que la sangre de los dos sujetos le había salpicado en la cara y en la ropa, alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo que los otros dos Masked se habían quedado parados, al parecer la habían reconocido, era bastante fácil para ellos saber quien podía matarles y quién no. Y ella los mataría sin pensárselo dos veces... Intentó correr hacia ellos, para dispararles, pero apresurados huyeron más rápido que ella, y solo una bala pudo alcanzarle a uno, la cual cayó fulminada al suelo después del disparo en la cabeza.

Una vez se hubo marchado el único superviviente, Rin observó a los cuatro Masked que había matado, y sonrío para sus adentros.

_-"Cuatro de Cinco... No está nada mal"_- Pensó para sus adentros.

Seguramente se habrían llevado un buen susto, por lo que no volverían por ese barrio en un tiempo. Seguramente se trasladarían a otro, donde volverían a establecer una pequeña base de nuevo, y así vuelta a empezar con su trabajo.

Se acercó, a la Masked a la que había disparado desde la distancia, le había acertado por pura suerte en la cabeza, pero mucho mejor, otra escoria menos para la humanidad. Intentó llevar el cadáver a cuestas, cosa que no era muy fácil, ni haría con gusto, pero ya que los otros dos cadáveres se habían quedado en el mismo sitio, prefirió llevarla a ella y a su otro compañero hasta donde estaban sus dos "amigos" muertos, y así facilitarle el trabajo a los Anti-Masks.

Era verdad que no trabajaba con nadie y no pertenecía a ningún escuadrón, pero no se le impedía podre llevarse bien con sus compañeros de trabajo. Había formado varias amistades a lo largo de estos dos años, entre ellas Utaune Nami. Ambas habían entrado juntas a la agencia, por lo que se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, y sabía que ella vendría a "limpiar" el estropicio que había causado en la calle. Así que se apresuró para dejarlo "decente" y así facilitarle las cosas a los agentes a la hora de dar terminada la misión. Mientras arrastraba a la mujer que seguía desprendiendo sangre de su herida mortal, se percató al instante de una mirada a sus espaldas, así como de una presencia que no se encontraba antes. Soltó con fuerza el cadáver en el suelo, y cogió su pistola rápidamente para defenderse, no sabía como, pero esa presencia ya le era conocida... Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y se quedó paralizada al reconocer la figura que se encontraba enfrente suya.

-M-Miku...- Dijo Rin quedándose clavada en el suelo.

La chica, que se encontraba a unos metros de ella al lado de los dos cadáveres de los Masked, sonrió con picardía al ver la cara que la rubia había puesto al reconocerla. Su largo pelo turquesa, estaba recogido en dos coletas que casi llegaban al suelo, y el traje que vestía era el de una adolescente que pasaría desapercibida a los ojos de todos. Pero había muchas cosas que la delataban, y entre ellas, eran el color rojo que habían adquirido sus ojos, donde antes existían dos ojos azules llenos de vitalidad. Y las máscara negra que portaba en su mano izquierda, así como la katana que tenía en la derecha, la declaraban oficialmente a los ojos del mundo como una miembro de los Devil Maks.

-Hola Rin...-Dijo con tranquilidad.

La rubia se dio la vuelta completamente, y agarró su arma por precaución. Sabía que Miku no iba a atacarla, es más, no sabía la razón por la que había ido a buscarla, pero por si acaso decidió estar en guardia.

-Miku.- Dijo con determinación.- ¿A qué has venido?

La muchacha sonrió, pero no se movió ni un ápice, solo bajó la mirada para mirar a los Masked que habían muerto a manos de su ex-compañera, y recordó cuándo ella también portaba un arma, y mataba sin piedad a los que ahora le obedecían e idolatraban como una Diosa. Volvió a mirar a Rin, y pensó que no había cambiado en nada durante esos dos años, seguía con la misma seguridad y determinación que la caracterizaban, a pesar de haberle apuñalado por la espalda en el pasado, dejándola completamente sola y a su suerte.

-Bueno...-Dijo con inocencia.- Solo quería ver que tal te iba la vida...

Rin emitió un gruñido ante la respuesta, le molestaba que le respondiera de esa manera. ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta del sufrimiento que le había echo pasar? Miku fue como una hermana para ella, y sin embargo se unió a esos cerdos de los Masked por un estúpido accidente del que nunca tuvieron la culpa. Y allí estaban, dos años sin verse, en los que cada una había luchado por su propio bando, y lo único que se le ocurría decirle es que quería ver que tal le iba. Tendría que controlar mucho su ira para no dispararle en la cabeza en ese mismo instante.

-¡Dime la verdad Miku!- Gritó Rin con enfado.

-¿La verdad?- Volvió a preguntar la peliazul con una sonrisa.- La verdad es que he venido a avisarte...

Rin se quedó paralizada ante esas palabras. "Avisar" era lo que precisamente habían estado haciendo los Devil Masks durante todos estos años, y presentía que lo que iba a decirle la peliazul no le iba a gustar ni un pelo.

-Pues dime.- Dijo con valentía.

-Bien... Te diré, que dentro de poco tendremos el control ABSOLUTO. Y como sabrás, eso será gracias a MÍ.- Dijo Miku son superioridad.- Deberías darme las gracias de antemano, ya que yo, Hatsune Miku, la jefa y dueña de la organización Devil Masks... He decidido perdonarte la vida para cuándo lo dominemos todo.

Mientras que Miku sonreía animada, Rin solamente la miraba con su típica expresión seria. Sabía de sobra, que después de separarse, Miku comenzó a liderar a los Devil Masks. Y que después de los dos años, ella era la jefa absoluta de la maligna organización. Pero se negaba a que jugara con su vida como si fuera una muñeca.

-Olvídalo.- Dijo Rin sonriendo.- No llegaréis a dominar nada, por que los Anti-Mask no os lo permitiremos. Pienso luchar contra vosotros, y si eso significa matarte, lo haré sin pensármelo dos veces.

Miku la miró impresionada por sus palabras, y sonrió al pensar que verdaderamente no había cambiado nada. Miró como Rin seguía sosteniendo su arma por el nerviosismo, y no le importó. Sabía que hoy no se iban a enfrentar, así que simplemente se dio la vuelta, pisoteando los cadáveres de sus dos inútiles esbirros, y empezó a andar hacia el enorme edificio que le pertenecía por derecho.

-Pues bien.- Dijo dándole la espalda a la rubia.- Ya nos veremos... Rin.

La chica observó la espalda de su ex-compañera, que se alejaba a cada paso que daba. Sabía que no valía la pena seguirla, ya no tenían más cosas que decirse. Cogió el móvil, y marcó el número de su agencia, para llamar a los agentes, que se encargarían de la "limpieza".

~0.0~

Dos coches negros de la agencia Anti-Masks cruzaron la carretera con velocidad, haciendo que los demás coches se apartaran y les dejaran paso. No hacía falta que encendieran las sirenas, y mucho menos que hicieran la más mínima seña para que los demás coches les dejen pasar. Ese todoterreno y esa camioneta negra son conocidos en Japón y en todo el mundo.

Los dos coches que se dirigían a su destino habían recibido la señal de una de las agentes más destacadas. Kagamine Rin se había marchado de misión hacía unas horas, y estaban esperando su señal para poder realizar la fase de limpieza. Siempre que un escuadrón o agente realizaba una misión con éxito, la agencia mandaba dos coches por lo mínimo a verificarlo. Normalmente, cuándo llegaban debían recoger los cuerpos de los Masked que habían caído, y cargarlos en la camioneta... Si estaban muertos, tendrían la molestia de verificar su identidad, e informar a sus familiares de la pérdida. Pero si alguno de ellos había sobrevivido al asalto, se lo llevaban esposado, e intentaban interrogarle. Claro que esa situación se ha visto muy pocas veces, la mayoría de las ocasiones los que sobreviven se marchan, o intentan defenderse sin resultado. Aquellos que lograban capturar, se sumían en una desesperación tan grande, que intentaban suicidarse para que no los interrogaran.

_-"Me pregunto a que le tendrán tanto miedo..."_- Se preguntó la chica mientras conducía.

A bordo del todoterreno, se encontraba solo una persona, conduciendo con toda la velocidad posible en la metrópoli. Mientras que en la camioneta, solo había tres personas. Normalmente habrían ido tres o cuatro agentes en cada coche, pero tratándose de un misión efectuada por Kagamine Rin, no hacía falta tanta seguridad.

Se paró en el semáforo, y posó su espalda en el respaldo del asiento. Ya estaba llegando a su destino. Miró en el espejo retrovisor para asegurarse que la camioneta le seguía, y más tarde se colocó un mechón de su pelo negro detrás de la oreja. Sus ojos marrones se posaron a lo largo de la carretera, y se quedó pensativa durante un momento. Mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a color verde, escuchó a través de la radio a su compañero intentando comunicarse con ella:

-Utaune... Utaune ¿Me escuchas?- Dijo su compañero situado en el otro coche.

Por un momento intentó ignorarle, pero su persistente compañero se empeñaba en comunicarse con ella, a pesar de que dentro de poco llegarían a su destino. A veces esa radio de la agencia era realmente molesta, no le gustaba la idea de que le estuvieran controlando en todo momento, pero era lo que tenía ser una agente en el Anti-Masks.

-Utaune, sabemos que estás ahí, contesta.- Dijo su compañero persistiendo.

La chica rodó los ojos, y maldiciendo por lo bajo a sus compañeros pulsó el botón de la radio para poder comunicarse con ellos.

-Aquí Utaune Nami, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Dijo con voz enérgica.

-Menos mal que has contestado.- Dijo su compañero por la otra línea.- ¿Sabes qué? No sé por que todos los vehículos de la agencia tienen estas radios para comunicarnos, si tú no te molestas en contestar cuándo te llaman.

-¿Sabes que el semáforo está a punto de cambiar y que no me gusta hablar mientras conduzco?- Dijo Nami con sarcasmo.

-Está bien... El jefe Hiyama nos ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que no hace falta que vallamos a toda velocidad por la carretera. ¿Podrías hacer el favor de ir más despacio? Lo último que queremos es que los ciudadanos entren en pánico pensando que ha pasado algo grave.- Dijo su compañero con tono enfadado.

-Pues voy a decirte que...-Nami se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuándo el semáforo cambió a verde.- Genial, ahora tendré que conducir mientras te escucho.- Dijo con mal humor.

-Anda ya... Ni que te molestara tanto Nami.- Dijo el chico riéndose.- Solo tienes que alargar el brazo y apagar la radio, pero como eres muy vaga no puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez.

Nami volvió a escuchar la risa de su amigo, y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran e una sonrisa. Empezó a conducir, mientras que el segundo coche le seguía, y no estaba dispuesta a apagar la radio ni por un segundo.

-Anda, está bien, cortaré yo la comunicación, nos vemos más adelante. Se despide Ikune Ren.- Dijo su amigo con gracia.

Nami se volvió a reír debido a la gracia de su compañero, Ren siempre fue muy optimista a pesar de todo. Pero a pesar de que el moreno siempre le había conseguido sacar una sonrisa, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por Rin.

Ella y Rin eran muy amigas, siempre se habían caído bien, e incluso coincidieron en las pruebas de reclutamiento cuando ambas tenían apenas 15 años. Cuándo consiguieron unirse a la agencia, siempre se tuvieron respeto mutuo, y una confianza inquebrantable. Después de que Rin perdiera su escuadrón, Nami le pidió que se uniera al suyo, pero ella lo rechazó al instante. A pesar de que a Nami le extrañara ese comportamiento por su parte, la aceptó, y durante los dos años siguientes su amistad creció. Después de haber pasado tantos años juntas, Nami la conocía muy bien, y esa llamada telefónica a la agencia no le había gustado nada...

El tono de voz que Rin tenía en esa llamada, le había preocupado hasta el punto de casi volar por la carretera. Nunca había escuchado así a Rin, excepto cuándo perdió su escuadrón años atrás, y rechazó su propuesta. Después de que la avisara, Nami avisó a su escuadrón y se precipitó como un rayo al lugar donde estaba su amiga. Incluso Ren se había preocupado de la cara de angustia que tenía al subirse del coche.

Al fin, después de unos minutos interminables, Nami pudo divisar la avenida donde habían localizado el móvil de Rin. Aparcó el coche rápidamente, sin fijarse si el resto de su escuadrón le seguía, e ignorando el frío que se colaba a través de su falda escocesa, Nami empezó a correr a través de la calle oscura y silenciosa.

-¡Nami!- Gritó Ren preocupado mientras se bajaba del coche.

Esta le ignoró completamente, y siguió corriendo a través de la calle. Divisó un charco de sangre en el suelo, seguramente de una de las víctimas, y a lo lejos consiguió ver unas sombras. Unas estaban tumbadas, no había que ser tonto para saber que eran los cuatro Masked que había asesinado Rin. Nami sabía la costumbre que Rin tenía de facilitarle el trabajo, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando vio un rastro de sangre por el suelo. Cuando se iba acercando más, se dio cuenta de que la otra sombra esta sentada en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la mugrienta pared de la calle.

-¡Rin!- Gritó Nami al reconocer a su amiga.

La rubia no respondió a su llamada, y simplemente se quedó sentada en el suelo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Nami empezó a correr hacia su amiga, sin importar el frío que pudiera estar sintiendo, o el peligro que podría acecharle. Una vez estuvo a su lado, Nami se agachó junto a ella, y le miró. Pero la chica seguía sin responder, solo miraba al suelo, sin emitir ningún sonido.

-¿Rin?-Dijo Nami asustada.- Rin... ¿Estás bien? ¿Que ha pasado?

La muchacha seguía sin responder. Le zarandeó los hombros, pero Rin estaba demasiado perdida en su mundo, y se negaba a responder a sus réplicas. Justo cuándo Nami decidió darle una bofetada para despertarle de su ensoñación, una voz y una presencia a su lado la pusieron alerta.

-Parece que Kagamine está perdida en su mundo...- Dijo Ren agachándose a su lado.

No sabía en que momento había llegado el chico hasta allí, seguramente habría salido corriendo detrás de ella para alcanzarla. Estaría demasiado ocupada gritándole a Rin para que le contestara. Sintió su mano en su hombro, y por un momento se sonrojó al pensar en la cercanía del chico con pelo castaño y ojos azulados. Quitó su mano de su hombro, para que el nerviosismo que sentía se fuera de un momento a otro, y se percató de que sus otros dos compañeros también habían llegado, pero al contrario que ellos, estaban recogiendo los cadáveres de los Masked para cargarlos en la furgoneta.

Nami volvió a mirar a Rin preocupada, esta seguía sentada en frente suya, pero no contestaba. Tenía que haber pasado algo muy malo, para que la barrera de "chica dura" que Rin se empeño en construir se desmoronase en tan poco tiempo. La conocía, y Rin no se rendía tan fácilmente, a pesar de que en ese momento pareciera a un muñeca rota.

-Kagamine- Dijo Ren con seriedad.- El jefe nos mandó un mensaje para ti... Dice que te dirijas al edificio central de inmediato.- Dijo Ren sacando su móvil de última generación.

Nami le miró con atención, sin reconocer la faceta seria que su compañero de escuadrón mostraba. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Rin se levantó en silenció, y miró a los dos chicos con frialdad.

-¿El jefe?- Dijo Rin con voz su tono de voz habitual.- ¿Te refieres a Hiyama Kiyoteru?

-Así es...-Le contestó Ren de la misma manera.

Nami se levantó confundida por la actitud de su amiga, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ren le cortó cogiéndole la mano y se dirigió a Rin con total normalidad.

-Dijo que era un asunto muy importante, que debía tratarse hoy mismo, así que debes dirigirte a su despacho rápidamente.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Nami intentó hablar de nuevo, sin embargo Ren apretó su mano con fuerza, callándola de nuevo, y haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de rojo por un momento.

-¿Hoy? ¿Tan importante es ese tema? Es muy tarde, si voy al edificio central sería para descansar...

-Ya, pero yo no soy el jefe.- Le dijo Ren cortándola con sarcasmo.- Dijo algo de un tal "Escuadrón de Elite" y un Plan para acabar con los Devil Masks... Pero eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú, Kagamine...

Rin le miró después de terminar sus palabras, y después miró a Nami. La pelinegra, al darse cuenta de su mirada le sonrió levemente para darle ánimos.

-Ya veo...- Dijo Rin pensativa.- Pues en ese caso iré a hablar con Hiyama-san... Nami, siento haberte preocupado, estaba distraída pensando en mis cosas. Ya hablaremos...

Y dicho esto, Rin empezó a andar camino al barrio de Shibuya, para encontrarse con el jefe de la agencia. Mientras que Nami y Ren se quedaban mirando como se alejaba paso a paso. Una vez que hubo desaparecido entre la oscuridad de la fría calle, Nami soltó un suspiro, y volvió a lanzar una maldición al aire. Nunca sabría lo que pasaba por la rubia cabeza de su amiga.

-Vaayaa...-Dijo Ren con su actitud habitual.- Kagamine estaba muy rara ¿No Nami?

-Ren...-Murmuró la chica roja como un tomate.- ¿Podrías soltarme la mano? Es que la necesito...

~0.0~

Rin se bajó del taxi en que se había montado, y murmuró un pequeño gracias antes de cerrar la puerta. Estaba totalmente mojada, tanto de sangre como de la lluvia, y también bastante cansada, física y emocionalmente. Ese encuentro con su ex-compañera era algo que sin duda tendría que contarle a Kiyoteru. El cuál le había llamado de urgencia para una reunión.

Se acomodó la falda negra de nuevo, y miró el gran edificio que se mostraba frente a sus ojos. Sin duda no era tan grande como el de los Evil Masks, pero con 60 pisos se apañaban para pararles los pies. Miró al último pisó, el cual se perdía en el cielo, y por un momento llegó a pensar que podría ver a su jefe observándola a través del gran ventanal, cosa que era imposible...

Empezó a andar hacia las grandes puertas de la agencia, y antes de dar un paso hacia adentro, se dio la vuelta para admirar de nuevo las luces de la ciudad de Tokio. Por un momento, creyó ver una figura saltar a través de los edificios, con dos coletas azuladas, y una katana en la mano. Pero se negó a pensar que era real, y se dijo a sí misma que no era más que imaginaciones suyas. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y entró como una exhalación a la agencia, con un solo pensamiento en su mente...

_-"Esto... Solo acaba de empezar..."_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

*****El edificio más alto del mundo se llama "Burj Khalifa". Con 160 pisos y 828 metros de altura. Pero como el edificio de los Evil Mask tenía que ser el más impresionante de todos, tiene que superarlo en algún sentido. x3

*****El barrio de Shinjuku es uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio. Es el centro comercial y administrativo más importante de la ciudad. Necesitaba un sitio sonde ubicar a la organización. xD

*****ONU= Organización de las Naciones Unidas. No se si lo he descrito bien, pero así es como me lo imagino ¬¬"

*****El barrio de Shibuya es otro de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio. Se encuentra al Sur de Shinjuku, y es un centro comercial y de entretenimiento. Pues también necesitaba un lugar donde colocar el edifício Anti-Mask, y como estaban al lado, y se pillaban cerca, me dije ¿Por qué no? :D

* * *

Bueno... Y después de toda esta información. ¿Qué les ha parecido? :D

Sé que ha sido un poco largo, como dije en el principio, es lo mejor que he escrito hasta ahora, y eso son 20 páginas en el Word xDD Para que después digan que las rubias somos tontas ¬¬" Pues que sepáis que esta historia ha sido imaginada y creada por una rubia a partir de un vídeo de 4:30 minutos. Cuyo nombre es el mismo que el del Fic OBVIO xD

En cuánto a la historia, espero haberlo explicado lo suficientemente bien, no me fío de mi misma ¬¬". Y tranquilas Fangirls (incluyéndome a mí) nuestro querídisimo Len aparecerá en la siguiente actualización. :D Así como unos cuantos personajes más :')

Seguramente muchos se preguntarán quienes son Utaune Nami y Ikune Ren. Quienes lo sepan se merecen un aplauso y un beso por mi parte, ya que adoro a estos dos xD. Y a los que no, explicaré que ambos son parte del sintetizador gratuito UTAU, el caso es que creo que Nami ya es mas o menos conocida, pero Ren no lo es tanto :( Al principio no iba a incluirles a ninguno de los dos, pero pensé que quedaría bien que Nami apareciera (ya que me encanta *_*), y cuando pensé que sus compañeros de escuadrón serían Anónimos, me salío la idea de incluir a Ren... Y allí está xD

Bueno, creo que ya no tengo nada más que explicar :) Solo espero que les haya gustado la historia, y que tengáis la amabilidad de escribir un **Review** ;)

¿Demasiado largo? ¿Demasiado corto? ¿Demasiado bueno? ¿Demasiado malo? Pues ya sabéis, todo eso me lo podéis decir mediante un **Review**. :D

Con esto me despido de vosotros ;)

PD: Si véis un unicornio avisadme :D


	2. Nuevo Compañero

Holiii! :3 He vuelto :D

Aquí os traigo otro capitulo de mi rayante y fantasioso Fic xD Después del Mega Prólogo (Que solo recibió 4 reviews ¬¬") Continuo la historia tal y como piensa mi atrofiada y descabellada mente. :D

Pero no me queréis oir hablar ¿Verdad? Asi que mejor os dejo con otro capi, y así todos somos felices :D

Disfrutad ;)

* * *

**Asylum festival**

Capitulo 1: Nuevo Compañero.

Rin pulsó la tecla 60 del ascensor, y esperó a que las puertas de este se cerraran con lentitud. Nunca le gustó ese ascensor, pero no pensaba subir hasta el despacho de su jefe por las escaleras de emergencia, eso sería una verdadera locura, por muy joven que fuera.

Mientras que el ascensor seguía subiendo a través de los pisos, Rin se miró al espejo, y puso una mueca de desagrado al verse. Estaba completamente mojada, desaliñada, y las manchas de sangre que sus víctimas habían dejado en su ropa no ayudaba. Sin duda no estaba decente para tener una charla con su jefe, pero al parecer el asunto que tenían que hablar era sumamente urgente, por lo que no tuvo opción. Intentó hablar con la simpática recepcionista de la entrada, pero esta le contestó lo mismo que él. Hiyama Kiyoteru la quería ver de inmediato en su despacho.

No sabía que motivos podría tener para ello. Antes pensaba que era muy tarde, ya que ya era de noche, pero al ver el reloj que había en la entrada se dio cuenta de que tan solo eran las diez. Seguramente el cansancio le habría echo creer lo contrario. Pero después de todo, quería marcharse de una vez a su habitación en el piso 26, el cuál había pasado hace un momento. Lo agentes que lo desearan podían instalarse en una habitación de los pisos 26, 27 o 28. Y ya que ella no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, Rin no tardó en solicitar una habitación en cuanto empezó a formar parte de los Anti-Mask. Y aunque vivir allí no tenía nada de lujoso ni de cómodo, al menos tenía una habitación para ella sola, además de que no podía permitirse nada mejor.

Volvió a pensar en lo intrigante que era que su jefe le citara a esa hora. Además que las palabras de Ren le habían confundido... ¿Escuadrón de Élite? ¿Qué demonios era eso? Algo le decía que muy pronto lo descubriría, y que eso iba cambiar la mayor parte de su vida. Kiyoteru sabía por que se negaba a trabajar sola, y no era muy buena idea que la colocará en ese tal escuadrón. Mientras seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, escuchó las puertas del ascensor abrirse, por lo que rápidamente despertó de su trance, y se encaminó hacia el despacho.

La planta 60 era exclusivamente del fundador y dueño de los Anti-Masks, Hiyama Kiyoteru. Nadie sabe de donde salió ese hombre con ojos café y pelo negro. Lo único que se sabe, es que la ONU recurrió a él cuando estaban a punto de ser masacrados por los Devil Masks, y fundó la agencia para combatirlos. Era un buen jefe, además de buena persona, Rin se llevaba muy bien con él, le admiraba, y siempre le consideró como el padre que nunca tuvo, y él era muy comprensivo respecto a ella. Casi siempre le había perdonado las mentiras y los engaños que intentó hacerle creer varias veces, y muchos más actos que una persona en su sano juicio no explicaría. Tal vez eso era lo que a Rin le gustaba más de Kiyoteru, era una persona muy tolerante, y cuándo sabía por lo que había pasado alguien, lo dejaba estar, e incluso intentaba ayudar. Cualquier jefe normal se estresaría y la hubiera expulsado de la agencia de inmediato, pero él todavía no lo había echo... Tal vez por pena, compasión, o bien que la apreciaba como ella a él. No sabía lo que le podía pasar a ese hombre por la cabeza.

Ando por el pasillo con decisión, y una vez llegó a la sala de espera, se encontró en el mostrador, delante de la puerta del despacho, a la secretaria personal de Kiyoteru hablando por teléfono. Rin se quedó observando a la muchacha con pelo verde, el cuál estaba atado en una coleta, y ojos del mismo color, mientras que esta hablaba con decisión en el aparato. La chica se dio cuenta de su presencia, y le saludó con una sonrisa mientras que sujetaba el aparato con la mano. Lo tapó un momento, mientras que la persona en la otra línea siguió hablando, y se dirigió a a rubia con una sonrisa.

-Hola Rin ¿Qué tal estás?- Preguntó la peliverde con ilusión.

-Muy bien Sonika.-Dijo Rin con una sonrisa. -Hacía mucho tiempo que no no veíamos ¿Verdad?

Sonika le respondió con otra sonrisa, y al darse cuenta de que había dejado desatendido el teléfono contestó rápidamente. Rin sonrió ante la actitud despistada de la chica, siempre había sido así, quien sabe como había conseguido el puesto de secretaria personal del "jefazo". Rin se apoyó en el mostrador, mientras esperaba a que Sonika terminara de hablar, pero cuando estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, un pequeño abrazo en sus piernas, así como la dulce voz de una niñita le distrajeron por completo.

-¡Rin-chan!- Dijo la niña abrazándole como podía.

Rin miró hacia abajo, y se encontró con la mirada de la pequeña. Tenía los ojos oscuros, así como su pelo negro atado en dos coletas, todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme rojo de la escuela, y vislumbró su mochila tirada en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-¡Yuki!-Respondió Rin abrazando a la niña.

Una vez se separaron del abrazo, Rin se puso en cuclillas para hablar con la niña de apenas 7 años de edad, y esta sonreía con ilusión a la que en esos meses se había convertido en su hermana mayor.

-¿Pero qué haces tu aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa?- Le preguntó cogiéndola de los hombros.

-Bueno... Otôsan* tenía cosas que hacer, y como no quiere dejarme sola le he tenido que acompañar.

-Ya veo, ¿Pero no tienes sueño? Es bastante tarde.- Le contestó Rin levantándose y dirigiéndose al sofá para sentarse.

Yuki se sentó a su lado, y le dirigió una mirada de reproche a la rubia.

-Pero si solo son las diez.-Dijo con enfado.-¡Yo ya soy mayor!

Rin rió ante los pucheros de la niña, y le acarició la cabeza con ternura. Habían pasado dos meses desde que Kiyoteru había adoptado a Yuki, y la verdad es que se les veía a ambos muy contentos respecto a ello. Rin se sentía orgullosa al ver como Yuki crecía al lado de un padre tan atento como su jefe, si no hubiera sido por ella, la pequeña ahora mismo estaría en el orfanato.

Recordó cuando conoció a la niña que tenía al lado, y no podía evitar que su corazón se estrujase al recordar todo aquello...

Hacía dos meses, le mandaron a una misión en otro de los barrios pobres, le dijeron que una familia estaba siendo asaltada por dos Masked en su propio domicilio, habían sido avisados por una mujer mayor, que desesperada al ver como entraban en casa de sus vecinos, llamó inmediatamente alegando que allí vivían niños, y que debían acudir rápidamente.

Rin no tardó mucho en llegar al sitio indicado, literalmente voló por la carretera, esperando que no les hubiera ocurrido nada grave a esa humilde familia, pero cuándo llegó ya era demasiado tarde. Al entrar en el domicilio, los padres de Yuki habían sido asesinados, y sus cuerpos yacían en mitad del salón, mientras los Masked registraban la casa en busca de algo de valor. No sabía donde estaban los supuestos niños que habitaban allí, pero no le bastó ni un segundo para reducir a los Masked con una bala en la cabeza, le daban asco, ellos y todos los de su calaña. Después de hacer aquello, todo se quedó en silencio, y cuándo sacó su móvil para llamar a la agencia, escuchó unos pequeños pasos en las escaleras, así como una vocecita riendo por los pasillos del piso.

Antes de poder reaccionar, la puerta del apartamento era abierta por una niña pequeña, que acababa de volver del colegio, ajena a todo lo que había pasado en su casa.

-¡Ya he vuelto! ¡Tengo mucha hambre! ¿Qué hay de comer Mama?- Dijo la niña sonriendo con la típica inocencia de una niña de su edad.

En cuánto Yuki abrió los ojos, solo pudo distinguir a una joven rubia en su salón, así como los cuerpos de sus padres, que aparentemente estaban "durmiendo". Cuándo fue a abrir a boca, la desconocida le sacó de la entrada, y se sentó junto a ella en el pasillo, enfrente de la puerta, con una mirada seria que podía dar hasta miedo.

-¿Nani? ¿Y tu quién eres?- Dijo Yuki con curiosidad.

Rin le miró con sorpresa, y a la vez no pudo evitar sentir pena por aquella niña. No le había costado deducir que ella era la niña por la que la anciana había llamado asustada, pero no sabía que hacer en ese momento...

-Me llamo Rin...-Dijo vacilante.- Yo... Soy amiga tuya ¿De acuerdo?

La niña le sonrió con alegría ante la declaración de Rin, y le dio un abrazo como respuesta. Estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer amigos, y nunca fue una niña muy tímida, así que saber que esa chica mayor era amiga suya le alegraba mucho.

-¡Yo me llamo Yuki!- Dijo separándose de ella.- ¡Me alegra que seas mi amiga!

Rin se tensó ante lo que había dicho, y un torrente de culpabilidad inundó todo su cuerpo. Estaba muy claro que Yuki no sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir en su casa, y no tenía ni idea de como decirle a esa dulce niña que sus padres habían sido asesinados. Cogió el móvil nerviosa, y avisó a la agencia con rapidez, pero antes de que colgaran, les informó de la posición de Yuki, y que se encargaran de buscarle algún pariente cercano con el que quedarse.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuándo llegaron los agentes de la agencia. Pero mientras que se llevaban todos los cuerpos, Rin recibió una noticia que la desconcertó por completo. Yuki no tenía parientes cercanos, y mucho menos un lugar donde vivir. Por más que habían buscado, esa familia era un misterio, no salía nada en sus fuentes y archivos, por lo que la pelinegra se había quedado completamente sola. En cuánto se lo dijeron, Rin se quedó anonadada, y miró a la niña que permanecía sentada frente a la puerta de su casa, ajena a todo lo que ocurría.

-¿Y a dónde irá?- Le preguntó Rin al agente con el que hablaba.

No estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con situaciones como aquella. Siempre le costó demasiado informar a las familias y amigos de la muerte de sus seres queridos, por lo que siempre evitó meterse en todo aquello. Sin embargo, eso era diferente, ahora es niña le había nombrado su amiga por derecho, y era la única en la que confiaba en ese momento.

-No lo sabemos...-Le contestó su compañero afligido.- Pero seguramente la niña será acogida a algún orfanato...

NO... Se negaba a aquello. En cuánto Rin escuchó la palabra "orfanato" todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. No podía permitir que Yuki fuera a un orfanato... Seguramente todos pensaban que esa era la mejor opción, pero no lo era ni de lejos. Ella había crecido en un orfanato... Y había sido horrible. En todos los años que había pasado allí, lo único que había conseguido era el preguntarse donde estaban sus padres, y que era del mundo exterior. Las cuidadores son dulces y comprensivas con los niños, pero los orfanatos casi no disponían de dinero para mantenerse a flote, y la comida, así como de los recursos para vivir se agotaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era un verdadero infierno, en el que el único que podía ser adoptado era aquel que llamaba más la atención, o el más gracioso, o el más listo... Pero no los débiles. Aquellos que lloraban por las noches en busca de consuelo, o los que no comprendían la lección a la primera, o los que se cansaban antes de jugar detrás de la pelota... Esos eran los que se quedaban allí sin ninguna esperanza, como lo había sido Rin. No podía dejar que esa inocente niñita se viera envuelta en todo aquello que tuvo que dufrir en sus propias carnes.

Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió... Le mintió a su compañero, y le dijo que ella se encargaría de la niña. El muy inútil no sabía que Rin vivía en la agencia, y pensó que era una buena idea que se quedara con ella. Así que Rin se llevó a Yuki, con la esperanza de que la pequeña no acabara en el orfanato. Yuki se instaló en la habitación de Rin, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y Rin no tuvo ningún inconveniente en cuanto a la niña. Le llevó a la escuela a escondidas, y también le traía comida, jugaba por la noche con ella, y durante su ausencia, era la propia Nami la que se quedaba con la pequeña. Pero las cosas se complicaron, cuándo la gente empezó a sospechar, y para desgracia suya, sus "queridos" compañeros informaron a Kiyoteru de las sospechas.

_**Flashback**_

-¡RIN! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡RIN!- Gritaba Nami mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza.

Rin se levantó de la cama apresurada, y abrió la puerta rápidamente con el fin de que su amiga dejara de gritar. En cuánto la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que su amiga había abierto, entró a la habitación rápidamente mientras que cerraba la puerta tras de sí, y la cogió de los hombros para que la escuchara.

-¡Tenemos problemas!- Le dijo casi gritando de pánico.

-¿Qué?- Le dijo Rin confundida. Retiró las manos de sus hombros y miró a Yuki que se encontraba en la cama.

Hacía tres semanas que Yuki estaba con ella, y se encontraban jugando al parchís encima de la cama de Rin, antes de que Nami entrara en la habitación sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

-¡Kiyoteru ha sido avisado, y ahora viene hacia aquí!- Dijo Nami alterada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Respondió Rin anonadada.

-Alguien avisó a Kiyoteru de que se oían ruidos extraños en tu habitación, y ahora viene hacia aquí para inspeccionarla...-Explico la pelinegra apresuradamente.

-¿Quién es Kiyoteru?- Preguntó Yuki con inocencia.

Rin le miró asustada. No podía contestarle, había que esconderla en algún sitio cuánto antes. Pero... ¿Dónde? La habitación no era muy grande, solo podía esconderse en el armario y debajo de la cama...

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, que correspondían al dueño de la agencia Anti-Mask.

Nami se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, y Rin se quedó paralizada. La pelinegra consiguió reaccionar, y le hizo unas señas a Rin para que esta contestara.

-¿Sí?- Dijo Rin vacilante.

-Soy Kiyoteru... ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó el hombre con decisión.

Rin miró detrás suya, y alcanzó a ver como Yuki era escondida debajo de la cama, y Nami se escondía dentro del armario para que tampoco la encontraran.

-Ehhh... Si.- Dijo con un tono medio asustado.

Kiyoteru abrió la puerta con la misma decisión que sus palabras, y al mirar en la habitación solo estaba Rin de pie, con un parchís tirado sobre la cama.

-Rin – Dijo Kiyoteru con tranquilidad, mientras cerraba la puerta.- Algunos de tus compañeros me han informado, de que últimamente se escuchaban ruidos muy sospechosos en tu habitación.

Rin tragó saliva con dificultad, esperando que esas palabras no le lleven a la inspección correspondiente, y por tanto, el ingreso de Yuki en un orfanato.

-¿A sí?- Dijo con inocencia.- A lo mejor eran imaginaciones suyas...

-¿Me estás diciendo que más de la mitad de los agentes que habitan en la planta 26 se imaginan las risas de una niña pequeña?- Dijo Kiyoteru con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Ehhhh...- Dijo Rin vacilante. No sabía que contestar a eso.

-¿Estabas jugando sola al parchís?- Le preguntó de nuevo.

Rin esta vez no contestó, y en su defecto empezó a sudar. Era su fin, le habían descubierto, sería expulsada de los Anti-Mask para siempre... Seguramente Kiyoteru estaría al tanto de la misión de hacía tres semanas, y por tanto, de lo que había pasado con aquella niña. No podía negar nada.

-¿Puedo mirar dentro de tu armario?- Le preguntó Kiyoteru con autoridad.

Rin sabía que no era una pregunta, si no una orden. Así que cuándo Kiyoteru empezó a andar hacia el armario, se echó a un lado sin rechistar. Sabía que Yuki estaba debajo de la cama, y se asombró al pensar que hasta ahora no había emitido ningún sonido, la chica era un poco hiperactiva y era un poco difícil que se quedara callada. Pero en el armario estaba Nami, que seguramente también la expulsarían después de montar aquel numerito.

En cuánto Kiyoteru abrió las puertas del armario. Rin solo pudo alcanzar a ver la cara de palo que tenía Nami, mientras que su jefe se quedaba callado frente a la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver eso... Aunque estuvieran en un buen lío, había que admitir que le hacía gracia la cara que tenían los dos.

-¿Utaune?- Dijo Kiyoteru un poco sorprendido.

-E-Ettooo...-Dijo Nami con la mente en blanco.

-¿Qué haces en el armario de Rin?- Le preguntó Kiyoteru confundido.

Nami miró a su jefe, que se encontraba frente a ella, y a su amiga que reprimía una carcajada. No tenía ni idea de que decirle, así que dijo lo que primero que se lo pasó por la cabeza.

-Es que... Le presté una blusa a Rin, y he venido a buscarla...

Kiyoteru le siguió mirando con confusión, mientras Rin se tapó la boca para no reírse al escuchar esa excusa tan pobre. Nami cogió una de las blusas de Rin, concretamente su favorita, para fastidiarla un rato. Y después de seguir mirando a su jefe con cara de palo, Nami salió de armario y se dirigió a la puerta apresurada.

-Yoo... Mejor me marcho...-Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuándo Rin escuchó la puerta cerrándose, se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, y volvió a entrar en pánico. Nami se había marchado y le había dejado sola en aquel embrollo. ¡Y encima se había ido con su blusa favorita!

_-"Esta me la pagas Nami... ¡LO JURO!"_- Pensó Rin asustada.

-Bueno...-Dijo Kiyoteru llamando la atención.

Rin se volvió, y se dio cuenta de la sonrisa sarcástica que Kiyoteru mostraba. Al muy imbécil le estaba haciendo gracia, pero ella estaba pasando casi los peores cinco minutos de su vida.

-Ikune-san, no estará debajo de la cama... ¿Verdad?- Le dijo casi riéndose.

Rin le miró seriamente, por supuesto que Ren no estaba debajo de la cama. Pero si estaba Kaai Yuki, la niña que había "adoptado" sin permiso de nadie, y que llevaba tres semanas ocultando. Pero a decir verdad, se estaba empezando a preocupar por la niña... No había dicho nada desde que estaba debajo de la cama... Y eso era muy inquietante, sabiendo lo activa y alegre que es la chica.

-No señor... Puede mirar debajo de la cama... Si quiere...-Dijo Rin titubeante.

Ya que la habían pillado, al menos que su orgullo quedara intacto. Dejaría que Kiyoteru mirase debajo de la cama, y así Yuki daría señales de vida.

Miró como Kiyoteru se agachó, y después levantó las sábanas de la cama. Por un momento, Rin se preocupó de su reacción, ya que Kiyoteru se quedó completamente callado, sin decir nada. Pensó que a lo mejor Yuki no estaba, o peor... Podría estar muerta... A lo mejor se había quedado sin aire, o algo peor, y por eso Kiyoteru no sabía que decir...

El miedo y todas las hipótesis descabelladas pasaban por su cabeza, mientras Kiyoteru seguía callado. No sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora, tal vez la sometieran a juicio por asesinar a una niña, o a lo mejor la ejecutaban, o a lo mejor...

-Rin- Dijo Kiyoteru seriamente.- ¿Por qué hay una niña durmiendo debajo de tu cama?

_**Fin Flashback**_

Rin sonrió al recordar el primer encuentro de ambos. Yuki se había quedado dormida debajo de su cama, seguramente debido al cansancio, ya que se habían acostado muy tarde la noche anterior.

Después de que la pillaran, Rin fue llevada al despacho de Kiyoteru, y allí le explicó a su jefe todo lo que había pasado, y la razón por la que la niña se encontraba allí. Después de terminar todo el relato, Rin vio como su jefe realizaba uno de los actos más bondadosos que había visto en su vida... Kiyoteru accedió a adoptar a Yuki, y convertirse en su padre y tutor legal.

Rin se sorprendió mucho cuándo el hombre le informó de aquello... Y se sorprendió mucho más cuándo a las semanas siguientes, Kiyoteru firmó los papeles correspondientes e instaló a Yuki en su casa. Incluso pintó y decoró una de las habitaciones a gusto de la niña, para que ella se sintiera a gusto y en casa. Yuki nunca mencionó a sus verdaderos padres, algo le decía que ella ya sabía que nunca más volvería a verlos, por eso empezó a llamar a Kiyoteru como su padre, algo que era completamente natural para ella. Claro que, al ser el jefe de la agencia, Kiyoteru siempre tuvo que ir con mucho cuidado a todos lados, y cuándo Yuki pasó a ser parte de su vida, se convirtió en su guardián personal. Él mismo la llevaba al colegio, la recogía y le acompañaba siempre a todos lados. Nunca la dejaba sola en ningún momento, y seguramente nunca lo haría, cosa que a Yuki no le importaba en absoluto. Kiyoteru había ganado una hija, y Yuki una nueva familia que la quería y respetaba como tal.

Y Rin no podía sentirse más orgullosa al haber sido partícipe en todo aquello.

~0.0~

-Jolín... ¡Pero cuánto habla esta mujer!- Dijo Sonika colgando el teléfono.

Se miró los mechones de su pelo verde, que se encontraban sobre su frente y cara, debido a que su coleta no se encontraba bien apretada. Por lo que mientras que se deshacía la coleta, y se la volvía a hacer, echó una mirada al sofá, en el que estaban Yuki y Rin hablando tranquilamente. Rin se dio cuenta de que la peliverde había dejado de hablar, y se levantó del sofá para hablar con ella.

-Vaya... Por fin... ¿Con quién estabas hablando tanto?- Dijo Rin con sarcasmo.

-Si te digo la verdad, te sorprenderías... Pero estaba hablando con Mew.- Dijo Sonika suspirando, mientras se ató la coleta fuertemente.

-¡¿Con Mew?! ¡Pero si Mew es la recepcionista de la entrada!- Dijo Rin casi enfadada.

-Lo se...-Dijo Sonika.- Pero ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien, y cuándo nos aburrimos nos llamamos para cotillear.- Dijo la peliverde sonriendo

Rin suspiró ante la respuesta de la chica. Era verdad que Mew y Sonika se llevaban bastante bien, además de que tenían fama de ser las más cotillas de toda la agencia. Mew estaba en la entrada del edificio, mientras que Sonika estaba en la planta más alta, y 60 pisos no eran suficientes para que ese par de cotillas dejaran de hablar.

-Bueno... Pero creo que me habíais llamado para algo ¿Verdad?- Dijo Rin.

Sonika se dio cuenta de la persona que tenía enfrente y puso una cara un tanto desconcertante, la miró de arriba a abajo inspeccionándola con la mirada. Rin se dio cuenta de la mirada de esta, y se quedó confusa debido a su actitud.

-Rin...-Dijo Sonika con lentitud.- ¿Tu no habías entrado ya en el despacho?

-¿Qué?-Dijo Rin más confundida todavía.- Sonika, acabo de llegar hace un rato ¿Cómo puedes decirme que acabo de entrar?

Rin sabía lo despistada que era la muchacha, pero no tanto. Había estado en el sofá esperando a que ella y Mew terminasen de hablar, y así poder entrar en el despacho de Kiyoteru con tranquilidad.

-Es que... Tenía entendido que Kagamine ya había entrado en el despacho...-Dijo Sonika con inocencia.

Rin se tensó completamente ante la declaración. ¿Que Kagamine ya había entrado en el despacho? NO... Esto no podía estar pasando... Es que acaso ÉL estaba en el despacho con Kiyoteru. No podía ser verdad, jamás pensó que llegaría estar cara a cara con ese sujeto, y menos que se encontrarían juntos en la misma habitación, mucho menos después de cinco años. ¿Cómo podría entrar en ese despacho sabiendo que ÉL estaría allí? Seguro que Sonika le estaba jugando una broma, o algo parecido.

-¿Esto es una broma?- Le preguntó a la peliverde con duda.

Sonika le miró, y se dio cuenta de la inseguridad que mostraban sus ojos en ese momento. ¿Qué le pasaba a Rin? Nunca había visto esa mirada en sus ojos azulados... Era verdad que era muy despistada, le venía de familia. Pero en ese momento, estaba segura de que le habían dicho que Kagamine había entrado en el despacho. Ella solo había ido al baño un momento, y cuándo volvió, Yuki le dijo que Kagamine había entrado, así que dedujo que Rin ya estaba hablando con Kiyoteru. Pero a lo mejor Yuki se había equivocado, después de todo era una niña, además, hace un momento casi estaba durmiéndose encima del sofá, puede que lo hubiera soñado...

-No lo sé...- Le dijo esquivando la mirada.

Rin apretó los puños, hasta el punto de casi hacerse sangre en la palmas. Si, era verdad. Kagamine estaba en el despacho, y ella estaba en un buen lío. Después de todo, ella tenía su orgullo, no podía estar huyendo siempre de esa situación. Además, algo le decía que era el mismo Kiyoteru el que quería aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, era el jefe después de todo, no podía seguir mintiendo. Seguramente su superior lo sabría desde el momento en que se alistaron, pero no lo había dicho hasta entonces.

-Sonika... ¿Puedo entrar ya?- Le dijo con decisión.

-Pues... Supongo que si...-Dijo la peliverde consternada.

-Vale, nos vemos después...

Rin se encaminó hacia la puerta del despachó, con el pulso acelerado y los nervios a flor de piel. No tenía ni idea de lo que ocurriría después de atravesar esa puerta, pero una vez estuvo en frente de ella, agarró el pomo, y la abrió con decisión para entran en el despacho con la cabeza alta.

~0.0~

-Sonika ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Yuki levantándose del sofá.

La peliverde se había quedado mirando las espaldas de Rin, hasta que la rubia había entrado en el despacho. Se había quedado muy confundida por su reciente enfado, Rin tenía muy mal genio, pero no se enfadaba así por que así. Escuchó la voz de Yuki a su lado, y se dio cuenta de que la estaba llamando. Ella era la que le había dicho que Kagamine estaba en la habitación, tal vez si le preguntaba aclararía las cosas...

-Nee... Yuki ¿No me habías dicho que Kagamine estaba hablando con tu padre?- Le preguntó a la niña recelosa.

Yuki le miró con sus ojos negros, y le sonrió con ilusión ante la pregunta. Esa niña no abandonaba su dulce sonrisa ni aunque cayeran mil bombas sobre el edificio. Ni siquiera la han visto nunca poner una expresión seria o de tristeza, siempre sonreía, sin importar lo que pasase...

-¡Y es la verdad!- Dijo Yuki con alegría- ¡Kagamine-san estaba hablando con mi Papa!

-Pero eso es imposible...-Le dijo Sonika con tranquilidad.- Rin estaba aquí hace un momento ¿Cómo iba a estar hablando con tu padre?

Yuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la pregunta de Sonika, y le miró como si fuera un bicho raro. La peliverde se confundió por su reacción ¿Es que había dicho algo malo?

-¿Rin?- Dijo Yuki con curiosidad.- Yo no estaba hablando de Rin...

Sonika le miró más desconcertada aún. ¿Que no estaba hablando de Rin? ¿Y entonces de que estaba hablando? Según supiera ella, solo conocía a una Kagamine... Y esa era Rin, Kagamine Rin... ¿Es que había otro Kagamine en la agencia? Tal vez sí... Ella era muy despistada, a lo mejor nunca se dio cuenta de eso... O tal vez Mew supiera algo, ella estaba en la entrada, algo tenía que saber...

-¿Entoncés?- Preguntó Sonika.- ¿De quién estabas hablando?

Sabía que no estaba bien interrogar a la hija de Kiyoteru de esa forma. Pero con saber el nombre de esa persona, le bastaría. Así podría preguntarle a Mew y enterarse de una vez por todas lo que pasaba allí. Miró a Yuki con desesperación, parecía que la niña estaba dudando si decírselo o no. Seguramente ya le habrían advertido de lo cotilla que era junto con Mew.

-Pues yo...- Dijo Yuki con indecisión.- Estaba hablando, de Kagamine Len...

~0.0~

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, toda la confianza que había decidido acumular hasta ese momento se esfumó en solo suspiro... No podía creer que fuera verdad, pero ÉL estaba allí mismo, sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, escudriñándola con la mirada.

Bajó la cabeza, ignorando a las dos personas que le miraban en la habitación. No sabía que decir en ese momento, era demasiado embarazoso, además de que la mirada del chico le estaba empezando a poner demasiado nerviosa. Era un chico rubio, concretamente con el mismo color de pelo que ella, y con los ojos azules, como los de ella... En total era como una copia de ella.

Rin sabía que el apellido era el mismo, pero no se hubiera llegado a imaginar el grandísimo parecido que tenía con él. Podrían parecer gemelos, si quisieran. Lo mejor de todo, es que no se conocían absolutamente de nada... Era la primera vez que se veían las caras, y aún así Rin sabía que las cosas iban a salir muy mal para ella...

-¡Ohayo Rin!- Dijo Kiyoteru con una sonrisa.- ¡Te estábamos esperando!

Rin bajó la cabeza aún más. No se atrevía a mirar a nadie, sabía que su "gemelo" la seguía observando, y eso le ponía de los nervios... Pero era algo normal después de todo lo que había echo. No sabía si sentarse, si quedarse de pie, o simplemente salir corriendo y huir de todo... Como había pensado esa misma noche antes de su encuentro con Miku.

-Puedes sentarte ¿Lo sabes?- Dijo Kiyoteru mientras se reía.

A Rin no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia, pero ando hacia la silla que se encontraba enfrente de la mesa, y se sentó mientras se esforzaba por ignorar al chico, que ahora se encontraba a su lado y seguía sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Bueno Rin...-Dijo Kiyoteru con la esperanza de relajar el ambiente.- Creo que ya sabrás por que estamos aquí ¿Verdad?

Rin se encogió en el asiento, y se limitó a no contestar. El chico rubio seguía mirándola, y no sabía por qué, pero eso le ponía extremadamente nerviosa. Ahora mismo estaba empezando a sudar, y en la habitación empezó a hacer más calor que de costumbre. Giró la cabeza, y miró al chico rubio que se encontraba a su lado, por un momento, su corazón dio un vuelco a darse cuenta de que sus ojos azules no hacían más que inspeccionarla de arriba a abajo. No pudo sostenerle la mirada ni por un segundo, esos ojos eran demasiado azules y penetrantes como para mirarlos tan directamente sin que su corazón empezase a latir aceleradamente. No sabía lo que la había pasado, pero solo estaba segura de dos cosas:

Tendría que dar explicaciones cuanto antes.

Los ojos de ese chico eran los más bonitos que había visto en su vida.

Sabía que pensar eso de los ojos del rubio, era como echarse flores a sí misma. Su parecido era más que razonable... Pero Dios... Sus ojos no podían ser tan profundos como los del chico, eso seguro. Miró otra vez al suelo, intentando olvidar su mirada, cosa que era imposible, ya que sentía los latidos de su corazón una y otra vez y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Al poco tiempo escuchó un suspiro pesado de Kiyoteru, haciendo que todos sus pensamientos la distrajeran de la azulada mirada del chico.

-Rin... No vamos a hacerte nada, así que relájate.- Dijo Kiyoteru con tranquilidad.

Cuándo Rin escuchó aquello, fue como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Básicamente, no le sorprendió mucho que Kiyoteru estuviese dispuesto a perdonarla, claro que primero tendrían que escuchar sus motivos. Así que, cuándo Rin levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa de su jefe y amigo, pudo relajarse al fin.

-Bueno...- Dijo Kiyoteru alegre.- Visto que has llegado, voy a proceder con las presentaciones.

_-"¿Las presentaciones? ¿Para qué?"_- Se preguntó Rin confundida.

-Kagamine Rin -Dijo Kiyoteru con una gran sonrisa. -Te presento a tu nuevo compañero, Kagamine Len.

~0.0~

La chica paseó sus ojos rojos por la habitación, y sonrió ante la escena que se mostraba a sus pies. Mientras esta estaba sentida en la silla, y miraba los enormes edificios de Tokio, a sus espaldas no tenía más que a uno de sus inútiles esbirros.

-¿Me estas diciendo?- Dijo la chica con parsimonia.- ¿Qué escapaste?

El esbirro que se encontraba a sus espaldas, sintió como un escalofrío recorrió todo su espina dorsal, y el miedo empezaba a inundar todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, su máscara negra no podía hacer que su miedo se ocultase de ninguna forma. La chica giró su silla de nuevo, y sus coletas azuladas emitieron unos destellos azules. Miró al hombre con la máscara puesta, mientras que este solo se estremeció antes la mirada rojiza de su ama.

-Te he echo una pregunta.- Dijo Miku con un tono enfadado.

El hombre empezó a temblar ante el tono de autoridad que mostraba la chica. Era verdad, había huido. Hacía unas horas, cuándo Kagamine Rin se presentó ante su pequeña base con la intención de destruirla. Cuándo mató a sus cuatro compañeros a él no le hizo falta saber que le haría lo mismo, así que huyó tan rápido como pudo, y por suerte la agente no le persiguió hasta matarlo. Pero no sabía que la dueña de la organización había estado presente en todo aquello, y mucho menos que lo había presenciado todo. Eso nada más que le aseguraba una muerte segura...

-S-Si Señora...-Dijo el hombre con miedo.

Miku entrecerró sus ojos rojizos, y apretó la katana contra su mano, con el fin de aguantar la ira que se empezaba a arremolinar en su mente. Era ese tipo de incompetencia el que hacía que los Anti-Masks fueran ganando terreno, y eso no podía permitirlo. Por suerte, aún tenía a sus queridos escuadrones favoritos, que solo utilizaba para ocasiones especiales. Los esbirros tan débiles e inútiles como el que tenía enfrente, eran aquellos que se limitaban a hacer el trabajo sucio... Pero no podía dejar a este esbirro con vida, después del acto de traición que había cometido. Era la ley de los Devil Masks, una huida era la más pura traición a tus compañeros, y la desobediencia a tus superiores. Lo que significaba una pena de muerte asegurada.

Pero no tenía ganas de matar hoy al desgraciado ese... Hoy estaba de buen humor. Aunque Rin le hubiera tratado como una enemiga (que es lo que eran), estaba feliz al ver en lo que se había convertido. Sin duda era una chica fuerte y decidida, que conseguía todo lo que se proponía, excepto el derrotar a la organización. Esa era un meta imposible para la pobre Rin.

Miku se incorporó del asiento, y observó como su esbirro temblaba de miedo. Era normal, el pobre hombre sabía de sobra que iba a tener una muerte horrible. Pero hoy no sería ella la que daría el castigo, si no una amiga suya, una de sus mejores Masked entre sus filas, que llevaba tiempo sin castigar a nadie. Cogió el teléfono, y marcó la tecla de su asistente personal.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué desea señora?- Dijo una dulce voz tras el teléfono.

-¿Miki?- Dijo Miku con autoridad?- Dile a Hoshine Stella que venga inmediatamente a mi despacho.

-Si señora.- Dijo Miki tras el teléfono.

Miku colgó, y sonrió ante la eficacia de su asistente personal. SF-A2 Miki no era una humana normal. Tras un asalto de sus esbirros, quedó en coma, y la única esperanza para vivir quedó reducida a unos implantes metálicos y electrónicos. Después de la operación, Miki fue considerada como una especie de androide, o algo por el estilo. A Miku le supo mal que la pobre muchacha se hubiera convertido en aquello por la culpa de sus esbirros, después de todo, el objetivo no era matarla a ella, si no a su prometido, Utatane Piko, pero los muy imbéciles cometieron la desfachatez de hacer descarrilar el coche, cuándo ambos estaban dentro. Así cuándo Miki se encontró completamente sola, sin su prometido influyente y ningún lugar a donde ir, Miku se compadeció de ella, y le ofreció el puesto de asistente personal. Al principio, Miki le tenía un poco de miedo, cosa que era normal. Era la jefa de la maligna organización Devil Masks, pero Miku fue amable con ella, y le dejó claro que no le haría ningún daño... Siempre y cuándo la chica con ojos castaños y pelo rosado cumpliera las normas, no pasaría nada.

Miró a través de la ventana, mientras esperaba a que una de sus mejores guerreras entrara en su despacho. Se encontraba en el piso 170 del edificio, y por tanto, en el piso mas alto del mundo. Era como decir que los Devil Masks eran sin duda los más poderosos sobre la tierra. Y eso le gustaba, el poder...

Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, y al darse la vuelta reconoció a su esbirro, que seguía allí parado sin hacer nada, el pobre hombre estaría rogándole a Dios que le perdonaran. Pero no le dio importancia, y miró a la puerta, que había sido cerrada por la chica que ahora se encontraba en el despacho.

Hoshine Stella... Una de las mejores Masked que había en la organización. Ella trabajaba sola, era como una especia de Rin allí. Cuándo todos los mejores trabajaban juntos, ella no lo hacía. Pero a Miku le daba lo mismo, sabía que Stella cumpliría sus misiones estando sola o acompañada. Con sus ojos azules, tan distintos a todos los de los Masked normales, y su pelo largo y castaño, con el flequillo teñido de rosa y un clip de una estrella dorada en él. La chica de 16 años no parecía para nada una Masked, parecía una adolescente normal y corriente. Pero eso era lo mejor que la definía, sus ojos azules confundían a la gente, y su actitud amable e infantil le hacía ver como todo lo contrario a lo que era.

-¡Ohayo Miku-san!- Dijo Stella sonriente.

-Stella... Tan tierna como siempre.- Dijo la peliazul sonriendo.

La chica se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, y se quedó frente a la mesa, ignorando completamente al hombre aterrorizado que se encontraba a su lado. Ella no tenía por que hacerle caso a ese estúpido. Ambas estaban a un nivel mucho más alto que ese inútil, y Stella ni se molestaba a mirar a aquellos que estaban por debajo de su nivel. Todo en las dos chicas indicaban que eran superiores, no les hacía falta llevar las máscaras para que supieran que pertenecían a los miembros de aquel edificio, y aunque los ojos rojos delataran a la mayoría de los Masked, ellas eran capaces de controlar aquel poder, y pasar desapercibidas por la calle. Bueno, Miku no podía hacerlo, todos sabían que ella era la que movía los hilos por todas partes, pero Stella, y todos los Masked de alto rango parecían gente normal, que se ocultaban bajo una máscara falsa.

El hombre, al darse cuenta de quién era la chica que se encontraba a su lado, estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de terror y salir corriendo. Pero no podía... Aunque lo hiciera, no tardarían nada en abrirle la cabeza como una sandía.

-Bueno... ¿Para qué me has llamado?- Dijo Stella sonriente.

-Pues, parece que tenemos a un cobarde que huyó en mitad de la batalla...- Dijo la peliazul sonriendo.- Hace mucho tiempo que no te diviertes, así que pensé ¿Por qué no?

Stella sonrió ante las palabras de Miku. Era verdad que hacía mucho que no castigaba a nadie por traición, le agradecía a su jefa que se hubiera acordado de ella. Susurró un pequeño gracias, seguido de una reverencia ante su jefa y lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de ese inútil.

-Así que eres un cobarde... ¿No?- Dijo acercándose a él.

El Masked miró su sonrisa dulce, que en su idioma era todo lo contrario. Iba a pagar muy caro su traición, y lo sabía. Hoshine Stella no era una de las favoritas de Miku por nada. La chica era muy bruta y sádica cuándo lo requería la situación, no era nada de lo que aparentaba ser, como todos los Masked de alto rango que poseían sus escuadrones.

-Veamos que tan cobarde eres...-Dijo a su lado.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar, Stella había enroscado sus manos alrededor de su cuello, estrangulándolo con toda la fuerza posible. Su sonrisa amable seguía allí, pero sus ojos azules habían sido sustituidos por unos orbes rojo sangre, que le helaba el espíritu hasta no poder más, y le infundía miedo por cada parte de su cuerpo. Poco a poco se estaba quedando sin aire en sus pulmones, y por más que intentaba respirar, Stella apretaba más sus manos para impedírselo. Cuándo se le estaba nublando la vista, y estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, vio como Stella sacaba un revolver, y antes de poder abrir los ojos, era disparado en la cara, llevándolo rápidamente al otro barrio.

Cuándo el cadáver cayó al suelo, Stella miró sus manos llenas de sangre, así como toda su cara y su ropa. No le importaba, la sangre era como agua para ella, podría estar todo el día rociada de sangre enemiga y no se daría cuenta. El cadáver se desangraba en el suelo, llenándolo todo de ese líquido rojo que tanto amaban las dos chicas, y los ojos de la asesina volvieran a tornarse azules en un solo parpadeo.

-Gracias Hoshine-san- Dijo Miku tranquila.- Puedes retirarte.

Stella le sonrió con agradecimiento por lo recién ocurrido, y se retiró tan silenciosa como había llegado. No le preocupó pisotear el cadáver de la persona que acababa de destrozar, simplemente siguió su camino, y cerró la puerta casi sin hacer ruido.

Una vez se hubo marchado, Miku sonrió ante la eficiencia de uno de sus mejores Masked, y se levantó de la silla, ignorando el olor a sangre y muerte que empezaba a inundar la habitación. Le daba igual, llamaría más tarde a otro inútil, para que viera con sus propios ojos lo que les pasaba a los traidores como ese tío. Se acercó otra vez al gran ventanal, en el cuál se apreciaba toda la ciudad de Tokio. Fijó su vista al sur, y distinguió el pequeño edificio de los Anti-masks.

Le molestaban, solo tenían 60 plantas , le superaban en 110 pisos, pero eso les bastaba para contrarrestar todos sus planes e ilusiones. En el piso más alto, el cuál también tenía un ventanal, podía distinguir vagamente a unas tres sombras. No es que tuviera una vista de halcón, pero ser Masked te otorgaba una buena vista en las sombras de la noche. Y no había que ser muy lista para reconocer a Rin a tanta distancia, siempre la reconocería, sin importan cuan lejos estuvieran la una de la otra... También observó la figura que tenía al lado, también rubia al parecer, pero parecía un chico... A lo mejor podría ser un nuevo compañero...

_-"Pues vale..."_- Pensó Miku enfadada._-"Que disfrutes de tu nuevo compañero Rin..."_

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Y bueno... ¿Que les pareció? :D

Se que ha sido un poco largo (?) Pero tengo la impresión de que ha sido un pelín aburrido ¬¬" Pero eso os lo dejaré a vuestro criterio x3

Ahora, pues explicaré un par de cosas del capi para que nadie se quede con la duda :D (Si eso pasara un pato moriría de forma cruel en algún lugar del mundo :'( Mentira ¬¬")

*Otôsan: Pues, padre en Japonés... No se si la he escrito bien, por que es la primera vez que utilizo esa expresión el escribir :P

Sobre los personajes que han aprecido... ¡FANGIRLS DE LEN! ¡NO ME TIREN PIEDRAS! Se que su aparición ha sido intensa pero insuficiente (¿?) Pero juro que en el próximo capi mantendrán una conversación racional y civilizada xDD Además, Rin se enamora muy pronto, de eso os lo aseguro ¬¬" Pero muchos os preguntaréis: Si este Fic no es twintcest ¿POr qué Rin y Len tienen el mismo apellido? ¡PUES MUY FÁCIL! Lo sabréis en el próximo capitulo. Solo diré que está muy relacionado con la razón de que hayan llamado a Rin muy urgentemente ;)

Me supo un poco mal dejar a Yuki sin padres, pero Kiyoteru la trata my bien, siempre me gustó verlos a ambos juntos :D En cuánto a Sonika, seguramente muchos pensaron que la secretaria era Megpoid Gumi, pero no T_T Era Sonika, concretamente, me he inspirado en su diseño para el boxart de Taiwan, a mi opinión es en el que sale mucho más mona :3 Tranquilizaos, Gumi es una de las mejores Vocaloids a mi opinión, y tendrá un papel más que importante en este Fic, os lo aseguro :D

Y Mew... Pues por que sí... Me hace muchísima ilusión incluir a Vocaloids del Vocaloid 3 en este Fic (soy una fan obsesiva) Así que seguramente os encontraréis a un montón de personajes diferentes, muchos de Vocaloid 3, y con su papel correspondiente en su historia :3 No tenía previsto incluir a Miki y Piko aquí, pero aprovechando que necesitaba una asistenta para Miku, pues me salió esa historia xD

Y Hoshine Stella... Al igual que Nami y Ren, ella es una Utau. No se si será conocida, pero a mi me encanta, y siempre quise verla en un Fic... Así que, aquí esta :3 La he puesto muy Yandere, no se por que, pero al ser de las malas tenía matar a alguien a la fuerza xD

Os habreís dado cuenta de que personajes no me faltan... Y no lo harán. Personajes me sobran por las orejas, así que acostumbraos a ver a miles de personajes por aquí. xD

Dicho esto, procederé a responder a los 4 maravillosos **REVIEWS** que me dejaron en el capi anterior :3

** . : **WAA! :D El primer Review ¡No sabéis lo feliz que me hicísteis! Por que sois dos ¿Verdad? O.O En todo caso os lo agradezco muchísimo, vuestro comentario me puso de un humor inmejorable :3 Nunca llegué a pensar que mi narracion fuera a tanto, siempre la he visto normal O.O Pero os lo agradezco muchísimo :) ¡Y conocéis a Nami y Ren! ¡OS AMO! Pensé que nadie sabría quienes eran T_T Pero vosotros me demostrasteís que sois tan Fans como yo :D La verdad es que era bastante previsible que Miku era la traidora... No me cae muy bien, a pesar de ser la favorita de todos ¬¬" Pero como este Fic está basado en el vídeo y la canción, pues debía de ser así xD Gracias por añadir mi Fic a favoritos y que hayáis disfrutado de la actualización :D

**Hermione-Kagamine: **AW! ¿Que no te ha parecido tedioso? Jolín, pues me hiciste muy feliz al decirme eso xD Pensé que era demasiado largo O.O Es normal que no hayas visto el vídeo, creo que no es muy famoso, no si ni como le encontré, creo que estaba por los recovecos de youtube. Pero desde que lo ví no pude dejar de pensar en crear este Fic, y creo que acerté con mi decisión xD En verdad a mi también me recuerda un poco a Karakuri Burst, pero muy poco... También pensé en hacer mi versión de esta canción, pero hay demasiadas aquí en FanFiction ¬¬ OMG! Otra amante del RinxLen ¡A ti también te amo! :'D Espero que no me quieras matar después de la estelar aparición de Len xDD Y bueno, gracias por tu Review, y aquí tienes la actualización ¡Disfrutala! :D

**Voice of Life V2: **Gñe ¿Enserio? ¿Te gusta la sangre? Pues entonces creo que con la última escena habrás disfrutado xDD No se si la describí muy bien, pero sangre hay, y de parte de una Yandere :) Muchas gracias por y Review y disfruta de la actualización. Ten piedad conmigo cuándo vayas a matarme por lo de Len xDD

**RinkuPanda: **Wa! En verdad puse que era de aventura por que no sabía que otra característica poner a perte de Romance xDD Estaba muy indecisa, espero que no te haya decepcionado con eso ¬¬" Aquí tienes la actualización, y espero que te haya gustado este capi, gracias por comentar :)

Y bueno, allí estan los 4 **REVIEWS** que me alegraron la vida xD Espero a que los demás os hay gustado la actualización, y ya sabéis que espero vuestros **REVIEWS **con impaciencia :D Siempre me podeís decir vuestra opinión del Fic y todo eso...

Pues bueno, con esto me despido, tened piedad por mí y por mi alma :D

Hasta luego! :D

PD: Cada vez que no dejas un **REVIEW** un inocente Pato pierde un gusanito. No sea injusto, y deja que los Patos disfruten de los gusanitos :(


	3. El Escuadrón de Elite

Holaa! He vuelto :3

Aquí os traigo otro capitulo de mi querído Fic, que me he esforzado tanto en escribir. :D Sé que he tardado un poco, pero bueno, mientras que vosotros estéis contentos, yo también lo estaré :3

Sin más dilación os dejaré el capi, pero antes tendré que poner el...

**Disclaimer: **Sé que ya dije que Vocaloid no me pertenece, pero a parte de eso, Gosick, Another y Ao no Exorcist tampoco me petenecen a mí... En cuanto leáis el capi os enteraréis de que va esto xDD

Y ahora que ya no hay más interrupciones, os dejaré mi capi :3 Que lo disfrutéis :D

* * *

**Asylum festival**

Capitulo 2: El Escuadrón de Elite.

¿Nuevo compañero? No, eso no podía ser cierto. Ese chico no podía ser su nuevo compañero. ¿Es que Kiyoteru no había pensado en las consecuencias? En verdad no había ninguna, pero Rin se negaba a que aquello que le acababa de decir fuera verdad. Si le tenia sentado a su lado, y no podía ni verle ¿Cómo demonios iba a trabajar con él? Además, Rin había decidido dos años atrás no trabajar absolutamente con nadie. Y aunque Nami se empeñaba en pedirle que fuera a su escuadrón, ella no dejaba de rechazarle, a la pelinegra y a todos los que se lo pedían. No podía trabajar con nadie, era un verdadero peligro hacer eso, la experiencia le había enseñado que si iba a un escuadrón acabarían todos muertos o en los Devil Masks, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Además, si tenía que trabajar con ese chico, algo le decía que tarde o temprano habría problemas, la mayoría relacionados con ella, pero los habría. El pobre rubio estaba realmente condenado. No sabía que clase de lapsus mental le habría dado a Kiyoteru para tomar esa decisión, pero más vale que tuviera razones muy buenas.

-Y bueno...-Dijo Kiyoteru al darse cuenta de que Rin no respondía.- Ya que os he presentado, creo que tendremos que hablar de un tema un tanto importante...

Rin se tensó de repente en su silla, y se agarró a su falda con más fuerza que nunca. Genial, esto era lo que había estado evitando durante años, y tendría que explicarlo, no solo a Kiyoteru, si no también a ese tal Len, que aún le miraba como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto. ¿Es que nunca había visto a una chica en su vida? Bueno... Seguramente sí, pero una que fuera idéntica a él no se la encontraría todos los días... ¿Cómo podían parecerse tanto? Parecían el reflejo del otro, como si se miraran en un espejo distorsionado, y era algo que parecía irreal. En un pasado ella se habría emocionado pensando que era su hermano gemelo perdido o algo por el estilo, ahora pensaba aquello y podría echarse a reír de lo ridículo que sonaba eso. Además, si eran hermanos separados, dejarían de serlo si trabajaban juntos, eso seguro.

-Veamos...-Empezó Kiyoteru con duda. El silencio de ambos rubios le estaba incomodando, por lo que era mejor terminar con todo aquello cuánto antes.- Seguramente, os habréis dado cuenta del parecido que tenéis... ¿Verdad?

Rin levantó la cabeza para escucharle mejor, y se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que estaba su jefe. No es que el hombre hiciera cosas como esas todos los días, así que no estaría acostumbrado. Pero cuándo dijo esas palabras, Rin no pudo evitar volver a echarle un vistazo a ese chico, cosa que fue un error... Ya que se volvió a sonrojar debido a la mirada azulada de este. Así que miró a Kiyoteru, y pretendió no prestarle atención hasta que todo ese embrollo hubiera acabado, cosa que era realmente difícil, ya que no era tan fácil ignorar los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda su corta vida.

-Y también...- Siguió Kiyoteru ignorando los pensamientos de Rin.- Os habréis percatado de que tenéis el mismo apellido...

El corazón de la rubia se volvió a sobresaltar con esas palabras. Muy bien, era el momento de decirles la verdad, y decir que el apellido que portaba era aun apellido robado desde hacía tres años. No es que estuviera muy orgullosa de haberlo echo, y mucho menos de haberlo utilizado de aquella forma... Solamente lo hizo por pura necesidad. Pero al menos, ahora podría aprovechar la oportunidad, y pedirle perdón a Len por haber utilizado su apellido sin permiso.

-Así que, os haré una pregunta.- Dijo el hombre acomodándose sus gafas.- Vosotros... ¿Sois hermanos?

Rin sabía muy bien la respuesta... No, no eran hermanos. No tenían ningún tipo de parentesco, ni lazos de sangre, ni amistad... NADA. Ellos dos no se conocían de nada, nunca en la vida se habían visto las caras, ni pensaban hacerlo. El echo de que se parecieran tanto, probablemente sería algún tipo de casualidad, y el echo de tener los mismo apellidos, era culpa suya. Había sido debido a su miedo de que la devolvieran al orfanato, por eso usó un apellido falso para que no lo hicieran, causando un alboroto que tres años después la conduciría al despacho de su jefe.

Como ninguno de los dos contestaban a la pregunta, Kiyoteru estaba empezando a impacientarse. Rin estaba metida en sus pensamientos, al igual que Len. Parecía que ambos se habían metido en una especie de bucle, del que no podrían salir... Sabía que Len se quedará pensativo al escuchar la palabra "Hermanos", por eso había pretendido hablar a solas con Rin, pero el rubio estaba empeñado en lo contrario, con la excusa de que quería conocer a su nueva compañera. Y Rin... Bueno, Rin era un caso muy difícil, a pesar de que la mayoría de las cosas se las perdonaba, era muy difícil saber en que estaba pensando cuándo hacía tales imprudencias, era verdad que gracias a ella era el padre de una niñita hiperactiva e inteligente, pero... ¿Qué habría pasado si no les hubiera descubierto? ¿Rin habría tenido a Yuki encerrada en esa habitación toda su vida? No lo sabía, y no quería saberlo, por que seguramente la respuesta le sorprendería.

-No- Dijo Rin sobresaltando a ambos hombres.- No somos hermanos.

En cuánto Len escuchó las palabras decididas de la chica, se sobresalto por un momento. Había estado demasiado distraído no prestando atención. O en su defecto, pensando en su pasado. Desde que Rin había entrado en la habitación, no podía parar de preguntarse... ¿Qué motivos tendría Rin para utilizar su apellido? Él sabía que no eran parientes, y que la rubia había estado utilizando el apellido Kagamine como si nada. Pero sabía que tendría que ser una razón de peso para que ella se comportara así, había oído hablar de como peleaba, y alguien así no tenía ese comportamiento por un simple capricho. No podía evitar pensar, que Rin habría tenido algún problema en su pasado para hacer tal cosa, y se podría decir que la curiosidad mataba a Len. No pensaba irse de allí sin saber las razones de la rubia.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Kiyoteru con tranquilidad.- Entonces os haré otra pregunta... ¿Por qué tenéis el mismo apellido si no sois parientes?

Len volvió a mirar a la chica, que miraba con decisión a su superior, sin hacerle el menor caso. Se había dado cuenta de que su mirada le incomodaba, no sabía por qué... Pero lo peor es que no podía dejar de mirarla. Tal vez le daba curiosidad la forma en que se movía, o sus expresiones, o tal vez la chica le producía curiosidad de por si. No lo sabía, y tampoco se iba a parar a pensarlo, le miraba y punto, alguien que se parecía tanto a él era digno de su curiosidad ¿Verdad? Y aunque sabía que a partir de ese día tendría todo tiempo del mundo para observarla todo lo que quisiera, no podía evitar seguir aprovechando esa oportunidad.

-Es mi culpa señor...-Dijo Rin con un tono asustado.- Yo no me apellido Kagamine, Len es el único que se llama así.

Len se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de la chica. No sabía que admitiría tan rápido los hechos. Ren le había dicho que la muchacha era muy orgullosa, y pensó que no diría la verdad rápidamente. Pero la expresión asustada de la chica, así como el tono que había empleado para contestar, le demostró que no todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad. En verdad, esa escena le pareció adorable, no sabía que la temible Rin tendría esa faceta asustadiza. Seguramente sería por el miedo a la reacción de Kiyoteru.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Kiyoteru con voz tranquila.- Entonces, Rin... ¿Podrías explicarnos como llegaste a tener el mismo apellido que Len?

Rin puso una cara de desconcierto, que no le pasó desapercibida a nadie. Y Len no pudo evitar pensar, que era mil veces más adorable de lo que le habían informado, pero seguramente ese sería el momento en el que le explicaría los motivos, y por tanto, su pasado, que era lo que más le interesaba.

-Rin... Ten en cuenta que sea lo que sea lo que ocurriera, no vamos a decirte nada malo. El echo de que nos lo cuentes no cambiará nada ¿Entiendes?- Dijo Kiyoteru con tono paternal.

Rin levantó la mirada hacia su jefe, y se quedo allí mirándole. Probablemente no se esperaba esa reacción, a lo mejor pensaba que le iban a echar o algo por el estilo. Lo que sería una locura, ya que perderían a una gran agente, y la misión que efectuarían no sería lo mismo sin ella. A Len no le pasó desapercibido el tono que había utilizado su jefe para tranquilizarla, sabía que se llevaban bien, pero no tanto. No pudo evitar que una punzada de celos se apoderara de él, había sido un instante, pero lo suficiente para que frunciera el ceño durante un segundo.

-Es que...-Empezó la chica titubeante.- Yo no tengo apellido...

En cuánto Rin pronunció esas palabras, el silencio reinó en la habitación, haciendo que los dos hombres que estaban allí se quedaran confundidos. Len le miró más desconcertado, mientras que la chica volvió a bajar la cabeza para no enfrentarse a su mirada. ¿Que no tenía apellido? ¿Pero como podía ser eso? ¿Cómo no iba a tenerlo? Esta situación era la más confusa en la que se había encontrado en la vida... ¿Quién no tiene apellido? No podía entenderlo...

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Len finalmente.

Rin se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Como no, se había enfadado, o algo por el estilo, pero era la verdad. Ella no tenía apellido, nunca lo había tenido, por eso tuvo que robarle el suyo.

-Ehh... Rin... ¿Podrías explicarlo mejor?- Dijo Kiyoteru con tono sorprendido.

Rin suspiró ante la orden de su jefe, y levanto la cabeza de nuevo. Ya le daba igual, lo tendría que explicar, y seguramente Kiyoteru habría sospechado algo cuándo encontró a Yuki, así que era la hora de aclarar las cosas...

-La cuestión...- Dijo Rin con pesadez.- Es que yo me crié en un orfanato.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, pero esta vez a Rin le dio lo mismo, miró a su jefe y siguió explicando sin importar lo que pudieran decirle.

-Me abandonaron allí hace años, por lo que los cuidadores de este, no sabían como me llamaba... Me pusieron el nombre de Rin, pero sin ningún apellido.

-Espera, espera.- Dijo Len interrumpiéndola.- Se supone que cuándo dejas un niño en el orfanato, tienes que poner tus datos... ¿Es que tus padres biológicos no lo hicieron?

Rin le miró para contestarle, e ignorando a su acelerado corazón le contestó casi con frialdad.

-Nunca llegaron a ver a mis padres, me abandonaron en la puerta, tocaron el timbre y salieron corriendo. PUNTO.- Dijo la chica enfadada.

En cuanto adoptó esa imagen fría ante él, Len no pudo evitar encogerse en el asiento. Hacía unos momentos pensaba que Rin era adorable, ahora le daba miedo. No le extrañaba que los Masked salieran corriendo al verla, sus ojos azules habían pasado a ser témpanos de hielo que podían matarlo con solo pensarlo. No pudo volver a mirarla a los ojos, así que bajó la mirada, debería pedirle perdón por haber dicho aquello, seguro que era muy difícil para ella hablar de ese tema, no debería haberse dejado llevar por la curiosidad. En cuánto salieran del despacho le pediría disculpas como es debido.

-En todo caso...- Siguió contando Rin.- Me pasé la mayor parte de mi vida allí... Pero en cuanto esta agencia fue fundada, me escapé del orfanato para llegar hasta aquí y trabajar como agente.

Len se volvió a sorprender debido a la afirmación de la chica. ¿Se escapó del orfanato? ¿Cómo? Rin debía tener la misma edad que el, y puede que unos meses mayor, por lo tanto significa que Rin se escapó, con 14 o 15 años. Le gustaría preguntar, pero lo mejor era callarse y escuchar, si no quería sufrir la ira de la rubia.

-En cuanto llegué a las pruebas de reclutamiento, había un montón de gente. Y mientras esperaba a alistarme, me di cuenta de que se debía decir el nombre y el apellido.- Rin suspiró al recordar aquello.- Me asusté, por que pensé, que si no tenía apellido no me dejarían alistarme, y ya no tenía ningún sitio a donde ir, no pensaba volver a ese infierno.

Len sonrió por un momento al imaginarse la cara de sorpresa que pondría la muchacha. Era muy cruel reírse de aquello, seguro que en su momento lo pasaría fatal, era normal. Se había escapado por cuenta propia, y no podía volver por su orgullo, no tenía ni idea de lo que habría echo en su lugar. Seguramente se hubiera inventado una excusa tonta, y se habría marchado para vivir en la calle, o algo así... Que mal, ahora sabía por que Rin le robó su apellido.

-Resulta que... Antes de que me tocara. -Siguió Rin.- Una de las secretarias en la mesa de inscripciones se levantó por algún motivo, y se le cayó una hoja con los apellidos...

-Ya veo...- Le interrumpió Kiyoteru.- Te fijaste en la ficha como última esperanza, y cogiste el apellido que más te llamó la atención, que en este caso fue el apellido Kagamine...

-Así es...- Dijo Rin sorprendida ante la deducción de su jefe.- Nadie sospechó nada en cuanto me inscribí, así que a mi me valió. Lo he mantenido durante estos tres años, pensando que nadie se había dado cuenta... Veo que era mentira, lo siento.

Una vez terminó de hablar, Len le miró con pena. Tenía que haber sido duro para ella haberse escapado, y haber lidiado con eso. Ahora se sentía mal por haberle preguntado aquello... ¿Qué clase de padres abandonaban así a su hija? Era un tipo de pensamiento que nunca llegaría a entender. Así que no se esforzaba en comprenderlo.

-No importa.- Dijo Len intentando animar a la chica.- No sé que habría echo yo en tu lugar, así que no te preocupes.

Rin giró la cabeza para mirarle, y se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa que le había dedicado. Le había perdonado, así de fácil. Si hubiera llegado a saber que ese chico era tan comprensivo, no habría pasado tanto miedo. Era sorprendente lo rápido que se le había pasado el enfado con él. Con una sonrisa suya, se le olvidó todo ¿Quién demonios era ese chico?

-Menos mal... ¡Me alegro de que todo se haya arreglado!- Dijo Kiyoteru con su sonrisa de siempre.- Viendo esto, creo que ya estáis preparados para conocer a vuestros otros dos compañeros...

Rin le miró desconcertada al escuchar aquello ¿DOS? ¿DOS COMPAÑEROS? No podía ser verdad, pensaba que con Len ya sería suficiente ¿Por qué tenían que ser un escuadrón de cuatro personas? Encima que estaba empezando a llevarse bien con el rubio ahora tendría que llevarse bien con los otros dos, y con su mala leche y poco raciocinio, como que le era difícil llevarse bien con la gente.

-Bueno, entonces creo que...

La palabras de Kiyoteru fueron cortadas por la puerta que se abrió de repente, haciendo que los presentes se sobresaltaran. Al mirar a la entrada, se encontraron a Yuki con mala cara, y a Sonika detrás, que al parecer intentaba que la niña no interfiriera en la reunión.

-S-Señor Kiyoteru, yoo, intenté detenerla, pero es muy rápida- Dijo Sonika para justificarse.

-¡Papa!- Dijo Yuki llamando la atención de Kiyoteru.- ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Y Sonika no pide pizza por que está cotilleando con Mew!

En cuánto Kiyoteru escuchó aquello no pudo evitar echarse a reír, mientras Sonika se echaba las manos a la cabeza por lo que había dicho la niña. La pobre peliverde se pensaría que la despedirían por haber dejado hambrienta a la pobre hija del jefe. Pero cuándo este empezó a reírse, se asustó más de lo que ya estaba. A lo mejor después de esa risa se ocultaba un especie de "Te despediré por dejar a mi hija con hambre".

-Bueno Bueno...- Dijo Kiyoteru riendo levemente. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la puerta para hablar con su hija.- No pasa nada ¿Quieres cenar?

-¡Si!- Dijo la niña sonriendo.- ¡Pide Pizza!

Kiyoteru le acarició la cabeza con cariño, mientras la niña sonrió. Se separó y le indicó a Sonika que volviera al mostrador, para deleite de esta, que se pudo marchar tranquila. Al parecer no le molestaba que hablara con Mew, seguramente también era cotilla y le pedía que le informara de los cotilleos...

-Ahora vuelvo chicos.- Le dijo sonriendo a ambos rubios.- Tengo que pedirle una pizza a mi hiperactiva hija...

Rin sonrió ante las palabras de Kiyoteru, pero cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, volvió a entrar en pánico. Intentó responder, pero no podía. Estaban a solas... Len y ella estaban a solas...

_-"Jolín... ¿Y ahora qué?"_- Se preguntó la chica.

No es que Len le hubiera caído mal... Es que le ponía nerviosa estar a su lado, y no sabía por qué... Nunca le había pasado eso, así que no sabía si era odio, o era otra cosa. El echo es que no podía mirarle a sus ojos azules sin sentir sus mejillas enrojecidas, y ahora que Kiyoteru los había dejado solos, no tendrían más remedio que entablar una conversación... Miró al suelo, mientras cruzaba las piernas, no tenía ni idea de que decir. Si iba a sentirse así siempre, no sabía como iba a eliminar Maskeds con ese chico al lado, como le entraran los nervios a lo mejor acababa disparándole a alguno de sus nuevos compañeros.

-Etto...- Dijo Len.- Lo siento...

Rin le miró confundida, y por suerte pudo camuflar el rojo de sus mejillas para que el chico no se diera cuenta.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundida.

-Por lo que dije antes... De tus padres...- Dijo Len desviando la mirada.

Rin recordó lo que le dijo, y la mirada fría con la que le contestó. Era verdad que no debería haberlo hecho, pero ella se pasó un poco, al fin y al cabo estaban allí para arreglar todo ese embrollo, y tenía todo el derecho a preguntar. Su mal carácter le había jugado una mala pasada de nuevo, y no le gustó que el chico se tuviera que disculpar...

-No importa.- Le contestó con una sonrisa.

Len le miró con cara seria, y le sonrió. Ignoró completamente los latidos de su corazón, que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía rato, y le hizo la pregunta que le carcomía desde hacía cinco minutos.

-Etto, Rin...- Dijo dudoso.- ¿Y por qué Rin?

-¿Eh? ¿Por que Rin de que?- Le preguntó la chica. Era obvio que no había entendido la pregunta.

-Que... ¿Por qué te llamaron Rin?- Preguntó asustado.- Si no quieres contestar no lo hagas, es que me surgió la curiosidad...

Rin le miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta. No hacía falta ser muy lista para saber que el chico era muy curioso, lo preguntaba todo. Y eso le hacía gracia. La verdad es que si sabía por que le llamaron Rin, y eso le hacía más gracia aún.

-La verdad.- Empezó a contar Rin.- Algunas de las cuidadoras, estaban un poco locas... Y había una de ellas que estaba especialmente pirada.

Len sonrió hacia las palabras de Rin, hace un momento no quería hablar de ese tema, y ahora le estaba contando lo locas que eran la cuidadoras. Tal vez la chica no era tan callada como le habían dicho, más tarde le tendría que pegar una patada a Ren por contarle mentiras. Rin la había caído muy bien, y si no tocas ciertos temas, la chica no es tan antipática.

-Resulta que esta mujer, es muy Fan de un manga antiguo, de hace muchos años... Creo que se llamaba Ao no Exorcist*.

Len se sobresaltó al oír el nombre ¿Ao no exorcist? Lo conocía... Utaune Nami era fan de esa serie, por lo que le había dicho Ren. El pobre moreno estaba colado por la chica, y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que investigarla, a ella, y a todo lo que hacía. Según lo que le había comentado su amigo, esa serie empezó en el 2009, y estaban en el 2025, habían pasado 16 años. Por aquel entonces, ambos tendrían 2 años. ¿Fue en ese entonces cuándo abandonaron a Rin? Seguramente, sí. Sería muy pequeña como para recordar a sus padres, y mucho menos su nombre y apellidos reales. Por eso los cuidadores se vieron obligados a nombrarla ellos mismos.

-Al ser fan de la serie... Se emocionó, y me puso el mismo nombre que su protagonista, Okumura Rin*.- Dijo Rin sonriendo.

-Vaya... Sería una fangirl un poco descontrolada ¿No?- Le contestó el rubio sonriendo.

-La verdad es que lo era... Y fujoshi* también.- Dijo Rin sonriendo con alegría.- Todavía recuerdo haber visto mangas extraños en su habitación...

-Jolín... ¿Cómo llegó a ser cuidadora en ese orfanato?- Dijo el chico al escuchar eso.

-La verdad es que no lo se, pero es la persona más atolondrada que he conocido. -Le contestó la chica animada.

Len se rió, y Rin se le quedó mirando por un momento. Hacía mucho que no hablaba así con alguien, exceptuando a Nami, y cuando esta se iba de misión, ella se quedaba sola. Ahora estaba hablando tranquilamente con aquél al que robó su apellido. Y no le molestaba tanto, cosa que le sorprendió.

_-"Vaya..."_- Pensó Rin.- _"Tal vez... No será tan malo tenerle de compañero..."_

~0.0~

-Miku-san...- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Miku levantó la cabeza del ordenador, en el que se encontraba bostezando hacía un momento. Se encontraba en su despacho desde hacía un rato. Se había cansado de mirar a Rin y a su "Romeo", como lo había llamado, y se sentó en el ordenador a vaguear un rato. Ser la dueña de la organización Devil Masks era un trabajo muy agotador, y seguía teniendo 18 años, así que no pudo evitar empezar a chatear por ahí. La mancha de sangre de su alfombra seguí allí, había llamado a otro Masked de bajo nivel, para que limpiara y viera lo que ocurría si le desobedecían, probablemente no volvería a huir en su vida. Pero la dulce voz de Miki le sobresaltó, haciendo que desviara la mirada del vídeo que estaba viendo.

-¿Que ocurre Miki?- Dijo Miku con tono molesto.- ¿No ves que estoy viendo Another*?

La pelirosa se sobresaltó debido al tono de molestia de su jefa, pero sabía que debía informar de lo que había ocurrido. No le gustaba interrumpir a Miku cuándo estaba viendo Anime, por que si no ella también se quedaría a verlo. La última vez que sucedió ambas acabaron durmiendo en el escritorio mientras veían el último capitulo de Gosick*. Y no era muy sano para su trabajo y su integridad física que la jefa se enfade. Pero era algo de suma importancia, y no debía retrasarse.

-Es que ha pasado algo terrible Miku-san.- Dijo decidida.

Miku levantó la mirada del ordenador, y le miró con cara seria. Otra vez había adoptado esa faceta fría y mandona que cada jefe debía tener. No sabía por que Miku se esforzaba en hacerse temer. Era verdad que debía inspirar miedo, ya que le muchacha era letal, pero ambas eran amigas, de una forma distinta, pero amigas, no sabía por que tenía ese rechazo a relacionarse de una forma como lo hacía la gente de su edad. Era una adolescente, y a veces debía comportase como tal, pero se empeñaba en seguir encerrada allí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó pausando el vídeo.

-Han atrapado a un Masked...-Dijo Miki seriamente.

Miku se calló, y simplemente no dijo nada. Miki no sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero seguro que no sería bueno. Muy pocas veces los Anti-Masks habían conseguido atrapar un Masked, y cuando lo hicieron, Miku no permitió ni que se les hablara durante cinco minutos. En cuanto uno de ellos era atrapado, Miku cogía el micrófono, y le hablaba al Masked en cuestión, para que le escuchara por la radio que llevaban incorporados. Las máscaras no solo servían de adorno, llevaban sus rastreadores, y sus radios para recibir y cumplir ordenes. Y cuándo un Masked era atrapado, Miku le dejaba las cosas muy claras, debía morir... Un Masked no podía ser interrogado, y esa era otra de las reglas. Si te pillaban, debías morir, así de claro. Esa era la razón por le que los Masked atrapados se suicidaban de forma alguna, ya sea estrangulándose con sus propias manos en mitad del interrogatorio, o tirándose por una de las ventanas de la agencia... Y todo aquello, era ordenado por Miku, efectivamente, no le importaban los Masked de bajo rango, pero no se podía permitir un paso en falso. Así que la noticia, significaba que Miku tendría que ordenar un suicidio, otra vez...

-¿Cuánto falta para que llegue a la agencia?- Preguntó Miku de repente.

-Ehh... Pues, el Masked número 6.897.876 tenía una misión fuera de la periferia, por lo que está muy lejos de aquí.- Dijo Miki recordando lo que había leído en el informe.- Hasta que no sean las doce y media, por lo menos no llegarán...

Se quedó mirando a sus coletas azuladas, y se desconcertó ante la sonrisa maligna que mostró al instante.

-¡Entonces tengo tiempo de seguir viendo Another!- Dijo Miku entusiasmada.- Además, hoy tengo planes diferentes para el pobre desgraciado.

Miki se le quedó mirando ¿Planes diferentes? Pensaba que le ordenaría que se tirara del coche o algo parecido. Pero bueno, ella no era nadie para cuestionarle, era la jefa después de todo. Puede que le interesara que el Masked le hiciera una "visita" a Kagamine Rin... Sabía que la había visto esa misma noche, y que la tenía bajo vigilancia. Si el Masked entrara a la agencia, mediante la cámara de su máscara podrían ver el interior, y así a la chica rubia que tanto controlaba. La peliazul era muy inteligente después de todo.

-Está bien... Te avisaré en cuanto llegue a la organización.- Dijo Miki dándose la vuelta.

-¿A donde crees que vas Miki?- Dijo Miku con voz amenazante.

La pelirosa detuvo su camino, y se dio la vuelta, para ver como Miku se acomodaba en su silla, y volvía a poner el vídeo que estaba viendo.

-V-Voy al mostrador de la entrada...- Dijo la chica temerosa.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Miku casi confundida.- ¿No quieres ver Another conmigo? Que sepas que estoy en el capitulo 10, y faltan solo 2 para el final, puede darnos tiempo a verlo...

Miki la miró confundida, y después sonrió ante la petición de Miku. Parece que no le molestaba que vieran anime juntas, y ya que faltaba un rato para efectuar la misión, podrían pasar un rato viendo es serie. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y Miku la miró confundida por su partida.

-¿No vas a quedarte entonces?- Dijo la peliazul.

-Por supuesto que sí...- Dijo Miki desde la puerta.- Pero alguien tendrá que ir a por las palomitas...

~0.0~

Rin escuchó como la puerta era abierta era abierta de nuevo, y Kiyoteru entraba con el mismo paso acelerado que le caracterizaba. Llevaba un rato hablando con Len, y la verdad es que no le incomodaba nada. El chico era muy amable con ella, y no había sido antipática ni una sola vez, por lo que no tendría que pedirle perdón de ninguna forma, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. En cuanto Kiyoteru entró , le respondió al chico con una sonrisa, él iba a decir algo, pero se calló al darse cuenta de las otras dos personas que habían entrado detrás de Kiyoteru.

Ambos se encontraban en la puerta dudosos de si decir algo, y Rin y Len les miraban a la espera, a ver si reaccionaban. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, se escuchó la risa de Kiyoteru en el despacho, mientras que los cuatro le miraban con confusión.

-Vaya... Que saludo más efusivo ¿No?- Dijo el hombre riendo.- Bueno, pensaba que con la peliverde aquí presente no tendría que dar presentaciones...

La chica a la que había nombrado, lo miró con un deje de enfado, y más tarde sonrió ante la broma de su jefe. La chica tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes, al igual que su pelo, tan corto que ni se expandía por sus hombros, y una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Rin le miró con curiosidad, ya que sus ojos y pelo verdes le recordaban mucho a Sonika, pero no lo era, ella tenía el pelo más corto, y vestía diferente, ya que su falda y de volantes y chaleco naranjas contrastaban mucho con su camiseta amarilla, y las gafas de sol que tenía en su pelo resaltaban bastante... Antes de poder decir algo, sus ojos verdes se posaron en ella, y sonrió con alegría.

-¡Hola!- Dijo la chica abalanzándose hacia Rin.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rin estaba atrapada en el enorme abrazo que le estaba dando la chica. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había levantado, pero los brazos de la peliverde le estaba empezando a asfixiar. Sin duda ya sabía de lo que se había reído su jefe, parece ser que la muchacha era muy efusiva y cariñosa, por eso la estaba abrazando así. Se separó de ella un instante, y le cogió los hombros mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-¡Me llamo Megpoid Gumi!- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- ¡Me alegra que a partir de ahora seamos compañeras! ¡Seremos grandes amigas!

Rin se vio envuelta de nuevo por su abrazo, y sonrió ante sus palabras. Era una chica muy alegre y simpática, sin duda alguna. Parece ser que era muy joven, más pequeña que ella, tal vez tendría 16 años, o menos... Pero la risa de la chica le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Vaya!- Dijo mirando a Len.- ¡Pero si sois iguales!

Gumi soltó a Rin y se acercó a Len para abrazarlo igual que a la rubia, pero este se levantó, y antes de que se abalanzara le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa un tanto desconcertante, seguramente para que la muchacha no le estrangulara. La recién llamada Gumi, puso una cara extraña cuándo le estrechó la mano, pero después le sonrió con la misma alegría que antes, y antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, se escucharon las risas de su acompañante, que seguía aún en la puerta.

-Perdonadla...- Dijo entre risas.- Gumi es muy alegre, suele hacer muchos amigos.

Ante la declaración del hombre, Gumi soltó la mano de Len e hinchó sus mofletes como gesto de enfado. Mientras que su amigo sonreía.

-¡Jooo! Gakupo no seas así.- Le dijo la peliverde con un tono de reproche.- ¿Es que no te emociona tener nuevos compañeros?

El hombre sonrió y miró con cariño a la peliverde. Tenía el pelo largo, recogido en una coleta, de un color morado inconfundible. Y vestía como un verdadero samurai, con su espada en mano y todo. Sus bonitos ojos color añil se posaron en Rin, y le sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Me llamo Kamui Gakupo.- Dijo cogiendo su mano.- Me alegro de conoceros.

Una vez que Gakupo soltó la mano de Rin, Len pudo volver a respirar tranquilo. No sabía por qué, pero había sentido la misma punzada de celos que hacía unos minutos, y no le gustaba en absoluto... Mucho menos la sonrisa y el pequeño "Hola" que Rin le había contestado. Una vez se acercó a él, también le saludó y volvieron a escuchar la risa de Kiyoteru.

-Bueno, pues ya estamos todos...- Dijo mientras sonreía.- No se si nos dará tiempo a...

-¡PAPA!- Se escuchó la voz de Yuki desde el otro lado de la puerta.- ¡QUEMAAA!

Kiyoteru se quedó serio ante el grito, y se levantó con pesadez de la silla para volver a atender a su atolondrada hija. Se acercó a la puerta, y dirigiéndose a los cuatro agentes, les sonrió y dijo:

-Ahora vuelvo...

Una vez volvió a cerrar la puerta, se volvió a escuchar el grito de Yuki, seguido de un pequeño llanto, mientras que Kiyoteru intentaba consolar a su hija y traerle un vaso de agua, para que la boca dejara de arderle. Parecía que la pequeña se había comido un trozo de pizza mientras que aún estaba caliente. Mientras que se seguía escuchando el jaleo de allí fuera, Gumi sonrió con la alegría con la que le habían visto al principio, y se dirigió a ambos rubios.

-¡Y decidme! ¿Cómo os llamáis? ¡Tener un gemelo debe de estar bien!- Dijo con ánimo.

Rin sonrió ante la inocencia de la Gumi. De verdad pensaba que eran gemelos, eso no se lo esperaba. Pero al parecer Gakupo no les había dicho nada, así que sería mejor que dijeran la verdad y no confundir a nadie, después de todo se supone que a partir de ese momento serían un escuadrón.

-Me llamo Rin.- Le dijo a Gumi sonriendo.- Y no somos hermanos.

Por un momento, Gumi se quedó seria ante la declaración la rubia. La miró, giró su cabeza para mirar a Len, la miró de nuevo, y otra vez miró a Len. Gakupo rió ante esa reacción, al igual que los dos rubios, mientras que Gumi les seguía mirando desconcertada.

-¿Estáis seguros?- Preguntó finalmente.- Por que sois iguales...

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Len acercándose a Rin.- Yo soy Len, y te aseguro que no tenemos ningún tipo de parentesco.

Len posó su mano en el hombro de Rin mientras sonreía, y la chica se quedó estática por un momento. Si pensaba que su mirada le ponía nerviosa, entonces su toque le hacía tener una taquicardia, por que no era normal el ritmo que ahora mismo tenía su corazón, ni tampoco lo calientes que tenía las mejillas, y el sudor de sus manos tampoco podía explicarse. Intentó replicar, pero al parecer sus palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta, y optó por callarse e intentar normalizar su ritmo cardíaco para que el chico no lo notara.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Gakupo sonriendo.- Parece increíble que no seáis parientes, de verdad que os parecéis mucho.

-Pues no lo somos.- Respondió Len sonriendo.

-Pues que palo...-Dijo Gumi llamando la atención de los tres.- Y yo que pensaba que tendríamos a unos gemelitos en el escuadrón...

-Venga ya Gumi.- Dijo Gakupo sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.- Después de todo lucharemos igual ¿No?

-Mmmm ¡SI!- Dijo la chica más animada.

Se dirigió a Rin, que seguía callada en su sitio, perdida en su mundo, y le cogió de las manos llamando su atención.

-¡Hoy haremos una fiesta de pijamas! ¿Verdad Rin?- Dijo Gumi sonriente.

Rin volvió en sí, y al analizar las palabras de la peliverde se sorprendió ¿Una fiesta de pijamas? Hacía por lo menos 2 años desde que no lo hacía, pero de todas maneras ¿A qué venía eso? Estaba completamente bloqueada, y su mente en blanco. No sabía que contestarle a la peliverde.

-P-Pero... ¿De qué ha...

-¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS AGENTES!- Se escuchó una azorada voz por megafonía.- ¡SE HA INFILTRADO UN MASKED! ¡REPITO! ¡SE HA INFILTRADO UN MASKED! ¡SE ENCUENTRA POR EL EDIFICIO! ¡SE LES RUEGA A LOS AGENTES ENCONTRARLO Y ELIMINARLO! ¡REPITO! ¡SE LES RUEGA A LOS AGENTES ENCONTRARLO Y ELIMINARLO!

En cuanto el pequeño grupo escuchó aquello, se quedaron callados. Durante un momento los segundos se hicieron pesados, y parecieron minutos, pero en cuanto se escuchó el alboroto de todo el edificio, incluyendo las fuertes pisadas, las sillas arrastrándose y la gente buscando al Masked intruso reaccionaron de inmediato.

Rin sacó su pistola del bolsillo, y no dudó ni un segundo en salir corriendo por el pasillo. Len, en cuanto vio a la chica salir, salió tras ella, con un revólver en su mano y Gumi y Gakupo salieron como una exhalación detrás de ellos.

-¡RIN!- Gritó Len para que la escuchara.- ¡POR LAS ESCALERAS!

Rin se paró en seco, y entendió lo que el chico quería decir. Echó un vistazo a través del pasillo, y alcanzó a ver a Yuki, que se refugiaba asustada en los brazos de Kiyoteru, seguramente se habría asustado debido a todo el alboroto que se había montado en los 60 pisos. Y Sonika se precipitaba sobre el ordenador, que no dejaba de recibir notificaciones y el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, no sabía como manejarlo, había allí un verdadero colapso.

Sintió una ráfaga a su lado, y se dio cuenta de que era Len corriendo. Después de eso sintió un tirón en la mano, y salió a correr detrás de él. Len tenía aprisionada su mano, mientras corría hacia las escaleras de emergencia, y sabía que Gumi y Gakupo se encontraban detrás de ellos, ya que escuchaba sus pasos apresurados detrás. Llegaron a la puerta de las escaleras, y Len la abrió de una sola patada con fuerza, y empezaron a bajar al piso 59 corriendo. De repente, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al piso 59, se escuchó el fuerte grito de Gumi.

-¡PARAD!- Dijo haciendo que sus tres compañeros pararan en seco.- ¡VIENE HACIA AQUÍ!

Le miraron con desconcierto ante sus palabras, y Gumi sonrió al ver la mirada confundida de sus tres compañeros. De la nada, sacó un arco, que dejó a todos boquiabiertos ¿Cómo podía luchar con un arco? No estaban en el siglo XV. Pero la carcajada que siguió, y el disparó hacia el hueco de la escalera hizo que se sobresaltaran de sobremanera. Gumi había disparado una flecha incendiaria hacia el suelo, quién sabe por qué, pero estaba haciendo que unas pisadas resonaran en todas las escaleras. De la nada, apareció un Masked que subía las escaleras apresurado, y todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

_-"¡A por la rubia!"_- Le dijo Miku a través de la radio.- _"¡MATA A LA CHICA RUBIA ESCLAVO INUTIL!"_

El Masked intentó taparse los oídos debido al grito de su ama, pero esta no dejaba de darle ordenes a través de la radio de su máscara. Le había costado mucho escaparse de los guardias e infiltrarse en la agencia. Miku no sabía lo que era subir casi 60 pisos andando, solo para poder tener una toma de la chica rubia. No lo entendía, pero si su ama se lo ordenaba, debía hacerlo, sin rechistar. Giró su cabeza hacia a ella, y sacó la pistola que llevaba escondida desde hacía un rato, pero antes de poder acercarse un palmo en la chica, se encontraba en el suelo, debido a una patada que había recibido en el estómago.

Len sonrió ante la debilidad del Masked, pero este se levantó antes de lo esperado, y se dirigió hacia Rin de nuevo, pasando por su lado antes de que pudiera agarrarlo. Pero la chica, que hasta ese momento estaba totalmente quieta, empuñó su pistola, y le disparó en el hombro, haciendo que la sangre le volviera a salpicar, no solo a ella si no también a Len. El Masked gritó de dolor, mientras caía por las escaleras, y una vez se apoyó en la barandilla para no seguir cayendo, intentó apuntarle con la pistola que seguía aferrando en su mano, pero Rin alcanzó a ver un destello naranja que pasó por su lado, y observó como el Masked volvió a caer al suelo con fuerza debido a la patada en la cara que había recibido de Gumi. La peliverde le pisó el estómago de nuevo para dejarlo inmovilizado y Gakupo también se dirigió a ellos, le indicó a Gumi que retirara el pie y que no volviera a pegarle, mientras inmovilizaba al Masked contra el suelo con sus propias manos.

_-"Vaya..."_-Pensó Rin.- _"Han sido muy rápidos..."_

Había sido sorprendente la patada en el estómago que Len le dio a ese Masked dos segundos después de que la mirara. Y la fuerza con la que Gumi le abatió en el suelo, y el modo que Gakupo lo sostenía era algo que no se veía en los escuadrones normales. Un escuadrón normal, habría actuado con precaución, pero ellos fueron a matarle directamente, sospechaba que esa era la mayor razón de peso, para que fueran todos un solo escuadrón.

Escuchó un grito, que provenía del Masked, mientras que Gakupo lo sostenía inmovilizado. Se revolvía e intentaba escapar del sus garras, pero para el pobre era demasiado, así que solo pudo empezar a gritar, mientras que los cuatro agentes le miraban con frialdad. Hasta que uno de los gritos llamó la atención de los cuatro.

-¡LO SIENTO AMA! ¡SÉ QUE NO HE PODIDO MATARLA!- Gritó de repente.

Rin le miró desconcertada. ¿Ama? ¿Estaba hablando con Miku? ¿Que era eso de matarla? No dijo nada, y miró a los demás que estaban tan aturdidos como ella.

-¡LO INTENTÉ! ¡JURO QUE HE INTENTADO MATAR A LA RUBIA!- Gritó desesperado.- ¡NO HE PODIDO CONTRA ELLOS! ¡NO ME OBLIGUE A MORIR!

Rin miró al Masked, mientras que esta seguía gritando sin más. Entonces era eso, Miku estaba intentando matarla. Había infiltrado uno de los suyos para que la asesinaran en su lugar. Eso era jugar sucio, pero sabía que a Miku le daba lo mismo. También le llamó la atención lo de obligarle a morir ¿Es que les obligaba a suicidarse? Nami le había dicho varias veces los casos que había visto, como aquel que se tiró desde el piso 39, hasta que el que dejó de respirar en medio de una interrogación, sin más... Pero le parecía muy fuerte el echo de tener que suicidarse, no sabía que Miku fuera tan sumamente dura con sus "esclavos".

-Espera un momento...-Dijo Len con voz fría.- ¿Matar a la chica rubia?

Miró a Rin un momento, y después al Masked. Mientras que este seguía suplicando a Dios sabe donde. Por un momento, Len pareció enfadarse, pero la chica estaba demasiado ocupada en pensar que ahora era el principal objetivo de Miku.

-¡MIKU-SAN!- Gritó el Masked.- ¡NO ME OBLIGUE A MORIR! ¡MIK...

Se escuchó un disparo en las escaleras, y Gumi se vio sorprendida al verse manchada de sangre, al igual que Gakupo. Len miró con desconcierto a Rin, mientras que esta seguía con el arma en la mano, aún apuntando al enemigo. En cuanto escuchó el nombre de Miku, no dudó ni un segundo en dispararle en la cabeza, dejando el cuerpo en el suelo y cubriendo las escaleras con sangre. Todos se quedaron callados, y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, se escucharon los pasos de alguien bajando por las escaleras, y cuándo lo vieron, Gakupo se levantó de inmediato y Gumi se enderezó, al igual que los dos rubios.

Después de todo, Kiyoteru era su jefe, y acababan de matar al intruso, algo tendría que decirles. El hombre bajaba las escaleras con Yuki en brazos, mientras esta se aferraba a él con miedo, la niña intentó mirar lo que pasaba, pero Kiyoteru se lo impidió abrazándola, para que ocultara la cabeza en su pecho y no tuviera que ver el cadáver y la sangre que se escurría por las escaleras.

-Como no.- Dijo el hombre con un tono serio.- No me esperaba menos del Escuadrón de Elite...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

***Ao no Exorcist: **Manga Sounen publicado en 2009, y Anime emitido en 2011, también conocido como Blue Exorcist. Pos na', que adoro este Anime, y tenía que nombrarlo de alguna manera xD._  
_

***Okumura Rin: **Protagonista de Ao no Exorcist. Como Fangirl de este chico, me vi en la obligación de nombrarle xD Rin tenía suerte de tener a una cuidadora fangirl tan obsesiva como yo :D

***Fujoshi: **Termino Japonés que se aplica a las mujeres aficionadas al Anime, al Manga y a las Novelas del género Yaoi... Sin comentarios, se necesitaba a una Fujoshi alocada en este Fic, todavía estoy pensando su indentidad xD

***Another: **Novela de misterio publicada en 2009, adaptado al Anime en 2012. Gracias a este Anime aprendí a no bajar las escaleras con un paragüas en la mano... Puede causar la muerte D:

***Gosick: **Novela ligera Japonesa, publicada en 2003. La adaptación al Manga se publicó en 2007 y el Anime fue emitido en el 2011. Es otro de los Animes que me marcó la vida xD.

* * *

Y bueno... Habiéndo terminado la Macro explicación Otaku, me atreveré a preguntar... ¿Qué les ha parecido? xDD

¿Gumi luchando con un Arco? JAJAJAJA ¿Que de donde he sacado esa idea? Pues os lo explico :3. Resulta que este Fic lo llevo pensando desde hace muuucho tiempo, y siempre tuvo claro que Gumi y Gakupo serían los compañeros de Rin y Len. Pero Gumi se supone que lucharía con la típica pistola... o una Metralleta que también funciona xD. Pero, la mayoría ya habrá notado el gran fanatismo que tengo por Vocaloid, por lo que cuándo un autor muy conocido, llamado **Natsu-P **(Creador de la famosa Saga Imitation Black) subió a Nicovideo una canción llamada **Violet blue Fantasy ~ Fantasy of Iolite~**, me quedé sin palabras. Es canción me llegó al alma, y resulta que Gumi portaba un bonito arco en el PV, así que decidí que en este Fic luchará con un arco, como una pequeña mención a esa expléndida canción :3

Más cosas que tenga que explicar de esta capi... Pues, que Len es muy curioso, y Gakupo es un crack xD. No se me ocurre nada para comentar, así que procederé a responder a los **Reviews **que me dejaron en la última actualización :3

**·Len-kun02 and SweetRinNeko: **O.O ¿Os habéis cambiado el nomber? xD Por que me quedé un poco confundida al verlo :P Pero bueno, al tema que nos ocupa... ¡PRIMOS ADICTOS A VOCALOID! ¡¿SABÉIS LA SUERTE QUE TENÉIS?! Yo intenté que mi hermano viera un solo vídeo, y me dijo que no escuchaba a los chinos... Me rompió el alma :'D YAI! Electricchan :3 Me encanta que me llaméis así, siempre se han dirigido a mi con mi nick completo, sois tan monos :3 Yuki y Kiyoteru siempre me han encantado, no pude evitar descrirlos como padre e hija en este Fic, y en cuanto a lo de Nami en el armario, me reía en mi interior mientras lo escribía xD No sabía que había sido tan gracioso ¬¬ Y mi amado Len ya apareció :'D Como lo amo, pero también amo a ¡Stella! xD Desde que tenía pensada esta historia siempre tuve claro que utilizaría a mucho personajes... Como un gran fanática me tengo la lista de Fanfics RinxLen más que memorizada xD Y siempre aparecían los mismo personajes, a los que adoro, pero pensaba que tambien había muchos que se merecían aparecer en un Fic, como Nami *3*, así que ¿Por qué no? xD Me alegra conocer a gente tan fanática como yo, así no me siento tan sola xD Y en cuanto a Stella... Sí, es una gran guerrera, pero no la única... Lo dejaré ahí para que os quedéis con la intriga, se que la describí muy Yandere, pero desde que vi su versión de **ELLIE **no pude evitarlo, **Sele-P **y sus canciones yanderes me afectan a la mente xD La muerte de un Masked sucederá en cada capitulo, creo, a los pobres los tengo explotados, no hay compasión D: ¿Nami y Stella cantando promise? Unos de los mejores momentos de mi vida, pero su versión de **World's End Dancehall **me dejó casi con lágrimas xD Y bueno, nada más que decir, que creo que me voy por las ramas, empiezo y no paro xD Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestro Review, me alegra el día, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la actualización :3

**·Atlas20: **Bueno, espero que con este capi se ta hayan aclarado las dudas xD La pobre Rin lo pasó un poco mal, robar apellidos no es lo mejor del mundo :D Siento haberte sometido a tal confusión durante todo este tiempo te pido perdón xD Espero que te haya gustado la actualización y muchísimas gracias por comentar :3

**·Voice of Life V2: **JAJAJAJA Yo también me suelo acostar bastante tarde xD Normalmente a las dos o las tres de la mañana, dependiendo del lugar, fecha, hora, minuto, segundo y fase lunar en la que se encuentre la segunda luna del planeta marte xD A mi también me dio pena matar a los padres de Yuki, pero era necesario para que fuera feliz junto a Kiyoteru :3 ¿Nami le devolvió la camisa a Rin? Pues eso lo sabrás en el próximo capi xD Me hizo gracia el que o preguntaras, por que estaba pensando la correspondiente escena, y leí tu Review JAJAJA Y si, Len nos alegra la vida con sus preguntas descuidadas y su curiosidad insaciable *3* El echo de que Rin se enamore tan pronto, era algo que sin duda tenía que hacer. RinxLen es mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos, y no puedo hacer que trabajen juntos sin no sentir nada. ¡NO SEÑOR! Aqui alguien tiene que enamorarse, y son ellos xD Y lo de Stella, pues si, se necesitaba una yandere urgentemente, a mí las yanderes me pirran, las canciones de mi querída **Sele-P **me han influido hasta el punto de necesitar una yandere en el Fic urgentemente xDD Y Miku, me sabe un poco mal tener que describirla así de cruel, pero así es como se muestra en el PV Original, y yo quería acatarme todo lo posible a la historia de este... Bueno ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! :D Que sepas que gracias a él un patito pudo alimentar a sus mini patitos con una bolsa grande de gusanitos sabor ketchup xD Espero que hayas disfrutado de la actualización ;)

Y bueno, hasta aquí las contestaciones... Creo que comento demasiada O3O Pero no puedo evitarlo xD. Así que, ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna duda del Fic, o queréis tirarme piedras para eso están los codiciados **Reviews ** ;) Y **¡ATENCI****ÓN! **La identidad de la cuidadora pirada aún no ha sido decidida, así que si alguien quiere dar alguna idea sobre algún personaje, lo aceptaré encantada, para mantenero a todos felices. Así que ya sabeis, si quereís que alguna Vocaloid o Utau femenina que aún no ha sido nombrada lo sea, me lo decís en un **Review **y a está :3 Además de que sois libres de expresar vuestra opinión de este capi, y del Fic en general.

Y bueno, creo que ya no tengo más que decir, escepto que mi campaña para ayudar a los Patos está saliendo adelante. Con un solo **Review** podréis conseguir que un Pato consiga un trozo de Pan para guardarlo, y así en el invierno poder sobrevivir :3

Ya está todo dicho! Cuidáos de los unicornios y los ponis voladores (?) :D


	4. Nueva Misión

Olii! :3

Y una vez más vuelvo con otro capitulo de mi Fic :D Esta vez vengo muy animada por los reviews que me dejaron la vez anterior x3 De verdad que estoy muy agradecida, a los que comentan, y a los que me leen pero no dicen nada xD Os lo agradezco a todos :'D

Nada que decir de este capi, solo que aquí habrá un pelín de Yuri ¬¬" Aunque no mucho, no os escandalicéis xD Ya lo veréis en su momento ;)

Por tanto, dejaré que leáis mi Fic que tanto empeño he puesto en escribir x3

* * *

**Asylum festival**

Capitulo 3: Nueva Misión

Rin entró a la habitación justo después de Gumi, y se quedó mirando pensativa la cama donde dormiría ahora en adelante... Vio todas sus cosas apiladas en el suelo, y se dio cuenta de que era verdad lo que le había dicho la peliverde. De ahora en adelante ambas compartirían habitación en el piso 46, 20 pisos más de donde estaba antes. Kiyoteru había hecho que movieran todas sus cosas a aquella habitación, y ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello.

Seguramente Kiyoteru quería que las chicas se llevaran bien, por lo que las obligó a compartir habitación. Al igual que Len y Gakupo, que estaban en la habitación contigua a la suya. Al parecer había sido la última en enterarse de la noticia, y por eso Gumi estaba tan entusiasmada diciendo que harían una fiesta de pijamas... Normalmente se supone que las habitaciones estarían en los pisos 26, 27 o 28. Pero Kiyoteru decidió que en el piso 46 el escuadrón estaría más disponible para cuando él decidiera hablar con ellos, así que las ordenes del jefe fueron seguidas al pie de la letra.

-¡Mira que alto estamos!- Dijo Gumi mirando por la ventana.

Rin fue a su lado, y miró por la única ventana que había en la habitación. Era verdad que estaban muy alto, se podía ver casi todo Tokio desde allí... Si allí se veía casi toda la ciudad, no sabía lo que sentiría Miku al mirar por las ventanas del piso 170 de su edificio. Miró hacia una de las grandes pantallas de los edificios y se dio cuenta de que eran por lo menos la una de la mañana, y Rin no podía más, estaba demasiado cansada para todo lo que había pasado. Miró a Gumi, que miraba entusiasmada por la ventana, y no pudo evitar pensar que en verdad parecía más joven que ella, pero la fuerza con la que pateó al pobre Masked en la cara le dejó impresionada. El aspecto dulce de la chica no concordaba con la fuerza que poseía, el pobre hombre casi se queda sin cara, aunque después ella le dejó un disparo en la cabeza...

La peliverde se alejó de la ventana, y se dirigió a los paquetes que estaban a su izquierda, que seguramente tendrían todas sus posesiones, y mientras que Rin le miraba curiosa, la chica empezó a desempaquetar las cosas. A Rin no le importaba mucho compartir habitación con ella, le había caído bien, aunque aún no sabía ni la edad que tenía. La curiosidad por su edad aumentó aún más, cuándo Gumi sacó de una de las cajas, un bonito peluche de una zanahoria. Rin se quedó mirando el peluche con recelo, en verdad era bonito, y algo le decía que a Gumi le gustaban mucho las zanahorias, su vestimenta lo indicaba.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Gumi entusiasmada.

Rin se sobresaltó por la pregunta, y miró otra vez al peluche, bueno, esa zanahoria era muy mona. Pero a Rin le gustaban más las naranjas, de la cuál tenía también un peluche, pero no sabía si decírselo a Gumi.

-¡Me lo regaló mi hermano mayor!- Dijo la chica abrazando al peluche y sentándose en la cama.

Rin le miró interrogante por un momento. ¿Hermano mayor? No sabía que Gumi tuviera un hermano mayor. Tenía mucha suerte...

-¿Tienes un hermano?- Le preguntó curiosa.

Rin se sentó en su cama, justo al lado de ella, mientras que la chica dejaba el peluche cuidadosamente a un lado.

-¡Si!- Dijo entusiasmada.- ¡Se llama Gumiya!

-¿Gumiya?- Preguntó Rin.- Suena casi igual que Gumi...

-Así es...- Dijo la peliverde cogiendo el peluche otra vez y estrechándolo en sus brazos.- Se ve que nuestros padres no querían romperse la cabeza a la hora de pensar los nombres.

Gumi rió debido a su broma, y Rin se quedó mirando otra vez el peluche. ¿Por qué le habría regalado eso? ¿Por que sí? No lo entendía, no se regalan cosas por que sí, o eso tenía ella entendido.

-¿Por qué tu hermano te regaló ese peluche?- Le preguntó curiosa.

-¡Por mi cumpleaños!- Dijo Gumi sonriendo.

¿Cumpleaños? Vale, Rin había oído hablar de eso en el orfanato, aunque nunca estuvo en un cumpleaños de verdad. Ella nunca supo el día en que nació, y los cuidadores tampoco, por lo que nunca celebraron su cumpleaños. Había oído de boca de otros niños, que te hacían una fiesta, con un tarta y montones de regalos, pero como nunca lo había experimentado, nunca supo lo que verdaderamente era tener una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿Te regalan muchas cosas por tu cumpleaños?- Preguntó dudosa.

Gumi le miró confundida debido a su pregunta. La peliverde no sabía que Rin había sido criada en un orfanato, por lo que seguramente la pregunta le descolocó un poco. Pero cuándo la chica le sonrió tranquilamente y dejó el peluche a un lado, fue ella la que se quedó fuera de lugar.

-¿En el orfanato no se celebraban los cumpleaños?- Dijo Gumi casi susurrando.

Rin se sorprendió debido a sus palabras. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pero si ella no le había dicho nada. No tenía ni idea de como Gumi podía haberse enterado de eso... La miró a los ojos confundida, y Gumi le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

-Me lo dijo Nami hace mucho.- Dijo la peliverde sonriendo.- No me lo quería contar, pero yo estaba tan entusiasmada con tenerte de compañera, que quería saber cosas sobre ti...

Gumi bajó la mirada y miró al suelo. Parecía que estaba arrepentida, pero a Rin no le importaba en absoluto, solo que no sabía que ella y Nami se conocieran.

-Lo siento...- Dijo Gumi con voz seria.- No quería invadir tu privacidad de esa manera...

-¡No importa!- Dijo Rin apresurada.- De verdad que no me importa hablar de ello...

Era broma, si le importaba. Pero no quería ver a la chica triste por ese tema, así que le mintió. Quería llevarse bien con Gumi, y no dejar que le pasara nada malo... Ya había tenido malas experiencias con su antigua compañera, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Gumi saliera afectada. La peliverde recuperó su sonrisa al instante, y se abalanzó sobre ella de nuevo abrazándola con toda la fuerza posible.

-¡WAAA! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS RIN-SAN!- Dijo mientras le abrazaba.

Rin sentía como era casi estrangulada por la chica, y esta se reía con ilusión de nuevo, pero las risas de Gumi fueron interrumpidas por una voz que se encontraba en la puerta.

-Parece que lo estáis pasando bien...- Dijo Gakupo sonriendo.

Gumi la soltó e infló los mofletes en señal de enfado, Gakupo estaba en la puerta sonriendo, y Len estaba detrás mirando la escena. Rin les miró a ambos con seriedad, encima que ahora se estaba llevando bien con Gumi les tenían que interrumpir, Gakupo no tenía muchos puntos a su favor, y Len... Bueno, Len era Len, así que lo dejó estar. Pero cuándo miró al chico rubio, este parecía que estaba enfadado por algo, pero desvió la mirada...

-¿No habéis desempaquetado vuestras cosas?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-¡No nos ha dado tiempo!- Dijo Gumi efusiva- Rin-san y yo estábamos hablando...

Len entró después de Gakupo, aún con una mirada molesta y ni siquiera miró a ninguno de ellos. Rin se estaba empezando a extrañar por su comportamiento... ¿Estaría enfadado por algo? No tenía ni idea, conocía a Len de hace unas cuantas horas. Miró a Gumi, que estaba hablando con Gakupo de no-se-que cosas, y se dio cuenta de la confianza que tenían ambos.

-¿Ya os conocéis?- Preguntó Rin llamando la atención de ambos.

Gakupo sonrió ante la pregunta, mientras que Gumi bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Rin casi se asustó por la reacción de la peliverde, pero no dijo nada, por que al parecer Gumi estaba demasiado ocupada en ocultar ese sonrojo de Gakupo.

-La verdad es que estuvimos en el mismo escuadrón hace muy poco.- Dijo Gakupo sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Len sobresaltando a los demás.

Rin le volvió a mirar, mientras que el chico solo se había acercado a la ventana para mirar las luces de Tokio, no solo parecía molesto, si no que también afligido, y no sabía por que, pero a Rin eso le preocupaba.

-¡Así es!- Dijo Gumi ignorando la actitud de Len.- Cuándo entré en la agencia me colocaron en el mismo escuadrón de Gakupo, pero unos meses después me transfirieron a otro escuadrón más acorde con mis capacidades.

Rin casi ni le prestó atención a lo que había dicho, seguía mirando a Len. Pero la peliverde no se daba cuenta, por lo que seguía hablando si parar, esa manera de hablar le recordaba mucho a Sonika, pero algo le decía que Gumi estaba un tanto nerviosa... Y el sonrojo de antes no tenía explicación, tal vez le preguntaría después.

-Sí, me acuerdo, Gumi era la más joven de nuestro escuadrón...-Dijo Gakupo sonriendo.

-Joooo... Gakupo pero si solo tengo 16 añoos...-Dijo Gumi inflando las mejillas de nuevo.

Rin escuchó las risas de Gakupo y las quejas de Gumi, parecía ser que Gumi tan solo era dos años menor que ella, y que a Gakupo, por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba hacerla rabiar. Len seguía mirando por la ventana, con aire melancólico, y eso le seguía preocupando ¿Que le habría pasado? Estuvo a punto de llamarle, pero una voz interrumpió a todos, llamándola por el pasillo.

-¡RIIIIIIIIIIN!- Gritó la chica mientras corría.

Rin reconoció la voz de Nami al instante, miró la puerta, que Len se había dejado abierta al entrar, y cuándo Nami pasó corriendo por el pasillo, se quedó en el sitio, esperando a que retrocediera y entrara a su habitación, la chica era despistada, y se había pasado la puerta que buscaba como si nada, y simplemente seguía corriendo por el pasillo sin ton ni son. Pasados dos minutos, en el que todos se quedaron esperando, apareció la cabeza de Ren por la puerta, con una cara seria, y antes de decir nada empezó a gritar a la distancia.

-¡NAMI, ESTÁN AQUÍ, HAS CORRIDO MÁS DE LA CUENTAA!- Dijo Ren gritando desde la puerta.

Rin ahogó una carcajada debido a la situación, y se volvieron a escuchar los pasos apresurados de la pelinegra por el pasillo, mientras que Ren miraba a la distancia apoyado en la puerta. Finalmente la cabeza de Nami se asomó por la puerta, mientras que jadeaba por haber corrido a lo largo de todo el pasillo.

-¡RIN!- Dijo Nami entrando y acercándose a ella.

Antes de que Nami pudiera decir nada, vio otra vez el destello del pelo verde de Gumi, y a Nami siendo estrangulada por su abrazo.

-¡NAMI!- Dijo Gumi entusiasmada.-¡Me alegro de que estés aquí!

-¡¿G-Gumi?!- Preguntó la pelinegra con el poco aire que le quedaba.

Finalmente Gumi soltó a Nami, y la pobre chica pudo respirar tranquila. Pero después de echar una mirada en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que Ren la había dicho la verdad. Su amiga había sido transferida en el escuadrón de Elite, y ahora compartiría la habitación con la efusiva peliverde. Además de que estaba en el mismo escuadrón que Len, probablemente el mejor amigo de Ren, intentó mirar al rubio, pero Ren se precipitó y se abalanzó contra él, pegándole con el puño en su cabeza.

-¡AH!- Gritó Len debido al golpe.- ¡REN! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME PEGAS?!

-¡¿Y tú por qué no me saludas?!- Preguntó Ren- ¡Eres un mal amigo Len!

Len se quedó confundido ante las palabras de Ren ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? En todo caso el que estaba en una mala situación era él, se supone que era Ren el que le tenía que estar consolando o algo parecido.

-¡Tenemos que hablar!- Dijo Ren cogiéndole del brazo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡ESPERA!- Dijo Len ante su agarre.

Pero Ren lo ignoró, y simplemente le arrastró fuera de la habitación, para hablar ambos en el pasillo. Cuándo se marcharon, Gakupo emitió una de sus sonrisas tranquilas, y miró a las chicas diciendo:

-Bueno... Creo que esos dos estarán discutiendo durante un buen rato...- Dijo Gakupo.- Mejor os dejaremos solas, que paséis buena noche.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y antes de cerrarla les volvió a sonreír. Las chicas pudieron escuchar otra vez los reclamos de Len ante los golpes de Ren, que al parecer seguía muy enfadado.

-No sabía que esos dos se conocían...-Dijo Rin finalmente.

-¿Bromeas?- Dijo Nami sentándose en la cama.- Pero si se tiran la mayor parte del día como una lapa, no se separan ni un momento, excepto para una misión y cosas como esas...

Rin miró a Nami, que miraba a la puerta con melancolía... Genial, ya estaba otra vez echando de menos a su compañero de equipo. Sabía perfectamente lo que Nami sentía por Ren, y lo que Ren sentía por Nami, no era tan tonta, eso se podía ver desde kilómetros. El problema es que su despistada amiga no lo veía, tal vez por que fuera así de despistada, o le daba vergüenza sentir aquello, no lo sabía, Nami era una cajas de sorpresas cuándo quería.

-Y... ¿De qué estabais hablando?- Preguntó Nami finalmente.

Sabía que Nami había venido corriendo debido a su comportamiento de hacía unas horas. Era verdad que se había comportado muy extraño, y le sabía mal haberla preocupado así, también sabía que Nami no iba a tratar ese tema delante de Gumi, ni de nadie, así que no dijo nada, y se limitó a escuchar.

-Pues... Antes de que los chicos nos interrumpieran estábamos hablando de mi hermano y los cumpleaños.- Respondió Gumi sonriendo.

-¿Tu hermano?- Preguntó Nami confundida.- ¿Tienes un hermano?

-Jooo... ¿Por qué os parece tan raro a todos?- Dijo la chica abrazando al peluche de nuevo.

-No es eso... Solo que no me lo esperaba.- Respondió Nami con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rin miró la escena divertida, le hacía gracia la reacción de Gumi para aquellas cosas. Pero lo del sonrojo de antes le había pillado desprevenida, si tenía tantas confianzas con Gakupo ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Por favor, que Gumi no estuviera enamorada de Gakupo, si lo estaba, habría problemas, muchos problemas.

-Gumi...-Dijo Rin indecisa.

-¿Si?- Dijo la peliverde mirándola con esa sonrisa tan inocente.

-¿Por qué te has sonrojado antes?- Dijo la rubia sin rodeos.

La habitación se quedó totalmente en silencio. Nami no sabía de lo que estaban hablando, así que solo miró a la peliverde para obtener una respuesta, pero al parecer la pobre no estaba en condiciones de contestar. Gumi no solo se había quedado callada, si no que su sonrojo de antes no era nada comparado con lo rojas que tenía las mejillas, miraba a Rin con los ojos abiertos, y agarraba en peluche con muchísima fuerza.

-E-Etto...- Dijo Gumi intentando justificarse.- Yooo...

La peliverde se quedó sin casi sin voz, y bajó la cabeza para no enfrentarse a las miradas de las dos chicas. Y todo eso solo le había confirmado una cosa, puede que a Gumi si le gustara Gakupo, o tal vez era otro motivo... Prefería esperar, y así que se lo contara ella sola, no pensaba meterse, no otra vez... No podía volver a meterse en eso, mucho menos después de lo que ocurrió con Miku, esa era básicamente la razón por la que no quería estar en un escuadrón, si ayudaba a Gumi, tendrían la muerte asegurada.

-¡No soy la única!- Dijo Gumi en un intento de defenderse.- ¡Si quieres saber por qué me sonrojé, entonces tu también deberías explicarlo!

Rin se quedó confundida debido a las palabras de Gumi. ¿Explicar qué? No tenía ni idea de lo que decía, pero su instinto le indicaba que sería algo malo, por que Nami le miraba con la misma cara de palo como cuándo Kiyoteru la descubrió en el armario...

-¡Te sonrojaste cuándo Len te tocó el hombro ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Además de que no le has quitado ojo desde que entró!- Dijo Gumi casi gritando.

El mundo de Rin se desplomó en un momento. No sabía que contestar a aquello... Era verdad que se había sonrojado, y que no le había quitado la vista de encima, pero pensaba que nadie se había dado cuenta... Tal vez Gumi no era tan inocente como lo había pensado. Lo mejor es que ahora Nami le miraba con una cara de reproche, y Gumi con los mofletes hinchados por el enfado.

-Etto...- Dijo titubeante.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo por la habitación, cuándo un golpe en su cara le hizo cambiar de idea. Gumi le había estrellado el peluche zanahoria en la cara, y ahora se encontraba mucho más confundida que antes. Pero antes de reprocharselo escuchó la risa de la peliverde, y se dio cuenta de que la situación no era tan mala como la estaban viendo.

-¡Ahora si que parece una fiesta de pijamas!- Dijo la chica con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

Rin le miró con dudas debido al cambio, pero Nami le miró sonriendo al igual que Gumi, y simplemente la peliverde dijo:

-Tendremos mucho tiempo de hablar de ello ¿No crees?

Rin le sonrió, y se alegró de que la peliverde no fuera rencorosa, ni mucho menos tuviera mal genio. Así que simplemente le sonrió, y cogió su almohada para tirarsela a la cara como venganza. Gumi rió ante el golpe, y Nami miró de nuevo a la puerta, ignorándolas. Rin iba a reprocharselo, pero hubo un pequeño detalle en la pelinegra que no pudo pasar desapercibido.

-Nami...-Dijo Rin observándola de cerca.- ¿Esa blusa es mía?

Nami se sobresaltó debido a la pregunta... Le habían pillado. Pensaba que Rin había olvidado esa blusa. Sí, esa blusa era la que Nami le había cogido del armario a la rubia, cuándo Kiyoteru las pilló a ambas intentando esconder a Yuki. Ya que su jefe le había pillado escondida allí, y por su culpa, pensó en darle un escarmiento a su amiga, y lo hizo quitándole su blusa favorita. Sin embargo, pasaron los días, y Rin se había olvidado de ella, así que se la quedó, como una pequeña venganza a lo que le hizo pasar. Ahora llevaba puesta su blusa blanca justo debajo de su chaleco marrón, pensando que así su amiga no se percataría. Pero al parecer a Rin le gustaba tanto esa blusa de media manga, que podía identificarla en cualquier lado.

-Etto...- Dijo Nami sin saber que contestar.

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, y no le gustaba ni un pelo. Rin era muy posesiva con esa blusa, y no sabía por qué. Tal vez por que era su favorita, y hacía tres meses que no la veía, pero la rubia tenía cara de enfado, y eso no presagiaba nada bueno...

-Dámela... Ahora...- Dijo Rin con mal humor.

-Pero... La llevo puesta ¿Cómo quieres que te la dé?- Dijo Nami alejándose de ella.

Nami miró a Gumi, con la esperanza de que dijera algo, pero la peliverde solo le sonrió y encogió los hombros, como diciendo "Te has quedado sola, yo no pienso ayudarte". Miró otra vez a Rin, que le seguía con esa mirada enfadada, cuándo se ponía así, no había quien la hiciera razonar, Rin era muy cabezota.

-Simplemente quítatela, y me la das.- Dijo Rin.

La seguridad con la que Rin había dicho aquello era aplastante. Era un lógica que solo se podía encontrar en ella, y en nadie más. Nami no pensaba quitarse la blusa, mucho menos en ese momento. Sabía que los chicos estaban afuera, y no pensaba salir con solo un chaleco tapándole, y sin casi nada debajo. No, imposible, no iba a salir así, y mucho menos con Ren mirándola. Si Rin quería su blusa, tendría que esperarse a que se la quitara sin riesgo a enseñar nada delante de otros agentes.

-No puedo dártela ahora Rin...-Dijo indecisa.- Los chicos están afuera, no quiero que me vean así...

En cuánto dijo eso, Rin le miró con la misma expresión enfadada de antes. Era verdad que la rubia no pensaba ceder en esto, por lo que Nami empezó a temerse lo peor.

-Pues si no me la das, tendré que cogerla yo.- Dijo Rin.

Antes de que Nami pudiera decir nada, Rin se le echo encima de ella. Por lo que quedaron encima de la cama. La rubia tenía la misma cara de siempre, pero empezó a quitarle el chaleco, y así quitarle la blusa a su amiga. Pero como Nami tampoco pensaba darle la blusa tan fácilmente, intentó quitarle las manos para que no le desabrochará el chaleco. Y allí se desencadenó una pelea, en la que ambas chicas se revolvían en la cama sin ton ni son por culpa de una blusa, y mientras tanto, Gumi las veía y se reía como una loca.

-¡RIN! ¡PARA YA!- Dijo Nami cansándose.

Era verdad que se la tenía que devolver, pero Rin era demasiado terca como para hacerle entender que eso no estaba bien...

-¡DEVUÉLVEME MI BLUSA NAMI!- Dijo a rubia perdiendo los estribos.

Como Nami también era demasiado terca para devolvérsela, no iba a permitir que se la quitara así por que así. Pero cuándo Rin le rompió el primer botón de su chaleco a la fuerza, se enfureció, y se lanzó a los botones de la chaqueta negra de su amiga.

-¡SI TU ME QUITAS LA BLUSA ME TENDRÁS QUE DAR TU CHAQUETA!- Dijo con una lógica aplastante.

En verdad era un buen trato, Rin le quitaba la blusa, pero a cambio le tendría que dar su chaqueta, así Nami no tendría que ir medio desnuda por la agencia. Pero la rubia estaba demasiado ocupada en intentar quitarle el chaleco a la pelinegra, y encima ahora, la chica estaba intentando desabrocharle la chaqueta. Las risas descontroladas de Gumi se seguían escuchando por la habitación, y la pelea se había tornado a dos chicas en la cama, una encima de otra e intentando quitarse la parte de arriba mutuamente. En verdad estaban haciendo una escena que cualquier pervertido amante de Yuri querría ver, pero estaban demasiado ocupadas en resistir, o sus fuerzas se habían ido con las carcajadas, como era en el caso de Gumi.

Mientras que las chicas se "peleaban" en la cama, Gumi seguía riéndose. No sabían lo que veía de gracioso en esta situación, pero bueno, Gumi era así, se reía de todo. Pero de repente, Gumi miró a la puerta, y dejó de reírse al instante. Nami y Rin, que seguían en lo suyo, escucharon que la peliverde había dejado de reírse, y eso era realmente extraño. Cuando fueron a mirar a la chica para ver que había pasado, se quedaron realmente petrificadas...

Ren estaba en la puerta, mirándolas como si no hubiera mañana. Al parecer había abierto la puerta, para decirles algo, pero se encontró con ese espectáculo que rebosaba de todo menos inocencia. Su mirada era indescifrable, miraba a Nami con una mirada extraña, y no se atrevía a decir nada. Rin reaccionó, y se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estaban haciendo... Ella y Nami, en la cama, estaba encima de ella, con las piernas a cada lado de su cintura, intentando quitarse la ropa mutuamente... No era algo que se hiciera todos los días. Nami también miraba a Ren con una expresión indescifrable, no sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a esos dos. Iba a decir algo, cuándo una voz al lado de Ren hizo que su mente se quedará en blanco.

-Ren ¿Que pas..- Dijo Len a su lado.

El rubio no pudo terminar la frase, por que cuándo llego al lado de su amigo, también pudo ver el espectáculo pervertido que había montado. No dijo nada, y se quedó al lado del moreno, con la misma expresión que tenía él, osea, casi ninguna. El problema es que Len le estaba mirando a ella, y no tenía ni idea de lo que decir. Un silencio incómodo se esparcía por toda la habitación, y Rin solo sentía que sus mejillas se volvían a tornar de un color rojo intenso, al igual que todos los que estaban en la habitación. Lo mejor de todo, es que hasta ahora no había notado que seguía teniendo su mano en el pecho de Nami, y Nami le agarraba en el cuello de su chaqueta para quitársela. Eso parecía de todo, menos una pelea por una blusa. Y con 18 años, pues como que ellos cuatro no estaban pensando cosas muy inocentes.

Los chicos seguían petrificados, mirando a las chicas como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo. Pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, Gakupo apareció por detrás, y sin previo aviso, les tapó los ojos con sus manos a ambos jóvenes. Ambos se asustaron por el repentino movimiento, pero Gakupo no apartó sus manos, y siguió tapándoles los ojos como si nada. Ren empezó a replicar, y Len a retorcerse para que le quitara la mano de sus ojos, pero el mayor los ignoró olímpicamente, y se dio la vuelta con ambos replicando. Antes de marcharse por el pasillo, con ambos adolescentes quejándose, se dio la vuelta y simplemente dijo:

-Buenas noches...

~0.0~

-Entonces... ¿Lo has entendido?- Dijo Miku aburrida.

-Si señora.- Dijo la chica con un sonrisa.

Ya era por la mañana, y casualmente, después de que mataran a su infiltrado. Miku se despertó en su escritorio, con Miki al lado, y al parecer se habían quedado dormidas mientras que veían Free!*. Para ella no era nada nuevo despertarse por la mañana, y encontrar a la pelirrosa durmiendo encima de un cuenco de palomitas. Lo mejor de todo, es que hoy tenía planeado darle una misión a Stella, y allí estaba.

Nadie sabía como, pero esa misma mañana, consiguió que otro de sus guerreros favoritos consiguiera piratear el ordenador de la secretaria de Kiyoteru, más tarde le daría su recompensa a su querido Akaito... Y ahora lo sabía absolutamente TODO. Sabía que Rin había sido transferida a otro escuadrón, junto con su "Romeo", que en verdad se llamaba Len, y otros dos, llamados Megpoid y Kamui. Pero no había profundizado mucho en el tema, ya que había algo mucho más importante en ese ordenador. Antes de que los detectaran, consiguieron obtener una copia de las misiones que el escuadrón llevaría a cabo esa misma mañana. Y le sorprendió mucho lo que Kiyoteru tenía preparado para Rin... Lo que más gracia le hizo, fue que Stella era un elemento crucial para que la misión de estos se realizara.

_-"¿Quieren a Hoshine Stella? ¡Pues la tendrán!"_- Pensó Miku mientras una sonrisa desconcertante se formaba en su rostro.

Por lo que llamó a Stella sin dudarlo, y le explicó la situación en la que se encontraban. La chica sonreía ante las palabras de su jefa, y cuándo terminó de explicárselo todo, ella solo asintió, y dijo que lo haría.

-Pero... Tendrás que esperar hasta que mi amiga llegué allí ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Miku.

No quería que Stella se precipitara, y llegara al orfanato mucho antes que Rin y su compañero. Prefería que Rin entrara y se encontrara con la sorpresa...

-Me acuerdo de Rin...-Dijo Stella con una sonrisa.- ¡Será un placer volver a verla después de tantos años!

Stella sonrió con ilusión, y recordó lo malhumorada que era Rin en ese entonces. Miku ya sabía que se conocían, y le gustaría ver la cara que pondría Rin, cuándo su jefe le dijera la misión que tendría que cumplir...

~0.0~

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Dijo Rin mientras miraba la pantalla desconcertada.

No podía creer lo que le estaban enseñando en esa pantalla, no quería creerlo... Esa era ¿Stella? ¿De verdad? Miró a su jefe, que le devolvió la mirada con seriedad. En la pantalla que había en la oficina, se podía ver la foto de un chica sonriente, con el flequillo color rosa, y pelo largo y moreno. Rin identificó a la chica al instante, aunque hacía años que no la veía.

-La reconoces ¿Verdad?- Dijo Kiyoteru con seriedad.

Rin se había levantado aquella mañana con los gritos de Gumi, diciendo que Kiyoteru le había llamado otra vez. Tenía el sueño muy pesado, y hasta que su amiga no empezó a saltar en la cama para despertarla, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Llegaron a la oficina rápidamente, y vieron a Yuki, que estaba durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, pero entraron sin decir nada, y se encontraron allí a los chicos y a su jefe. Pero nada más sentarse, el hombre con gafas le abordó con la foto de esa chica...

-S-Si...-Dijo Rin desconcertada.

¿Por qué Kiyoteru le enseñaba una foto de Stella? Esto era muy raro. Pero algo le decía que tendría que ver con su próxima misión, y viendo la foto de la pantalla, no le iba a hacer mucha gracia.

-Bien.- Dijo el hombre con la seriedad que le caracterizaba.- Me alegro de que te acuerdes de ella, por que es una de nuestros más temibles enemigos...

Rin se erizó ante lo que dijo. ¿Una de sus más temibles enemigos? No podía creerlo... Entonces ¿Stella era una Masked? En el fondo era normal. No sabía por qué, pero cuándo ella y Stella jugaban de pequeñas, siempre sospechó que la niña tenía algo... Oscuro. Tal vez, podía ver que en sus ojos azules se ocultaba un peligro inusitado, algo que todavía no había despertado, pero que era extremadamente peligroso.

-¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?- Preguntó Len hablando por primera vez.

El chico estaba sentado al lado de Rin, y tenía los brazos cruzados con seriedad. Se veía que seguía enfadado por algo, pero Rin no se atrevía a mirarle después de lo de la noche anterior. Así que bajó la mirada y se limitó a escuchar.

-Sé que esto te costará un poco, Rin.- Dijo Kiyoteru.- Pero tu y Stella os conocisteis en el orfanato ¿Verdad?

Rin se sobresaltó ante la aclaración. No sabía como se habían enterado de eso, pero era verdad. Ella y Stella se conocieron en el orfanato, cuándo eran muy pequeñas. Sin embargo, Stella fue adoptada con seis años por la hermana de una de las cuidadoras. La mujer era muy bella y amable, y se enamoró de Stella la primera vez que la vio jugando en el patio, junto a Rin. Por eso, con la ayuda de su hermana, consiguió adoptar a la pequeña Stella, desde ese entonces, Rin no volvió a verla más. Después de todo, Stella siempre tuvo mucha suerte... Ella era la típica niña que siempre destacaba en el orfanato, era todo lo contrario de lo que había sido Rin. Stella era lista, por eso los adultos que venían a visitarlos se quedaban asombrados por la inteligencia de la chica durante las clases, también era enérgica, en el patio jugaba con todos, y era amable, por que tenía un montón de amigos... Era por eso por lo que la gente casi siempre estuvo dispuesto a adoptarla... Stella era una candidata para ser una hija perfecta, y Rin nunca podría ser aquello, por eso se escapó de aquel infierno en el que le había tocado vivir.

-Así es...-Dijo Rin con frialdad.- Stella y yo solíamos jugar juntas cuándo eramos pequeñas, pero ella fue adoptada a los 6 años. Después de eso no la volvía a ver.

Kiyoteru le miró seriamente de nuevo, y Rin le devolvió la mirada fríamente. El hombre pudo notar la aversión que tenía Rin por la muchacha. Y era verdad, Rin no podía aguantar a Stella, por que había tenido suerte... Mientras que ella estaba en su cómoda casa, con su madre adoptiva, ella estaba robando nombres y matando a Masked. Nunca le perdonaría haberla dejado así. Podía ser un enfado estúpido, pero lo era, no lo soportaba.

-Como ya habrás imaginado... Stella es una Masked.- Dijo Kiyoteru.- Pero no una Masked cualquiera.

Rin le miró con curiosidad, eso era lo que más le confundía. Puede que Stella fuera una Masked, pero los Anti-Masks no se molestaban en averiguar todas las identidades posibles de los Masked, a no ser que fueran relativamente peligrosos, como era el caso de Miku, y otros más...

-Stella es una de las mejores Masked al servicio de Miku.- Dijo Kiyoteru señalando la pantalla.- Una de los cinco líderes de las tropas.

Rin volvió a mirar la pantalla, y no se sorprendió ante la noticia. Después de años contra los Devil Masks, la agencia supo al fin el como se organizaba la organización... Miku era la líder de todo, pero después de ella, estaban los mejores guerreros de la organización. Estos cinco Masked eran los más fuertes y peligrosos, y estaba más que claro que seguían las ordenes de la peliazul. A pesar de que ellos trabajaban solos, no les hacía falta ayuda de nadie. Después de Miku, ellos cinco eran la potencia más fuerte de la organización, y cada uno de ellos lideraba una tropa diferente de esta. Toda esta información, le había costado mucho conseguir, pero era muy valiosa, sobre todo, sabiendo que no solo debían temerle a Miku, si no también a sus cinco temibles guerreros. Hasta ahora, la identidad de estos cinco se había visto oculta... Pero al parecer habían tenido suerte, y Stella había sido descubierta...

-Entonces...-Dijo Gumi reflexionando.- Esa tal Stella es una de los cinco más fuertes... Pero ¿Cómo habéis conseguido esta información?

Kiyoteru se colocó las gafas y se dirigió hacia los cuatro agentes. Pero antes de eso, pulsó un botón en su ordenador, y en la pantalla apareció otra imagen diferente. Era Stella de nuevo, pero se encontraba en la calle, más bien en mitad de la noche. Esta estaba en la azotea de un edificio, y tenía su máscara roja en la mano, y miraba a alguna parte de la ciudad con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa en el rostro, pero la sangre que salpicaba en su ropa, no pasaba desapercibida. Al parecer esa foto había sido tomada por sorpresa, por que la chica no tenía señales de que se percatara de que le estaban echando fotos en la distancia.

-Esta foto, fue echada hace una dos semanas.- Dijo Kiyoteru apuntando con la mano a la pantalla.- Como veis, Hoshine no se percató de que estaba siendo fotografiada, por lo que conseguimos las pruebas necesarias para incriminarla.

-¿Cómo se echó esa foto?- Preguntó Gakupo con curiosidad.

-Fue tras una misión.- Dijo Kiyoteru con voz seria.- Sabíamos que actuaría uno de los cinco guerreros, así que intentamos pararle los pies. Por lo visto fue imposible. Hubo innumerables bajas, Hoshine acabó con casi todos los agentes sin despeinarse. Pero aprovechamos para intentar averiguar su identidad, y escondimos a los fotógrafos en los edificios. Tal y como pensábamos, ella se confió y nos desveló su identidad sin saberlo.

Rin se quedó mirando la foto de la pantalla. No se diferenciaba mucho de la Stella que había conocido. Su pelo siempre tuvo ese color, era muy extraño, pero le gustaba... Y sus ojos, que eran de color rojo, no le extrañaban nada, al menos con ese color se podía apreciar más la faceta oculta que siempre tuvo.

-Lo que nos lleva a la siguiente cuestión.- Dijo Kiyoteru sentándose en su silla.- Rin... La mujer que adoptó a Hoshine. Se llamaba Sweet Ann ¿Verdad?

-Así es.- Dijo Rin con decisión.

Sweet Ann era una mujer rubia, y muy dulce. Solía visitar aquel orfanato, por que su alocada hermana trabajaba allí. Sí, Sweet Ann era la hermana de la cuidadora Fujoshi. Y ya que no quería que su hermanita pequeña traumatizara a los niños con su perversión, se pasaba mucho por allí para ayudar. Sin duda era el tipo de madre que a Rin le hubiera gustado tener. Además de ello, el orfanato podía seguir adelante gracias a su ayuda, ya que la mujer había heredado la fortuna de su familia, y daba generosas donaciones para ellos, y para su hermana menor.

-Está muerta.- Dijo Kiyoteru como si nada.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Rin sin creerse sus palabras.

-Sweet Ann fue una de las primera víctimas de los Devil Masks.- Dijo Kiyoteru seriamente.- Seguramente se convirtió en el blanco debido a su fortuna. Murió hace años...

Rin se quedó paralizada ante la noticia. ¿Entonces? No entendía nada. Sabía que aquella mujer no tenía ningún tipo de parentesco con ella, y sin embargo la noticia de su muerte le había entristecido. Aunque había sido muy fácil adivinar el por qué de su muerte, estaba claro que era una figura importante en el panorama social, pero esa mujer había sido como su tía... Pero lo que menos podía entender, era a Stella. Si los Masked habían matado a su madre ¿Por qué se unió a ellos?.

-Entonces ¿Por qué Stella está con los Devil Masks? Si mataron a su madre.- Preguntó Gumi.

Rin le agradeció a la peliverde aquella pregunta. Era como si le hubiera leído la mente. Pero entonces Kiyoteru le miró a ella, y empezó a temerse lo peor.

-Eso se lo podréis preguntar vosotros...-Dijo el hombre mientras le miraba.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Gumi entusiasmada.

Rin le miró casi enfadada. ¿Cómo podía estar entusiasmada de esto? Sabía que era muy entusiasta, pero no hasta a aquel punto. Al menos tendría ese entusiasmo al matar a los Masked, o eso esperaba.

-Lo siento Gumi, pero para ti tengo otra misión.- Dijo Kiyoteru con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Gumi se sentó en el asiento confundida ¿Otra misión para ella? No le gustaba ir sola a las misiones, esperaba ir con Rin, o en su defecto con Gakupo...

-En todo caso.- Dijo Kiyoteru.- Rin y Len tendrán una misión especial.

En ese momento Len levantó la cabeza y le miró. ¿Una misión especial? ¿Con Rin? Oh Dios mío... No sabía que decir, excepto darle las gracias a Kiyoteru. No es que Gumi le cayera mal, es que hoy estaba de mal humor, y no quería lidiar con su buen humor y Gakupo... Se diría que ayer se enfadó con Gakupo por taparle los ojos. Prefería no hablarle al hombre hasta nuevo aviso... Entonces iría con Rin a una misión... Ellos solos... Ahora si que estaba nervioso. No es que le incomodara su presencia ni nada por le estilo, es que lo que vio la noche anterior, le había echo sentir... Cosas... Cosas no muy sanas para su mente. Pero no pudo evitarlo, no era más que un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas, y seguro que Ren se había sentido igual. Pero lo que más le preguntaba ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando Nami y Rin en ese momento? Lo mejor era no pensar más en ello, ya se había pasado una noche en vela de esa manera, y no quería volver a sentir esas COSAS.

-¿Qué misión?- Preguntó Rin rápidamente.

Miró a la rubia, que miraba Kiyoteru con nerviosismo, y como se aferraba a sus pantalones cortos. ¿También estaba nerviosa? Bueno, era normal. Después de la manera en la que se le quedó mirando la noche anterior, no podían evitar sentirse incómodos. Pero bueno, eso después de todo lo podían arreglar. O eso esperaba él, por que no quería seguir quedándose las noches en vela, ya estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermanita, como para tener que preocuparse también por Rin.

-Veréis... Últimamente se ha visto a Hoshine merodeando por el orfanato.- Dijo Kiyoteru mirando a Rin.- Estamos intentando investigarla, a ella y al comportamiento de un Masked ocultando su identidad...

Era verdad. Era la primera vez que sabían con certeza la identidad de un Masked. Sabían que ellos, actuaban por la noche, dependiendo de la misión. Pero los que no actuaban por el día, escondían sus máscaras, y volvían a sus casas como si nada pasara. Actuaban como personas normales e inocentes, cuándo en verdad no eran más que unos cobardes que asesinaban bajo las órdenes de Miku. Era por eso que tardaban tanto en pillarles... Si la mayoría eran Maskeds por la noche, y personas normales por el día, no podían culparles sin saber si eran malos o no. Pero Stella, era la única persona con la que sabía con certeza que era una de ellos. Era por eso que la investigaban... Querían ver como un Masked se mezclaba con la gente normal y actuaba como si no pasara nada. Y si encontraran algo en Stella que indicara durante el día que era una Masked, sería verdaderamente un gran avance para la agencia.

-Es por eso.- Dijo Kiyoteru bajando la cabeza con resignación.- Necesitamos que tú y Len vayáis al orfanato, y habléis con los cuidadores sobre el comportamiento de Hoshine.

Todo se quedó en silencio, mientras Rin bajaba la cabeza. Len miró a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, pero no podía mirarle a los ojos. Su pelo le tapaba la cara, y sus manos habían dejado de apretar su pantalón. Intentó decirle algo, pero la voz de Kiyoteru le interrumpió.

-Sabemos que es duro para ti Rin...-Dijo el hombre con voz tranquilizadora.- Pero es necesario que vuelvas al orfanato, es por el bien de todos...

Len volvió a sentir de nuevo las punzadas de celos que había sentido la noche anterior. No solo cuándo Kiyoteru le hablaba así, ni cuándo Gakupo le cogió la mano, si no también cuándo las encontró a ella y a Nami casi desvistiéndose en la cama, e incluso cuándo Gumi le abrazaba mientras reía. Sabía que era estúpido sentir esos celos, y aún así los sentía, no sabía por qué. Pero antes de preguntarse nada, se inclinó hacia Rin, que seguía mirando al suelo, y le cogió el hombro en señal de apoyo. Sabía que no serviría de mucho, pero era lo menos que podía hacer. Al menos le acompañaría hacía allí, y le tranquilizaría.

Rin se sobresaltó ante su toque, y le miró confundida. Pero él solo le dedicó casi la misma sonrisa tranquilizadora que la noche anterior, y Rin se incorporó. Apartó su brazo de su hombro, y miró a Kiyoteru con decisión.

-Entiendo. Lo haré.- Dijo con valentía.

Kiyoteru sonrió ante sus palabras, y apoyó sus manos en la barbilla. Miró a Len, que esperaba a que dijera algo, y le hizo gracia la impaciencia del chico por marcharse.

-Bueno, pues ya os podéis marchar. Mientras tanto yo le explicaré la misión que le otorgaré a Megpoid y Kamui.

Len se levantó de inmediato, y luego le siguió Rin. Gumi y Gakupo le miraron preocupados, pero ellos tan solo se dieron la vuelta, y se marcharon.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

***Free!: **Serie que se estrenó el 4 de Julio de 2013. Sí, es de este año xD. Básicamente esta serie va de Natación, pero las fujoshis lo hemos derrocado con nuestro poder y esperamos que el Yaoi llegué pronto a este serie (Que aún no está terminada ¬¬") Me gusta tanto que no he podido evitar nombrarla xDD.

* * *

Y bueno... ¿Qué tal? :3 En primer lugar os pediré perdón, por que NO HA MUERTO NADIE EN ESTA CAPITULO D: Debería haber una muerte, pero por algunas razones de la naturaleza, he decidido que esta vez no podrá ser :(( Espero que me perdonéies, pero era necesario, no siempre va a haber muertes.

Pero tampoco es que importe, por que creo que he reemplazado la sangre por una escena medio pervertida. xD Estoy viendo la polémica que va a crear esa escena, y espero que os haya gustado (que para eso lo he escrito ¬¬) Y bueno... ¡HE MATADO A SWEET ANN! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Por que su muerte era necesaria xD Lo siento, pero que sepáis que no será la primera que va a morir ¬¬ Siempre he amado a Sweet Ann, pero la he tenido que matar, igual que a Piko...

Stella y su naturaleza descuidada xD Por lo menos van avanzando mucho en la investigación :3 Y Gakupo, es un aguafiestas xD Pero el pobrecillo tiene que lidiar con los cuatro adolescentes pervertidos, comprendedle, no es fácil persuadir a Ren y Len... Mucho menos cuándo está intentando que conserven la inocencia xD Pobrecillo, aunque Gumi intenta con todas sus fuerzas llevarse bien con él xD Sé que a la gente le gusta más el Gakupo x Luka, pero tranquilos... Luka aparecerá más adelante, pero creo que Gumi y Gakupo son muy monos juntos :3 Y Len está enfadado ¿Por qué será? ¬¬ YO LO SÉ xD No os puedo decir nada, aunque ya he dejado caer una aclaración por allí, creo que lo leeréis :3 Len también debe tener un pasado oscuro para que la historia avance *Risa malévola*

Y bueno, después de todas mis opiniones (que no creo que las hayáis leído ¬¬), procederé a responder a los **Reviews** que tanto me han alegrado la vida :D

**·RinkuPanda: **Wa! Gracias :3 En verdad la cosa cantaba mucho xD Pero bueno, no tenia ganas de andar inventándome apellidos para Rin, así que me invente toda esa paranoia, y habría una explicación para todo. JAJAJA Espero que Len haya abierta más la boca en este capi, aunque está enfado... Quien sabe por que ¬¬ (Yo lo sé y vosotros no xD) Pero bueno, espero que tu One-Shot haya recibido visitas, y si no ya me pasaré yo, a ver que tal xD Me encanta que me dejes reviews, te lo agradezco mucho, aquí tienes tu tan ansiada continuacion ¡DISFRUTALA! :D

**·Yui: **Al fin te llamé Yui... xD Bueno, tranquila, a todos nos ha pasado algo con los USB. En mi caso, fue con una tarjeta de memoria, pensé que sería buena idea guardar allí mis Fics para que no se perdieran, y mi padre me pilló cogiéndolo xD El n sabe que escribo, y se quedó mirando con cara de WTF?! NO se lo que piensa mi padre de mi, o lo que piensa que tengo guardado en la tarjeta... Pero creo que es muy malpensado 0.0 De todas maneras, los padres de Rin son malosos :( Que por cierto, no tienen identidad, no serña revelada, se llamarán padres anónimos malosos xD Lo del nombre de Rin, es lo que tiene ser una Fangirl descontrolada, no pude evitar nombrar a mi querído Okumura *Grito de Believer histérica* xD Y en cuanto al apellido, ya he dicho que no tenía ganas de inventarme uno, por lo que tuvo que buscar una excusa para que ella y Len no fueran hermanos ni nada de eso, así que me iventé la historia esa xD NO será la primera ni la última vez que Yuki aprovechará el poder de Kiyoteru JAJAJA Es que adoro a Yuki, siempre la quise ver en un Fic, no puedo evitar escribir sus momentos Kawaiis x3 Another... Es serie me enseñó a no bajar las escaleras con un paragüas en la mano... Es malo D:. ¡GUMI Y GAKUPO! Yo también los amo xD A ellos y a la mayoría de los personajes que se incluirán en el Fic xD POr que te aseguro que serán muchos... muchos... MUCHOS D: Rin x Len, la mayor debilidad de todos los que estamos aquí, ahora no solo es curioso, si no que también pervertido xD Haré sufrir mucho a Len con esto *Risa malvada* Al menos tu tienes amigas a las que le guste el anime... Yo ni eso xD No tengo absolutamente a NADIE, ni a mis compañeros, pero bueno, no les pueda obligar a que hagan nada xD Me basto yo solita escribiendo esto xD. Y gracias a tu donación, los patos ya tienen Pan :3 Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y aquí tienes la continuación, disfrutala x3

**·Fukuoka: **¿Si? Awn muchísimas gracias :3 Comentarios como los tuyos son los que me suben la moral xD Me alegra mucho que te guste mi trama, siempre he pensado que era un poco enrevesada y larga, veo que no es así. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, muchas gracias por tu comentario :3

**·Len-kun02 and SweetRinNeko: **Jooo... Ya me estaba acostumbrando a responder a los Reviews de los dos Pero bueno, no importa, al menos me seguís leyendo, que es lo importante xD Pues sí, tenéis mucha suerte de compartir esa afición, ya me gustaría a mí tener a alguien a mi lado para hablar de Vocaloid xD Últimamente he intentado que mi hermano pequeña lo vea, y dice que le gusta... Con un poco de suerte le hago tan adiccto como yo xD Crucemos los dedos para que eso pase x3 ¡SI! Wordl's End Dancehall xD Sin duda Namiko hace unos Covers mu buenos, para algo es la creadora de Nami ¬¬" Me suscribí a su canal al instante, y también al de Felichanxxx (Creadora de Stella :3) Lo que más me gusta de Felichanxxx, es que Sele-P es su compositora favorita, y hace muchos Covers de sus canciones con Stella, y eso hace que pueda volver a creer en la humanidad xD Adoro a Sele-P ;_; Vaya, al fin alguien que se sabe tantos personajes como yo xD ¡SUZUNE RING Y HIBIKI LUI! Yo también los amo xD Aunque aún no hayan salido al mercado, ya se han echo un hueco en este Fic, sin duda ya tiene cada uno su papel correspondiente, ellos y la mitad del Vocaloid 3, que no falten los Utaus xD Mmmm... La verdad es que los únicos Utaites que conozco son 96Neko y Valshe... NO me he parado mucho a escucharlos, pero sin duda lo haré algún día x3. Cuidadoras Fujoshis... Dominarán el mundo xD Rin... Babeo con pensar en Okumura, no pude ignorar mi Fanatismo por él... Y Another, un gran anime, demasiadas muertes xD El amor a primera vista hizo que Len se olvidará de que le robó el apellido ¬¬ Pero ambos serán muy felices juntos, con apellidos comunes, eso sí xD Pues Len es muy celoso en este Fic, te aviso desde ya, nadie puede tocar Rin sin que Len se enfade xD Siempre me ha gustado que los personajes estén celosos, a mi también me hace gracia :3 Kiyoteru es un crack como padre, y Yuki se lo agradece. ¡GUMI Y GAKUPO! Para mí Gumi es la mejor voz de Vocaloid, sin duda es increíble, y Gakupo era necesario para la historia, así que el escuadrón lo petará por todas partes xDD Gumiya... Allí lo tienes, regalando peluches a su hermana :3 Y la identidad de la cuidadora pirada ya ha sido elegida xDD Sweet Ann está muerta, sorry, pero su hermana pirada puede con el dolor, se revelará en el próximo capi, que es cuándo las cosas se pondrán interesantes :D Namine Ritsu también tiene su papel correspondiente en el Fic x3 NO podía abandonarla de aquella manera D: Pero eso se verá MUCHO más adelante xD Tienes razón, personajes me sobran hasta por las orejas xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me anima mucho, espero que te haya gustado la continuación :3

**·DarkRei y Ruichibinekokawaii: **Venga, me toca responder a la otra parte de la familia xD Me enorgullece teneros a los cuatro aquí, me enorgullece enormemente xD ¡¿HERMANA FUJOSHI?! OMG! DALE UN ABRAZO DE MI PARTE xD La fujoshish lo dominaremos todo, y lo sabemos... Espero que tu hermana también haya visto Free!, y espere que se montén una macro-orgía Yaoi allí en medio... Y si no lo ha visto, os lo recomiendo xDD Y si, rebosáis suerte por todos lados... Como ya le he dicho a tu primo, yo estoy intentando que mi hermano pequeño se interese, por ahora le enseñado un concierto y unas cuantas canciones, espero que con eso baste y poco a poco se obsesione como yo xD Volviéndo al tema, Kiyoteru será un padre enrollado que le otorgará a Yuki todo lo que quiera xD Me encanta Yuki, yo también pienso que es mu moe, se merece estar en el Fic :3 Y la pobre Rin, me estoy dando cuenta de que estoy siendo muy cruel con su pasado xD Pero el de Rin no será el único pasado oscuro que habrá... Len también tuvo sus problemillas, y lo dejaré ahí para que os quedéis con las ganas, soy mala xD La cuidadora chalada es un reflejo de mí xD Fujoshi y pervertida a más no poder, fue muy inteligente al ponerle ese nombre a Rin, debido al gran Okumura... *Babea* Gumi tabién es mi Vocaloid favorita :3 La primera vez que escuché una canción suya me quedé con la boca abierta :P Sin duda tiene una voz increíble x3 JOOO En este capi no he motido matar a nadie... Mil perdones :(( Pero tranquilo, ya me encararé de que muera alguien en el próximo, los Masked de esta no salen ¬¬ Miku y Miki tienen sus rituales de anime nocturnos, y de allí no salen xD Se parecen a mí, pero en mi caso es con los Fics, empiezo y no duermo 0.0 Miku es un pelín cruel con sus subordinados, que los pobrecillos están sobreexplotados xD Pero le tienen tanto miedo que prefieren morir ¬¬ ¡EL ARCO DE GUMI! JAJAJ Sabía que alguién estaría de acuerdo en que era una pasada :D Gumi será una pro en este Fic, como es en la vida real :3 Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que hayas disfrutado del capi :D

**·Atlas20: **Rin está encantada de tener a Len como compañero xD Lo del apellido quedó atrás, y ahora se quedá con lo del "pequeño" desliz con Nami en la cama xD Pobres, la incomodidad que les haré pasar xD Y Gumi será una buena amiga, y no le importa tener que coparti cuarto con ella, lo único que quiere Rin es no perderla como a Miku... Como ya dije, que Gumi utilizaro un arco, fue una pequeña mención a la canción **Violet Blue Fantasy ~Fantasy of Iolite~ **en este PV Gumi utiliza un bonito arco, y como esa canción me llegó al alma, no pude evitar incluirla xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu opinión, espero que hayas disfrutado de la continuación x3

Y bueno... Y no hay más **Reviews **que contestar ¬¬ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y ya sabéis :3. Si queréis expresar vuestra opinión sobre el Fic, o dar alguna sugerencia podéis dejarme un bonito **Review ** :3

Nos vemos :D

PD: La campaña para los Patos siguen en pie, esta vez los patos necesitan ramitas para sus nidos. Con un **Review **podéis otorgárselo :3


	5. Regreso al Orfanato

WAAAA! D:

Soy un ser humano horrible xD Por que he tardado DEMASIADO en actualizar D: Pero, PERO, que sepais, mis queridos míos, que es te capitulo es el más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida xD

Pero estoy segura de que no tendréis ganas de leer mis estupideces, por lo que procedere a dejaros es capi, y que lo disfrutéis :3

Leed con alegría :D

* * *

**Asylum Festival**

Capitulo 4: Regreso al orfanato

Rin cerró la puerta del coche tras de sí, y se acomodó en el asiento lo más rápido que pudo. Miró el espejo retrovisor del gran todoterreno, y como esperaba, vio a su compañero andar con aire enfadado hacía el coche. Sabía que Len venía detrás de ella, pero eso le importaba lo más mínimo, había andado lo más rápido posible para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con él, y además, estaba demasiado ocupada en lamentarse de su existencia.

_-"¡¿Por qué?!"_- Se preguntó enfadada.

Kiyoteru ya sabía el infierno que había tenido por vida... Entonces ¿Por qué le hacía volver al orfanato? No quería hacerlo, eso estaba más que claro. Podría haber mandado a Gumi y Gakupo al orfanato, y que ella y Len fueran a matar Maskeds, como le habría gustado. Pero no había sido así... Tal vez Kiyoteru le estaba haciendo una especie de prueba, o algo parecido. Que mas da, ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto, esperando a que el chico rubio se metiera en el coche, para dirigirse hacia su perdición. Como era de esperar, nada más pensar en él, Len abrió la puerta del coche, y se sentó en el asiento del piloto, sin dirigirle ninguna palabra. Por un momento se puso nerviosa... Tal vez sería por que Len la vio en una situación un tanto comprometida con Nami la noche anterior. A saber lo que habría pensado, no quería saberlo, y mucho menos imaginárselo.

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo Len llamando la atención de la chica.

Rin se sobresaltó por un momento, pero no tuvo valentía para contestar. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien? Iba a volver al orfanato, el sitio donde años atrás se había escapado. Para colmo, estaba segura de que la vería a ELLA, la cuidadora Fujoshi que la trató como si fuera su hija, y la cuidó hasta que se escapó sin que nadie le descubriera. Se limitó a bajar la cabeza, y a no contestar, no tenía por que decirle a Len como se sentía. Aunque en verdad le estaba a punto de dar un ataque de ansiedad, pero no pensaba decirlo.

-Ya veo que no...-Dijo el chico bajando la cabeza.

Len había captado la indirecta, no había que decir más. Simplemente arrancó el todoterreno, y sacó el coche del garaje de la agencia. Empezó a conducir por la carretera de la ciudad, mientras que Rin miraba por la ventana distraída. Ya sabía que camino tenía que tomar para el orfanato, salía en el GPS, y la verdad es que estaba un poco lejos de la agencia. Mientras que conducía, una pregunta se abrió paso en su mente, si el orfanato donde se había criado Rin estaba tan lejos ¿Cómo se las había apañado la chica para llegar a a agencia sana y salva? Sabía que era una tontería, pero era algo que no se le podía pasar por alto. En esos tiempos, Rin tendría por lo menos 14 o 15 años, y los ataques de los Devil Masks se sucedían muy a menudo, sobre todo por que la agencia todavía no existía como tal. Tal vez Rin tuvo suerte, o a lo mejor iba andando sola por la calle, muerta de miedo, y sin nadie que la protegiera...

-¡CHICOS! ¡¿NOS ESCUCHÁIS?!- Dijo una voz por la radio del coche.

Rin apartó la mirada de la ventana y miró a la radio, mientras que Len se paró justamente en un semáforo en rojo. Habían reconocido la voz de Gumi al instante, no había que ser tan despistado como para no reconocerla. Seguramente ella también iría en un todoterreno junto con Gakupo, para la misión que le habían encomendado a ambos.

-Si Gumi, te escuchamos.- Dijo Rin con tranquilidad, mientras pulsaba el botón para que la peliverde le escuchara.

-Vaya... ¡Menos mal!- Dijo la peliverde riendo.- Por un momento pensé que nuestra radio estaba rota.

-Pues por desgracia no lo está...-Susurró Len con enfado.

No es que la peliverde le cayera mal (que iba de camino) es que era demasiado entusiasta y sonriente para su gusto. No le parecía mal que le chica fuera tan alegre, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corrían, pero su voz chillona y su risa le ponían un poco de los nervios. Él prefería a la gente tranquila... Los que hablaban y sonreían cuándo era necesario, y no se escondían tras esa fachada de alegría. Por que sabía, que lo de Gumi no era más que una simple fachada de felicidad, que escondía la tristeza que se asolaba en su corazón. Lo sabía, podía verlo, al contrario que los demás, al contrario que Rin. Tal vez Gakupo también lo supiera, y puede que Nami también. Seguramente fue por eso que la pelinegra se juntó con Gumi, para aliviar su dolor. Nami siempre había sido así, se preocupaba por la gente... Seguramente también se haría amiga de Rin por ese motivo. Ignoraba lo que le podía haber pasado a Gumi como para que se comportara así, lo único que podía saber, es que sonreía para ocultarlo, y para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de su tristeza. Tal vez por no preocupar a los demás. Y eso le molestaba.

-¡Rin!- Dijo Gumi a través de la radio.- ¿Le has explicado ya a Len lo de la blusa?

Len se sobresaltó al escuchar eso. Se quedó un momento a escuchar la respuesta, pero el semáforo se puso en verde, y no tuvo más remedio que empezar a conducir de nuevo hacia el orfanato. Sin embargo, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo la cara de desconcierto que había puesto Rin, además del sonrojo de sus mejillas. No pudo decir ni pensar nada, solo que la chica seguía siendo adorable a más no poder.

-¡Hablamos después Gumi!- Dijo Rin apresuradamente.

Antes de que la peliverde pudiera contestar, Rin alzó la mano y desconectó la radio completamente. Quería pensar que Len no había escuchado nada, pero sería engañarse a sí misma, así que miró al chico, que seguía absorto en la carretera. Se tranquilizó por un momento, y volvió a girar la cabeza hacia a ventana.

-¿Qué blusa?- Preguntó Len con curiosidad.

Rin maldijo un millón de veces el apellido Megpoid, y volvió a mirar al rubio para encararle. Después de que Ren y Len hubieran sido arrastrados por Gakupo, Nami y Rin acordaron junto con Gumi, explicarle al día siguiente todo lo que había pasado a los chicos. Pero los acontecimientos no habían estado a su favor, por lo que no pudo decirle absolutamente nada al rubio. Hasta ahora, que Gumi no había echo más que forzar la situación. Así que no tendría más remedio que sacar el tema, y al menos explicarle que no estaba pasando nada... Al menos no algo pervertido, como lo habían estado pensando.

-Etto...- Dijo la chica titubeante.- Lo de anoche...

Miró a Len, que seguía absorto en la carretera. Pero por un momento, alcanzó a ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El chico levantó levemente la cabeza, y murmuró algo que Rin no alcanzó a escuchar. Pero después volvió a escuchar su voz, con un tono que no había escuchado nunca.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- Dijo sin apartar la vista de enfrente. Se le veía tan incómodo como a ella, solo que el pobre chico se esforzaba en ocultarlo.

-Es que, lo que tu y Ren visteis, no era lo que parecía...- Dijo intentando explicarse.

Len paró el coche casi en un frenazo. Rin pensó que se había enfadado, o tal vez lo había distraído, pero solo había parado frente a otro semáforo en rojo, cosa que le daba más tiempo para explicarse.

-¿Y qué es lo que pasaba entonces?- Le contestó mirándole a los ojos.

Rin bajó la mirada al instante, no tenía intención de volver a mirarle a los ojos. La noche anterior ya había sido suficiente para ella, no podía dejar que volvieran a notar su nerviosismo. Gumi lo había echo, y la muy traicionera lo utilizó en su contra, no quería que Len se pensara cosas raras, ya era suficiente con que pensara que ella y Nami estaban haciendo cosas pervertidas.

-Nos estábamos peleando...-Dijo Rin casi susurrando.

Len le miró con curiosidad. ¿Nami y Rin se pelearon? Pues lo que vieron parecía de todo, menos una pelea. Y según Ren le había contado, ellas eran muy buenas amigas, más o menos se conocieron como él y el chico moreno. En las pruebas de reclutamiento de la agencia, había muchos jóvenes de su edad, él y Ren se conocieron allí, igual que Nami y Rin. Tenía entendido, que además de eso, Nami no se solía enfurecer con facilidad, mucho menos con Rin. Pero lo más importante de todo ¿Por qué Rin no le mira a los ojos? Cada vez que lo intentaba le esquivaba, no es que le enfadara (que si lo hacía) pero no sabía que Rin tuviera tan poca confianza con él, mucho menos después del lío de sus apellidos. Pero no iba a forzarla, Rin había pasado por muchas cosas, no quería obligarla a nada, le tomaría confianza en cuánto ella quisiera, y ya esta, era cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Por qué os peleasteis?- Dijo mirando al semáforo.

-Por mi blusa.- Dijo Rin al instante.- Nami me la quitó hace tres meses, y ayer la llevaba puesta. Le dije que me la devolviera, pero decía que no podía ir medio desnuda por la agencia, así que intenté quitársela a la fuerza.

A Len le dieron ganas de partirse de risa allí mismo. ¿Ya está? ¿Por una blusa? Vaya, no sabía que Rin perdía los estribos tan fácilmente. El semáforo volvió a ponerse en verde, y avanzó rápidamente por la carretera de nuevo, ya faltaba poco para llegar al orfanato, sería mejor que resolvieran ese problema, antes de que Rin intentara salir corriendo al ver lo que antes era su antiguo hogar.

-¿Y por eso casi formáis un espectáculo Yuri allí en medio? ¿Tan importantes es esa blusa?- Dijo Len riéndose.

Rin se calló. No sabía que contestarle al chico, era verdad que se había pasado un poco por esa blusa. Pero era su favorita, además, ella tenía sus motivos de peso para querer recuperarla. Eso era lo mejor de todo, sus motivos... Si lo hubiera sabido, ahora mismo no tendría puesta esa blusa. ¿Por qué se la habría puesto esa mañana? Tal vez por que pensaba que le daría suerte, o fuerzas para seguir luchando, tal vez ambas. Tal vez... ¿Debería decírselo a Len? No lo sabía. Él pensaba que esa blusa, era solo una blusa, cuándo para ella, era mucho más. Además, ya le había explicado el por qué le robó su apellido, no pasaba nada si le explicaba unas cosas más ¿Verdad? Podría desahogarse, como antes, no callarse todo lo que tenía que decir, y contarle a alguien el por qué esa blusa significaba tanto para ella. Sí, eso iba a hacer. Debía hacerlo, estaban a punto de llegar al orfanato, si entraba a ese lugar sin antes contarle a Len lo que era esa blusa, jamás podría decírselo a nadie.

-Ya hemos llegado...-Dijo Len con tranquilidad.

Rin se sobresaltó ¿Ya había llegado? No se había dado cuenta de NADA. Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que Len había aparcado el coche frente a la puerta del lugar. El estaba parado, mirándola desde su asiento, y ella miró al frente, donde se encontraba ese humilde edificio. Era pequeño, no tendría más de dos pisos, y contaba con un gran patio donde todos los huérfanos jugaban sin descanso. Nada más volver a ver ese sitio, hacía que su corazón se estrujara, no podía decir absolutamente nada. La última vez que lo vio, fue hacía años, durante la noche, cuándo se escapó para trabajar en la agencia. Durante el día se prometió a sí misma no mirar atrás, cosa que ignoró por completo, y no dejaba de hacer a cada paso que daba.

Dejó de estar absorta por un momento, y miró a Len, cosa que no fue muy inteligente, ya que volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Bajó la cabeza de nuevo, y escuchó un suspiro proveniente del chico, después notó como el se dirigía a abrir la puerta del coche, y así entrar al orfanato. Pero no podía dejarlo marchar, había decidido contarle el secreto de su blusa. No sabía por qué... Desde lo ocurrido con Miku, a ella le costaba mucho confiar en los demás, a excepción de Nami, y aún así le iba a contar más a Len, que a nadie en el mundo. Tal vez, por que sus ojos lo seguían pareciendo bonitos, o por que se parecía tanto a ella, que tal vez le inspiraba una confianza diferente a todo el mundo. Pero estaba dispuesta a ignorar todo eso, su instinto le decía que debía confiar en el chico, y así lo iba a hacer, ella nunca se rompió la cabeza por esas cosas, y no pensaba hacerlo llegados a esta punto.

Antes de que Len saliera del coche, Rin le cogió el brazo, y tiró con fuerza, obligándole a sentarse de nuevo en el asiento. Len le miró confundido por su acción, pero antes de que dijera nada, Rin le cortó las palabras.

-¡Es mi blusa favorita!- Dijo Rin casi gritando.

Len le miró confundido. Seguramente esa sería la repuesta a "¿Por qué es tan importante esa blusa?". Pero no dejaba de confundirle, no tenía por que reaccionar así, se supone que ya lo habían arreglado todo. Entonces, ¿Por qué se ponía así? A lo mejor quería quedarse en el coche, en vez de entrar en el orfanato. Le miró a los ojos de nuevo, y ella bajó la mirada, y soltó su brazo, que hasta entonces lo seguía agarrando. En serio, ese hecho le estaba empezando a enfadar, le hacía pensar que Rin no iba a confiar nunca en él, no es que debiera hacerlo, pero ya que parecen hermanos, al menos que muestre un poco de cariño.

-E-Era de mi madre...-Dijo Rin llamando de nuevo su atención.

Vale, eso si le había impresionado. ¡¿Qué?! Rin le estaba diciendo, que la blusa por la que se peleó la noche anterior, era de su madre. Y lo único en lo que él podía pensar, era que Rin era jodidamente adorable. ¿Qué le pasaba en la mente?

-¿Qué?- Dijo el chico finalmente.

-Que... Esta blusa era de mi madre.- Dijo Rin bajando la cabeza.- No de mi madre de verdad, si no de la otra...

Lo último dicho le desconcertó aún más ¿De la otra? A qué demonios se refiere. Su madre la había abandonado en ese lugar cuándo apenas tenía dos años, por lo que era imposible que la blusa que llevaba puesta fuera de esa mujer, tenía que referirse a otra persona.

-¿Es de una de las cuidadoras?- Preguntó Len.

No había que ser muy listo para deducir eso. Si no recordaba a su madre biológica, entonces su otra madre debía de ser una de las cuidadoras del orfanato.

-¿Recuerdas a la cuidadora pirada de la que te hablé?- Dijo Rin mirando el edificio que tenía enfrente.- Es suya... O lo era, hasta que yo se la quité.

Len miró la cara afligida de la chica. Era normal, esa mujer fue la que la encontró en la puerta, y le puso un nombre. Seguramente le tendría mucho cariño. No sabía si esa mujer seguía allí, cosa que sería lo más posible. Era la hermana menor de Sweet Ann, y por tanto la tía de Hoshine, pero no de sangre. Fue gracias a su hermana mayor por lo que el orfanato se pudo mantener a flote, el cariño que debía tenerle a los huérfanos debía de ser mucho como para que su hermana accediera a dar tales donaciones de gran valor.

-¿Por qué se la quitaste?- Preguntó Len casi con miedo.

Sabía que era muy atrevido preguntar eso, pero por fin la rubia le estaba contando algo, que seguramente no le habría contado a nadie. Le gustaba que ella le contara eso, dándole una confianza que ni la misma Nami debía tener. Le hacía sentirse bien, el saber que confiaba en el y le necesitaba para ello. Sabía, que aunque no se dignara a mirarle a los ojos, por razones que no podía entender, ella sabía que podía confiar en él.

-Yo...-Dijo Rin temblando.- La cogí de su habitación la noche en que me escapé.

Len se quedó callado, no tenía nada que decirle, a no ser que ella se lo pidiera. Sabía que tenía más que confesar, estaba temblando, y sabía que luchaba para que las lágrimas no corrieran por sus mejillas.

-Sabía...- Continuó la chica con la voz temblorosa.- Que si me marchaba, no podría volver a ver a la única madre que he tenido. Así que antes de escaparme, cogí su blusa favorita, y me marché con ella puesta, pensando que así podría recordarla siempre que yo luchara contra los Mas...

Intentó seguir hablando, pero antes de darse cuenta, Len se había inclinado hacia ella, y le estaba abrazando. Por un momento, su corazón se paró por completo, y después sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo brillante. Podía sentir la respiración de Len en su cuello, así como sus brazos rodeándola por completo, y la calidez del chico que le invadía poco a poco. No sabía que decir, se había quedado perpleja, además de que su garganta se había secado inexplicablemente. Sentía en su pecho una calidez casi imposible de explicar, pero por más que lo intentara, su propio cuerpo reaccionaba de manera que no entendía. Nunca se había sentido así, pero al contrario que cualquiera, que habría tenido miedo de esa reacción, ella no lo tuvo, y se quedó callada. Sabía que él estaba intentando consolarle de alguna manera, no era bueno con las palabras, pero ese gesto podía decirlo todo. Mientras que sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón resonando por todo su cuerpo, levantó sus brazos, y le abrazó.

~0.0~

-Nee... Yo no veo nada.- Dijo Gumi andando por el asfalto.

Hacía rato que había llegado a su destino. Ella y Gakupo habían sido enviado a una misión rutinaria, vamos, de las que se hacían normalmente. Supuestamente, se habían localizado sucesos extraños en esa zona de la ciudad, y ellos tenían que averiguar lo que ocurría ¿El problema? Era uno de los barrios ricos... Por tanto, había que actuar con mucho cuidado por allí. Pero el mayor problema de todos, es que la mayoría de las apariciones de Maskeds, habían sido alrededor de uno de los estudios de televisión más ricos y afamados de todo Tokio y Japón. Ese echo era suficiente como para preocupar a Kiyoteru y a los demás agentes. Esa cadena de televisión, contaba con mucho seguidores, y además, se encontraban entre ellos a personajes importantes de la ciudad.

Aquellos periodistas extranjeros, que se habían ganado la fama de todo Japón... Ambos habían llegado al país antes de que ocurrieran los ataques, y cuándo comenzaron, se catapultaron a la fama por una sola razón. Ambos fueron los únicos periodistas en el país, que se decidieron a investigar sobre los Devil Masks y sus ataques. Ese echo, sumando a su extraña apariencia extranjera, hizo que los dos, junto con su tranquila cámara fueran amados por el país. No era de extrañar que Miku mantuviera a ese equipo de investigación vigilado, y mucho menos raro que planeara su muerte. Pero ellos eran un icono que para el pueblo representaba las ganas de luchar, y la valentía y esperanza que se necesitaba para hacerlo. Es por eso, que la agencia debía velar por su seguridad, fuera cual fuera el caso. No debían dejar que ellos sufrieran daño alguno, si pasaba eso, estaban más que seguros que el pueblo se revolucionaría, e iniciarían disturbios y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, con tal de quejarse del sistema al que eran sometidos. Una revolución era lo último que necesitaban, por lo que era de máxima prioridad, mantener a esos tres a salvo.

-Tienes que mirar mejor.- Dijo Gakupo con serenidad.- No podemos dejar que los Masked estén por esta zona...

-Jooo... No me gusta patrullar alrededor del estudio de televisión.- Dijo la chica quejándose.

Gumi llevaba quejica desde que Rin le cortó la comunicación en el coche, y el pobre Gakupo sabía que cuándo se ponía así nadie podía hacerla parar. Así que se calló, y siguió mirando a los lados, intentando ver algo sospechoso. Gumi se dio la vuelta, e intentó decirle algo, pero antes de pronunciar palabra, unos gritos en la puerta del garaje llamaron la atención de ambos.

Un coche de la cadena intentaba entrar al garaje del edificio, cosa que era bastante difícil con el montón de fans que había alrededor de la puerta. Estaba muy claro, dentro de ese coche, estaba el equipo de investigación más famoso de Japón. Los dos periodistas extranjeros, y la tímida cámara, y todas las personas de alrededor gritaban sus nombres, pidiéndoles autógrafos, junto con pancartas y fotos suyas.

_-"Pobres periodistas..."_-Pensó Gakupo- _"Casi no pueden entrar al estudio entre tanto Fan..."_

En verdad, les compadecía, el coche casi no podía avanzar por la carretera. Pero admitía que esa fama era muy bien merecida, se esforzaban mucho en su trabajo, y lo hacían de una manera muy buena. Sus investigaciones eran aclamadas por muchos, e incluso el mismo Kiyoteru les admiraba por su trabajo. Se podría decir, que gracias a ese equipo, la agencia había podido seguir adelante. Ellos proporcionaban informaciones y teorías muy buenas, que hacían que la agencia y la gente normal, vieran las cosas de un modo diferente a todo. Todo lo que decían, infundía esperanza al país, y puede que al mundo, ya que les daba la oportunidad de saber a lo que se enfrentaban verdaderamente. No le extrañaba que ese coche se encontrara rodeado de gente.

-Bueno, será mejor que vigilemos bien los alrededores.- Dijo dirigiéndose a la peliverde.- Tenemos que proteger a los period... ¿Gumi?

Cuándo se dio la vuelta, Gakupo no encontró ni rastro de la peliverde. Encontró la calle completamente, vacía, mientras que de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de los Fans. No le fue muy difícil averiguar dónde estaba su compañera, y al mirar al coche, sin duda la encontró.

-¡OS AAAAMMOOO!- Gritaba Gumi alrededor del coche.- ¡DADME UN AUTÓGRAFOOO!

La chica se había metido como una posesa en la marabunta de gente, y ahora rodeaba el coche al igual que todos los demás. Llamaba a gritos a los pobres periodistas acosados, pidiéndoles un autógrafos, o en su defecto, un hijo suyo. Gakupo sonrió ante el fanatismo de la chica, no sabía que también era fan de esos tres, cosa que se podía notar desde kilómetros. Su pelo verde y la vestimenta naranja resaltaban entre todas las fans descontroladas, y sus gritos se escuchaban desde allí. Pero la suerte de Gumi y los fans, se acabó en cuanto salieron los agentes de seguridad de la cadena, que enfurecidos se dirigieron al coche. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los vigilantes despejaron el camino, apartaron a los fanáticos, y el coche al fin pudo entrar en el garaje con normalidad.

-¡Lo mismo de todos los días!- Dijo uno de los vigilantes enfadado.

Los fans empezaron a dispersarse, mientras murmuraban palabras de enfado por no haber conseguido gran cosa. Gakupo los miraba con la sonrisa tranquila que le caracterizaba, y Gumi se dirigía a él con aire de enfado. A veces ser un fan cuesta lo suyo, sobre todo si hay vigilantes con mala leche acechando en la entrada. Gumi iba a decirle algo, mientras se acercaba, pero sin prestar atención a lo que decía, Gakupo prestó más atención a la calle que tenía al lado.

Había visto algún movimiento extraño en esa calle. Y no iba a quedarse con la duda. Era la salida de emergencia de la cadena, un sitio bastante oscuro y lleno de porquería, que no era más que la típica calle trasera y mugrienta de las películas. Si un Masked actuaba, sin duda sería allí.

_-"Lo mismo de todos los días..."_-Reflexiono Gakupo.

Estaba más que claro, si todos los días se formaba ese barullo ante la llegada del equipo de investigación, Miku podía aprovechar ese echo. Tal vez, sus Masked aprovecharan la confusión, para atacar, o tal vez poner alguno de sus planes en marcha. No, no podía permitir eso.

Gakupo empuñó su katana, y empezó a correr en dirección a la calle, mientras que Gumi se quejaba de su mala suerte.

~0.0~

Rin se paró vacilante ante la puerta del edificio, y miró a su compañero, que se encontraba a su lado. Al fin, habían decidido salir del coche, y llamar a la puerta, para poder cumplir con la misión encomendada. Ninguno de los dos tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría en cuanto abrieran esa puerta, pero era estrictamente necesario que lo hicieran. Después de todo, debían investigar a Hoshine, y a su comportamiento mientras no "trabajara" como Masked. Y la única forma de averiguar algo, era preguntar allí, donde recientemente se le había visto.

-Llama...-Dijo Len con impaciencia.

Estar parados en la puerta no iba a arreglar nada, solo iba a ralentizar el proceso. Rin bajó la cabeza, y suspiró con resignación. No quería imaginarse la reacción de "su madre" cuándo viera a "su hija" desaparecida, en la puerta, con un posible hermano gemelo, y la blusa que le robó antes de marcharse. A pesar de que siempre tuviera una energía inagotable, esa mujer era sensible cuándo quería. Seguramente lo habría pasado fatal ante la muerte de su hermana mayor, Sweet Ann. Notó como le temblaban las manos, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar, ya que sin dudarlo mucho, tocó el timbre.

Se escuchó el timbre por todo el orfanato, seguido de las risas de algunos niños. Más tarde se escucharon los pasos apresurados de una mujer a lo largo del pasillo, pero se detuvieron mientras las risas de los niños se escuchaban a través de la puerta.

-¡Niños por favor!- Se escuchó la voz de una mujer.- ¡Dejadme abrir la puerta!

Las risas de los pequeños se seguían oyendo, y la mujer seguía protestando. Todos los gritos se escuchaban detrás de la puerta, mientras Rin y Len la miraban con curiosidad. Al parecer, los huérfanos tenían demasiadas ganas de jugar con ella, y no querían que fuera a abrir la puerta, si no que se quedara junto a ellos. Rin recordaba aquello, hacía tiempo atrás había formado parte de ese descabellada escena.

-¡POR DEUS* SI NO ME DEJÁIS ABRIR LA PUERTA OS QUEDÁIS SIN POSTRE!- Grito la mujer con aire enfadado.

Rin y Len escucharon los pasos apresurados de los niños, que subían las escaleras corriendo para dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Lo del postre siempre iba a funcionar, lo quisieran o no. Después de que se hiciera el silencio, se volvieron a escuchar los pasos de la mujer hacia la puerta, y antes de que Rin pudiera reaccionar, la puerta había sido abierta.

-Disculpen, es que a veces los ni..-Dijo mujer mirando hacia las escaleras.

Cuándo dejó de mirarlas, se volvió hacia ellos, y al mirar a Rin se quedó totalmente callada. Se hizo completamente el silencio entre los tres, silencio que Len aprovecho para inspeccionar a la mujer que tenía enfrente...

Tenía el pelo rubio, muy largo, por lo menos hasta por la cintura, y sus ojos azules miraban con sorpresa a su acompañante. Sin duda, esa mujer debía de ser la "madre" de Rin, y fácilmente podía hacerse pasar con ella. Su pelo y sus ojos hacía que mantuviera un cierto parecido con la joven. Rin se había quedado totalmente callada, y no se veía con intenciones de decir nada, mientras la mujer rubia, la escudriñaba con la mirada una y otra vez, como intentando adivinar sí realmente era "su hija" la que tenía enfrente.

-¿Rin?- Dijo la mujer rompiendo el silencio.

La aludida bajó la cabeza, incapaz de poder mirarla a los ojos. La mente se la había quedado en blanco, y no sabía que decir. Pues claro que era ella, si ya la había reconocido, no había por que decir nada. Pero la mujer de enfrente esperaba a alguna respuesta, y no tenía ni idea de lo que decirle, así que optó por lo más simple...

-Hola Lily.- Dijo Rin casi susurrando.

Lily miró a la rubia sin saber que decir. Tres años... Rin había desaparecido hacía tres años. Y ahora allí estaba, junto con un chico que no conocía, y la blusa que desapareció de su armario misteriosamente. No sabía que decir, o como reaccionar, era como si un gato perdido regresara a casa después de años desaparecido. Solo que ese gato, era la niña de dos años que encontró abandonada en esa misma puerta, y a la que acogió y dio un nombre con un cariño increíblemente diferente al de todos los niños que cuidaba. Y la que crió como si verdaderamente fuera su hija. Ahora ella tenía 18 años, y había vuelto a "casa" con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida. Había crecido, de una niña había pasado a ser una adulta, y ella no había podido verlo. No pudo ver como aquella llorona de dos años, que llamaba a su madre con desesperación en la oscuridad, se había vuelto alguien valiente que luchaba por sobrevivir en un mundo sometido por la tiranía de los más fuertes. Intentó decir algo, pero el echo de tener a Rin delante la paró por completo, y se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que habían empezado a descender por sus mejillas ¿Había empezado a llorar? Seguramente, pero eso le daba igual. Su hija había vuelto a casa.

Sin necesidad de decir nada, se dirigió hacia a Rin, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la atrapó en un abrazo. La rubia no dijo absolutamente nada, y se dejó abrazar por ella, mientras que Lily empezó a llorar en silencio sobre su hombro. Ahora Rin era casi de su misma estatura, la prueba aún mayor de que había crecido, y ella no había estado allí. Ese hecho, hizo que volviera a sollozar en su hombro, mientras Rin le correspondió el abrazo sin decir nada.

Len permaneció aparte de todo esto, viendo como Lily sollozaba abrazando a Rin. Era normal que la mujer llorara de esa manera, después de todo, su hija había vuelto a casa.

~0.0~

-¡Gakupo!- Gritó Gumi persiguiéndolo.- ¡¿Por qué te has ido corriendo?!

Gumi había enloquecido como todas las fans, al ver a sus ídolos en el coche. Pero cuándo los vigilantes de la cadena los echaron a patadas, y les obligaron a seguir su camino mientras el coche entraba en la cadena, el enfado de Gumi aumentó considerablemente. Ya estaba molesta por el echo de que Rin le había cortado la comunicación, y ahora lo estaba aún más. Pero lo peor de todo, es que cuándo se dirigió hacia Gakupo para dar rienda suelta a su enfado, este cogió la katana, y salió corriendo como si nada.

Llegó a la calle oscura por la que Gakupo había entrado, y le dio bastante mala espina. Era lo mismo de siempre, un escenario oscuro, en el que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a entrar. Los Masked no cambiaban sus costumbres a la hora de establecer sus "mini-bases", por llamarlas de alguna forma. Pero era su deber como agentes entrar en esas calles sucias y descuidadas, que la gente se negaba a mantener por el miedo a ser atacados en la oscuridad. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, y pudo ver al pelimorado en la calle oscura, casi al final del callejón, donde se encontraba la puerta de emergencia de la cadena. Se acercó a él con paso apresurado, intentando no hacer mucho ruido a su alrededor. Sabía que la estaban observando, no quería que notaran el arco que tenía escondido bajo la falda.

Ni siquiera ella misma sabía como podía mantener un arco en esa minifalda, pero no se paraba a pensarlo, lo escondía y punto, agradecía a Dios que su arma era plegable, y pequeña cuándo se doblaban las visagras adecuadas. El problema, es que aunque lo escondiera, era evidente que tenía ese arco escondido en alguna parte, y en el escote como que le molestaba mucho. Si los Masked que los vigilaban, notaban que ella iba armada, aprovecharían el que estaba alejada de Gakupo, para atacarle. No era mala en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero le gustaba más luchar a distancia, tenía buena puntería, y eso se podía notar en cuánto eliminaba al enemigo con las flechas. No es que no le gustaran las pistolas, es que se manejaba mucho mejor con el arma que poseía, las pistolas eran pesadas, y no se veía capaz de utilizar una, contando con el gran retroceso que sufrían al ser disparadas. Puede que el arco también tuviera retroceso, pero era mucho más ligero, y mucho más práctico para ella.

Llegó hasta Gakupo, y miró la cara seria de este. Él miraba la puerta de emergencia con preocupación. Al principio la chica no prestó atención a la puerta, hasta que pudo notar lo que verdaderamente estaba mirando su compañero. La puerta estaba completamente llena de arañazos, sobretodo en la cerradura, que parecía maltrecha y rota. Entonces la peliverde supo la razón por la que su amigo se había marchado corriendo.

Esos arañazos y cortes en la puerta, eran para colarse en el estudio, y probablemente matar a los periodistas que tanto acechaban a los Devil Maks. Habría sido demasiado fácil para Miku, el hacer que sus siervos se colaran por la entrada principal. Si lo hacía, darían la orden demasiado rápido, y la agencia los habría detenido en unos minutos. Sin embargo, si la peliazul aprovechaba el lío que los fans montaban todos los días, sus siervos podrían entrar por la puerta de emergencia sin que nadie los notara, y los guardias estaban entretenidos en persuadir a los fans, por lo que se podrían haber ocultado en la cadena, y matar fácilmente a los periodistas que tanto dolor de cabeza les causaban. Aquella puerta era la prueba del plan que estaban intentanto llevar a cabo. Por suerte, la puerta no tenía signos de haber sido abierta aún, lo que indicaba que aún no habían conseguido infiltrarse en el edificio. Lo que solo podía significar una cosa...

-Están aquí...-Susurró Gumi palpando su falda.

~0.0~

-¡Pasad! ¡No os quedéis ahí parados!- Dijo Lily más animada que nunca.

Después de haber estado abrazada a Rin durante un considerable lapso de tiempo, Lily recuperó la compostura y su sonrisa, más animada que nunca. Había vuelto a tomar el papel de cuidadora alegre y despreocupada a la que todos conocían. Los agentes se miraron con duda ante sus palabras, y la siguieron con decisión a través del pasillo. Len miraba todo lo que había a su alrededor con curiosidad, aunque el interior fuera un poco simple y monótomo. Mientras que, tanto Rin como Lily andaban con normalidad en ese pasillo. La mayor tenía una radiante sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, y algunas lágrimas de felicidad que todavía escapaban por sus ojos; Mientras que la menor, seguía mirando al suelo.

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña salita tradicional, con una mesa de madera en el centro, y cuatro cojines posados en el tatami, alrededor de la mesa. Rin se acordaba mucho de esa habitación, era como el salón principal del orfanato. A veces, los padres que venían a adoptar se podían quedar hablando durante horas en esa mesa, pero cuándo no había padres ni adultos de ningún tipo, los niños se podían meter allí a ver la tele, o a jugar a lo que quisieran. En invierno es cuándo esa sala era la más concurrida, hacía demasiado frío como para jugar en el patio, y encerrarse en la habitación no era lo más divertido para los niños. Pero esa sala tenía algo que ninguna podía tener en todo el orfanato... Una tele. Era la única habitación que tenía una tele a mano. En ese salón, fue la primera vez que Rin vio aparecer a los Masked, y eso no lo olvidaría jamás.

Lily indicó a los agentes que se sentaran y así lo hicieron, mientras que ella se sentaba justo enfrente de ellos. Len le miraba serio, y Rin estaba demasiado ocupada en mirar toda la habitación, intentando averiguar que había cambiado durante estos años, y que no. Pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados, en cuánto la dulce voz de Lily empezó a hablar.

-Y bueno Rin... ¿No me vas a presentar a novio?- Dijo la mujer riendo.

Rin se sonrojó al instante, al igual que Len ¿Novio? O Dios, no... Por favor, si Lily piensa que ambos eran pareja, estaban en un buen lío. Hasta ahora la mujer no había montado signos de la posible locura y perversión que poseía, hasta ahora... Sentía sus mejillas calientes, que seguramente estarían rojas como tomates, y su pulso aumentar considerablemente, como cuándo Len le había abrazada hacía minutos antes en el coche. Cuándo a Lily se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quien la hiciera ceder, ella conseguía lo que quería, nadie sabía como, pero lo conseguía.

-No somos novios...- Le respondió Rin sonrojada.- Somos compañeros.

Len la miró en respuesta a lo último que había dicho. Era verdad, eran compañeros, se habían conocido la noche anterior, pero ya lo eran. Se habían abrazado en el coche, y la había visto protagonizar una escena pervertida en su habitación... Pero eran compañeros. El caso, es que ya se había olvidado de hasta su propio nombre de estar tan nervioso ante la afirmación de Lily. Por el momento, casi todos los que los habían visto juntos, había pensado que él y Rin eran gemelos, cosa que no era verdad. Sin embargo, Lily los había tomado por novios, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. No sabía los pensamientos que se lo podían cruzar a esa mujer por la cabeza, pero si veía a dos personas idénticas en su puerta, una de ellas tu hija adoptiva desaparecida, lo que habría pensado una persona normal, es que eran hermanos separados o algo por el estilo. Pero no Lily, ella simplemente pensó que eran novios, ignorando el parecido que pudieran tener.

-¿Compañeros?- Preguntó Lily mirándolos a ambos.

-Así es.- Afirmó Rin ocultando su sonrojo.- Formamos parte de la agencia Anti-Masks.

Lily miró a su hija con una sonrisa tranquila, que a Rin solo pudo inspirarle miedo. Le acaba de decir que esta luchando contra una organización malvada que amenaza con destruir el mundo, y ella solo pudo sonreír. No sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero una madre normal no habría reaccionado así, mucho menos al saber que su hija esta en constante peligro durante todo el día.

-Ya nos lo imaginamos.- Dijo la mujer con alegría.

Rin se quedó confundida durante unos segundos ¿Que ya se lo habían imaginado? ¿Y eso?

-Por favor.- Dijo Lily como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Tenías 15 años, y ningún sitio a donde ir. Los únicos sitios a donde podías dirigirte, eran los Devil Masks, y los Anti-Masks. Sabíamos que no te unirías a los malos, pasase lo que pasase, así que todos nos imaginamos que te habrías dirigido a las pruebas de reclutamiento.

Rin se quedó callada ante esta información, la verdad es que era un razonamiento bastante obvio. Si se hubiera escapado por las buenas, tendría que haber elegido alguno de los dos bandos por la fuerza. Además, no es que a la gente le hubiera afectado mucho, no era más que una huérfana que se había escapado, y eso pasaba casi todos los días. Estaba más que segura, que Lily y las demás cuidadoras habían ido en su búsqueda. Pero entre todo la revolución, las desapariciones de gente importante, y todo el miedo infundido a la población, no hacía que la búsqueda de una niña perdida fuera más importante. Seguramente habrían intentado acudir a las autoridades, y no les harían mucho caso... Después de todo, no eran más que los cuidadores de un humilde orfanato. La policía daría por muerta a la pequeña, y no se esforzarían ni en buscarla.

-Entonces, tenemos que hacerte unas preguntas.- Dijo Rin decidida. Después de todo, tenía que cumplir su misión, no tenían todo el día.

-¿Unas preguntas?- Dijo Lily con confusión.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba ¿Qué podía querer la agencia de un simple orfanato? Debía de ser importante, como para que Rin apareciera de la nada, después de desaparecer por completo. A lo mejor... Estaban buscando información de su hermana mayor... Lily se estremeció al recordarla. Sweet Ann, su querida hermana mayor, asesinada brutalmente en su domicilio por los Devil Masks. Le informaron de la noticia unas semanas después de la desaparición de Rin. Ni todo el anime Yaoi podía haberle consolado en ese momento de su vida. Primero perdía a su hija, y después a su hermana mayor, probablemente por la misma razón, los Devil Masks. A Lily le hubiera encantado haber tomado medidas, pero tenía niños a los que cuidar, no podía abandonarlos, pero Stella... Recibiría su merecido. Puede que estuviera pirada, pero Lily no era imbécil, sabía que esa asquerosa niñata con el pelo rosa y el flequillo moreno, había sido la culpable del asesinato de su hermana. Y ahora tenía una esperanza, tenía a su hija...

-Así es. Es parte de nuestra misión ¿Nos responderías, Lily?- Le preguntó Rin esperanzada.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Lily secamente.

Rin se sorprendió al principio, no sabía que la rubia estaría tan receptiva. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era el repentino enfado que empezó a mostrar la mujer, y el tono oscuro en el que se habían tornado sus ojos.

-Entonces...-Dijo Len dirigiéndose a Lily por primera vez.- ¿Podrías hablarnos de Hoshine Stella?

Lily no se sobresaltó al oír el nombre de la muchacha. Lo suponía, entonces era verdad... Stella era una Masked, la habían descubierto, y por eso querían corroborar la verdad preguntando allí. Y por tanto, Stella sí era la culpable del asesinato de su hermana... Y eso no se lo podía perdonar, por muy huérfana que hubiera sido en el pasado. Había asesinado a la única familia que tenía, a pesar de que había echo lo imposible para que la niña creciera en un lugar feliz, lejos del peligro...

-Vendrá hoy...-Dijo Lily con rencor.- Por lo que más quieras Rin... Detenedla.

-¿Q-Que?- Preguntó Rin confundida.

-Stella está al llegar, avisó ayer por la noche. Debéis detenerla, y que pague por sus crímenes.

Rin y Len se miraron confundidos ¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo? Jamás en toda su vida podían haberse imaginado aquello. Mucho menos que dentro de unos minutos tendrían a Stella delante de sus narices. Miraron a Lily buscando una explicación, y esta solo encogió los hombros y sonrió.

-Puede que esté pirada, y que el Yaoi me vuelva loca... Pero no soy tan estúpida como todos piensan, hasta los policías se dieron cuenta de que ella era la culpable, pero no dijeron nada por falta de pruebas, y por su edad.- Dijo Lily casi con enfado.- Todas las puertas y ventanas de su casa habían sido cerradas, no había manera de colarse allí. Las únicas personas que estaban dentro, eran Stella y mi hermana. Además, el cuerpo fue encontrado en el pasillo, delante de la habitación de la niña. No había huellas en el arma, y los únicos guantes que había en la casa estaban en el cajón de la cómoda de Stella. Era más que obvio que Stella había asesinado a Sweet Ann.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó Len estupefacto.

-Ya te lo he dicho... Seré Fujoshi, pero no estúpida.- Le dijo Lily convencida.- Podrían haberla culpado perfectamente de su crimen, pero ella apenas tenía 12 o 13 años, por lo que la ley le protegía. Además, en esa época ocurrían crímenes de forma muy parecida, por lo que no prestaron casi atención...

-¿Cuándo vendrá?- Preguntó Len apresurado.

Lily fue a contestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el timbre de la puerta sonó, sobresaltando a todos los presentes. Rin miró a Lily, que miraba el pasillo con enfado, sabía muy bien lo que era esa expresión. Estaba más que claro, que la mujer había estado soportando a "su sobrina" durante un largo tiempo. Lily se había cansado de vivir en aquella farsa, se había cansado de fingir que no sabía nada. No quería seguir soportando a la farsante, quería enfrentarse a ella, y echarle en cara la manera en se había destrozado la vida. Lily se levantó repentinamente, y dibujó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, después se dirigió hacia Rin y Len, y con voz neutral dijo:

-Id hacia el aparcamiento de atrás, la llevaré allí.- Dijo con confianza.- Seguramente ya sabrá que estáis aquí, ni siquiera tendré que pedírselo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, que permanecía cerrada, con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro. Mientras Rin la miraba conmocionada.

-¡Lily!- Dijo Rin levantándose.- ¡¿Y qué pasará contigo?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que no te hará daño?!

La aludida se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su hija con ternura. Le gustaba que se preocupara con ella, incluso después de haber estado tanto tiempo separadas.

-No me hará daño, por que no se lo han ordenado.- Dijo riéndose.- No es más que una muñeca manipulada por sus superiores, si mató a mi hermana, fueron por sus ordenes, y si viene a por vosotros, será por la misma razón. Yo tan solo soy la humilde cuidadora de un orfanato, no represento ninguna amenaza para la organización, si no se lo han ordenado, no me tocará ni un pelo...

Rin miró a la mujer con miedo. Ella tenía razón, los Masked solo seguían las ordenes de su Ex-Compañera. Si Stella asesinó a Sweet Ann, fue por que le ordenador que lo hiciera, y si venía a por ellos, era por que Miku quería darle una especie de sorpresa. Pero no podía dejar de estar intranquila ¿Y si Stella sí llegaba a hacerle daño a Lily? Se sentiría muy culpable por lo sucedido. No podría soportarlo, apenas había vuelto a reencontrarse con su madre, y no podía permitir que le hicieran daño por su culpa.

-Vamos Rin.- Dijo Len con seriedad.- Lily tiene mucha razón, Stella no le hará daño si sabe lo que le conviene, solo vendrá a por nosotros, será mejor que nos enfrentemos a ella en el aparcamiento de atrás.

Rin miró a su compañero con duda, de verdad que no quería dejar a Lily sola con esa Masked tan peligrosa. Pero Len insistió, y miró a Lily que se había quedado observando la escena. Stella seguiría allí en la puerta, sabían que no se iba a ir, podría estar horas estancada en ese sitio, con tal de eliminar su objetivo. Es por eso que Len agarró el brazo de Rin con fuerza, y la arrastró fuera de la sala, hacia el aparcamiento de atrás. Rin intentó replicar, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, mientras que Len se la llevaba por el pasillo que tan bien conocía. Mientras, Lily se había quedado observando su marcha.

-¿Compañeros?-Susurró Lily mientras se daba la vuelta.- Y una porra, no se lo creen ni ellos...

Empezó a andar por el pasillo, estando completamente segura de que Stella podía escuchar sus pasos, y una vez que llegó, abrió la puerta con cara seria. Como esperaba, allí estaba Stella, con una pequeña sonrisa, aún esperando a que abrieran la puerta. La adolescente levantó la mirada, y le sonrió con inocencia fingida, igual a la que se había esforzado en mantener desde hacía años, cosa que a Lily le enfadó más que a nada en el mundo.

-Hola tía Lily.- Dijo Stella sonriendo.

-Corta el rollo.- Le contestó la rubia enfadada.- Sé muy bien a lo que has venido.

La muchacha no contestó y le miró a los ojos desafiándola. Pero no le importó, Lily le sostuvo la mirada, dándose cuenta de la oscuridad que había en esos ojos azules. Era verdad, Rin se lo dijo cuándo no era más que una niña inocente... Cuándo ambas jugaban juntas, Rin le decía por las noches que Stella era rara. Le decía, que su amiga parecía buena, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario, que tenían algo escondido, que no debería ser descubierto. Ahora sabía a lo que se refería Rin con eso. Stella era más peligrosa de lo que todos pensaban, no era una adolescente normal y corriente, era una de las mejores Masked al servicio de la organización, y sus actos podían probarlo.

-Ya veo...- Dijo Stella con tranquilidad.- Rin está en el aparcamiento de atrás ¿Verdad?

Lily le miró enfurecida, pero la adolescente seguía aparentemente calmada. Sabía que no iba a hacerle daño, si no, la habría matado desde el momento en que abrió la puerta. Stella dio unos pasos, ignorando su presencia, y empezó a andar a través del pasillo, en dirección a la sala donde se había criado, y por tanto, hacia Rin, hacia SU Rin. Al instante Lily tuvo miedo, a ella no le haría daño. Pero... ¿Y a Rin y a su compañero? Ellos si que representaban una amenaza a la organización, es más, se encontraba allí para matarlos ¿Y si ellos no podían hacerle frente? ¿Qué le pasaría a SU Rin? Ahora comprendió el miedo de la muchacha cuándo ella fue a abrir la puerta. Se dio cuenta, de que Stella se había parado apenas cuatro pasos de ella, y se dio la vuelta para ver que ocurría.

-Yo te salvé la vida Lily.-Dijo Stella con tranquilidad.- Ten en cuenta eso...

La rubia se quedó paralizada por completo ¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios le iba a salvar la vida? No entendía absolutamente nada, y lo peor, es que Stella ni siquiera se había dignado a darse la vuelta para decirle aquello.

-¡¿De que habl...

-Vete al piso de arriba con los niños.- Le cortó la pelirosa.- Se estarán aburriendo, y tu estarás a salvo junto a ellos...

Lily se quedó en el sitio, mientras observó como la pelirosa desaparecía tras el pasillo. No había que ser muy listo, para averiguar que habría un enfrentamiento. Lo que más le intrigaba, es que de alguna u otra forma, Stella no quería que ella se viese involucrada en ese pelea, por eso le había ordenado que se marchara al piso de arriba, al cuidado de los niños... Seguía sin saber lo que verdaderamente significaban las palabras anteriores, pero escuchó un portazo, y supo que Stella ya había llegado al aparcamiento de atrás.

Después miró las escaleras, y las subió dispuesta a proteger a los niños por los que tanto había sacrificado.

~0.0~

Se escuchó un golpe fuerte a lo largo del callejón, y Gakupo y Gumi no tuvieron que darse la vuelta para saber lo que venía. El pelimorado apretó más su katana, y la chica sacó su arco plegable con rapidez. Ambos se dieron la vuelta, y confirmaron sus sospechas.

Seis Maskeds habían aparecido por el callejón, rodeándolos a ambos por completo. Sabían que sería pan comido, así que no se preocuparon lo más mínimo. Seguramente estarían enfadados por haber descubierto su plan. En verdad era un buen plan, habría funcionado, si no fuera por que los residentes habían avisado de figuras y golpes extraños en ese inusitado callejón, sobre todo cuándo los fans se obsesionaban con los periodistas. Pero los seis irradiaban odio, y no es que tuvieran ganas de hablar como personas civilizadas. Gumi no perdió el tiempo, y sacó el carcaj de flechas que tenía escondido en una de sus botas.

Uno de los Masked se dio cuenta de el movimiento que realizó la peliverde, y se abalanzó sobre ella al instante. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a atacar, ya que la chica le propinó una patada en la cabeza, y le disparó una de sus flechas en el corazón, dejándolo sin vida al instante. Los otros, se enfurecieron aún más por la muerte de su amigo, y fijaron su blanco en ella. Gakupo, que hasta ahora había permanecido quieto, se interpuso entre ella y los demás, y cuándo dos de ellos intentaron disparar a la peliverde, este interceptó las balas con la katana, para después atravesar con esta a uno de ellos, que cayó en el suelo desangrándose. Gumi no se quedó atrás, y sin dejarse proteger por Gakupo, salió de sus espaldas, y mientras que otro Masked se dirigió a ella, le disparó otra flecha en el costado, haciendo que este cayera al suelo gritando de dolor, y se desangrara en el suelo. Solo quedaban tres de ellos que eliminar, dos de los cuáles tenían intención de herir a Gumi, y el otro abalanzándose sobre Gakupo.

El pelimorado esquivó el ataque del Masked, que parecía ser un chico muy joven, pero eso le dio lo mismo, y en el instante en el que él levantó el brazo para volver a atacarle con el machete, le atravesó el corazón con su katana, haciendo que su ropa que manchara del líquido carmesí. Mientras, Gumi se debatía entre asesinar a los dos que le acechaban, o arrestarles para mantener a dos testigos del plan. Sabía que llevarlos a la agencia sería una locura, pero tampoco sabían si podían sacarles algo de información...

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, en cuanto uno de ellos sacó un cuchillo, y corrió hacia ella. Todo pensamiento racional escapó de su cabeza, y solo tuvo en mente sobrevivir a aquella pelea, como había sido desde que entró a la agencia. Esquivó el puñetazo que quiso darle, y subió la rodilla para darle en la entrepierna. Sabía que era un golpe cruel para el pobre hombre, pero lo había usado en propia defensa, mientras que el aludido se encogió con dolor, esta le dio con el codo en la cabeza, tirándole al suelo sin poder hacer nada. Mientras que el que había tumbado se quejaba en el suelo, cogió dos flechas, y las colocó en el arco, que apuntaron a la Masked restante. Era una mujer, que se había quedado observando las muertes sucesivas de sus compañeros. Seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ellos dos, por lo que se había quedado paralizada. Pero Gumi ya no tenía intenciones de dejarla marchar, sería un peligro que se escapara, no podían dejar que la gente viera a una Masked merodeando por allí, sembraría la desconfianza en la agencia, y eso no podía pasar. Cuándo la mujer intentó salir corriendo, Gumi tensó su arco, y disparó las dos flechas que tenía preparadas. Haciendo que la Masked se desangrara en el suelo.

Gakupo se había quedado mirando a la chica, y la forma en la que había mejorado. Ya sabía controlar mejor sus emociones en el campo de batalla, y se notaba. Después ambos miraron a su alrededor, y como habían dejado la calle. Los cuerpos de los seis Masked descansaban en el suelo, pero aún uno de ellos estaba inconsciente, y no podían dejarlo vivir después de ese ataque.

-¿Quién lo mata?- Preguntó Gakupo con seriedad.

No es que al muchacho le agradase matar a los Masked, pero lo que había ocurrido, fue en defensa propia, ellos atacaron primero. Ahora tanto él como ella tenían la ropa llena de sangre de sus oponentes, cuyos cadáveres estaba repartidos por el callejón, llenándolo todo con el característico olor de la sangre y muerte que tantas veces habían ocasionado.

-Lo haré yo.-Dio Gumi con decisión.

Gakupo le miró con tranquilidad. Le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber el tremendo odio que Gumi tenía ante aquellas personas. Gumi odiaba a los Maskeds más que a nada en el mundo, y los mataba sin importar quién fuera o como fuera. Le daba igual, el odio que sentía hacia ellos era impenetrable, nada le haría cambiar de opinión. La oportunidad para matar uno de ellos, era para Gumi lo mejor que podrían ofrecerle en esta vida, y ambos lo sabían. Las sonrisa inocente de Gumi ocultaba la ira y el odio que sentía hacia ellos, y las ganas irrefrenable de matar que sentía nada más verlos.

La peliverde agarró otra flecha, y apuntó a la cabeza de su víctima sin compasión. Disparó, y la sangre del Masked volvió a salpicar en su ropa.

~0.0~

Rin y Len escucharon un portazo a sus espaldas, y se giraron para ver a la persona de enfrente. El aparcamiento de atrás del orfanato, estaba casi vacío, normalmente los cuidadores solían dejar allí sus vehículos, a excepción de Lily, que prácticamente vivía allí. La chica se apoyó en la puerta con una sonrisa, mientras los dos rubios la miraban con odio.

-Vaya... Hola Rin.- Dijo Stella con una sonrisa burlona.- Cuánto tiempo...

La rubia no respondió, y se limitó a coger la pistola de su bolsillo, en caso de que la pelirosa le atacara sin avisar. Ambos agentes tenían todos sus sentidos posados en la muchacha, mientras que esta solo se apoyaba en la puerta, mirándoles con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿No me vas a contestar?- Le dijo Stella dirigiéndose de nuevo a Rin.- Vaya... Y yo que pensaba que nuestro reencuentro sería más emotivo...

-Yo a ti no tengo que decirte nada.-Le contestó Rin enfadada.- No eres más que una asesina...

La rubia estaba furiosa, más que eso. Al principio, llegó a pensar que el motivo por el que Stella se había unido a ellos, era por que ya no tenía otro sitio a donde ir... Con Sweet Ann fallecida, seguramente la chica se había quedado sin nada, y volver al orfanato no era la mejor opción de todas. Pero la información que Lily les había otorgado, valía su peso en oro, y lo sabían... Que Stella asesinara a su madre adoptiva cambiaba mucho las cosas.

-Awn, ya veo ¿Estás enfadada por lo que le hice a Sweet Ann?- Dijo Stella colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.- Pero si no sufrió tanto, solo le apuñalé por la espalda sin que se diera cuenta.

Rin apretó los puños ante sus palabras ¿Cómo podía decirlo como si nada? Había asesinado a su madre adoptiva, y le daba igual ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Stella tenía todo lo que a ella la habría gustado tener. Le había adoptado una mujer dulce y atenta, que la cuidaba como si fuera su hija de verdad, era inteligente, hermosa, amable, y tenía muchas amistades que valían la pena... Stella tenía un vida perfecta, y aún así no estaba contenta con ello... ¡¿Por qué?! Ella había tenido suerte, consiguió lo que Rin jamás podría tener, y lo tiró y apuñaló hasta la muerte ¡¿Por qué?! No podía comprenderlo ¿Es que Sweet Ann no le había dado suficiente cariño? ¿Es que sus amigos no la habían apreciado como ella hubiera querido? ¿Es que no era tan lista y perfecta como todos pensaban? Podría estar preguntándose eso durante toda su vida, y no obtener ninguna respuesta. Stella había escogido ser de los malos, había escogido ser una asesina sin pretensiones, tirando todo aquello que habría podido amar en su pasado.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó Rin con odio.- ¡¿Por qué asesinaste a tu madre?!

-¡CÁLLATE!- Le gritó Stella desde su sitio.

Rin se calló al instante. La forma en la que le había gritado Stella no era normal. Pensaban que una Masked de su nivel sabía controlar las emociones, y no se enfurecía con facilidad, al contrario que sus compañeros. Pero esta ahora estaba furiosa, y les miraba a la rubia con un odio indescriptible. No llegaron a pensar que la muchacha podría descontrolarse tan rápido, pero sus gritos le habían demostrado lo contrario. Stella la miró contrariada, y volvió a gritar enfurecida:

-¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE SWEET ANN ERA MI MADRE!- Gritó con furia.- ¡NO LO ERA, Y NUNCA LO FUE! ¡SI LA MATÉ ERA POR QUE SE LO MERECÍA!

Rin no podía decir nada ¿Stella se había enfadado por que había dicho que Sweet Ann era su madre? ¿Por que? No podía entenderlo, la muchacha parecía feliz de haber sido adoptada por ella... ¿Es que la odiaba? ¿Llego a odiar tanto a su madre adoptiva como para asesinarla? ¿Cómo para unirse a aquellos que querían dominarlo todo mediante la fuerza y el engaño?

-La odiabas...- Le dijo Rin contrariada.- ¿Por qué?

Stella le siguió mirando con furia, y después empezó a reírse como si nada. Era un risa que daba hasta miedo, y la chica parecía que no tenía intenciones de parar ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? Pero ello seguía en lo suyo. La aludida levantó la cabeza, y se dieron cuenta del color rojo del que se habían tornado sus ojos, y miró a Len con una sonrisa.

-No me juzgues Rin... Yo no soy la única que ha condenado a un familiar suyo... ¿Verdad? ¿Kagamine Len?- Dijo con voz amenazante.

El aludido se sorprendió hacia sus palabras, pero sabía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería. La odiaba, la odiaba por sacar ese tema, y más por sacarlo delante de Rin. Él no había echo nada, había sido la organización, y eso no podía perdonarlo. Solo lo hizo para proteger a su hermana... Pero no quería que Rin se enterara de eso, bastante le había echo pasar con el reencuentro de Lily. Tenía que evadir el tema, no sabía como Stella se había enterado, y no tenía interés en saberlo. Pero si seguía por ese camino, sabía que iba a terminar enfadándose, y por tanto atacando a la Masked. No podía correr el riesgo, mucho menos con Rin allí, quería protegerla de Stella, y haría lo que fuera por evitar que la pelirosa le tocara un pelo.

-No se de que hablas.- Dijo el rubio con voz firme.- Yo no he condenado a nadie...

Se notaba en su voz que era mentira, así como su nerviosismo. Rin dirigió la vista hacia él, y le miró con confusión. No, no podía hacerle eso a Rin, no podía inmiscuirla en todo aquello, ya tenía suficiente con lo de su hermana, debía protegerla.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Stella con sarcasmo.- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu hermana no está loca por tu culpa? Por que yo tenía entendido lo contrario...

Rin se sobresalto ¿Hermana? ¿Len tenía una hermana? Ella no sabía nada, y puede que no debería saberlo, pero lo que había dicho Stella le desconcertaba ¿Loca? ¿Condenada por Len? ¿De qué demonios hablaba? Había demasiadas preguntas para tan pocas respuestas, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Len empezó a hablar enfadado.

-¡MI HERMANA NO ESTÁ LOCA!- Dijo Len enfadado.

Ahora sí que se había descontrolado. Len no sabía mantener la calma en cuanto al tema de su hermana, aún sabiendo que en este momento estaba poniendo en peligro a Rin.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Stella desafiándole.- Entonces... ¿Kagamine Lenka no está en la planta de psiquiatría del hospital? Por que todos estamos seguros de que sí es ella...

-¡Si Lenka está allí ha sido por vuestra culpa! ¡Vosotros empezasteis con esa masacre, hasta el punto de tener que ingresarla allí!- Le dijo Len con furia.

Rin solo podía mirar a su compañero enfurecido, nunca lo había visto así, a pesar de que era la primera misión que hacían juntos. Lenka... Su hermana se llamaba Lenka, y estaba ingresada en la unidad de psicología del hospital... ¿Por qué? Stella decía que había sido culpa de Len, mientras Len decía lo contrario. No sabía que decir o que hacer. Todo lo que estaban diciendo le sonaba a ella a cuento chino, además de que era algo demasiado fuerte para el chico rubio, como para hablarlo así por que así. Se volvió a escuchar la risa tétrica de Stella, mientras que los agentes permanecían quietos en su sitio, empuñando las pistolas a espera de que ella les atacara de una vez, en vez de hacerles enfurecer como había echo hasta ahora.

-Lo que más gracia me hace...-Dijo Stella dejando de reír.- Es que acabaré con vosotros antes de que os deis cuenta...

Ambos reaccionaron demasiado tarde a esas palabras, Stella de repente desapareció de la puerta, y apareció ante Rin, antes de que la rubia pudiera hacer nada. Era rápida, quizás demasiado, la pelirosa hincó su rodilla con fuerza en el estómago de Rin, mientras que la chica cayó al suelo por el repentino ataque. Por suerte, Len pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y antes de que Stella le pateara igual que su compañera, este esquivó el golpe, y le devolvió una patada en el pecho. Stella retrocedió, y por un momento quedó paralizada en el sitio, Rin se levantó ignorando el dolor, y Len le miró con preocupación, mientras que Stella se llevó una mano al sitio donde Len le había golpeado.

¿Le había golpeado? Ese mocoso había esquivado su ataque, y para colmo le había golpeado... No podía creerlo, era la primera vez que un agente le tocaba. Nunca habían conseguido tocarla, y mucho menos darle un solo golpe, por muy minúsculo que fuera. Pero el chico rubio lo había echo, y eso era imperdonable. Sus ojos rojos brillaron con fuerza, y se dirigió hacia él, pero de repente un golpe en su cabeza la desconcertó. Sus oídos pitaron, y sus ojos se nublaron, por un momento se sintió mareada, y cayo al suelo sin más. Después de recuperarse de aquella sensación, sintió un pie en su espalda, mientras que se quejaba del frío del suelo, donde su cara había caído después del pequeño desmayo.

-No eres tan fuerte como nos habían dicho...-Dijo Rin mientras apretaba su pie en la espalda de la chica.

Mientras que Stella se quedaba paralizada por la sorpresa, Rin se había recuperado del golpe, y se había levantado mientras miraba a Len. Y cuándo la pelirosa estuvo dispuesta a atacar a su compañero, la rubia le golpeó la cabeza con una fuerte patada, sorprendiéndola por la espalda, y haciendo que la Masked cayera al suelo con fuerza.

La chica que estaba debajo se quejó de rabia, y empezó a temblar enfadada. Era la primera y única vez que conseguían tumbarla, y encima tenían la desfachatez de burlarse en su cara. No podía dejar las cosas así, pero le gustase o no, ahora estaba a disposición de ambos, los había subestimado. No por algo eran de los mejores de la agencia... Tenía que huir, no le gustaba la idea, pero Stella tenía que huir. Su orgullo le decía que tenía que quedarse, matarlos como le habían ordenado, y marcharse. Pero no podía hacerlo, aún estaba mareada, le habían dado un golpe demasiado fuerte en la cabeza, y no podía enfrentarse en ese estado contra los dos. Ambos eran buenos, y ella no podía manejarlo sola, tenía que marcharse antes de que le hicieran más daño del que ya tenía. Había sido herida física y psicológicamente, dos contra uno, era la primera vez que Stella no podría terminar una misión con éxito.

-¿No dices nada?- Le preguntó Len con odio.- Pero si hace un momento estabas de los más chulita...

La pelirosa quiso contestar, pero la rabia y la impotencia que la invadían, le superaban. Le estaban ganando, lo sabía, y lo odiaba. Pero aún así no podía hacer nada, un hilo de sangre estaba empezando a decaer por su frente. Rin le había dado una patada con todas sus ganas, y tenía suerte de no haber quedado inconsciente. Casi todo seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor, y no podía hacer nada para pararlo. Escuchó un sonido metálico encima de su cabeza, y sabía perfectamente lo que era. Len le estaba apuntando con la pistola en la cabeza, por lo que sus planes de huida se reducían a 0, siendo sustituidos por una muerte casi inminente. Pero ella era Stella, era una de las cinco Masked más fuertes de la organización, y no iba a quedarse parada mientras le disparaban, hizo acoplo de sus fuerzas, y mientras sentía su cabeza palpitar, consiguió agarrar el tobillo de Rin, girando el brazo de una forma bastante dolorosa.

Los agentes pensaron que no tenía suficiente fuerza como para escapar de allí, pero se equivocaron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Stella había tirado del tobillo de Rin, arrastrándola dolorosamente al suelo. La chica emitió un quejido cuándo cayó de espaldas, y se dio en la nuca con fuerza, pero ahora que Stella quedaba libre, sí que podía escarpar de allí, por mucho que le doliera. Len iba a disparar, pero la pelirosa se incorporó, y apoyando sus manos en el suelo, arrastró el pie con fuerza, chocando con los de él, haciendo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio, y cayera al suelo al igual que su compañera.

Aprovechando que ambos estaban en el suelo, Stella se levantó apresurada, ignorando la sangre que se escurría por la frente, y el mareo que aún sentía. Y empezó a correr en dirección a la carretera y a la salida. Escuchó un disparo que venía de atrás, y supo que Len estaba intentando dispararle, por lo que siguió corriendo, intentando esquivar las balas que podían venir. Finalmente, dio la vuelta al edificio mientras seguía corriendo, y no paró de hacerlo. Sabía que Rin y Len no iban a seguirla, pero podrían llamar a la agencia para inspeccionarlo todo, y no podía correr el riesgo de parase allí mismo.

Siguió corriendo a través de la ciudad, mientras que la gente le miraba sorprendida. Estaba en uno de los barrios pobres, donde los ataques de los Masked solían sucederse a menudo. Sabía que la gente podía mirarla apenada y sorprendida por la herida, pero que no iban a ayudarla por mucho que quisiera. No pudo aguantarlo más, y se refugió en un callejón mugriento, sentándose en el suelo, justo al lado de los cubos de basura, y los gatos callejeros que comían allí. Así se sentía Stella en ese momento... Como un gato callejero, sin lugar a donde ir...

-Me han dado...-Dijo Stella apenada.

Por muy buena guerrera que hubiera sido, aunque fuera una de las mejores. Había huido... Sabía que para ella no era un problema. Miku era permisiva con los Masked de alto rango como ella. No sería condenada a muerte, como el tipo al que asesinó ayer. Sin embargo, levanto su brazo derecho y se rozó el pequeño corte que tenía en el izquierdo. Len había conseguido darle con una de las balas, y aunque solo le había rozado, le había provocado un corte un tanto profundo en el brazo izquierdo. Era penoso... Que ella hubiera sido derrotada por unos agentes... Sintió la sangre que se escurría, tanto por su frente, como por su brazo, y sintió que la ira y el odio empezaba a arremolinarse en su interior.

Se las pagarían... O sí, se las pagarían. No dejará que ambos rubios se vayan de rositas, después de haberle causado tales heridas... No iba a permitirlo. Uno de los gatos callejeros se acercó a ella, y empezó a lamer su mano con cariño, aquella que pronto quedaría llena de sangre, debido a su rabia, y a su herida, de la que salían varias gotas del líquido carmesí. Stella no dijo nada, y el gato ronroneó mientras acariciaba su mejilla contra su mano, y mientras que el gato maulló en respuesta a la leve caricia que le dio la muchacha... Ella murmuró palabras de odio en la oscuridad.

-Esto... No acabará así.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

***Deus Ex Machina: **Personaje del Anime "Mirai Nikki". Es el Dios del tiempo y el espacio :3 Ya que Lily era muy aficionada al anime, que al menos lo demostrar haciéndo referencia a este Dios :D

* * *

Ta chán!~~~ Y bueno... ¿Qué os pareció? :3 _  
_

Antes que nada, os habréis dado cuenta de que he cambiado el nombre del Fic xD Lo se, es un poco lioso, pero así quedaba como más COOL xD Después de todo, sigue teniendo el mismo significado :3 El anterior título estaba escrito en Romaji, y este en Ingles :)

Como ya os dije al principio, este capi es el maaaaaas largo que he escrito en mi vida. Por que son *redoble de tambor* 31 páginas en el word, y en la letra 16, que no es muy grande xD De todas maneras, espero que no se os haya hecho muy largo este capi, por que haya que tarde tanto en subirlo, fue para compensaros que estaba tardando, y he creado probablemente el mejor capi de este Fic :3

Las cosas que hay que explicar por aquí...

Bueno... ¡LA CUIDADORA FUJOSHI ES LILY! :'D Lily sin duda podría hacer el papel mejor que nadie x3 Ella sin duda es una de mis Vocaloids favoritas, se merecía salir en este Fic. Pero el que me guste no es la única razón para que sea la cuidadora... Como toda Vocalover, las referencias ante las canciones no faltan en mi Fic, y esta vez elejí a Lily como cuidadora, debido a la canción **Impulse x Pandemonics **una bonita canción, interpretada por 5 vocaloids (Lily, Yuzuki Yukari, MEIKO, KAITO y VY2 :3) , en la que Lily interpreta a una monja corrupta xD La histora de esta canción me encantó, y el que Lily fuera cuidadora de un horfanato, básicamente me dió la idea de hacer que aquí también lo fuera :3 Me ha sido MUY difícil imaginarme a mi querida Lily llorando, esa escena se me partía el corazón mientras que la escribía D:

Por otra parte, Rin y Len avanzarón en su futura relación ¡SE HAN DADO UN ABRAZO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, al fin algo de romance, prácticamente creo que esa escena me ha salido echa un churro :P Pero espero que eso me lo perdonéis. También esta el reciente echo de... LA HERMANA DE LEN. Así es, la hermana de Len fue revelada, y en efecto, es Kagamine Lenka, su genderbasp y contraparte :3 Muchos os preguntaréis, la razón por la que esta en psiquiatría... Pues... No lo puedo decir xDD Esa historia forma parte del pasado oscuro de Len, y aún no hemos llegado a eso... Y hablando de PASADOS OSCUROS, os habréis dado cuentas a las pequeñas referencias que he echo con nuestra querida Gumi. Así es, ella también tiene su pasado, su sonrisa esconde ciertos sucesos, y su odio hacia los Maskeds es más que notable. Pero como soy mala malosa, no os enteraréis hasta que llefue el momento xD

Ah, y tambien os habréis dado cuenta... LLEGAN NUEVOS PERSONAAAJESS~~ :D Así es, los tres periodistas serán personajes MUY importantes y con gran relevancia en este Fic. La identidad de estos tres, ya está decida, asi que no podré recibir recomendaciones xD Pero así es la vida, estoy segura que en cuanto la identidad de esos tres salgan a la luz, más de uno se alegrará de ello. Después de todo, son Vocaloids que todos nosotros conocemos bien, pero no tan populares como querríamos que fueran ;) Y ya no diré mas, por que más de uno lo habréis averiguado xD Aparte de que la pobre Stella ha tenido que huir, me da mucha pena haber hecho que perdiera, pero así es la vida xD Stella tenía que jurar venganza de alguna manera, los Maskeds tienen que saber que pueden tener dignos rivales entre la agencia :3

Y llego el momento que tanto adooorooo~~ RESPONDER MIS **REVIEWS** :3 Así que allá vamos x3

**·Atlas20: **JAJAJA La escena de Ren y Len, me partí de risa mientras la escribía xD Gña, Nami y Rin lo tenían bastante fácil, despues de todo, la situación los ha acercado un poco más, y eso esta bien :D Y la nueva hermanita de Len, es Lenka :3 Así es, lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho, su pasado oscuro está muy relacionado con su pequeña hermanita, pero es se verá más tarde xD Ains, el Yuri, parece que a todos os gustó mucho xD Avisaré desde YA que habrá un pareja Yuri en el Fic :3 Aunque creo que esa pareja saldrán dentro de muuucho, pero lo habrá, os lo juro que la habrá xD Como siempre, muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu apoyo :3 Espero que no se te haya echo muy largo este capi, disfrutalo :)

**·Yui: **Toma ya, ya me gustaría a mí poder hacer lo que haces tu en las clases xD Desgraciadamente, soy la única que se queda leyendo Fics hasta por la noche, y mientras las demás estan despiertas, yo duermo :D Los padres, tan inocentes, pensado que dormimos, cuándo en verdad estamos escribiendo xD ¡¿Qué escribes historias?! ¿Y cómo que yo no me he enterado? Pues como un rayo me voy ahora mismo a tu perfil xD En cuánto a lo de los amigos, ni mis amigos ni compañeros tienen ni idea de lo que es Vocaloid, ni siquiera les interesa xD Así que ellos hablan de otras cosas, mientras que yo escucho **Life Reset Button **en mi MP3 xD Pero como dicen todos, mejor sola que mal acompañada :3 Así que no te agobies, puedo comprenderte perfectamente :3 Mi pobre Len, con su pasado oscuro, y mi pobre Lenka, en el psiquiátrico D: DIOS MÍO ¿QUE LES HE ECHO? Pero era necesario para el romance, ojalá no les haga sufrir mucho, ya he tenido bastante con las lágrimas de Lily D': Nuestra Yuki, siempre tan mona, tendrá un punto culminante en la historia, no la perderemos de vista xD. Pobre Gakupo, le estoy haciendo quedar de malo xD El pobrecico tiene que lidiar con todos esos salidos, comprendedle un pelín x3 Nuestra querida Gumi es muy misteriosa xD Pero puede que Gakupo llegué a gustarle de verdad, no diré mas ;) Len y Ren, pobrecicos, no durmieron esa noche xD Pero al menos Rin se ha ganado un abrazo del rubito al explicarselo :3 Miki, como la adoro, su voz siempre me ha gustado, al principio no iba a aparecer en el Fic, pero no puede resistirme, hay demasiados personajes que no deberían aparecer, y sin embargo tienen apariciones estelares xD Len celoso... Me encanta enfadar a Len con eso, en este Fic he decidido describir celoso y posesivo, anima un montón las cosas :D Creo que al final lo pervertido no ha desagradado tanto, tendré que hacerlo más a menudo xD A ver que pasa :3 Y tú lo has dicho, los patitos cada día son más felices y contentos, gracias a todos :'D Como siempre, gracias por tu Apoyo y tu review, espero que no se te haya echo muy largo este capi, y que lo disfrutes :D

**·Fukuoka: **¿Natación? WAAAAA! Yo también nadaba hace poco :D Me encantaba, estuve a punto de competir y todo :3 Pero los estudios hicieron sus estragos, y tuve que dejarlo D: Pero aún así me sigue encantando el agua, en verano la piscina es mi segunda casa xD Me alegra mucho que te guste mi Fic, yo me suelo alegrar mucho con los nuevos capitulos de Anime, en especial de Shingeki No Kyojin XD Pero eso son mis cosas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tu review :3 Espero que disfrutes de la actualización, y que no se ta haya echo demasiado largo ;3

**·Len-Kun02 and SweetRinNeko: **Awn, que monoso, juntando ramitas para los patitos! :3 No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco :D Jajaja, a mí también me encanta encontrar a gente que sepa tanto de Vocaloid :3 OMG! La saga Imitation Black es una de mis favoritas *_* La verdad es que a mi también se me hizo muy raro que Len llevara vestido xD Pero después me acostumbré, y fue como una revelación de Saga para mí :D Natsu-P siempre me gustará por eso :3 De todos modos, mi hermano sigue pensando que Gakupo es gay... NO se como decirle lo contrario a su inocente mente de niño pequeño ._. Oh godd **Lovelessxxx **es una de mis canciones favoritas de la saga, pero yo SIEMPRE suelo escuchar el cover con Luka, Lily e Iroha... Es cover me alegró la vida :'D Mmmm... Tu primo se llama Thomas JAJAJA, poco a poco voy descubiendo cosas xD Mi pobrecico Len, las canciones y papeles que le hacen hacer... Aunque a mí no me molesta que lo pinten de Shota :3 La verdad es que a mí tampoco me dejaban hacerme una cuenta en youtube, así que mentí, y dije que tenía 18 años AJAJAJAJAJAJ, me sentí una Hacker por ello xD Estoy realmente feliz, por que el otro día hable con nuestra querida **Namiko **(la creadora de Utaune Nami) y le pedí que hiciera con Nami, un Cover de la canción **ELLIE ** Y ELLA ACEPTÓ WAAAAA! Me volví loca xD El caso es que **ELLIE **es una de mis canciones favoritas, y el echo de que vayan a crear un Cover con Nami, a petición mía, me alegra muchísimo xD Pero bueno, ¡OMG! MIKU SOBREVALORADA ¡A MIS BRAAZZOOOSSS! La verdad, es que yo tambien pienso lo mismo xD A mí Miku no me gusta tanto como le gusta a todo el mundo, para mí es normalita, hay canciones que me gustan (Véase **Two Faced Lovers **o **Cruel Clocks**) y otras que odio (la mayoría xD) El echo, es que yo también pienso que hay Vocaloids que cantan MUCHÍSIMO mejor que Miku (Véase Iroha, Gumi o VY1) pero como todos están cegados con ella, no prestan atención a las voces que tienen muchísimo potencial D: Este echo a veces me cabrea, pero no podemos hacer nada :(( Yo tambien pensaba que Namine Ritsu era una chica... Hasta que vi los comentarios en un video, y mu quedé a lo ¡¿WTF?! O.O Después me fui a la Wiki Utau, y vi que era un hombre, me quedé un rato mirándo a la nada, intentando recuperarme del choque emocional xD La cuidadora chalada es mi querdia Lily :3 Como la quiero xD Y Gumiya... Ains, como lo adoro xD EN especial la pareja que hace con Gumi, por desgracia en este Fic tendrán que ser solo hermanos D: Pero ya haré otros Fics xD Gachapoid... Su voz nunca me ha gustado, pero en los Fics es muy monoso ^^ No pensaba incluirle, ya veré lo que hago... JAJAJA la pobre Rin, siempre se entera la última de las cosas, pero ya he intentado justificar un poco esos echos, a ver si os aclaro las cosas, que os suelo confundir, sorry xD La escena de Nami, la pobre corriendo sin parar, a mí también me hacía gracia xD Pobres Ren y Len... No durmieron xD Pero son buenos amigos, aunque se hayan conocido de la nada xD Tengo que currarme más los encuentros estelares :3 Gakupo, con lo sensato que es, y lo malo que lo he pintado, si no hubiera intervenido a saber lo que habría pasado :D Stella, lo que hace Rin al encontrarse con ella, es dejarla casi inconsciente de una patada xD Lo normal vamos, eso le pasa a todo el mundo (notese el sarcasmo :Yaoming:) Len celoso, no será el único xD Bueno, ya no tengo más que decir, que gracias por las ramitas/reviews, espero que te haya gustado la continuación, y que no se te haya echo muy larga :3

**·DarkRei y Ruichininekokawaii:** Hola Thomas, así es, tu primo me ha soplado tu nombre xDJAJAJA Pasarse abrazos virtuales mola xD Nuestro pobre shota, que intenta proteger a su hermanita :3 Ya me he enterado de lo de tu primo JAJAJAJAJ Tranquilos, mi hermano piensa que Gakupo es gay, y que Miku debe morir (en parte ese odio se lo he infundido yo O.O) pero podrémos conseguirlo, poco a poco, enseñando conciertos y todo eso xD Yo por la noche tengo rituales de Fanfics, en vez de anime xD El anime lo veo por la tarde, mientras que me tomo un helado (acabaré como una vaca si sigo así ._.) JAJA, no esperaba que hiciera tanta gracia todo eso, pero me alegro, vuestras opiniones me importan mucho ^^ La pobre Nami, corrió todo el pasillo sin darse cuenta, despues quedó agotada :3 Lo de que allí todo el mundo se conocía, es que Rin estaba metida en su mundo del Yupi, y no se daba cuenta de nada xD Wow, parece que al final la escena yuri triunfó, no me lo esperaba xD Y yo que estaba asustada, por que no había muerto nadie xD Rin y su posesión por la blusa, gracias a tu comentario se me ocurrió que pertenecía a Lily, al menos así tendría una excusa para explicarle a Len ^^ Gakupo, a todo el mundo le ha molestado que lo arruinara todo, pobrecillo, con lo que me gusta su voz xD El enfado de Len, creo que eres el único que lo ha preguntado :3 Pues te diré que tiene que ver con su hermanita hospitalizada, Lenka, y creo que se verá en el próximo capi, si hay espacio para escribirlo XD Al final la pobre Stella ha quedado destrozada xD NO quería pintarlo así, pero Rin y Len se merecían ganar, después del reencuentro con Lily, al menos Rin merecía una pequeña victoria :3 Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review, espero que este capi no se ta haya echo muy largo, y lo hayas disfrutado :3

**·Ninumoko: **Wa! ¿Enserio? No sabes lo muchísimo que alegra el saber que haces eso por mí xD Me subió mucho la moral que me digan ese tipo de cosas :3 A mi también me encantan Nami y Ren, por eso los incluí. Me alegra mucho haber echo que conocieras a Ren con este Fic, me siento orgullosa de mí misma ^^ En cuanto a tu pregunta, POR SUPUESTO que saldrá Teto :3 No se si habrás visto la canción en la que está basada este Fic... El echo, es que en el PV de **Higo Sai **(la canción en el que lo basé) al final de todo el vídeo, aparece nuestra querida Teto, protagonizando un papel muuuyyy importante. Y claro, ya que quiero que este Fic sea todo lo fiel posible a la canción, está claro que Teto aparecerá al casi al final de este. El problema, es que el Fic será muucho mas largo de lo que yo me esperaba, por lo que Teto aparecerá dentro de muucho, te voy a hacer esperar, sorry D: De todos modos, muchas gracias por tu Review y por tu apoyo, espero que te haya gustado la actualización, y que no se te haya echo muy pesada ^^

Y bueno, ahí estan los comentario que debía responder. Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestros **Reviews **y vuestro apoyo, me apoyáis mucho con esto. Sin más dilación, me despediré con todo esto, esperando que por supuesto expreséis vuestra opinión tanto del capi como del Fic con un bonito **Review **:3

Nos vemos! x3

**PD: **Gracias a todos por ayudar en la campaña para mis queridos patitos x3 Ahora todos tienen niditos mas grandes para sus familias :D Sin embargo aún tenemos mucho que hacer, ya que las reservas de gusanitos de la última vez se están acabando D: Con un solo **Review **podéis hacer que se compre una bolsa de gusanitos para una familia de patitos monosos inofensiva. :'D


	6. Borrachera

Wiiiii! :D

Holaa a toodoos! ^^ Primero de todo ¡Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto! D: Pero compréndanme, mi veranito está a punto de acabarse, y yo quería aprovecharlo :3

Por tanto, aquí os traigo otra capi de mi fantasioso Fic :D Como siempre, espero que os guste, y que disfrutéis leyendolo ^^ En este capi se revelarán al fin algunos peronajillos importantes xD Espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga :3

Disfrutad! :D

* * *

**Asylum Festival**

Capitulo 5: Borrachera.

-Vamos contesta...-Dijo Rin impaciente.

La chica rubia mantenía su teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja, mientras deambulaba impaciente por su habitación. Ya era de noche, y hacía horas que había vuelto de su misión.

Después de que Stella huyera, Rin y Len se marcharon del orfanato, no sin antes de que Lily le diera su teléfono móvil a su hija. No hacía falta que llamaran a otros agentes para rematar la misión, no había nada que ver allí después de la huida de la pelirosa. Lo que más le desconcertaba a Rin, es que que después en el camino de vuelta, Len había estado completamente callado, y al llegar a la agencia, se fue a la calle, y desapareció. Rin intentó seguirle, pero fue inútil, ya que su compañero había desaparecido. Sabía que debía dejarle un tiempo a solas, al menos para que se calmase de lo que había pasado, así que así fue.

Subió a la habitación, justo después de informarle de la situación a Sonika, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Kiyoteru directamente, por lo que le informó a su secretaria, y se refugió en la habitación que compartía con Gumi, se sentó a esperar mientras leía uno de sus mangas. La peliverde volvió media hora después, estaba cubierta de sangre, pero le restó importancia con una sonrisa. Después de eso, su amiga se cambió de ropa, y se marchó a hablar con Kiyoteru, de un tema más o menos importante. Así que se volvió a quedar sola. La peliverde no había vuelto de su charla, en la que seguramente también estaría Gakupo. Len había desaparecido en la ciudad, y Nami y Ren no habían vuelto todavía. Estaba bastante aburrida, pero procuraba no pensar en todo lo que había pasado aquella tarde. Incluso estuvo tentada a llamar a Lily, pero no lo hizo, estaba demasiado preocupada.

Habían pasado horas... Horas en la que había estado pensando en su habitación, e incluso se durmió después de tanto pensar. Se pasó la tarde acostada en su cama, ya sea leyendo, dormitando o pensando. Finalmente, tomó una decisión, y decidió llamar a Nami, más concretamente a Ren.

¿Por que iba a llamar a Ren? Muy fácil. Desde que llegaron del orfanato, Len se había marchado a algún sitio desconocido. Ahora serían las 10 de la noche, y todavía no había vuelto. Sabía que sus otros dos compañeros seguirían con Kiyoteru, y él y Nami estarían en alguna misión, o en otro sitio. Pero estaba preocupada, eso es, estaba preocupada. Lo que había dicho Stella, la manera en la que había luchado Len, y el modo en el que desapareció después. Era demasiado para ella.

Siguió paseándose por la habitación con impaciencia, mientras el móvil seguía comunicando. Pero antes de que fuera a colgar totalmente frustrada, una voz que salía del altavoz del móvil le sobresaltó.

-¿Sí?- Dijo Nami confundida.

-¡Nami!- Exclamó Rin casi enfadada.- ¡¿Sabes cuántas veces te he llamado? ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Por qué no contestabas?!

-¿Rin?- Dijo Nami aún más confundida.- ¿Eres tú la que me ha llamado 16 veces?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Le respondió gritándole al móvil.- ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estoy?!

Nami se quedó callada un momento, y Rin miró al móvil confundida, pensando que había colgado sin querer. Sin embargo no había sido así, simplemente Nami no le respondía. Se sentó en la cama esperando a que la pelinegra dijera algo, ahora estaba más tranquila al saber que Nami estaba bien... Pero la preocupación por Len no se había marchado. Seguía allí, haciéndose más grande a cada segundo.

-¿Estás? - Preguntó Nami finalmente.- ¿Por qué sigues preocupada?

Rin se quedó callada... Tal vez cualquier persona no se habría dado cuenta del detalle. Pero Nami no era cualquier persona, ella la conocía bien, y sabía que el enfado que estaba mostrando a la hora de hablar, era debido a que su preocupación era más que notable.

-Yo...- Vaciló Rin.- ¿Ren está contigo?

-Sí... Lo está.- Dijo Nami al instante.- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Len?

Rin se volvió a quedar callada... Ese era el problema. No sabía sonde estaba Len, ni lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba bien... Y aún así había llamado a Nami 16 veces, para preguntarle a Ren si sabía donde estaba su amigo. Y eso no tenía ningún sentido, por que Len ya era mayorcito, sabía cuidarse solo, lo había demostrado la noche anterior, e incluso antes... Y sin embargo ella estaba sentada en la cama, preocupada, y esperando... Como si fuera su mujer o algo por estilo...

-¿Estás en tu habitación?- Le preguntó Nami seriamente.

-S-Si...-Dijo finalmente.

-Vamos para allá, no te muevas...- Dijo Nami con decisión.

La pelinegra colgó, y Rin se quedó sentada en la cama, mirando el suelo. Sabía muy bien, que cuando Nami decía "Vamos para allá" se refería a ella y a Ren. Tal vez, el preguntar sobre Ren, había echo que ambos pensaran que le había pasado algo malo al rubio... Algo que ni siquiera ella misma sabía. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que ambos entraran como una exhalación a su habitación.

Era una tontería preocuparse por él... Se lo podría repetir más de mil veces en su mente, pero seguía estando intranquila. ¿Y si ahora Stella buscaba venganza y le atacaba mientras él estaba desprevenido? Podría pasar... Se habían enfrentado a una de las mejores Maskeds, y habían ganado. Eso era un gran reconocimiento, a la vez que una gran carga. Ahora ambos podrían estar en el punto de mira de la organización, solo por haber pateado a una de las mejores guerreras que había. Si Miku ya le tenía vigilada, ahora la tendría aún más, sabiendo que había mejorado mucho desde que dejó la agencia.

Se tumbó en la cama, y se quedó mirando el techo distraída. Suponía que Nami y Ren no tardarían mucho en llegar, pero siempre fue impaciente, así que no le gustaba estar esperando. Por un momento, sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo, al recordar el abrazo que le había dado Len en el coche, así como la calidez que sintió al corresponderle. Pero el recordarlo de nuevo, la preocupación hizo que volviera a tener los pies en la tierra, y se preguntara a donde demonios había ido a parar su compañero.

~0.0~

-Huí...- Dijo Stella mientras miraba los ojos azules de Miku.

Hacía horas que Stella había llegado de su "misión", y más de uno se quedó atónito al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Llegó a la organización con la cabeza sangrando, así como su brazo y magulladuras en el cuerpo. Ella simplemente se desmayó en la puerta, mientras que los Maskeds se quedaban sorprendidos al ver aquella escena. Tiempo después la enviaron a la enfermería de la organización, donde trataron sus heridas... Y Miku fue informada mediante su secretaria el lamentable estado en el que había vuelto.

Cuándo Miki le informó de aquello, simplemente Miku se calló y miró a la pantalla del ordenador con los ojos vacíos. Después de todo, no era la primera mala noticia que le habían dado ese día... Al parecer, esos tales Megpoid y Kamui habían descubierto el plan que estaban llevando a cabo. Eran demasiado listos, sin duda los había subestimado. No solo a ellos, si no a toda la organización. Hiyama Kiyoteru... Aún se acordaba de él. Era un buen hombre, y siempre lo sería. Sin duda era un líder digno, sabía como organizar la agencia, y combatir sus fuerzas... Lo había demostrado ese mismo día, cuándo dos de sus agentes desbarataron sus planes y casi asesinan a una de sus mejores Maskeds. No le podía echar la culpa a Stella de lo sucedido... Si no a su incompetencia como líder. Ella tenía su propio "Equipo Especial", en el que se encontraban los mejores Masked que había por el momento, y era de esperar, que la agencia también contaría con su "Equipo Especial", que en este caso se hacía llamar Escuadrón de Élite.

Se había quedado pensando en su incompetencia como líder durante mucho tiempo... Se sentía incluso culpable de lo sucedido. Si no hubiera estado tan confiada, tal vez Stella no estaría en la enfermería con heridas de bala en el brazo, con la cabeza casi machacada. Había subestimado a la agencia, a Rin, a su compañero y prácticamente a todo. Y por su culpa, su amiga ahora estaba malherida.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir a la enfermería, para ver el estado de la pelirrosa, pero antes de hacerlo, la puerta fue abierta por alguien, y fue cuando el flequillo moreno de Stella se asomó por la puerta...

Ninguna dijo nada... No había nada que decir. Stella se recargó en la puerta, y se quedó mirándola. Mientras que Miku se limitó a observar las vendas que tenía en la cabeza, y en el brazo. Era la primera vez que veía unas vendas en la pelirrosa, y eso era bastante raro. Antes de que la peliaqua pudiera decir nada, Stella bajó la cabeza y dijo ese "Huí..." que tanto le molestó a Miku.

Ella le miró con molestia ante lo dicho. Sabía que había huido, no tenía otra opción, era más que obvio. Lo peor es que Stella pensaba que debía recibir castigo por ello. Era muy hipócrita... Un día antes habían asesinado a un hombre por que había huido durante una misión. Y ahora no quería que Stella se juzgara por ello... Que cosa más egoísta. Pero había una diferencia entre el Masked de la noche anterior, y Stella... Y es que Stella sí era importante para ella. Ella y Stella eran amigas, podía sonar raro, pero lo eran, habían sentido la misma soledad y el mismo sufrimiento, Stella podía entender sus actos sin juzgarla... Y ese Masked no podía... Nadie podía. Stella era la única, razón por la que se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido. Había puesto en riesgo a la única persona que podía comprenderla, y no podía soportarlo.

-Es culpa mía...-Dijo Miku susurrando.- No debí ordenarte que fueras tras Rin, fue un error.

Stella la miró sorprendida ¿Cómo podía estar diciéndole eso? ¿Es que su amiga se había vuelto loca? ¿Le acaba de decir que era culpa suya? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No podía entender nada. Estaba más que claro que era culpa suya... Se lo había buscado. Subestimó a ambos agentes, y acabaron venciéndola, y eso era imperdonable para ella ¿Cómo podía dejar que la vencieran tan fácilmente? Era la vergüenza del Equipo Especial, y lo sabía.

-¡¿Cómo puedes culparte de eso?!- Dijo Stella con enfado.

La situación le enfadaba hasta el punto de olvidar que esa chica era su "jefa". Y le trataba de nuevo como a la amiga que le consideraba. No le gustaba la actitud que Miku tenía hacia ese tema.

-¡Por que es culpa mía!- Le gritó Miku en respuesta.- ¡Subestimé al Escuadrón de Élite y estás así por mi culpa! ¡He sido una líder inepta! ¡Ni siquiera merezco que estés aquí!

Stella se quedó callada, mirando al suelo ¿Cómo podía estar diciendo esas cosas? Era mentira... Sin Miku la organización no sería nada, no era un mala líder. Era la mejor líder que podrían haber tenido, y tanto ella como los del Equipo Especial lo sabían. Incluso Miki lo sabía...

Sin Miku, Miki ahora mismo sería un cadáver calcinado en un coche, junto con el de su prometido. Era verdad que ordenaron que Piko debía morir, pero Miki no entraba en ese plan. Y cuándo la peliazul supo que Miki había estado implicada en el accidente, y que la mitad de su cuerpo había quedado calcinado, pagó una gran suma de dinero a una empresa de robótica, para que salvaran a Miki, convirtiéndola en una especie de cyborg. Más tarde, le pidió a Miki que fuera su asistente, con la condición de que no la delatara. Cosa que la pelirrosa nunca en su vida hizo, ni hará.

Miki le debía la vida a la peliazul, y no solo ella. El Equipo Especial también se la debía, incluso Stella lo hacía. Todos ellos habían sido "salvados" por Miku de una forma extraña, pero salvados al fin y al cabo. Y la gratitud hacia ella era tal , que podrían enfrentarse a lo que sea con tal de devolverle el favor. No podía creer, que incluso después de que fuera herida, con tal de demostrarle que su amistad y gratitud hacia ella era incomparables, se echara las culpas de aquello. Le enfadaba, y mucho.

-Eres una gran líder Miku.- Dijo Stella con seriedad.- La culpa es mía, por haber sido tan débil, y haber huido.

Miku la siguió mirando enfadada. En verdad Stella era terca ¿Por qué no dejaba ya esa farsa y la culpaba de todo? Estaba en un estado lamentable por que no había sido capaz de combatir a su enemigo. Habían desbaratado sus planes, y no podían hacer nada contra ellos...

-No te culpes más...-Dijo Stella susurrando.

Se acercó a ella tranquilamente, y le colocó un brazo en el hombro. Se supone que en la organización estaría mal visto, pero ahora no eran la jefa y la subordinada, si no las amigas en la que se habían convertido con el tiempo. Miku la miró con cara seria, y después esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, era muy raro ver ese gesto de la que era considerada un icono del mal en el mundo entero, pero Stella sabía que era un gestó bonito, viniendo de ella, y se alegró que pudieran zanjar el asunto tan rápidamente.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Dijo Miku mirando distraídamente las vendas. Era evidente que no volverían a tratar ese tema, seguramente sería bastante delicado.

-No tanto.- Le contestó Stella sonriendo.

Miku se encaminó poco a poco a su escritorio, y se sentó detrás de él, en la cómoda silla en la que se podía pasar horas. Mientras que Stella, se sentó en la silla de enfrente distrayéndose con las luces de los edificios que se podían ver tras el gran ventanal.

-Y bueno... ¿Que tal con Rin?- Dijo con Miku bromeando.

Tras ese espectáculo sensiblero, la Miku que todos conocían había vuelto. Ahora estaba ante ella a su verdadera jefa, ya no sentía remordimientos por nada, y volvía a ser la que era antes, la Masked mas poderosa y dueña de la organización por derecho. Y esa pregunta de mal gusto que había echo momentos antes, era como una forma de pedirle que le informara de su "misión", aunque ya se supiera como había acabado.

-Pues no ha cambiado casi nada...-Dijo Stella sonriendo.- Sigue tan malhumorada como lo era antes, aún teniendo a su novio al lado...

A Stella le seguía haciendo gracia la manera en la que Rin le gruñía cuándo habían estado cara a cara. Aunque hubiera salido mal parada, le había gustado hacerles enfadar a ambos, y se le hacía raro ver el parecido entre ambos agentes. Pero le dio lo mismo, en ese momento no le importo, el caso, es que la actitud sobre protectora que había adoptado el chico, no suelen ser cosas de amigos... A no ser que ella y el rubio se llevaran MUY bien. Cosa de la que no tenía idea, por que Rin solía ser seria, y no la veía conversando animadamente con ese chico... A no seeer, que fueran algo más que amigos... Lo que explicaría todo eso. Pero bueno, ese tema a Stella le importaba poco, no es que fuera cotilla ni nada de eso (cosa que sí era) pero no iba a estar investigando por ahí lo que había entre Rin y el muchacho que tenía una hermana pirada...

-No son novios...- Dijo Miku sonriendo.- Eso sería imposible.

-¿Tu crees?- Le dijo Stella con sorna.- Pues a mí me pareció que había algo... El chico ese de la hermana pirada actuaba un pelín raro.

Miku le miró con gracia. Eso significaba que no estaba loca, Stella también había visto lo raro que se comportaban. Había pasado por lo menos dos años junto a Rin, y ella no suele compenetrar tan bien con una persona, mucho menos al haberla conocido un día antes. Había algo raro entre ellos... Y ambas lo sabían. Pero lo que le había llamado la atención, era la manera en la que se había referido a él...

-¿El chico de la hermana pirada?- Preguntó Miku con curiosidad.

-Ah... Es verdad.- Dijo Stella casi distraída.- Cuándo ocurrió todo aquello, tú aún no formabas parte de la organización...

Miku se enfureció un poco por ello. Habían ocurrido varias cosas antes de que ella se hiciera la líder en la organización. Por lo que a veces, algunos miembros del Equipo Especial, que estaba allí desde la fundación de la organización, le debían informar a veces de las cosas relevantes que ella no sabía.

-¿Que pasó?- Preguntó con desdén.

-La hermana pequeña de Kagamine Len.- Dijo Stella sin darle importancia.- Está ingresada en la planta de psiquiatría del hospital de Bunkyō*, al parecer por algún tipo de trauma o algo parecido.

Miku le miró confudida ¿Iba en serio? Vaya... No lo sabía. Así que Kagamine Len tenía una hermana pequeña, y traumatizada... Una pequeña bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. ¡Ahora sabía a que venían todos esos mensajes del hospital! Le habían informado de que uno de los doctores de la planta principal, era un Masked infiltrado. A ella nunca le importó, por que sabía que muchas veces, algunos de los pacientes de los que se encargaba el infiltrado, estaban relacionados directa o indirectamente con ellos y la agencia. Razón por la que varias veces le enviaban mensajes respecto a los pacientes, y sobre lo que podrían haber visto o no... Nunca se sabe si una de tus víctimas ha visto demasiadas cosas, y debe ser eliminado... Si sobrevivías a un ataque, puede que se aseguren de si sigues con la mente en su sitio... Es por eso, que cuándo Miku consideraba que algunos de los examinados sabía demasiado, ordenaba al infiltrado que "sufrieran un accidente". Se sentía como si estuviera en la misma mafia, ordenando "accidentes", pero era lo que se debía, no se podían ir de la lengua, ni los chalados que quedaban traumatizados después de verse involucrados con la organización, ni los Masked que eran atrapados... La organización ya tenía suficiente con esos condenados periodistas, a los que por cierto, aún no podía matar.

Últimamente, le habían llegado varios mensajes, sobre un paciente en concreto. Era una tal paciente Nº 1634, ingresada en el hospital del barrio Bunkyō, a la que no había hecho mucho caso. Según decía los informes de esta... Era una paciente, un tanto... Especial. La chica tenía 10 años, era prácticamente una niña. No sabía el nombre de la paciente, eso nunca se lo revelaba el infiltrado, pero según le habían dicho, ingresó en psiquiatría cuándo tenía 7 años de edad. Era algo sorprendente que ingresaran allí a una niña tan pequeña, y mucho más que estuviera allí durante tres años seguidos. En los informes decían que la pobre niña había visto varios sucesos, razón por la que se encontraba allí (era de esperarse), pero tal vez, el echo de que fuera una simple niña, hizo que Miku hiciera caso omiso de lo que viera o lo que no. Se compadeció demasiado de esa paciente, y le perdonó, por lo que acabó ordenando al infiltrado que cuidaran de ella, y la trataran como a una paciente normal.

No sabía si esa paciente tenía algo que ver con Kagamine Len, pero tenía una corazonada... Y sus instintos nunca le había fallado.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

Stella le miró extrañada, debido a esa pregunta ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto el tema? Nunca había visto que Miku se interesara por la vida personal de los agentes... Mucho menos de sus familiares pirados. Tal vez la infiltrada informe demasiado de la situación de la niña... En verdad deberían mantener vigilada a Lenka. Sabía que tal vez la razón por la que Miku no le había echo daño, era por que tan solo tenía 10 años. Pero ninguno podría estar orgulloso de lo que vio la pobre chiquilla aquel día, mucho menos su hermano. Puede que debido a su edad, la planta de psiquiatría esté más pendiente de ella que de los demás... Su caso no se asemeja a los de los niños de su edad, razón por la que no recibe el mismo tratamiento, y son más atentos y cuidadosos con ella, un paso en falso y tendrían que empezar de nuevo. Por eso, seguramente Miku recibiera más informes de la chica, que de cualquier otro...

-Se llama Lenka.- Dijo con tranquilidad.- Recibes muchos informes de ella ¿Verdad?

Miku se quedó mirándole con cara de "¿Cómo lo sabes?", y la pelirrosa sonrió con superioridad.

-Es normal...-Dijo para aclarar sus dudas.- Tiene 10 años, y su caso es diferente al de los niños de su edad... Es lógico que el infiltrado se centre más en ella que en cualquier otro.

-Supongo... - Dijo Miku levantándose.- Hablaré con la infiltrada más tarde, él saber que esa chica es la hermana pequeña de Kagamine puede que cambie las cosas...

Se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a mirar las luces de Tokio. A veces le gustaba disfrutar de aquella vista, le tranquilizaba en cierta forma. Aunque ahora mismo no podía estar tranquila... Habían descubierto sus planes respecto a los periodistas, y había estado a punto de poder matarlos. En verdad ese equipo era un problema. Estaban investigando más cosas de las que deberían, y si seguían así encontrarían tarde o temprano un punto flojo en la organización. No podía dejar que la agencia y los periodistas avanzaran tanto en tan poco tiempo... Debía ejecutar su plan, y debía hacerlo YA.

-He oído rumores mientras me curaban...-Dijo Stella llamando su atención.- ¿Es verdad que han desbaratado el plan respecto a los periodistas?

Miku la miró con un deje de enfado. Pero era verdad... Ese Escuadrón era diferente a todos los de la agencia, lo habían demostrado dignamente. Ahora tendría que andar con cuidado, sobre todo en ese momento, ya que había sacado a relucir que tenía intención de ir a por los investigadores, que tantos problemas causaban. Había cometido un error al enviar a unos Maskeds normales, en vez de algunos de sus mejores subordinados. Aunque sabía que uno de ellos no quería tener nada que ver con el tema... Tendría que hablar de ello con Hibiki Lui más tarde, él no podía seguir negándose a lo evidente.

-Es cierto.-Corroboró Miku a la pelirrosa.- Pero eso cambiará pronto...

Stella se levantó, y fijó la vista en la sonrisa que mantenía la chica con coletas. No había que ser muy lista para saber, que Miku tenía algo en mente. Y que los periodistas eran el punto clave de ello... Casi podría adivinar ese plan, pero se negaba a romperse la cabeza por ello.

Ya no tenía nada más que hablar con Miku, y estaba segura de que el resto de Equipo Especial le estaría buscando para llenarle de preguntas. Así que se encaminó hacia la puerta, y ni se despidió. Pero al marcharse, no pudo escuchar lo que susurró la peliverde, con una sonrisa desconcertante.

-Pronto, Bruno y Clara abandonarán su carrera televisiva...

~0.0~

Unos golpes en su puerta le distrajeron de sus pensamientos, y dio las gracias al cielo por no haber tenido que esperar más. Rin se levantó de la cama, en la que había permanecido tumbada 10 minutos, y se encaminó hacia la puerta apresurada. Se sentía un poco culpable por haber preocupado a sus dos amigos, pero ella también lo estaba, y tenía la sensación de que los 10 minutos de espera, habían sido siglos.

Abrió la puerta, y un rayo llamado Ren atravesó la habitación corriendo, junto con una seria Nami. El chico se quedó dentro, con cara de angustia, y Nami le miraba seria, esperando que dijera algo. Pero antes de que Rin hablara, Ren se apresuró, y empezó a preguntar cosas al ton ni son.

-¿Que le ha pasado a Len? ¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Le han hecho algo? ¿Está bien? ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? ¿Por qué Nami no dice nada? ¡¿POR QUÉ SOY EL ÚNICO QUE ESTÁ TAN NERVIOSO?! ¡COMO LE HAYAN ECHO ALGO MALO LES MATO! ¡LO JURO!-Dijo Ren histérico.

Rin se sorprendió ante el ataque histérico que estaba teniendo, nunca había visto a Ren tan nervioso, se notaba que Len le importaba, y mucho. Oyó a su lado un suspiro de Nami, y vio como esta se acercó al moreno, y le puso la mano en el hombro, para después hablarle con tranquilidad.

-Ren calmate...-Dijo la morena.- Rin aún no ha dicho nada, tal vez a Len no le ha pasado nada malo ¿Entiendes?

Ren miró a Nami con cara seria, y después a Rin, pidiéndole una explicación. Mientras que la rubia se removió en el sitio, debido a la mirada seria que le estaba echando su amigo.

-Rin...-Dijo el moreno preocupado.- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Len?

-N-No lo se...-Dijo Rin insegura.

Ren y Nami le miraron desconcertados ¿Cómo que no lo sabía? ¿Que significaba eso?

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Se adelantó Ren casi tan nervioso como antes.- ¿Que demonios ha pasado?

Sabía que con esa pregunta, Ren le estaba pidiendo explicaciones de lo que había pasado en la misión, y lo que había pasado para que les llamara como más de 15 veces en un día.

-Len ha desaparecido...-Dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a su cama. Se sentó en el colchón, mientras que Ren y Nami se sentaba enfrente de ella, en la cama donde dormía Gumi. Ren le seguía mirando serio, mientras Nami estaba tranquila.- Después de llegar de nuestra misión, salió corriendo del coche, y se marchó.

Ren no dijo nada, y Nami tampoco, mientras Rin dirigió su vista al suelo. Ahora que lo pensaba, era un gran tontería estar llamándoles para esto, y mucho más haber hecho que a Ren casi le diera un ataque de histeria por su culpa. Pero su preocupación seguía allí, y no pararía hasta saber que Len estaba bien, era lo menos que podía hacer por él, después de toda la ayuda que le había dado.

-¿Y no ha vuelto?- Preguntó Nami.

-No... Por eso quería hablar con Ren.- Dijo Rin casi avergonzada.- Pensaba que él podría tener una idea de dónde estaba...

-Rin...-Dijo el moreno con seriedad.- ¿Que ha pasado en la misión?

La rubia lo miro insegura, ya era la segunda vez que preguntaba lo que había pasado. Y eso era raro, pero no le extrañaba tanto. Ren era cercano al rubio, seguramente sabría el por qué tendría ese comportamiento. Así que andaría sin rodeos, y le diría la razón por la que seguramente Len se había ido así.

-Sé lo de su hermana.-Dijo Rin con decisión.

Cuándo dijo aquello, Ren se echó hacia atrás sorprendido, mientras Nami la miraba con cara de "¿Qué?". Sin duda, ninguno de los dos se esperaba aquello, y mucho menos Ren. La rubia no se había equivocado, era más que obvio de que Ren estaba al tanto de la situación.

-¿C-Cómo?-Le alcanzó a preguntar el moreno.

-Nos enfrentamos a Hoshine Stella, y lo sabía todo...-Dijo Rin dubitativa.

No tenía que explicarles quién era Stella, por que toda la agencia ya estaba al tanto de aquello. Por lo que todos sabían la identidad de la muchacha.

-¿Lo sabía todo?-Preguntó Ren aún sorprendido.

-Así es.- Dijo Rin suspirando.- Soltó todo el tema de una vez, y Len se enfureció. Nos enfrentamos a ella, y acabamos ganando.

Ren bajó la cabeza, murmurando un "vaya" con pesadez. Pero Nami los miraba a ambos como si fueran un bicho raro, estaba claro que la pelinegra no sabía nada sobre el tema, así que miró a Ren interrogante. Él se dio cuenta de su mirada, y simplemente suspiró al igual que momentos antes.

-Entonces... Ya no sirve ocultarlo ¿Verdad?- Preguntó mirando a Nami.

-Creo que no... ¿E-Es muy grave- Preguntó Nami aún más preocupada.

Típico, aún sin conocerla, Nami ya se estaba preocupando de la niña. Era común en Nami, acostumbraba a ayudar más a los demás que a ella misma. En la agencia tenía mucha fama de ser aquella que ayudaba sin importar las consecuencias, y todos sabían que era así. No podía cambiarlo, era la naturaleza de Nami, siempre que alguien necesitara ayuda, ella estaba allí.

-Pues sí, supongo que sí lo es.- Dijo Ren con seriedad.- A Len no le gusta mucho hablar de ese tema...

-¿Es esa la razón por la que Len estaba enfadado anoche?- Preguntó Rin.

Era una tontería afirmar eso, pero tenía una corazonada. Hasta ahora, solo había visto enfadarse a Len una vez, y había sido cuándo Stella empezó a hablar de Lenka. Tal vez estaría mas relacionado de lo que pensaba.

-Vaya... Eres demasiado lista.- Dijo Ren sonriendo débilmente.- Pues sí, tiene mucha relación con Lenka.

-Vaya... Nunca me lo habría imaginado.-Dijo Nami con cara triste. Seguro que se estaba culpando por el echo de no haber podido ayudar a Len.

-¿Que pasó?-Preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

Si Len estaba molesto, era por algo. No iba a enfadarse por el simple echo de que ya estuviera ingresada en psiquiatría, seguro que eso había pasado desde hace mucho.

-Bueno... Empezaré por lo básico.- Dijo Ren con cansancio.- La hermana de Len, se llama Lenka, y tiene 10 años.

-¡¿10 años?!- Exclamo Nami sorprendida.- ¡Pero si solo es una niña!

-Lo sé...-Dijo Ren con pena.- Lo peor, es que Lenka ingresó en la planta de psiquiatría cuándo tenía 7 . Lleva 3 años seguidos en el hospital de Bunkyō.

Eso tomó a Rin por sorpresa ¿7 años? El saber que tenía 10 ya le había chocado bastante, pero... ¿Cómo podía una niña tan pequeña ingresar en ese sitio? Era desconcertante, sin duda. Len tenía motivos para enfadarse.

-Resulta, que por aquel entonces Lenka sufrió un ataque por parte de los Devil Masks .-Dijo Ren con dificultad.- La experiencia para ella fue tan... chocante, que quedó traumatizada.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?-Preguntó Nami con un deje de culpabilidad.

Ante la pregunta, Ren le miró con cara seria, haciéndole saber que ese tema nunca se lo tomaría a broma. No hacía falta que el moreno dijera nada, para hacerles saber aquello.

-Entonces, Lenka sufrió un Shock tan grande, que tuvieron que ingresarla allí.- Reflexionó Rin.

-Así es.- Le respondió Ren.- Len me contó que al principio estaba con los niños de su edad... Que los médicos afirmaban que sería mejor para ella, pero resultó todo lo contrario... Lenka estaba paranoica, pensaba que estaba en peligro constante, que los Maskeds volverían a por ella en cualquier momento, por lo que se recluía de los otros niños, e incluso les atacaba pensando que eran infiltrados.

-Eso es... Horrible.- Dijo Nami con los ojos como platos.- ¿Cómo pudieron los Maskeds empujar a una niña tan pequeña a estar paranoica todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo fueron capaces de destrozarla así?

-No lo se...-Dijo Ren levantando los hombros.- Por eso, los médicos la cambiaron de sitio, y la ingresaron en psiquiatría, donde permanecería a mejor recaudo. Y allí se ha mantenido hasta hoy.

-¿Y lo de anoche?- Preguntó Rin acelerada.

Ren le miró con comprensión, era normal que se preocupara. Len había desaparecido, y no daba señales de vida, y todo eso por su pequeña hermanita. Rin estaba intentándolo todo con tal de poder ayudar a Len.

-Uno de los doctores de psiquiatría llamó a Len.-Dijo Ren frotándose la cabeza.- Al parecer, anoche, Lenka sufrió un ataque de pánico, y fue muy preocupante para todos. Se supone que la medicación que le dan evita ese tipo de ataques, por lo que alertó a la planta entera.

-Madre mía...-Susurró Nami en shock.- ¿Y Len no pretendía decir nada?

Ren miró a Nami con pena. No podía responderle a eso, sabía que si Len le había contado todo aquello, es por que de una u otra forma él y Ren estaban involucrados en todo aquello. Pero era algo que Rin y Nami no podían saber de ninguna forma. Ya bastante les había contado. Intentó decirle algo a Rin, pero antes de eso, la rubia se levantó de repente, y se marchó de la habitación dando un enorme portazo.

-¡¿Y eso?!-Preguntó Ren desconcertado.- ¡¿Por qué se ha ido?!

Nami sonrió debido al enfado de su compañero ¿Es que no estaba bastante claro? Rin, había ido a consolar a Len.

~0.0~

Stella recorrió el pasillo oscuro, mientras que los Masked que pasaban a su lado, se ocultaban y bajaban la mirada para no enfrentarla. Muchos de ellos estaban asustados por su reacción, si antes les costaba mirarla a la cara, ahora que había sido vencida, tendría muy mal humor, y eso no ayudaba a su miedo. Mientras, la chica ignoraba completamente a esos inútiles, y se dirigió a la habitación en la que vivía.

No le hacía mucha gracia tener que encontrarse con esos imbéciles cada vez que iba a su habitación, pero no tenía otro sitio a donde ir. La organización le dejó las cosas muy claras a Stella desde el principio. Si mataba a Sweet Ann, podría quedarse a vivir en la organización. Así que lo hizo, y allí se quedó. No estaba disgustada por ello, le gustaba su cuarto, ya llevaba tiempo en él, y se había acostumbrado a vivir en ese edificio, el piso 82 era acogedor de cierta forma. Finalmente, llegó a puerta de su habitación, y antes de abrirla, escuchó voces dentro de esta.

_-"Lo sabía..."_-Pensó la pelirrosa.

Era de esperar, Miku no era la única amistad que se había formado en la organización. El Equipo Especial, aún después de ser asesinos despiadados que no le importaban nada ni nadie, seguían siendo compañeros, y eso Stella lo sabía. Además, cuándo ella se desmayó en la entrada, pudo escuchar los gritos exagerados e histéricos de una de sus compañeras. Rió al recordar eso, y abrió la puerta con decisión.

Al momento de entrar en la habitación, las cuatro personas que se encontraban dentro, se callaron al instante, y la miraron con incredulidad. Stella abrió la boca para saludar, pero antes de eso, y trueno blanco se abalanzó sobre ella, apresándola en un gran abrazo.

-¡STEEELAAA!-Gritó su compañera achuchándole.- ¡ESTAASS BIIEEN!

La chica rió ante el comportamiento de la mujer, pero puso una mueca al ver las botellas de sake repartidas por el suelo de su habitación. Genial, Haku había estado bebiendo, lo que explicaría muchas cosas en ese momento.

-Vale Haku ¿Cuántos has bebido?-Le preguntó le pelirrosa separándola con dificultad.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Haku, puso una mueca de confusión. Tenía el pelo totalmente blanco, junto con unos ojos color rojo, que contrastaban mucho con su pálido color de piel y cabello. A pesar de que Yowane fuera una Masked, el color rojo de sus ojos era natural, nació con ellos, cosa que a Miku le hacía bastante gracia. Pero la peliblanca seguía callada tambaleándose de un lado a otro, haciendo que la coleta en la que llevaba recogido el pelo, se tambaleara igual que ella.

-Ha estado bebiendo desde que te desmayaste...-Dijo una chica que estaba sentada en su cama.

Stella se distrajo por la voz neutral de esta, y dirigió la mirada hacia ella. La chica estaba sentada en su cama, al lado de su compañero. Tenía el pelo negro y corto, ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros, con los ojos color miel, que no miraban a ningún sitio en específico. Kagene Rui siempre fue bastante seria, muy pocas veces le habían visto mostrar sus emociones. Pero su presencia ya era suficiente para Stella, sabía que Rui no iba a decirle palabras de aliento ni nada parecido, pero el que estuviera ahí sentada, ya demostraba que estaba preocupada por la pelirrosa.

-¡Eso es mentira Rui!- Dijo Haku girándose hacia ella.- Además, yo no fui la que gritó como una histérica cuándo Stella se desmayó.

Rui se descolocó debido a esto, y Stella sonrió. Ella pensaba que la que se había puesto a gritar como una loca, era Haku. Ella siempre había sido un pelin exagerada, y su fijación por el sake y la bebida... Pues como que no le ayudaba a calmarse. Pero imaginarse a Rui gritando asustada por su estado, era algo incluso gracioso. La pelinegra no dijo nada ante esa acusación, y miró al suelo como si nada, intentando conservar el orgullo que se fue con eso grito.

-No se de lo que hablas...-Le contestó Rui con la voz neutral de siempre.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-Le gritó Haku ante la repuesta.- ¡Pero si cuándo cayó al suelo estabas gritando desesperada!

Haku le señaló con el dedo, pero Rui siguió ignorando aquello, y giró la cabeza para que no se viera la leve mueca de disgusto que tenía en el rostro. Nunca iba a admitir eso, ni por muchas veces que Haku insistiera, no iba admitir que en verdad se había asustado de ver a Stella cayendo al suelo, con la cabeza llena de sangre.

-Déjalo Haku.- Dijo el chico que se encontraba a su lado.- Sabes que no lo admitirá jamas.

Haku miró casi enfadada a Rui, pero desvió su atención a su compañero. Este tenía el pelo rojo como la sangre, y los ojos del mismo color. Al igual que Haku, Akaito nació con eso color de ojos, y a Miku le seguía haciendo gracia ese echo.

-Jooo... Akaito no digas esoo.-Dijo la chica tambaleándose de nuevo.- Para una vez que Rui demuestra tener sentimientos.

Rui puso cara de enfado ante la frase, y Akaito sonrió. Stella miró a sus compañeros, y sonrió ampliamente por la situación. Había visto muchas veces a Haku borracha, a Akaito riendo y a Rui enfadada a punto de pegarle un puñetazo a la peliblanca, pero esta vez era especial. No le echaban en cara que había perdido una misión, si no que se habían escandalizado y puesto a gritar. Pero ahora le daba lo mismo la pelea que había entre sus compañeros. Por que si había algo que Stella adoraba, era a su compañero más pequeño y adorable, al que le gustaba achuchar a abrazos cada vez que veía. Así desviando la mirada de los demás, miro al chico, que estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio mientras sonreía, y al darse cuenta de su mirada, se desconcertó, adivinando lo que la pelirrosa iba a hacer.

En cuanto el chico se levantó de la silla, e intentó salir corriendo, para huir del torrente de abrazos y achuchones que Stella estaba intentando darle, la chica ya le había aprisionado en sus brazos, gritando su nombre con alegría.

-¡LUIII!-Dijo Stella abrazándole con fuerza.- ¡¿A que tú también estabas preocupado por mí?!

Lui se revolvió entre sus brazos intentando liberarse, cosa que resultó en vano. Tenía los ojos color marrón tan claros que parecía de color miel, al igual que su pelo, que podía ser de color ébano. Era más bajito que sus demás compañeros, debido a que era el más joven. Pero aún así seguía siendo enano para tener 16 años. Cada vez que Stella lo veía por cualquier lado, le apretaba entre sus brazos como si fuera un saco de patatas, por que según ella, Hibiki Lui era jodidamente adorable. Lo que llevaba a la siguiente situación.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ STEELLAA!- Gritó Lui desesperado.

La chica hacía caso omiso de él, y le seguía zarandeando como si fuera un peluche. Mientras que los otros tres veían la escena como si fuera lo más normal del mundo entero. No era la primera vez que Stella acorralaba así a Lui, y lo mantenía prisionero durante más de una hora.

-¡Quiero llevármelo a caaasaa!*-Exclamo Stella frotando su cabeza contra la suya, como si fuera un gato. Hacía rato que Lui se había cansado de intentar liberarse, pasaba siempre, así que aprovechaba hasta que recuperaba fuerzas.

-Bueno Stella ¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó Akaito con una sonrisa.

Por un momento la chica se desconcertó, y un dije de culpabilidad se asoló por sus ojos. Cosa que todos pudieron notar. Stella no quería sentirse débil de nuevo, pero sus compañeros estaban allí (uno retenido en contra de su voluntad) preguntándole como estaban sus heridas. Se sentía inútil.

-¡No te preocupes Stella!-Dijo Haku acercándose a ella.- ¡Todos nosotros metimos la pata una vez!

En cuanto se acercó, Lui vio su futuro más negro todavía, y le entró pánico. Intentó pedir ayuda a Rui y Akaito con la mirada. Pero la chica pasó de él, y el chico se encogió de hombros diciéndole que no podía hacer nada. Así que antes de poder escapar, Haku también estaba amarrada él, zarandeándole de la misma forma que Stella, por lo que ahora estaba aprisionado entre las dos muchachas.

-¡Incluso Rui falló una misión una vez!- Dijo Haku riéndose como una histérica, mientras Lui sacaba la cabeza para intentar respirar.- Recuerdo que cuándo estuvo a punto de matar a unos agentes, se cayó de pleno en una charco de barro, y se fue corriendo avergonzada mientras los agentes se reían JAJAJAJAJAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Haku estalló en risas, debido al recordar aquel espectáculo. Ese día Rui llegó a la agencia con la cara llena de barro, y se encerró en su habitación todo lo que quedaba de día. Mientras que Haku reía, Stella y Akaito tambien esbozaban una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Lui se estaba asfixiando, y Rei miraba enfurecida a la peliblanca.

-¡Y qué pasa contigo!-Estalló Rui señalándola.- ¡¿Es que no recuerdas lo que te pasó a ti?! Estabas huyendo de unos agentes, y se te rompió un tacón. Para que no te encontraran , tuviste que esconderte dentro de un contenedor. Llegaste a la agencia apestando a basura.

Akaito y Stella empezaron a reír, mientras Haku miraba a la pelinegra con cara neutral. Le había matado, pero si así hacían que Stella se sintiera mejor lo haría, soltó a Lui, que ya se estaba sin aire en los pulmones y señaló a Akaito.

-¡No te rías Akaito!-Dijo señalándolo- ¡¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó con el tío de las setas?!

Akaito se cayó al instante. Sin saber que decir le encaró con valentía, intentando defenderse. Aquello fue un accidente, nunca se la habría pasado por la cabeza que la policía le culpara por algo de lo que no tenía ni idea.

-¡Fue un accidente!- Dijo rojo como un tomate.- ¡No sabía que Uchiyama-kun* cultivaba setas ilegales! ¡Los de ese edificio estaban todos locos ¡No podéis negarlo! ¡Yo solo compartía piso con él, y cuándo se produjo el accidente la policía me culpo!

Stella rió debido a la anécdota de Akaito. Al pobre pelirrojo le culparon de cultivar setas ilegales, y provocar un accidente en aquellos pisos donde vivía anteriormente, se pasó tres días en la cárcel, hasta que Miku tuvo que pagar la fianza. Desde entonces, Akaito se fue a vivir con la organización, era más seguro para su salud mental.

Ella sabía que todo eso lo hacían para que se sintiera mejor, por lo que sonrió, soltó a Lui para darle un poco de libertad condicional, y se sentó en la cama junto con sus amigos...

~0.0~

Rin se quedó perpleja mientras se quedó mirando a su compañero. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, es más no quería creerlo...

Después de salir corriendo de la habitación, Rin se había precipitado a la calle, justamente por donde Len había desaparecido. De una forma u otra, tenía el presentimiento de que lo encontraría, aunque no tenía ni idea de a donde había ido a parar. No podía dejar que Len estuviera soportando todo eso, y solo. Ella sabía lo que era tener que soportar un pasado doloroso, y no era algo muy bonito que digamos. De una u otra forma, quería ayudar a Len, de la manera que fuera, pero quería. El le había "ayudado" al haberla acompañado al orfanato, y haberse enfrentado a su mayor miedo: Reencontrarse con Lily, debía devolverle el favor, no quería que él estuviera deprimido, mientras su hermana seguía enferma.

La calle estaba casi vacía, era normal. Salir a la calle a esas horas de la noche, era algo temerario, podía asaltarte cualquier pirado, o cualquier Masked sanguinario. A esas horas, solo los bares estaban abiertos, y solo los borrachos se atreven a estar allí hasta las tantas de la noche. A no ser que seas universitario, y tu mente joven piense que te podrás defenderte de alguna forma, últimamente, junto con la protección de la agencia en esa zona, los jóvenes solían estar allí por la noche casi sin preocupaciones, ya sea trabajando, o divirtiéndose.

Rin pasó al lado de un bar bastante pequeño, lleno de gente, y por un momento alcanzó a ver una cabeza rubia en la barra. Por un momento su corazón se paró, y después empezó a latir desesperado. Giro la cabeza lentamente, y se dio cuenta, era él... Era Len.

Sin dudarlo mucho, entró al bar, ignorando las miradas de los otros, y se acercó a Len. Pero por un momento, un idea cruzó por su cabeza ¿Por que Len estaba allí? Oh no... No podía ser eso. Len era joven, vale, pero ser agente le quitaba algunas posibilidades de divertirse, por tanto si estaba allí... Solo podía significar una cosa.

Se acercó lentamente a él, y sus horribles pensamientos se hicieron realidad. Len estaba sentado en la barra, rodeado de un montón de vasos de cerveza, whisky, vino... etc. Vale, si fuera cualquiera el que había visto eso, Gumi por ejemplo, se habría descojonado de risa allí mismo, al ver a Len en un estado tan lamentable como todos los borrachos de su alrededor.

Pero no Rin... Por diversas razones. La primera es que sabía por lo que Len estaba pasando, y no era muy divertido que tu enemigo te eche las culpas de tu desgracia. Y la segunda es, que ella también lo había echo más de una vez... No estaba orgullosa de ello, pero sabía de sobra lo que era tener un pasado horrible bajo tus hombros, pesándote más a cada día que pasaba, haciendo que tus recuerdos amargos se repitieran una y otra vez, preguntándote ¿Por qué no tome otra decisión? ¿Por qué no hice algo diferente, y paré esta locura? Haciendo que la culpabilidad se instale en tu mente, hasta el punto de no poder pensar en nada más que en tu desgracia... Hasta que explotas. Llegas a un punto muerto, en el que lo único que puedes sentir es dolor, y quieres olvidarlo todo... Lo que te lleva a eso. Al alcohol... La gente bebe para olvidar, siempre ha sido así. Por que por un momento, olvidas tus problemas, y la culpabilidad ya no está allí, y el dolor por unos momentos desaparece, hasta que lo recuerdas de nuevo, y vuelves a beber más para olvidar, y así un ciclo vicioso que solo puede terminar de la peor forma. Sí, Rin había vivido eso, y era insoportable, ella también llegó a beber para olvidar, lo hizo repetidas veces, tantas que incluso Nami y Kiyoteru le regañaron. Se levantaba con una resaca horrible, pero eso solo le volvía a recordar lo sucedido con Miku, y volvía de nuevo a las andadas, sin importarle su propia salud...

Es por eso, que cuándo vio a Len recostado en la barra de aquél bar, se vió a sí misma hacía dos años. Justo después de aquel accidente que le costó a Miku y a sus dos compañeros que consideró sus padres. Le constó aceptar la verdad, que ambos estaban muertos, y Miku se había marchado, por eso, olvidar sin recurrir al alcohol o emborracharse no fue tarea fácil. Pero Nami le había echo ver, que su salud y el seguir adelante era más importante que vivir en el pasado, y torturarse por lo que no podrías haber echo. Y eso era lo que tenía que hacerle ver a su compañero. Igual que Nami le abrió los ojos a ella, ella tenía que abrirle los ojos a Len, decirle que emborracharse no era la solución a los problemas, tenía que luchar.

-Len...-Dijo acercándose a él con decisión.

El se sobresaltó por un momento, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente apretó el vaso de whisky en sus manos, y le ignoró. Rin ya sabía de que iba aquello, pretendía ignorarla hasta que se marchara, para seguir bebiendo hasta quedarse inconsciente en la barra. Lo sabía por que empleó esa táctica con Nami una vez, y asombrosamente funcionó, Nami se cansó de insistir y le mandó al "carajo" (En verdad Nami dijo otra cosa). Pero ella no se iba a cansar de insistir, y no le iba a mandar al carajo...

-Se lo que pretendes.-Dijo decidida.

El siguió sin decir nada, y siguió dándole la espalda. Sabía que le estaba escuchando, así que ignoró su indiferencia, y siguió hablando.

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?-Le preguntó con reproche.

El le siguió ignorando, y le dio sorbo a su vaso, mientras Rin seguía esperando su respuesta. Era desesperante... Ahora sabía por que Nami le había mandado a la mierda (Carajo para los finos). Se estaba cansando, pero no podía marcharse de allí sin Len, no iba a dejar que él estuviera pasando por lo mismo que ella. Le iba a coger del brazo para girarle y que le mirara de una puñetera vez, pero antes de hacerlo, notó una figura al otro lado de la barra.

Era una muchacha, bastante joven, seguramente universitaria, estaría trabajando allí para pagarse los estudios, o algo parecido. Tenía el pelo azul brillante, con dos coletas atrás que casi ni se notaban, y sus ojos eran del mismo color que su llamativo pelo. Llevaba una llamativa diadema en el pelo, así como su vestido corto que portaba. Era más que obvio que aquella muchachita era camarera de ese bar, y le estaba mirando con cara avergonzada. Al parecer era un poco tímida, y sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas por la vergüenza de intentar dirigirse a ella. Rin le miró con curiosidad, esperando a que le tímida chica se dirigiera a ella, mientras que la peliazul bajó un poco la mirada, y preguntó con voz tímida:

-S-Señorita ¿E-es usted amiga de este chico?- Dijo con timidez.

-Así es.-Respondió Rin al instante.- Tu eres camarera en este bar... ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo lleva aquí bebiendo?

La muchacha se sobresaltó un poco por la pregunta, pero reunió el valor para poder contestarle y le miró a los ojos.

-S-Si, me llamo Aoki Lapis.- Dijo casi con decisión.- Y bueno... Creo que este chico llegó al bar sobre las tres de la tarde, desde entonces no se ha movido de aquí...

A Rin no le extrañó la respuesta, esa hora era en la que Len se había marchado corriendo, seguramente a algún sitio donde estar bebiendo en paz, solo que ella y la camarera parecían que se iban a compinchar para sacarle de allí.

-Encantada Lapis, yo me llamo Rin.- Le dijo riendo con malicia.- Y el borracho que está aquí, se llama Len, me preguntaba si no podrías volver a darle ninguna copa más, es por su salud...

-En-Entiendo... No le serviré más.- Dijo Lapis con una débil sonrisa.

Len seguía sin moverse, ya le faltaba poco para terminar el vaso que mantenía en su mano. Pero ya no podría tomar más, Rin le había cortado el grifo directamente, así que tendría que aguantarse y dejar de beber. Rin se dirigió de nuevo a él, y con voz burlona le dijo:

-A ver Len... Yo ya he pasado por esto, sé como detenerte perfectamente, así que levántate, y volvamos a la agencia.-Le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro.

Por un momento Len se quedó callado, pero después se giró hacia ella, medio tambaleándose y le miró con cara seria. Tenía las mejillas rojas debido al alcohol, y completamente grogi por el efecto de este. Rin le sonrió débilmente, apretando su mano en su hombro, pero Len puso una mueca de disgusto y como si fuera un niño pequeño replicó:

-¡NO!-Le dijo cortante.

Después se apoyó otra vez en la barra, con cara enfadada y los brazos cruzados. Lapis se quedó completamente callada, y mirando al suelo, mientras que Rin se quedó atónita. Por un momento pensó que había conseguido que Len se hiciera caso, pero era todo lo contrario, ahora Len parecía un niño pequeño con los brazos cruzados y expresión enfadada. Los borrachos son imprevisibles, y eso era algo que Rin sabía por propia experiencia... Podían ser agresivos, o niños pequeños, o directamente desmayarse en el suelo y vomitar como si no hubiera mañana. Rin no estaba orgullosa de admitirlo, pero en su época fue una borracha agresiva, y eso no era bueno... Una vez le pegó una patada en la entrepierna al pobre Ren, que intentaba sacarla de un bar junto a Nami, puede que Ren aún le tenga rencor por ello...

Ya se estaba hartando de la actitud de Len borracho, pensaba sacarle de ahí aunque fuera a rastras (Una vez Kiyoteru le sacó así) así que se dirigió hacia Len con enfado, pero una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Lapis-san- Dijo un chico con una sonrisa.

Aoki sonrió con alegría al ver a aquel chico. Tenía el pelo rubio, con los ojos azul como el cielo. El chico parecía ser bastante joven, y por como se dirigía a la camarera, al parecer, se conocían, seguramente sería universitario como ella. Lapis parecía más cómoda a su lado.

-Hola Yuu.- Le respondió la chica con una sonrisa radiante.- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Pues Kyo, Wil y yo hemos pensado en hacerte una visita.-Le respondió el chico con una sonrisa.- No es bueno estar trabajando hasta tarde, pueden hacerte daño al volver a casa...

Rin alcanzó a ver un dije de preocupación en el tal Yuu, pero Lapis solo le siguió sonriendo y giró la cabeza negando sus palabras.

-¡No te preocupes!- Le dijo la chica con entusiasmo.- Merli-san vendrá a recogerme con el coche, y vivimos cerca de la agencia, no nos pasará nada.

Esas palabras no le extrañaron a Rin, todos sabían que la organización aún no tenía valor para entrar en territorio Anti-Mask, por lo que aquellos que tenían la suerte de vivir cerca, vivían tranquilos.

-Ah, es verdad, Merli es tu hermana mayor ¿No?- Le dijo Yuu sonriendo.- Dale saludos de mi parte.

Lapis sonrió ante la cortesía de su amigo, mientras que Rin bufó de frustración. Len seguía enfadado en la barra, con sus ojos ocultos por su flequillo, mientras que Rin esperaba a que ese enfado irracional se pasara (cosa que a lo mejor no ocurría hasta que se desmayara). Pero debido a su bufido, Yuu le miró con curiosidad, y sonrió al verla. A Rin le molestó la sonrisa de aquél universitario, así que le espetó con mala leche:

-¡¿Qué?!-Le dijo enfadada.

-¿Un mal día señorita?-Le contestó Yuu con simpatía.

Rin puso una mueca de enfado, pero no podía negar que el muchacho por lo menos era amable. Pero su enfado seguía notable, y Len borracho seguía siendo irracional, así que mala leche había aumentado un 95% más que antes de que Yuu le sonriera.

-Pff... ¿Y a ti qué?- Le contestó enfadada.

Yuu le siguió sonriendo, el muchacho no se desanimada, y Lapis miraba la escena con curiosidad.

-¿Y eso? ¿Es que tu novio y tú os habéis peleado?-Le dijo con gracia.

Rin frunció el ceño ¿Pero quién se creía este niño? Con esa sonrisa tan estúpidamente adorable, y esa simpatía que cualquier mujer querría, a Rin le enfermaba esa clase de tíos. Pero mientras ella se enfadaba, no se dio cuenta, de que Len había levantado la cabeza, y ahora miraba la escena con la misma cara de enfado que antes, solo que con más.

-Como te he dicho antes...- Le espetó Rin.- ¿A ti que te importa?

-Pues no se... Es que pareces muy enfadada, encima que me preocupo por ti.- Le dijo Yuu con fingida inocencia.

Lapis vio las intenciones del chico, y se rió débilmente. Yuu había visto la cara enfadada de Len, justo detrás de Rin, y como el rubio era un alma caricativa que le gustaba ayudar a la gente. Pues decidió ayudar a la rubia, que saltaba a la vista que estaba enfadada con el rubio borracho de al lado, así que hizo acoplo de su masculinidad, y aceptó el echo de que tenía que hacer enfadar a un borracho para ayudar a la pareja... Y por suerte lo consiguió.

Rin iba a decirle algo con enfado, pero Len se adelantó y se levantó de su asiento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Len había abrazado a Rin por detrás, y ahora escondía el rostro de la chica en su pecho. La rubia se quedó callada, pero alcanzaron a ver como su rostro quedaba completamente rojo, y empezó a temblar en los brazos del chico por nerviosismo. Len miró a Yuu con enfado, mientras apretaba más a Rin contra sí.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por ella.- Le dijo enfadado.- Para eso ya estoy yo...

Yuu y Lapis se quedaron callados, viendo como Len miraba totalmente celoso al chico. Rin seguía sin decir nada, parecía que estaba en una especie de trance al ser abrazada por Len. Así que cuándo Aoki intentó decir algo, Len sacó dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entregó sin decir una palabra.

Ella aceptó la cuenta, pero cuándo fue a darle las gracias, Len había cogido a la rubia de la mano, y se la había llevado apresurado por la calle. La peliazul y el rubio se quedaron mirando a la salida, casi riéndose de la actitud celoso del chico.

-Vaya...-Dijo Yuu apoyándose en la barra.- Pero que novio más celoso.

Lapis sonrió, y se colocó a su lado para descansar un rato, ya limpiaría todo el desastre que Len había causado después. Y sabía que su hermana Merli aún tardaría un rato en llegar, así que le sonrió a su amigo, y simplemente dijo:

-Hacen una bonita pareja...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

***Bunkio: **Es uno de los barrios especiales de Tokio :3 Centro residencial y educacional. Con muchos hospitales ^^ Lenka necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse ¿No? ¬¬

*****La frase que dice Stella (¡Quiero llevarmelo a casa!) es una referencia a "Ryuugu Rena", uno de los personajes principales del Anime "Higurashi no Naju Koro ni". Es muy monosa, y esa frase es la que le representa ^^

***Uchiyama-Kun:** Personaje de una de las canciones de GUMI. La canción se llama "Sweet Float Flats", y GUMI narra las vivencias de cada uno de los inquilinos de su edificio, e intenta averiguar quién no es feliz de todos ellos. La gracia de la canción, es que ninguno de los inquilinos son felices xD Uchiyama-Kun está amenazado por varios tipos, cultiva Hongos ilegales en su cobertizo, por lo que un día ocurre un accidente, y los hongos se propagan por el edifício haciendo que todos se vuelvan locos xD Me hizo gracia decir que Akaito era compañero de piso de Uchiyama, y le echaron la culpa de cultivar hongos ilegales xD Una de mis canciones favoritas, sin duda :3

* * *

Y buuuenno.. Acabando las aclaraciones ¡¿Que les ha parecido?! ^^

Ya se Ya se... ¡NO HA MUERTO NADIE! ¡CRISIIIIIIIIISS! Señores, Stella casi muere en el capi anterior, creo que en ese deberíamos darle un descansito a los personajes, y que no derramen tanta sangre XD Sé que no os gusta que los capis sean taaaaaan aburridos D: Sorry, pero es INDISPENSABLE para que la historia avance D:

Pero no os preocupéis, por que en este capi tambien ha pasado algo interesante ¿No?... Y ha sidoo... ¡LA REVELACIÓN DE PERSONAJES IMPORTANTES! ^^

Así es, empecemos por el principio ¡EL EQUIPO ESPECIAL DE MASKEDS! Oui ^^ Después del capi, se puede afirmar, que los Maskeds más poderosos al servicio de Miku son: Hoshine Stella, Yowane Haku, Kagene Rui, Shion Akaito y Hibiki Lui ^^ Muchos os preguntaréis ¿Quién cojo*** es Lui? Pues Lui aún no ha salido a la venta :3 Pero como yo soy una fan obsesiva de Vocaloid, estoy deseando que Lui salga a la venta, junto con su compañera Suzune Ring (Que saldrá en el Fic más adelante por razones obvias que se verán en el capi siguiente cofcofcofcofcofCámaradelosperiodistascofcofcofcoff ¬¬) Y otrooos personajes revelados que serán CRUCIALES para el Fic soooonn: LOS PERIODISTAS :D Así es, ellos no han salido como se debería, pero Miku ha susurrado sus nombres con puro odio, ellos son: Bruno y Clara ^^ Por favor, soy Española, y como tal, no podía ser capáz de dejarlos a ambos de lado en este Fic :3 Por tanto, ambos son importantillo, junto con su cámara (cofcofcofcfocfoofoooSuzuneRingcofcofcofocfof).

Y ya no hay más apariciones importantes, aparte de otros que aparecen de paso (Como siempre XD) Los que han echo apariciones estelares han siidoo: Aoki Lapis, Merli y los chicos del ZOLA PROJECT ^^ Aoki era la dulce camarera, yo la adoro, tiene una voz y un diseño adorable, por eso no podía resistirme XD Mientras que Merli (Que la mayoría no sabrá ni quien es) es su hermaniiitaa! ^^ Ella tampoco ha salido a la venta D: Pero dentro de poco se dirá su proveedora de voz, y yo estoy ansiosa. Mientros que los chicos de ZOLA... DIOS ¡ADORO A LOS CHICOS DE ZOLA! Por desgracia solo he podido sacar al adorable de Yuu... Pero Kyu y Wil se han llevado su meción ^^

Bueno... Y los comentarios respecto al capitulooo... Ren histérico es adorable, y Len borracho tambien XD Ambos son adorables de cualquier forma ¬¬ Yuu tenía suerte de que Len no fuera un borracho agresivo (Como lo había sido Rin) Sé que pensáis que el pasado de Rin está aclarado... PUES NOOOOO! TODAVÍA QUEDAN MUCHAS COSAS DEL PASADO DE RIN QUE HAY QUE ACLARAR ¬¬ Y eso XD Rin borracha y agresiva ¬¬ La pobre Lenka, todo el mundo habla de ella D: NO me gusta haberle pintado traumatizada, y mucho menos sufriendo tales tipo de ataques, pero es necesario... Sorry Lenka :'( Y tal, parece que Miku si es amiga de los Maskeds que ha salvado, ella tambien tiene su corazoncito, y su pasado, of course ¬¬

Y después de tal explicación... Llego la hora de los **Revieeewwss! **^^ Pos voy a responderlos :3

**·Yui: **Awn! Pues bueno ¡Hola Haru! ¡Encantada! :3 Siii! El reencuentro de Lily y Rin fue hermoso :') Me emocioné imaginándome a Lily llorando, con lo mucho que me gusta :D Y lo de la camisa... Fue cosa del momento, nunca se me había ocurrido relacionarlo, pero lo hice O3O La pobre Lily, ni el Yaoi le subía la moral LOL JAJAJAJAJ Gumi le estaba pidiendo hijos y autógrafos a Bruno y Clara XD Me reí mucho escribiendo esoo XD Ya lo he dicho, Rin y Len no seerán la única pareja que habrá en el Fic... Lo dejaŕe ahí por que soy malosa xD ¿Matar a Stella? Nooo D: Que ya es feliz la pobrecica XD Ahora está achuchando con fervor a Lui ^^ Pasado, parece que todo dios en este Fic tiene un maldito pasa, pero no puede remediarlo, la tragedia me va (Es culpa de Sele-P y Mothy D:). Lenka ¡POBRE LENKA! Tan pequeña y tan traumatizada :'( Len se preocupa mucho por ella... No me gusta hacerla sufrir así D: JAJJAJAJAJ Lo del Yuri estará a la vuelta de la esquina *Rie maquiavélicamente* A mi también me cae muy bien Stella ^^ Su creadora hace mucho Covers de Sele-P con ella, y se lo agradezco :'3 La pareja Yuri no se ha visto aún en el FF de vocaloid español XD Salió en el inglés, pero en el español aún no ¬¬ (Que rabia) Pero esa pareja yuri me gustó desde un primer momento, así que estoy dispuesta a divulgarla, y popularizarla (Incluso tengo en mente un Fic de esa pareja) pero os puedo dar una pista, la pareja es del Vocaloid 3 ^^ Yo a Miku le tengo algo de tirria xD Por lo menos en este capi esta buenecita ¬¬ Bua... Kaito... Me da palo que pregunten por él, como se nota que aún no habéis visto el vídeo en el que está basado el Fic. Si véis el video, os aseguro que averiguaréis al instante donde está Kaito ¬¬ Por lo menos Akaito le puede sustituir :3 Como siempre, gracias por vuestro apoyo, y por vuestro Review, así como vuestra ayuda a los Patos :'D Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capi ^^

**·Atlas20: **JJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJA Pobrecico, teniendo pesadillas con los trabajos XD Bueno el pasado de Gumi seguirá siendo un misterio por el momento, sorry :'( Pero poco a poco ya se va esclareciendo el pasado de Len, que prácticamente es LENKA! ^^ Aunque aún hay cosillas que ni Rin ni Nami saben (Cosas que Ren se ha esforzado en ocultar) LOL Los periodistas son Bruno y Clara ^^ Y la verdad, es que yo ya tenía esa parte pensada, así que siento que esa escena no podrá incluirse D: Pero tranquilo, te aseguro que Clara será un pelín cotilla ^^ Como siempre, muchas gracias por tu Review y tu apoyo , espero que te haya gustado la actualizacion :P

**·Umiila: **Awn! Gracias ^^ Sip, el abracito de Len es taan monoso, en especial, Len es monoso :3 LOL Si eso alimentó tu sed, esperate al proximo capi, tengo nua escena preparada que os mantendrá sin sed hasta por lo menos 4 horas LOL Awn! Me encanta que nuevos lectores vengan a mi Fic ^^ Me sube mucho la moral que gente nueva comente :3 Por tanto, muchas gracias por tu Review y tu apoyo, espero que te haya gustado el capi ^^

Y bueno... Ya está, pero ME FALTA GENTEEE D: Mis primitos no han comentado :'( Seguro que no han tenido tiempo, lo perdono. Por tanto, no solo darles las gracias a los que leen y comentan, si no tambien a aquellos que leen en secreto y no dicen nada (que se que los hay ¬¬). Me hacen sentir especial por que leen mi Fic, y como siempre, les pediré vuestra opinión mediante un bonico **Review **^^ Decir solo, que ahora que empiezan las clases y se termina el veranito (NOOOOOOO D':) tendré menos tiempo para escribir, pero asegurare de encontrar un hueco, lo juro, lo hago por vosotros ^^

Nos vemos! :3

**PD: **Muchas gracias por apoyar la campaña para los patitos ^^ Ya saben que con su **REVIEW** podéis ayudarles a tener una vida mejor! :D Muchas gracias por su colaboración ^^


	7. Lágrimas

Oliiii! :D

Pues bueno ¿Me recodáis? Siii! Soy yo, y he vuelto xD Seguro que me habéis echado de menos! :'D Seguro... ¿Alguien? xD Bueno, por el bien de todos, pensaré que sí xD

Y aquí os traigo otro capi de mi Fic ^^ Sé que he tardado como dos semanas... O así, me da penilla contar los días xD Pero comprendedlo, tengo una vida aparte (O eso me gustaría creer ¬¬) y con los estudios y eso ¡POS BUENO! Sé que no os importa xD

Y antes de empezar el capi...

**¡AVISO!: **Emm... ¿Lime? xD Bueno, YO CREO que es un Lime... Un Lime, no un Lemmon... Ya me gustaría que fuera un lemmon... PERO NO, ES UN LIME. Y bueno... Eztoy confuza, por que es la primera vez que escribo algo de eso... Aunque no os lo créais, escribo desde hace poco (Solo 4 Fics ¬¬). Por tanto, yo lo considero un Lime... Pero creo que aún es inocente para serlo xD Pero bueno, sé que la mayoría irá corriendo a ver lo que es, por que la perversión os va xD

Bueno, y dejo de dar por saco. Sed felices xD

* * *

**Asylum Festival**

Capitulo 6: Lágrimas

Siguió arrastrando a Rin por la calle, mientras que la chica permanecía completamente callada. La había sacado de ese bar arrastras, y no había perdido el tiempo en salir corriendo de allí lo antes posible, y alejarla de ese estúpido universitario.

Esa escena de celos que había dado momentos antes, había sido demasiado obvia, pero de verdad que no soportaba ver a ese imbécil sonriendole como si le conociera de toda la vida. Oh no, Rin estaba con ÉL, había ido a por ÉL, y sin duda debería haber estado prestándole atención a ÉL. Vale, todo eso sonaba egoísta, posesivo y desconsiderado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta, que momentos antes le había estado ignorando, y reclamando. Pero estaba borracho, y no podía remediarlo, si no quería que Rin estuviera allí, es para que no le mirara con pena ni nada parecido, y mucho menos intentar ayudarle, por que no puede, nadie puede ayudarle. Así que lo mejor era no involucrarla demasiado en ese tema, pero todo se estropeó cuándo ese tal Yuu empezó a hablar con ella, y la tuvo que sacar a la fuerza a la calle.

Le habría dado igual si siguiera borracho, el problema es que hacía frío en la calle, y eso le estaba empezando a despejar la cabeza un poco. Lo que hacía que el dolor de cabeza y las ganas de vomitar empezara a revolverle por completo. Ni siquiera sabía a que dirección se había ido, solo quería alejarse de ese bar, para que nadie más pudiera hablar con Rin, y mucho menos mirarla de forma lasciva tal y como un borracho puede hacer. La calle estaba vacía, tal vez la gente estaría de fiesta aprovechando que la agencia estaba cerca, o bien aterrorizados en sus casas, rezando para que no sean los siguientes. Le daba igual, solo quería alejarse.

De repente, la cabeza empezó a darle a darle vueltas, y sintió punzadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo. Genial, ahora su cuerpo le pasaba factura. El mareo fue tal, que tuvo que soltar la mano de Rin, y apoyarse en la pared más cercana, para no caerse al suelo. Suspiró con pesadez, y se frotó la cabeza, pensando que así el dolor se pasaría, pero solo consiguió un quejido de dolor.

-¿L-Len?- Dijo Rin preocupada.

Ella ni se había dado cuenta de que había sido arrastrada hasta allí, estaba demasiado embobada con el echo de que Len le tenía cogida de la mano. Pero cuándo la soltó de repente y se mareó, Rin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y enseguida reaccionó. Se estaba pasando el efecto del alcohol, y ahora al pobre Len le tocaba sufrir la resaca, en verdad hacía frío, tal vez por eso se habría despejado un poco, y había empezado a sentirse mal.

Él no contestó a su llamada, y simplemente siguió quejándose del dolor, mientras que la chica se debatía el qué hacer. Len había tenido la GRANDÍSIMA idea de ir justo al lado contrario de donde se encontraba la organización, así que ahora estaban algo lejos, tanto de la organización, como del bar en donde habían estado. Genial ¿Y ahora qué? Podría llamar otra vez a Nami y Ren, pero no quería causar más molestias, ya había preocupado a sus amigos. Además, se encargaría de eso ella sola, si Ren se enteraba de que Len se había enborrachado por que sí, armaría una buena, igual que Nami se lo montó a ella, y sabía que eso no iba a ayudar al pobre rubio a sentirse mejor. Así que lo más sensato, era llevarle a la agencia ella misma, procurarse de que nadie se enterara de lo sucedido, y dejar este tema enterrado para siempre para poder ayudar a Len. Sí eso haría.

-Vamós Len...-Le dijo con tranquilidad.- Volvamos a la agencia.

Se acercó a él con cuidado, mientras el chico se alejó intentando impedirlo, estaba claro que Len seguía empeñado en estar solo. Pero no se lo permitió, y aprovechando que él estaba en una situación de debilidad, lo agarró del brazo, lo arrastró a su lado, y le obligó a que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro y uno de sus brazos en su cintura, para así poder "cargarlo" con mejor comodidad.

Ese fue su primer error de la noche: Cargar a Len. No es que fuera pesado ni nada por el estilo, el problema, es que ERA LEN. Así que en el momento en que Rin se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, su corazón empezó a latir acelerado, y sus mejillas volvieron a tornarse de color rojo. No tenía ni idea de por qué razón le pasaba eso, cuándo Len se acercaba demasiado a ella, pero nunca lo había sentido, y le daba miedo. Lo peor de todo, es que ahora Len tenía el brazo alrededor de su cintura, y ahora parecía que no lo iba a quitar de ahí, además de que la respiración del chico le daba en el cuello, del que parecía que tampoco tenía intención de alejarse. Así que ahora, estaba muerta de los nervios, con un Len borracho pegado como una lapa a ella, y teniendo que andar un buen rato hasta la agencia ¿Por qué pasaba esto? ¿Y por que Len apretaba cada vez más el agarre de su brazo?

Ignoró todo aquello, y empezó a andar sin reparo a través de la calle vacía. Len refunfuñó ante este echo, pero lo ignoro por que su respiración le azoró de nuevo, y eso le hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido, así que lo mejor era intentar ignorarlo, cosa que era una tortura. El chico le seguía el paso con lentitud, como si quisiera que ella se cansara y lo dejara tirado allí en medio, pero era algo que nunca iba a pasar, así que Rin siguió andando.

Pasado un rato, Rin consiguió distinguir el bar donde momentos antes se habían ido, cosa que le alegró un poco. Eso significaba que ya estaban un poco más cerca de la agencia, y su suplicio podría terminar al fin. A medida que se iba acercando, se dio cuenta de que una figura con el pelo azul se había quedado mirándole a través de la distancia.

A unos metros de ella, estaba Lapis, mirándoles preocupada. A su lado, había una chica un poco más alta que ella, tenía la piel morena, y el pelo completamente negro y largo hasta la cintura. Pero la morena les miraba con seriedad. Rin no tardó mucho en acordarse de la conversación que había mantenido Lapis con Yuu en el bar, por lo que dedujo, que la chica que estaba al lado de la camarera, era su hermana mayor, una tal... ¿Merlu? ¿Merla? No se acordaba bien, estaba demasiado enfadada como para prestar atención a esa conversación. Pero le costaba creer que esas dos fueran hermanas, no se parecían en nada.

-¡Rin!-Dijo Lapis acercándose a ella.-¿Que ha pasado?

Se veía que la peliazul estaba preocupada, lo que era raro. Para haberse conocido la misma noche, parecía cercana a ella...

-Nada que no debiera pasar...-Le respondió Rin parándose en el camino.

Lapis miró a Len, que tenía la cara agachada y después a Rin, que le miraba con seriedad. Pero después, notó una presencia a su lado, que no era más que su hermana escudriñando a los desconocidos con la mirada. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿De qué les conoces?-Preguntó Merli con seriedad.

Rin se quedó callada ante la decisión con la que había hablado la chica. Vaya, en verdad era alta, al lado de su hermana imponía bastante, pero no sabía que responder, había hablado con un tono muy cortante y directo.

-Am... Emm...- Dijo Lapis con nerviosismo.- Son unos amigos Merli-san, no te preocupes.

Merli miró de nuevo a la rubia con cara seria, y después a su hermana. En verdad le debería dar lo mismo la relación que tenía con esos chicos, su hermana ya era mayorcita para cuidarse sola. Pero debía admitir que la confianza que inspiraban un borracho y una loli con cara de "Te voy a matar" no era demasiado buena. No era nadie para hablar de apariencias, sobre todo siendo Tsundere, podía jurar que casi había asustado a la rubia con su tono de voz...

-¿Y ese está bien?-Dijo la morena señalando a Len.

Rin le miró por unos instantes, pero al mirar a sus ojos azules, se dio cuenta de que tenía un deje de preocupación. Tal vez el ver que era amigos de Lapis, Merli se preocupara un pelín más por ellos, o bien que su aspecto es demasiado lamentable, e incluso la morena sentía pena.

-Pues sí, solo tiene que descansar un poco. Lo llevaré a la agencia y allí estaremos bien...-Dijo Rin como si nada.

En un instante, Merli y Lapis se la quedaron mirándola atónitas. Bueno, en verdad Merli solo tenía un brillo en los ojos, pero Lapis tenía casi la boca abierta, y parecía que estaba viendo a sus ídolos.

-¿La agencia?-Preguntó Lapis casi con emoción.- ¡¿Sois agentes?!

Rin por un momento se quedó callada, no sabía la admiración que podría tener Lapis por ellos. Solo eran unos simples agentes, de esos había montones... Puede que ellos fueran del Escuadrón de Élite, pero no era como para que la peliazul les pidiera un autógrafo.

-Emm... Pues sí.- Le respondió un poco recatada.-Somos agentes.

En un instante, Lapis esbozó una gran sonrisa, y tanto Rin como Merli estaban seguras de que si no fuera por que Len estaba recargado en la rubia, ella se habría abalanzado hacia Rin y la habría asfixiado en un abrazo.

-¡VAYA!-Dijo la chica emocionada.- ¡Es increíble! ¡Nunca me lo habría imaginado!

-Emm ¿No?-Dijo Rin confundida.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Le respondió Lapis aún más emocionada.- Ambos parecíais de lo más normales ¡Es tan emocionante conocer a unos agentes!

Rin se sorprendió mucho por este comportamiento, mientras que Len seguía apoyado en ella sin decir nada, parecía que incluso se había dormido. Pero Lapis les miraba con una admiración inmensa, como si fueran los mismos héroes del universo o algo así. Era raro ver cómo alguien se emocionaba al ver a unos simples agentes, en los inicios si era algo realmente imponente ser alguien en la agencia, por muy débil que seas, eras tratado por un héroe tan solo por haberte apuntado a las pruebas. Sin embargo, habían pasado años, la gente ya estaba totalmente acostumbrada a que los agentes se jugaran la vida protegiéndoles... A los únicos que podían admirar ahora, eran a Bruno y Clara, que incluso sin ser agentes, le estaban plantando cara a la organización, investigando cosas que no deberían, aún sabiendo que se están jugando la vida. Ellos sí eran valientes, los agentes lo hacían por deber y humanidad.

-Emm... Gracias.-Respondió Rin sin saber que decir.- Pero mi amigo y yo, tenemos que volver aún, así que...

-¿Queréis que os llevemos?-Le dijo Merli con tono monótono.

Rin se quedó callada... ¿Le estaban ofreciendo ayuda? Merli le miraba esperando respuesta, y Lapis con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa. En verdad, no era mala idea, tener que llevar arrastrando a Len todo el camino era muy pesado, si se iba con ellas llegaría antes, y a salvo para variar. Sabía que Len no iba a contestar nada, el muy imbécil o se había desmayado, o bien seguía respirando en su cuello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo entero.

-Em... No quiero causaros molestias, y con Len así, yo...

-¡No es ninguna molestia Rin-san!-Dijo Lapis acelerada.- Es más, es una forma de agradecerte todo lo que haces por nosotros. Os llevaremos a la agencia.

Rin se quedó atónita ante la declaración, y no dijo nada. Pero Lapis le pidió con un gesto las llaves del coche a su hermana, y esta se las dio sin rechistar. Le dio al botón, y los faros del coche, que se encontraba en la calle de enfrente, se iluminaron durante un momento. Lapis miró con una sonrisa a Rin, como diciéndole silenciosamente que ya no habría vuelta atrás, y se marcharía con ellas de todos modos, así que Rin no tuvo más remedio que confiar en la chica. La peliazul se dirigió al coche con una sonrisa, cruzando la calle tranquilamente, mientras ella se quedaba en la otra calle junto a Merli y Len.

Intentó andar hacia el coche, pero Len no se movió, y tuvo que intentar arrastrarle, la situación era muy incómoda, así que estuvo a punto de gritarle al chico. Pero antes de eso, se dio cuenta de la mirada melancólica que Merli les dirigía.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le dijo Rin preocupada por la mirada que les dirigía.

-Lapis... Quiso ser una agente como vosotros...-Dijo Merli casi susurrando, ignorando la pregunta de la rubia.-Es por eso que os admira tanto.

Rin se le quedó mirando, olvidándose completamente del enfado que tenía con Len, y se sorprendió de la información que le había dado Merli ¿Lapis quería ser una agente? Nunca se imaginaría a esa dulce chica en plena batalla.

-¿Y por qué no llegó a ser una agente?-Preguntó con curiosidad.- ¿No logró pasar las pruebas?

-Sí, lo logro. Fue una de las mejores, destacó bastante en los resultados.-Dijo Merli mirando hacia su hermana, que les esperaba dentro del coche.- Pero yo no le permití entrar en la agencia...

Rin se quedó callado un momento... Lapis habría sido buena agente, si Merli la hubiera permitido entrar... Ahora no podía entender nada.

-¿Por qué no la dejaste ingresar en la agencia?- Preguntó mirándola con un poco de reproche.- Si destacó en las pruebas, podría haber sido una gran agente.

-Por que solo quería venganza...-Dijo Merli mirándole con cara neutral.

Rin se quedó atónita ¿Venganza? ¿De qué hablaba?

-Nuestros padres fueron asesinados por Maskeds, y nosotras nos quedamos solas... Lapis quería venganza, y quería ingresar en la agencia para matar a todos los Maskeds que pudiera.- Dijo agachando la cabeza.- Yo no podía permitir eso, también me dolió la muerte de mis padres, pero la venganza no los devolvería a la vida. Mi hermana era lo único que me quedaba después de las muertes, y no quería que arriesgara su vida, en una lucha en la que tan solo conseguiría más dolor. Por suerte logré convencerla.

-Merli...-Dijo Rin casi apenada por la historia.- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

Rin no podía evitar sentir pena por ellas dos. No sabía lo que era perder a un padre verdaderamente, ella solo se había apartado de Lily, y por propia voluntad. Si a ella le dolió tanto esa separación, no quería pensar en todo el dolor que podrían haber sufrido aquellas hermanas tan poco parecidas. No podía imaginarse a Lapis en las pruebas de reclutamiento, y mucho menos matando Maskeds, era algo inaudito. Pero le intrigaba el por qué Merli les contaba aquello, no se conocían de nada ¿Por qué se lo contaba? No sabía a que venía ese ataque de confianza repentino por parte de la chica morena. Pero Len seguía callado y mirando al suelo, y Lapis estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del coche, sin hacer casi nada, quién sabe por qué razón.

-Por qué me recordáis a nosotras...-Dijo Merli con melancolía en la voz.

Rin le miró sorprendida ¿Les recordaba a ellas? No podía ser cierto ¿Le estaba diciendo que ella también se emborrachaba o algo por el estilo? Por que después de esa afirmación, es lo único que podía sacar en claro.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Le dijo Rin con incredulidad.-¿Tu también...

-Escucha... Sé muy bien lo que es ahogar tus penas en el alcohol. Por qué es lo único que yo podía hacer después de la muerte de mis padres.-Le dijo Merli confirmando sus sospechas.- Mientras que Lapis juraba venganza, yo intentaba olvidarme de todo mediante el alcohol, y os aseguro que no es nada bonito, ni mucho menos gracioso.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Rin con decisión.-Yo... También pasé por eso, esa es la razón por la que intento ayudarle.

Merli le miró a los ojos, pero Rin bajó la cabeza por vergüenza. No sabía que le había dado, pero ya que Merli había confesado, ella también podría hacerlo, si pasaron por lo mismo, Merli comprendería como se sentía.

-Mira... Chaval, sé que me estás escuchando.- Dijo Merli dirigiéndose por completo a Len.- Te voy a decir un par de cosas, aunque te esfuerces en parecer inconsciente o dormido.

Rin se quiso reír por un momento de sus palabras, pero comprendió que no debía. No era momento para esas cosas, puede que Merli de verdad consiguiera abrirle los ojos a Len.

-No sé lo que te ha pasado como para pasarte todo el día bebiendo... Pero te diré desde YA, que el alcohol no va a resolver nada ¿Entiendes?-Le dijo la chica casi con rudeza.- Por mucho que bebas, tus problemas no se van a ir, ni mucho menos a solucionar solos. Así que hazle el favor a tu amiga, abre los ojos, deja la bebida, y resuelve tus problemas como mejormente puedas... Créeme, sé por propia experiencia que cuesta hacerlo, pero vale la pena...

Rin se quedó callada, al igual que Len, que lo había escuchado todo, quedándose bastante sorprendido. Merli tenía toda la razón del mundo, el alcohol no iba a solucionar nada, y nadie podía refutarle ese echo a la morena.

-Míranos...-Dijo Merli de nuevo con suavidad.- Si Lapis pudo superar su odio hacia los Maskeds, si yo y tu amiga pudimos superar nuestros problemas sin el alcohol, tú también puedes hacerlo.

Rin seguía atónita, al igual que Len, ninguno sabía que decir en ese momento, tenían la mente en blanco. Jamás habrían pensado que una casi desconocida les pudiera ayudar de esa manera, verdaderamente podían confiar en esas hermanas. Pero mientras ellos seguían en trance, Merli empezó a andar hacia el coche, en el que Lapis les seguía esperando con paciencia. Se giró hacia ellos, y simplemente dijo:

-¿Pensáis quedaros allí toda la noche?

~0.0~

Akaito cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras Lui le seguía de cerca. Antes de cerrarla completamente, echó una mirada hacia atrás, viendo la situación en la que se habían quedado sus tres compañeras.

Haku, después de haber bebido más sake, se había quedado durmiendo sobre Rui, que tras varios intentos de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara y salir huyendo de allí, fue incapaz, por lo que se quedó dormida con Haku encima de ella. Stella, tras haber sobado a Lui durante una hora entera, el cansancio la pasó factura, y se quedó dormida al lado de las otras dos. Por lo que ahora estaban las tres chicas desparramadas sobre la cama, durmiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Akaito como buen compañero que era, consiguió sacar a Lui de los brazos de Stella, y salieron de la habitación para dejar dormir a sus compañeras.

Por un momento, ambos se quedaron parados ante la puerta, pero el pelirrojo, miró a Lui con una mirada inquisitiva, como queriendo decirle algo, y Lui se puso nervioso al instante. Sabía lo que Akaito iba a decirle, y no le gustaba un pelo, lo mejor era salir de allí por patas.

-Creo que Stella se recuperará pronto.- Dijo Lui con una sonrisa nerviosa.- B-Bueno yo... Creo que también me voy a mi habitación.

Intentó andar hacia el lado contrario del pelirrojo, pero no pudo dar ni un paso. No es que a Lui no le desagradara estar con Akaito, el echo, es que Akaito tenía que hablar con él de un tema un tanto importante. Intentaba cambiar de tema para distraer al pelirrojo, y así no tener que hablar de eso, por que por mucho que sonriera, estaba rezando por dentro para que Akaito no le sacara el tema. En parte, podría agradecerle a Stella que lo hubiera estado sobando casi toda la noche, así no intentarían hablar con él de "Ya sabemos quién". Pero sus planes de salir corriendo se frustraron por completo, cuándo una sombra con dos coletas azules apareció antes él.

-Vaya... ¿Habéis terminado ya la fiestecita?-Dijo Miku con tono sarcástico.

Lui se encogió en su sitio. Genial, ahora estaba acorralado entre Miku y Akaito, y no podría huir de allí por mucho que quisiera. Se sentía pequeño y bajito, y sabía de sobra, que Miku no se iba a cortar ni un pelo, y le iba a sacar el tema como si nada, como siempre hacía.

-¿Vienes a intentar convencerme otra vez?-Dijo Lui sin ningún miramiento.

Ninguno se sorprendió por el trato que le estaba dando, es más lo comprendieron. Entre ellos, sabían el pasado que habían tenido cada uno, y todo lo que habían sufrido. Tanto Lui como ellos, siempre se habían esforzado por no mostrar debilidad por esos sucesos que los marcaron, pero ahora la situación era muy diferente, y Lui por más que quisiera tendría que enfrentarse a su pasado de alguna u otra forma.

-Lui, no me vengas con esas.- Le dijo Miku cortante.- Nuestro primer plan ha fallado, y necesitamos que seas tú el que lleve a cabo el plan "B".

-¡Me niego!-Dijo Lui con tono enfadado.- ¡Todos sabéis que no quiero estar involucrado en todo eso!

-Lo sabemos Lui...-Dijo Akaito con pesadez.- Pero la organización no puede permitir que Bruno y Clara sigan investigando, tarde o temprano llegarán demasiado lejos, y sabrán demasiado.

-¡Pues matad a Bruno y Clara!-Dijo Lui acelerado.- ¡Esos dos me dan lo mismo, por mí como si les torturáis! ¡Pero ella no tiene nada que ver!

Miku y Akaito se quedaron callados. Ya habían pasado por esta situación una vez. "Ella no tiene nada que ver." Ya habían escuchado esas palabras antes, y no por parte de Lui, si no por una niña de 13 años, llamada Stella. Pero esta vez no hablaban de alguien con influencia financiera... Hablaban de la cámara de los periodistas. Aquella chica que siempre les acompañaba a ambos en cada investigación, sosteniendo la pesada cámara televisiva, aquella que investigaba a su lado, y se enteraba de toda información. Aquella chica llamada Suzune Ring.

-Tiene mucho que ver, y lo sabes.- Dijo Miku con tono cortante.- Ring es la que graba toda la información e investigaciones que Bruno y Clara llevan a cabo. Ese equipo periodista está formado por lo tres, y todos ellos saben más información de la que deberían.

-¿Y?- Espetó Lui con enfado.- Te lo repetiré mil veces Miku, no pienso tocarle ni un pelo ¿Te enteras? Por demasiadas cosas que sepa, y por muchas veces que meta las narices, ¡NO PIENSO HACERLE DAÑO A RING!

Miku se quedó callada ante la afirmación del chico, no era la primera vez que él le decía aquello. Ya había intentado razonar con él varias veces, pero Lui era demasiado terco, y seguía negándose a formar parte de aquellos planes. Ya no sabían que hacer con tal de que el chico aceptara. No es no pudieran hacerlo ellos, si fueran capaces, ya habrían matado a ese equipo con sus propias manos, sin involucrar al chico en ello. Pero no podían, necesitaban a Lui para ese plan, él era el único que había conocido a Ring en el pasado, y por tanto, el único que mantenía cierta conexión (por muy lejana que fuera) con el equipo de periodismo. Era absurdo, y lo sabían, pero si Lui se negaba a darles cualquier información sobre la cámara, o a participar en el plan de eliminarlos a todos, no podían avanzar. Estaban en una encrucijada.

Lui miró al suelo, e ignorando lo que Miku o Akaito pudieran decirle, pasó a su lado con paso acelerado, y desapareció en el pasillo. Ya no había nada más que decir, estaba todo aclarado, mal para los mayores, pero aclarado al fin y al cabo.

-¿Por qué es tan cabezota?-Dijo Miku.- ¿No se da cuenta de que es por el bien de la organización?

-No te preocupes, seguro que se le pasará el enfado. Recuerda que al principio pasó lo mismo con Stella...

Miku no dijo nada, y miró hacia el pasillo hacia donde Lui había desaparecido. Sabía que lo que Akaito decía era verdad, había pasado lo mismo con Stella, e incluso ella mismo tuvo que pasar por aquello.

No era fácil...

~0.0~

Rin miró el edificio de 60 plantas enfrente suya, y después al coche en el que se encontraban las dos hermanas. Finalmente había decidido ir con Merli y Lapis, que con toda la ilusión del mundo los llevaron hacia la organización. Len se había recostado en ella todo el camino, y no se despegó, mientras que Lapis no paraba de hablar de lo emocionante que tenía que ser luchar en la agencia, y combatir a los malvados. Merli miraba la carretera con cara seria, y Rin también estaba callada, pensando en lo que le podría estar pasando por la cabeza a la morena, con toda la cháchara que estaba dando la peliazul con la agencia.

Cuándo llegaron, Rin al fin pudo bajarse junto a Len (que había sido arrastrado en contra de su voluntad) y ahora estaban frente a la puerta. Antes de entrar, Rin escuchó un cuchicheo por parte de ambas hermanas, y miró hacia atrás curiosa. Se dio cuenta de que Lapis le miraba con timidez de nuevo, pero con un pequeño gesto de la mano, le dijo que se acercara a su ventanilla del coche. Le costó un poco alejar un poco a Len para poder dirigirse hacia allí, ya que el rubio había vuelto a apegarse a ella como una lapa, pero lo consiguió y acabó con la cabeza inclinada hacia la peliazul que le miraba con una sonrisa.

-B-Bueno... t-tú sabees...-Dijo Lapis con timidez.- P-Puedes confiar en nosotras... Ahora somos amigas... A-Así que t-toma...

Lapis le entregó un pequeño papel, que tenía escrito un número de teléfono. Al principio, a Rin le sorprendió bastante que la chica hiciera eso, pero después, cogió el papel que le ofrecía, y se lo guardo en el bolsillo. En verdad Lapis tenía razón, podía confiar en esas dos, no pensó en un principio que la consideraran su amiga tan rápidamente, pero no lo iba a negar, le habían caído bien.

-Gracias.-Dijo Rin secamente.

-Si necesitáis algo... Podéis llamarnos.- Dijo Lapis con una gran sonrisa.- Además... Sé que mi hermana os lo ha contado todo, aunque no lo parezca es bastante cotilla.

Lapis rió débilmente, y Merli la miró con cara de enfado. Rin también sonrió debido a la situación, y murmuró un pequeño "Gracias" de nuevo, se alejó de la ventanilla del coche, y pero antes de alejarse demasiado, y que el coche se marchara por la carretera vacía, escuchó a Lapis aconsejándole de nuevo.

-Será mejor que Len se dé una ducha, o al menos mojarse la cara. Le despejará, es lo que solía hacerle yo a Merli cuándo se emborrachaba.- Le dijo casi gritando en medio de la calle.

Rin rió junto a a ella, y Merli se quedó con cara de poker apretando el volante en sus manos. Lapis les dijo adiós con la mano, y el coche de las dos hermanas desapareció a través de la carretera.

Después de eso, Rin notó como Len se agarraba de nuevo a ella, enroscando sus brazos en su cintura, y apoyando la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello. No sabía como interpretar eso, ella ni siquiera lo había obligado a apoyarse en su cuerpo para andar, y sin embargo, él mismo se le pegaba como una lapa, abrazándole como si fuera un peluche. De nuevo su corazón se aceleró, pero debía ignorarlo, no podía distraerse ahora, tenía que hacerle caso a Lapis, y al menos mojarle la cara a Len para que se despejara, o algo por el estilo.

Así que, ignorando de nuevo la calidez del cuerpo de Len, se encaminó a la puerta de la agencia, arrastrando al rubio tras de sí. El chico no es que pusiera mucho de su parte a la hora de andar, por lo que llevaba casi sus pies arrastrando. Finalmente estaba dentro del edificio, en la recepción, rezó para que ninguno de sus amigos los vieran en tan comprometida situación, y por suerte no era así... O al menos eso llegó a pensar ella.

Se encaminó al ascensor, con el rubio arrastrando sus pies, el muy imbécil ya ni se esforzaba en andar, ahora era ella la que tenía que arrastrarlo, mientras él le abrazaba como una boya en un mar enfurecido. Pero antes de llegar al ascensor, se dio cuenta de que alguien los miraba, y sus peores sospechas fueron confirmadas.

En el mostrador de la recepción, estaba aquella chica con el pelo negro bastante largo, piel blanca y ojos del mismo color. Aquella que se tiraba atendiendo el teléfono casi las 24 horas del día, y que las 16 horas eran para hablar con Sonika, que estaba en el último piso. Sí, aquella que se tiraba cotilleando con la peliverde de TODO lo que pasaba en la agencia. La misma recepcionista, llamada Mew...

Mew les miraba con cara inquisitiva, viendo como Rin arrastraba a Len mientras andaba, y el chico estaba agarrado a ella como si fuera el fin del mundo. Rin miró a los ojos negros de la chica, y le entró terror. Mew era una buena chica, le caía muy bien, y la mayor parte del tiempo hacía bien su trabajo... Pero era MUY cotilla ¿Por qué si no iba a llevarse bien con Sonika? Ambas eran igual de cotillas, y aprovechando que Sonika era la secretaria de Kiyoteru, y que Mew era la recepcionista de la entrada, todo aquello que ocurría en la agencia, tanto arriba como abajo, estaban totalmente enteradas. Ellas dos sabían todos los chismes que circulaban en la agencia, tanto los pequeños, como los grandes. Por suerte, Rin nunca había sido víctima de sus cotilleos, mucho menos cuando perdió a su escuadrón, y Miku se hizo la soberana de la organización. Por que las dos sabía que ese tema era grave, así que la dejaron en paz. Pero esa suerte... Se había echado a perder en un momento.

Y allí estaba, el segundo error de la noche: Dejar que Mew les pillara en esa situación. Por que sabía, SABÍA CON TODA CERTEZA, que en cuánto se montarán en el ascensor, Mew llamaría a Sonika, pera contarle lo que había visto, y se pasarían TODA la noche, hablando de eso. Pero aún cabía una esperanza... A lo mejor podía razonar con Mew... O no.

-Emm...-Dijo Rin sin saber lo que decir.- ¿Se lo vas a contar a Sonika?

Mew levantó una de sus cejas, como diciendo "¿Enserio me preguntas eso?". Y Rin supo que ya no había esperanza, se lo iba a contar todo... Pobre de ella.

-¿Pensabas que me iba ha quedar callada?-Dijo Mew con una sonrisa.

-No... Tenía la esperanza.-Dijo Rin suspirando.- Entonces... Mejor te dejo hablar tranquila, no quiero estar presente cuándo te tires cotilleando toda la noche.

Rin se dirigió hacia el ascensor, mientras que escuchó como Mew levantaba el teléfono y tecleaba las teclas. Por suerte, el ascensor ya estaba allí, así que se metió dentro, y antes de que se cerraran las puertas, pudo escuchar las palabras aceleradas de Mew:

-¡Sonika! ¡No te vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar! Resulta que...

Y las puertas se cerraron.

Rin había pulsado la tecla "46", por lo que tenía la esperanza de que el ascensor fuera mil veces más rápido de lo que ya era... Cosa que no era posible.

Sin embargo, sintió una vez más su corazón acelerarse, cuándo Len se apretujó más contra su cuerpo. Este ahora estaba de pie, y seguía con los brazos enroscados en su cadera, mientras que todavía escondía su cara en el cuello. Rin sentía que casi temblaba por lo nerviosa que estaba, y cada respiración que Len daba en su cuello, le hacía tener escalofríos en su espalda. No sabía como interpretar la situación, pero parecía que Len oficialmente le estaba abrazando de nuevo ¿No? En todo caso, ya no podía pensar con mucha claridad, cada vez las pulsaciones se aceleraban más, por no hablar que de repente, en el ascensor subió la temperatura. Rin no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero cuándo sintió que Len rozó sus labios contra su cuello, ya no pudo aguantar más.

-L-Len... Aléjate.- Dijo temblando.

Por un momento, él permaneció en silencio, mientras que la chica esperaba su respuesta, o mejor dicho la negación. Por que Len no le hizo el menor caso, y siguió a lo suyo como si nada. Así que esta vez en vez de tener su cara en su cuello, ahora tenía apoyada su barbilla, mientras que la rubia escuchaba su respiración en su oreja. Genial, mucho mejor. Rin volvió a sentir su pulso acelerado, y otro escalofrío en su espalda, así que intentó una vez más hacerle reaccionar.

-L-Len...-Dijo intentando soltarse de su agarre- Aléjate...

-No.- Dijo el chico secamente.

¿No? ¿NO? ¿Pero que le pasaba a este? Parecía que lo único que sabía hacer esa noche, era negarse a TODO lo que le pidieran. Len iba a desgastar la palabra "No" a este paso. Pero eso no fue lo único que sorprendió a Rin...

Lo que le sorprendió, fue que después de decir ese claro "No", sintió algo húmedo en su oreja, que no hizo más que estremecerla a más no poder, y hacerle sentir cosas que antes no sabía que existían. Cuándo quiso darse cuenta, Len estaba lamiendo su oreja como si nada, mientras que ella era la que se había quedado desconectada. Ahora sí, parecía que el ascensor era el mismo infierno, por que ella se estaba asando de calor, y su respiración de repente se hizo irregular. Ahora se había echado hacía delante, como shockeada, suspirando y con las mejillas rojas, haciendo que el chico la sostuviera de pie, y sus piernas temblaban, mientras que el rubio seguía a lo suyo.

Len de repente, mordió su oreja con fuerza, haciendo que Rin sintiera como una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, por lo que no pudo evitar jadear, y mucho menos gemir débilmente.

-Ah~-Gimió débilmente la rubia.

Después de emitir ese sonido, la chica se quedó completamente quieta, al igual que Len. No podía creer lo que acaba de pasar... ¿Y eso? Nunca le había pasado eso... Bueno, es que no siempre tiene a un compañero borracho abrazado a ella, y lamiéndole la oreja como un pervertido. Su corazón seguía acelerado, eso era obvio, y tenía suerte de que Len había parado, por que no sabía lo que habría ocurrido. Sentía toda su cara y cuerpo realmente caliente, tenía calor, y todavía le costaba respirar con normalidad. Si Len volviera a hacer eso, seguramente habría vuelto gemir, pero más fuerte. Oh Dios... ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? El caso, es que la situación ya estaba empezando a irse de las manos, Len estaba borracho, y a saber lo que estaba pensando, los borrachos son inestables... Ella lo sabe por experiencia, y también Nami. Y por cierto ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO TARDABA UN PUÑETERO ASCENSOR EN LLEGAR AL PISO 46?

Len ahora se había separado un poco de ella, para mirarle a los ojos. Por un momento Rin se sorprendió por no sentir su peso en su hombro, pero cuándo vio la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el rubio... Pues como que ese echo le importó un bledo.

Él le miraba como si fuera algo comestible, o algo así. En verdad, esa mirada ya la había visto antes, y no sabía como reaccionar frente a ella. Len le miraba con una mirada divertida, sonriendo de lado, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Aunque el que estaba haciendo algo malo, en verdad era él, por que si esto seguía así, Rin terminaría violada en el ascensor... Aunque para que fuera violada, primero tenía que resistirse, cosa que no estaba haciendo, y no sabía si hacer. Estaba bastante confundida en este momento.

Pero de un momento, a otro, Rin se dio cuenta de la extraña cercanía, que en ese momento mostraba el rubio con ella. Demasiado cerca... Tenía su cara demasiado cerca ¿Qué hacer? El chico le seguía investigando con la mirada, y ella estaba allí... Indefensa, jadeante, con el corazón a punto de explotar, los labios entreabiertos y la cara ardiendo... Ya se había olvidado de hasta como respirar. De un momento a otro, se dio cuenta de que Len había desviado la mirada, hacia un poco más abajo...

_-"¿Me está... Mirando los labios?"_- Pensó la chica confundida.

No sabía las razones por la que su corazón se disparó AÚN MÁS de lo que ya estaba. El echo de que ahora Len mantenía sus ojos fijos en sus labios, le ponía mil veces más nerviosa. Por un momento, el rubio entrecerró los ojos, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la pequeña campanita del ascensor, y las puertas abiertas de este, les distrajeron a ambos de sus pensamientos.

Ahora las puertas del ascensor estaban abiertas de par en par en par, mientras que Len miraba hacia atrás murmurando algo. Rin no sabía que hacer... O prender fuego al ascensor por interrumpir lo que Len iba a decir, o dar las gracias a Dios por haber llegado al fin a la planta 46.

Sin pensar mucho en ello, se alejó de Len de repente, y este, al verse sin ningún apoyo se volvió a tambalear. Rin se había olvidado por un momento, de su horrible borrachera, que era más que notable. Pero cuándo Len iba a apoyarse en la pared del ascensor de nuevo, Rin recordó las palabras de Lapis, y le cogió el brazo al rubio sin darle menos menor oportunidad, para después sacarle a la fuerza del ascensor.

-Vamos... A ver si te despejas un poco.- Dijo seriamente.

Empezó a andar por el pasillo, con Len siendo arrastrado junto a ella. Pero al contrario que su voz indicaba, estaba MUY lejos de estar tranquila en este mismo momento. Seguía teniendo la respiración acelerada, y aún tenía la mirada de Len plasmada en su mente ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Tenía que ayudar a su compañeros de todas maneras, por muy pervertido que se hubiera vuelto... Aunque la pervertida también sería ella, por que no ha impuesto ninguna muestra de resistencia a la hora de que él le empezara a sobar. Estaba literalmente temblando, y no sabía que hacer... Nunca se había encontrado en una situación así, y mucho menos, nadie le había tratado así jamás... Casi todos le miraban con pena, o envidia.

Finalmente llegó a la habitación que compartía con Gumi, tenía un dilema. Podría llevar a Len ha su habitación, pero puede que allí estuviera Gakupo, y como que le daba vergüenza entrar con Len en ese estado, cuándo estaba intentando ayudarle. Así que, pasando de largo de la habitación de los chicos, llegó a su puerta, y con la mano aún temblando, abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba el tercer error de la noche... Llevar a Len a su habitación.

Por un momento se quedó en el umbral, esperando que Gumi diera señales de vida, o algo parecido. Pero después de pasear su mirada azulada por la habitación, se percató de que la peliverde aún no había vuelto.

_-"¿Aún no ha vuelto Gumi?... Que raro..."_-Pensó la chica entrando en la habitación.

Después de eso, se había olvidado por un momento, de la persona a la que tenía agarrada por el brazo. Pero lo recordó, cuándo escuchó el portazo que Len había dado. El chico se había soltado de su agarre, y había cerrado la puerta con la típica fuerza que poseían los agentes borrachos y enfurecidos. Así que cuándo escuchó el golpe, Rin se dio la vuelta, y miró casi enfadada al rubio. Ya se estaba hartando de su actitud de niño pequeño, mezclado con la de un salido que iba mordiendo las orejas de la gente ¿Ella era así de insoportable cuándo se emborrachaba? Dios, pues si era así, no le extrañaba que Nami estuviera de los nervios cada dos por tres. Debía despejar al rubio, y debía hacerlo rápido, no podía seguir aguantando al Len borracho, no le gustaba.

-Len, al baño, te echaré agua para que te despejes.- Le dijo directamente.

-NO.- Dijo el chico sin rodeos.

Él apoyó su espalda en la puerta, mientras la chica puso una mueca enfadada ¿Otra vez le estaba contradiciendo? Se estaba enfadando Y MUCHO.

-¡Al baño!-Le dijo Rin señalando la puerta de este con el dedo.

-¡NO!

Rin cerró sus puños, mientras sentía que su ira crecía mucho más. No podía creer que hace unos minutos estuviera en sus brazos, y ahora tuviera unas ganas terribles de meterle una patada en la entrepierna como a Ren. De un momento a otro, Rin observó como Len volvía a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, casi igual que la del ascensor. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡¿De qué demonios te ríes?!- Le dijo la chica enfadada.- ¡Deja de cachondearte de mí, y ve al maldito baño!

-No.- Repitió Len mientras sonreía.

Ella le miraba enfurecida, mientras que a él parecía que le estaban contando un chiste, o algo parecido. Por Dios, estaba a punto de inmovilizarlo, y llevarlo a rastras.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Le preguntó de nuevo.

-Me gusta hacerte enfadar.- Afirmó él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¿Q-Qué?-Preguntó Rin sorprendida.

-Es que... Estás muy mona cuándo te enfadas.-Dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Rin se quedó estática... Eso había sido un cumplido ¿Verdad? No sabía como reaccionar. Nunca le había hecho un cumplido, y que ella sepa, ese no era uno muy convencional. Pero lo mejor, es que había funcionado, y otra vez tenía el corazón a mil por hora, y la cara roja como un tomate.

-Pero...-Dijo Len sin apartar la mirada de ella.- Eres aún más mona cuándo estás gimiendo en mis brazos.

Eso sí que la tomó por sorpresa... Madre mía ¿Que iba a hacer? Ahora la mirada divertida se había ido, y la observaba con... ¿Lujuria? No sabía lo que era, pero parecía que se la iba a comer con la mirada. Ahora, de repente, su cuerpo reaccionaba de nuevo a eso, y volvía a tener calor. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras maldecía la existencia del alcohol, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Len había fruncido el ceño.

-No hagas eso.- Le dijo el chico con tono enfadado.

Rin le miró confundida ¿Ahora se enfadaba? ¿Qué había echo? Se supone que la que tenía que estar enfadada era ella. Pero por alguna razón, no lo estaba... O por lo menos no tenía ganas de pegarle un tiro, como a aquellos borrachos que intentaban abusar de ella en sus tiempos de penurias. Cualquier chica le habría metido una bofetada con la primera lamida en la oreja, y sin embargo ella estaba metida en SU habitación, aún dispuesta a ayudarle a sentirse mejor. Por reflejo se volvió a morder los labios, sin saber que eso era lo que estaba enfadando a Len.

-¡Que no hagas eso!-Exclamó el chico apoyándose aún más en la puerta.

-¡¿El qué?!-Preguntó Rin confundida. De verdad, no sabía a lo que se refería.

-¡Provocarme! ¡Deja de provocarme de una vez!-Dijo el rubio con enfado.- ¡No paras de hacerlo todo el tiempo! ¡Y como no pares de jugar con fuego acabarás quemándote!

-¡No tengo ni idea de lo que me dices! ¡Eres tú el que anda emborrachándose en vez de proteger a su hermana como se debe!-Le dijo con enfado.

En el momento en el que Rin dijo aquellas palabras, ambos se callaron completamente para mirarse el uno al otro con sorpresa. Ella se tapó la boca, mientras que él le miraba sorprendido.

_-"Oh Dios... ¡¿Que he hecho?! Quería ayudarle, pero no soy más que una molestia para él..."_-Pensó la chica.

El enfado acumulado de toda la noche, hizo que Rin acabará diciéndole todo lo que Len estaba intentando olvidar. Había echo daño a Len Y MUCHO. Era la peor persona del mundo ¿Cómo pretendía ayudar a su amigo si su mal genio le obligaba a decir esas cosas? De verdad, que no sabía controlar su ira, y eso le estaba pasando factura. Tenía que pedirle perdón a Len, decirle que en verdad no pensaba eso, que había sido parte del enfado.

Abrió la boca para hablar, y arreglar lo que acababa de hacer, pero antes de eso, escuchó un pequeño golpe, y se dio cuenta de que Len se había deslizado hacia abajo, y ahora estaba sentado en el suelo, con la mirada agachada y la espalda apoyada en la puerta, tal y como estaba antes. Solo que ahora tenía una expresión seria, en vez de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tienes razón...-Dijo el chico voz temblorosa.- Soy un inútil...

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Dijo Rin apresurada.- ¡Eso es mentira!

-Lo acabas de decir...

-P-Pero es que estaba enfadada... ¡Yo no pienso eso de ti!

-Pues ahora no te creo.-Dijo en chico agachando la cabeza.

Rin no sabía que hacer. Le había hundido completamente, había dado en su punto débil, y lo sabía ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Su estúpida mente y subconsciente la habían traicionado. Pero se sintió fatal, en cuanto se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que habían empezado a descender por la cara de su amigo, era mucho peor de lo que pensaba. En verdad Len si debía sentirse MUY culpable como para estar llorando en ese mismo momento. Rin sintió como se le partía el corazón, no podía creer que le hubiera echo tanto daño a Len como para haberle dejado tan deprimido, se le veía tan frágil y dolido, que incluso sintió ganas de llorar ella misma.

-L-Len... No llores.- Dijo ella temblando.

Él no dijo nada, se quedó quieto. No podía mirarle a los ojos, simplemente por que tenía la cabeza agachada, y el flequillo le tapaba los ojos. Se acercó a él casi temblando, como si temiera romperlo o algo parecido. Pero en el momento en el que levantó la mano e intentó tocarle, Len se giró, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de contacto mientras refunfuñaba.

-Por favor... Len.- Dijo ella con voz temblorosa.- De verdad, yo no pienso eso.

Él siguió sin decir nada, sin embargo, cuándo levantó la mano de nuevo, y le tocó la mejilla, él no se refunfuñó y ni siquiera se alejó. Rin se quedó ahí, viendo como su amigo se ahogaba en su dolor. Ella en un tiempo había sido así, cuándo Miku se marchó, dejándole sola y sin nadie, y ella estaba perdida sin saber hacia donde ir o dirigirse. Al fin y al cabo, ambos si se parecían más de lo que creían, se sentían culpables por algo que no habían podido evitar, y habían estado intentándolo todo para olvidarlo, en vez de enfrentarse al problema...

-Stella tenía razón.-Dijo Len en un susurro.- Yo... He condenado a Lenka.

Rin no contestó, pero comprendió que verdaderamente Len lo estaba pasando muy mal. Y por eso estaba allí, por eso había ido a buscarlo, por eso había estado a punto de pegarle a un universitario y había dejado que Mew les viera en tan comprometida situación. Por que le debía mucho a aquel rubio de ojos azules. Si él le apoyó en el momento en que llegaron al orfanato, si le abrazó en ese coche para decirle que iba a ayudarle, entonces ella también lo haría. Tenía que devolverle el favor, costase lo que costase.

Sin decir nada, se acercó a él con lentitud, se agachó en el suelo, y aferró sus brazos en torno a su cuello. Por un momento el chico se sobresalto, pero en cuánto notó el calor de la muchacha, abrió un poco sus piernas, para que ella pudiera acercarse más, y enrolló sus brazos en su cadera. Y así estaban, abrazándose en el suelo, mientras que Rin notaba que Len apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro, así como la humedad de sus lágrimas que estaba empezando a mojar la blusa de su madre. Él lloraba en silencio, mientras que ella le abrazaba con cada vez más fuerza, no solo por devolverle el favor, si no que se había dado cuenta, de que la calidez que sentía en sus brazos, nunca la había sentido con nadie, y por alguna razón, eso le gustaba. Se sentía protegida y a gusto con sus brazos enroscados en su cuello, y no hacía más que desear que esas lágrimas acabaran de una vez.

Poco a poco, notó como aquellas lágrimas empezaban a disminuir, hasta el momento en que él ya había dejado de llorar completamente. Ahora solo tenía su cara contra su hombro, pero seguían abrazados como si nada. A ella no le importaba, y estaba claro que a él tampoco. Permanecieron así un buen rato, por lo menos cinco minutos, hasta que el chico rompió el silencio.

-Hueles bien.

Entonces fue cuándo se dio cuenta, de que las manos de Len seguían en sus caderas y estaban en una posición un tanto comprometida. De nuevo, empezó a sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón, y como las manos empezaban a sudar, así como el calor que la estaba envolviendo de nuevo.

-¿E-Estás mejor?-Dijo para cambiar de tema.

No sabía si funcionaría, pero a lo mejor así se sentiría menos incómoda, y se ahorraría de lo que fuera que estaba pensando ahora el pobre Len.

-Sí, lo estoy.- Dijo él haciendo que la rubia se tranquilizara.- Pero no quita el echo de que me sigues provocando.

¿Otra vez con eso? Rin ya no sabía que pensar ¿Era un borracho depresivo? ¿Un borracho pervertido? ¿O un borracho que se comportaba como un niño pequeño? Al parecer las tres. Len podía cambiar esas facetas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo que Rin se confundiera con cada movimiento que hacía. Había dejado de llorar en su hombro hacía cinco minutos, y ahora no había rastro de sus lágrimas y tenía una estúpida y sensual voz de pervertido.

Todos sus pensamientos se fueron, cuándo sintió que las manos de Len pasaban de su cadera, a su espalda. Así como su cara ahora volvía a estar en su oreja, sintiendo su cálido aliento en el oído.

-¿No te he dicho antes que no deberías jugar con fuego?- Dijo susurrando en su oreja.

Rin se estremeció ante ese echo, y su respiración volvió a ser irregular, intentó deshacer su agarre del cuello de Len, sin embargo el chico se lo impidió con un simple movimiento. Mordiendo su oreja de nuevo mientras que sus manos se enredaron en su pelo. En el momento que hizo aquello, Rin no pudo hacer más que agarrarse a él mucho más fuerte, debido al espasmo que recorrió su cuerpo, y el gemido que intentó contener en su boca.

-Vaya... Es muy fácil hacerte caer ¿Lo sabías?- Dijo Len separándose de ella, y mirándole a los ojos.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la mirada avergonzada, mientras que él sonreía con perversión. Tenía a Rin sometida en ese momento, y ahora sabía que no les iban a interrumpir, tenía que aprovecharlo, no podía dejar que esa oportunidad se fuera. Es verdad, que estaba borracho, pero se había casi despejado, ya era casi consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, reconocía que en su sano juicio no lo habría echo, pero ahora sí podía, si tenía el valor suficiente, estaba seguro de que lo que iba a hacer lo iba ha guardar en su mente toda la noche, y no dejaría que se le olvidara. Estaba borracho, pero no tanto como para olvidar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Mandándolo a la porra todo, Len ignoró la mirada suplicante de la chica, y esa vez, se acercó a su cuello con lentitud. Rin intentó contener la respiración, pero en cuanto Len posó sus labios en su blanquecina piel, se olvidó de todo. Reprimió los suspiros que llegaron a continuación, así como los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo y el calor que la estaba envolviendo. El chico besaba su cuello con lentitud, posando sus labios en su piel cuidadosamente, mientras que ella se aferraba con fuerza a él, intentando reprimir las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo. Por un momento, Len se alejó de ella, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué te reprimes? No es justo...-Dijo el rubio con un tono enfadado.- Solo quiero que hagas lo que antes...

Ella le miró a los ojos confundida, mientras que intentaba regular su respiración. Sentía toda su cara y cuerpo ardiendo, y su mente estaba nublada por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, así que no sabía que contestarle al chico. Lo único que pudo hacer, era balbucear como una imbécil, mientras que se perdía de nuevo en sus ojos.

-E-Etto... ¡Ah~!-Gimió al sentir la lengua de Len en su cuello.

El chico no le había dado tiempo para responder, y cuándo ella abrió la boca, se abalanzó sobre como si nada y lamió toda la extensión de su cuello sin compasión. Haciendo que la rubia se arqueara hacia él y gimiera de placer. Por un momento, mientras que ella intentaba recuperar el aliento, él sonrió de nuevo con picardía y susurró de nuevo en su oído:

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

-P-Pero Leen~-Dijo ella intentando hablar.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, por que gimió el nombre del chico en cuánto este volvió a atender su cuello. Ahora era mucho más brusco que antes, y lamía y besaba todo lo que encontraba, haciendo que la chica gimiera cada vez más a menudo. Cuándo él chupó sin compasión en ese lugar, dejando una marca rojiza en su blanquecina piel, Rin gimió mucho más fuerte que antes, haciendo que el rubio casi enloqueciera. Por lo que alejó sus manos de su sedoso cabello, y bajó hasta encontrar el borde de su blusa.

-¡Ah~ Len~!-Dijo ella cuándo sintió sus manos directamente en su piel.

Había metido una de sus manos a través de su blusa, y ahora le acariciaba la piel por debajo de esta, levantando un poco la prenda a su paso, mientras que sus labios ahora iban bajando, y se entretenía mordiendo y lamiendo en su clavícula. Ella se arqueaba inconscientemente contra su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre con voz temblorosa, y sosteniendo las manos en su cabeza sin pretenderlo.

-Rin...-Dijo atrapando sin pudor uno de sus pechos por debajo de la blusa.

En cuanto hizo aquello, Rin despertó de su ensoñación, no sin antes sentir las contracciones en su interior, así como la temperatura que había ahora en la habitación. Gimió de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, pero soltó la cabeza de Len en un instante, y se quedó estática, mientras que el chico se le había quedado mirando por su reacción. Tenía la cara completamente roja, los labios entreabiertos, intentando reprimir de nuevo los gemidos y suspiros que amenazaban con salir. Pero su mente ahora estaba en otro sitio, pensando otra cosa... ¿Y si Len no quería esto? ¿Y si solamente fuera a causa del alcohol? Puede que Len estuviera tan deprimido que no solo intentara olvidarlo con el alcohol, si no también con ella... O tal vez, no se hubiera despejado como ella lo había pensado, y seguía tan borracho que no era capaz de saber lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez... El verdadero Len no quería hacerle eso, y si lo hacía ahora, cabía la posibilidad de que a la mañana siguiente se arrepintiera, y la situación entre ellos cambiara... No quería eso, no quería perder a Len por una simple borrachera, no podía hacer eso. Tenía que parar aquello, su cuerpo le pedía continuar, pero no podía hacerlo, si continuaba, se sentiría culpable sabiendo que en cierta forma se había aprovechado de la borrachera de su amigo.

Sintió otro espasmo de placer cuándo Len apretó su pecho con delicadeza, sin embargo, en vez perder el control como tiempo atrás, agarró la mano del rubio con dulzura apartándola de su cuerpo, y simplemente le dijo una palabra:

-No.-Dijo casi apenada.

Len le miró a los ojos confundido, y con una mirada dolida. Rin había apresado su mano, la cual estaba temblando, pero no le dio importancia. Ella le sonrió, sin embargo no sabía que decirle al chico, que le miraba con una expresión de dolor y confusión mezcladas.

-¿N-No?- Dijo él mirándole dolido.

Rin giró su cabeza, expresando claramente lo que quería decir. Lo estaba rechazando, totalmente. Si fuera por ella no lo habría echo, pero era lo mejor para los dos, si hubieran seguido se habrían acabado arrepintiendo al día siguiente. Quería ayudarle, no aprovecharse de él. Soltó su mano, e hizo ademán de levantarse, sin tan siquiera mirarle a los ojos, sabía que si lo hacía, se le estremecería el corazón como cuándo estaba llorando. Pero a intentar separarse de él, el chico se abalanzó hacia ella, estrechándola en un abrazo del que no podía escapar, como aquellos a los que Gumi les solía someter.

-¡No te vayas!-Exclamó él casi gritando.- ¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Lo juro!

Rin se quedó atónita, le estaba prácticamente suplicando que no se marchara de su lado. Se estaría preguntando que hacer, pero esa noche ya estaba empezando a acostumbrar a la actitud bipolar que mostraba el chico, y al parecer volvía a ser el "Len con actitud de Yuki". Pero una pequeña bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Rin... Si que podía aprovechar eso, sabía que Len no quería ser ayudado por nadie, por que no quería ser una molestia. Por tanto, podía aprovechar ese momento, para hacer que el propio Len aceptara su ayuda a la fuerza. Según Ren, el ataque de pánico de Lenka había sido hacía dos días (teniendo en cuenta de que ahora eran las dos de la mañana). Len no había ido a visitarla, ni ha hablar con los médicos... Ahí es donde pensaba entrar, Len iba ha aceptar su ayuda a la fuerza.

-¿De verdad que no lo volverás a hacer?- Preguntó Rin como una madre enfadada.

-¡Sí! ¡Enserio! ¡Pero no te vayas!-Dijo el chico levantando la cabeza y mirándola con expresión suplicante.

-Mmm... No se.

-¡Rin!-Dijo el chico medio asustado.

Rin esbozó una media sonrisa, y miró hacia abajo, donde Len, apoyando su cabeza en su estómago, le miraba con pena.

-Con una condición.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

Él no dijo nada, y se quedó esperando la respuesta, indicándole con la mirada que haría lo que fuera para que no se marchara.

-Quiero que mañana por la mañana, vayamos los dos al hospital a visitar a Lenka.- Dijo sin rodeos.

Len abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y su boca se entreabrió por la misma razón. Miraba a Rin con desconcierto, pero seguía sin decir nada, mientras que la chica le retaba con la mirada. Le estaba diciendo que no pensaba ceder ante él, y que tendría que aceptar esa condición si quería que se quedara con él...

-Está bien- Dijo el chico resoplando con desgana.

Rin sonrió debido a la victoria, y se enterneció por la actitud de niño pequeño que ahora mostraba el chico que estaba pegado a ella. Debería estar enfadada con él, pero le comprendía demasiado bien como para hacerlo, habían pasado por casi lo mismo, tal vez por eso le resultaba tan difícil no congeniar con él. Le acarició la cabeza, esperando que su actitud infantil no apareciera para dar paso a la pervertida de nuevo, y que esta noche pudiera dormir tranquila, aunque sabía que Len no volvería a intentar tocarle de esa manera.

Él chico volvió a enterrar la cabeza en su estómago, como si de su hijo se tratara.

-Rin...

-¿Sí?- Dijo bajando la cabeza para escucharle.

-¿Puedo dormir en tu cama esta noche?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Gñe! Y como siempre... ¿Que os ha parecido? xD Me he dado cuenta de que siempre digo lo mismo LOL.

Para empezar... Quiero pedir perdón por el HORRIBLE y DESASTROSO lime que he creado xD Pero quiero que sepáis, que es el primero que escribo en toda mi vida... Ya sabéis, cuándo más escribes, más aprendes. Así que algún día tenía que empezar a escribrir cosas de esas, era cuestión de tiempo xD

En cuánto al capi... Len era tripolar xD Sí, me ha salido así, no se por qué, ya he pedido perdón NO ME MATÉIS D: Lo que de verdad quiero, es que no me maten por no haber llegado al Lemmon, y haber sacado a Len llorando LOL Parece ser que en este Fic tiene que llorar todo Dios ¬¬ Y bueno... Me sigo preocupando por el Lime xD LO he releido como 334973948329 de veces, así que espero que al menos sea un Lime decente y con coherencia ¬¬ (No me lo creo ni yo xD) Si os digo la verdad, Len borracho es difícil de escribir, que lo sepáis xD

Aparte de todo esto... Se ha revelado UNA NUEVA VOCALOID EN EL FIC! :'D Era de esperarse, y bueno, la identidad revelada esta vez era *Redoble de tambores* LA CÁMARA DE LOS PERIODISTAS! Por que alguien tenía que grabar las cosas ¿No? LOL Y... Pos bueno, la Vocaloid que tiene este papel es SUZUNE RING ^^ Lo revelé en las notas de autor del capi anterior, pero como nadie las lee, nadi podía saberlo xD ¿Que por qué he escogido a Ring para ser la cámara? Muy fácil, por que Ring y Lui son parejita... Aún no han salido a la venta, pero mantengo la esperanza ¬¬ Y bueno... Algún amor prohibido tenía que salir por ahí ¿No? Ya sabéis... Lui en el bando de los malos + Ring en el bando de los buenos= Amor prohibido y situación super monosa y romántica xD Pero bueno, eso ya se verá, como toda la vida de Dios xD

En cuanto a Merli y Aoki... Pasados oscuros everywhere xD Merli tambien era una borracha... Pobrecicas, con lo monas que son y lo que han tenido que sufrir. Pero ahora son amigas de Rin y Len :'D Merli aún no ha salido a la venta, pero su primera demo era INCREÍBLE, y eso que solo era el 20% de su Voicebank ¬¬

Y como siempre... Volvemos a mi parte favoriita ^^ Responder a los **Reviews **:D

**·Atlas20: **Sii! ^^ No son tan violentos como todo el mundo cree, si están allí es por una razón :3 Los malos a veces también pueden tener un corazoncito, siempre lo he pensado así ^^ JAJAJAJAJA El Len borracho lo peta por todos lados xD Dios, que tripolar ha sido en este capi, no se por que ha sido así, pero bueno xD El caso, es que sí, parece que Len si ha dejado escapar por ahí algunos de sus secretillos... Como por ejemplo, el "Eres muy mona cuándo te enfadas" LOL Sinceridad Powah' :P En cuanto a lo de Stella y Sweet Ann... Si puedo lo explicaré en el siguiente capi ¿Vale? ^^ Ya he dejado caer algunas cosillas en la conversación de Lui y Miku, aunque no revela mucho, por lo menos da a entender, que Stella no pretendía matarla desde el principio :3 Si eso, espero aclarar tud dudas en el siguiente capi :3 Como siempre, gracias por comentar y darme tu apoyo, espero que te haya gustado el capi :D

**·Rin y Len K. Rei y Rui K.: **LOLOLOLOLO ¡MIS PRIMITOS! \(._.)/ ¡Han vuelto! ¡Que alegría! :'D No importa hombre, no os preocupéis ^^ Yo sabía que me estabais leyendo de todos modos xD Vuestro móvil os trollea xD AJAJAJJAJAJ Leonardo y Thomas, ahora me sé el nombre de los dos xD Buueenoo... Para estar en paz, os diré que yo me llamo Ana ¿Vale? xD Ala, ya estamos todos tranquilos ^^ Sii... La actitud de Miku es rara... Ya lo he dicho, todo tiene razón de ser en este Fic, todo esta relacionado, por tanto Miku tambien tiene su corazoncito :3 Gñe, sí Lenka está mal MUY mal D: No me gusta escribirla así de mal, pero no tuve otra opción... Era o traumada o muerta, y ya había demasiadas muertes xD Y la infiltrada de Miku, pues su identidad se revelará en el próximo capi ^^ Así como una aparición especial LOL (Las drogas son malas), y eso xD Pobrecico Ren, que se preocupa por su amigo hombre, es normal que estuviera nervioso, sí me salió un poco OC, eso lo reconozco :) Rin consolando a Len... Pues ya lo has visto, así lo ha consolado, si al final Len ha salido ganando y todo xD JAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJA Palabras textuales "Dudo que haya un Lime o un Lemmon", POS AHÍ ESTÁ XD Es un Lime puerco, pero está xD Que las perversiones nos van a todos, y lo sabemos :'3 Nyan, no podía dejar a Rui y Haku de lado ¿Vale? Ellas se merecen su protagonismo xD LOL la verdad es que pense'poner la escena de los pechos de Haku y Stella, pero... Gñe .-. Se me pasó xD La verdad, es que dije que Lui era bajito, por que me hacía gracia pintarle así LOL Debido a que aún no ha salido a la venta, no tengo ni idea de la estatura que tiene... ¡Lui ni siquiera tiene proveedor de voz! D: Pero eso pensé en pintarle tan bajito xD Pues sí, Len y Rin borrachos ¡Y NO SOLO ELLOS! Merli se unió a la fiesta xD Que bien me cae Merli :'D Solo han sacado una Demo suya, pero su voz es increíble, supera TODAS mis expectativas :3 Pobre Ren, siendo pateado, Rin es una borracha agresiva, pero Len es un borracho tripolar xD Ya no se sabe lo que es LOL Gñe! Creo que Bruno, Clara y Ring, aún tendrán que esperar un tiempecito D: Pero bueno! Ains! Tu hermana Neko :'D Graaciaass! ^^ Yo tambien os quiero :3 Añadir a YOHIOloid ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HAGO! A lo mejor en el próximo capi ^^ Como siempre, muchas gracias por comentar, y espero que la perversión os acompañe xD

**·Umiila: **Awn! Hola ^^ Len celoso XD A TODO el mundo le gusta Len celoso... Gñe ¿Rin celosa? Lo consideraré, tenlo en cuenta xD ¿Zona de los abrazos? ¿Avanzar? Lee este capi... Creo que es suficiente avance por hoy ¿No? xD No se han besado, pero algo es algo mujer xD Siiii! Lui es tan adorableee :D Quiero que salga YA, YA, YAAAA! *Se tira por el balcón* Awn! Pues que hayas disfrutado de tu helado xD Me encanta que me des tu apoyo ^^ Y no se si son muchos el que me lo dan xD Pero aún así lo hacen! ¡Y soy feliz con ello! \(*_*)/ Muchas gracias por comentar ^^

**·Shioo: **Awn! Otro HIPERMEGAFAN de Vocaloid! Buenvenido al club \(._.)/ ASAJKSAHJSHAJH UN FAN DE MAIKA! ¡A MIS BRAZOS HERMANO! *Se lanza hacia él* OH DIOS! ¡TE AMO POR ESO! ¿Sabes que? MAIKA tiene su super papel en el Fic, y será importante, que lo sepas ^^ uede que salga en el siguiente capi, junto con el infiltrado, pero tranquilo, MAIKA es de la buenas :'D Rin x Len Rules ¡SI! ¡QUE SEPAN QUIENES SON LOS QUE MANDAN! xD Vale Vaalee... Pobrecilla Miku xD A mi tambien me cae mal, pero no la quiero pintar taan mala :P Bueno, me alegra que te guste mi Fic ^^ Y aquí tienes la conti, con una medio-violación por parte de un Len borracho :3 Muchas gracias por comentar ^^

Y bueenooo! Hasta aquí los comentarios que me dejaron! Muchas gracias de nuevo a los que han comentado, tanto a ellos como a los que leen en el anonimato (Que no estaría mal que salieran de él ¬¬). Os agradezco mucho muchito que me leáis ^^

Como siempre, espero que me digáis vuestra opinión por el típico **Review **de toda la vida Dioh' xD Y sabés que mi Campaña "Salvad a los Patos" sigue en pie xD

Nos vemos! :))


	8. La Infiltrada

Oooliiii! ^^

Y aquí estoy de nuevo :'D Así es, he vuelto ¿A que me echábais de menos? :3

Bueno, pos en el capi anterior me sorprendisteís MUCHO O.O Por que me llegaron más Reviews de lo habitual... Está claro, que era por el Lime XD Los perverts mandan después de todo :3

Y bueno, aquí el próximo capi, tengo que seguir con la historia, os guste o no :3

Y bueno, ya dejo de molestar, y os dejo el capi. Disfrutadlo :3

* * *

**Asylum Festival**

Capitulo 7: La Infiltrada.

Len abrió sus ojos lentamente, mientras se quejó de las punzadas de dolor que tenía en su cabeza. Los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana, ya iluminaban toda la habitación, y el ruido de la agencia mezclado con todo el ajetreo de la calle, había despertado al rubio poco a poco.

Lo primero que pensó el chico al abrir sus ojos fue, que era extraño no estar en su habitación... Después se quejó de nuevo por el dolor de cabeza, y más tarde hubo algo que le quitó el dolor de golpe. Por que lo único que podía pensar después era... ¿Por qué estaba abrazando a Rin? Por un momento se sobresaltó al encontrarse a sí mismo con los brazos a su alrededor, y encima compartiendo la cama. Ella estaba dormida, por lo que no podía decir nada. Se debatía entre empujarla y salir corriendo de allí... Pero esa opción fue descartada en cuándo vio el adorable rostro que Rin tenía mientras estaba durmiendo. Así que prefirió quedarse allí, mientras que le abrazaba, y ella dormía con la cabeza en su pecho.

Miró sus labios entreabiertos, y sintió su corazón acelerarse y sus mejillas enrojecerse. No tenía ni idea de como demonios habían acabado así, pero mejor era no recordarlo... ¿O sí?

_-"A ver si recuerdo..."_-Pensó el chico casi confundido.- _"Fui a beber a un bar lejos de aquí... Pero recuerdo que Rin vino a buscarme por la noche y... ¿Me peleé con un tal Yuu? Da igual. Después recuerdo la voz de esa morena ¿Merli? Tampoco lo recuerdo bien... Pero sí recuerdo entrar a la agencia, y que Rin hablara con Mew... Y después en ascensor... Yo... Y en la habitación... Oh Dios... ¿Qué he hecho?"_

Se lamentó de su suerte y su situación. Casi lo único que podía recodar con total seguridad, era dejar unos chupetones en el cuello de Rin, mientras que esta gemía arqueándose contra él... Madre mía, y ahora estaba abrazándola mientras dormía... ¡¿Pero qué le pasaba en la mente?! El alcohol es malo, MUY malo, y después de recordar lo que le había echo a Rin, juraba allí mismo ante el mismo Dios, que no volvería a beber de esa manera en TODA su vida.

Por un momento, Rin se revolvió entre sus brazos, buscando inconscientemente una posición más cómoda. Incluso estando dormida era lo más adorable que había visto. Pero de nuevo, volvió a escuchar en su mente los gemidos de la chica, así como su nombre en suspiros. Muy bien, ahora cada vez que Rin le llamara por su nombre, volvería a recordar que casi la viola... Dios, era un maldito pervertido. Bueno, en verdad, el pervertido era el Len borracho, aunque sabía que esa faceta estaba escondida y esperando a salir en algún momento. Como aquel, por ejemplo... Rin estaba durmiendo con él en la misma cama, mientras era sobada en contra de su voluntad. Y nadie sabe ni como ni por que, pero Len en aquel momento tenía la necesidad, de ver las marcas que había dejado en su cuello la noche anterior.

Así que, intentando no despertar a Rin, alejó sus brazos de su cadera, y se echó levemente hacia un lado. Por un momento, Rin puso una expresión molesta hacia el movimiento, pero fue solo un segundo, por que después él se acercó un poco más a ella.

Levantando su brazo con cuidado, alejó el cuello de su blusa y los mechones de pelo que caían sobre este, para descubrir lo que verdaderamente estaba buscando. Y ahí estaban, las marcas rojizas que había dejado allí la noche anterior contrastaban demasiado con el pálido cuello de Rin. Y sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarlas... Miró de nuevo los labios de Rin, y recordó el pensamiento que se le había pasado por la cabeza en el ascensor, era una locura... Si le hubiera dicho eso la chica le habría pegado una bofetada, aunque no estaba seguro, por que con todo lo que le había hecho, ella ni había rechistado, al contrario, le provocó. Bueno, esa afirmación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero por lo que él recordaba, Rin le estaba provocando a propósito... ¿O no? Ya no tenía ni idea.

Se quedó embelesado mirando sus labios, no podía creerlo... ¿Cómo podía atraerle tanto una chica que había conocido hace días? Y mucho más ¿Cómo podía haber intentado besarla? Bueno, ella no lo sabía, pero en el ascensor, y en ese mismo momento estaba deseando hacerlo... ¿Eso es una especie de tensión sexual? No... No podía ser eso. Los celos que sentía cada vez que se acercaban a ella, y los nervios cada vez que estaba a su lado, eso no era tensión ni mucho menos. Rin volvió a poner otra mueca de desagrado, intentando buscar de nuevo el calor del cuerpo del chico. Enserio, que esa situación le estaba haciendo pensar demasiado... Pero ¿Querer estar todo el tiempo con una chica, e incluso querer besarla no es estar enamorado? O eso es lo que pensaba Len.

La volvió a abrazar de nuevo, posando su mano en su cabeza para tranquilizarla, y ella se inclinó un poco más hacia él, mientras inconscientemente sonreía. Sonrió al mirar el rostro dormido la chica, y se acercó más a ella. Pero de nuevo, los pensamientos de la noche anterior le asolaron, así como las reflexiones que había hecho hace un momento. Estando borracho, se supone que dices muchas verdades ¿No?, y él recordaba haber dicho ciertas cosas, que estando cuerdo había pensado, pero no dicho... Como ese "Estás mona cuándo te enfadas" y también ese "Pero estás mejor cuándo gimes en mis brazos". Vale, eso no sonaba bien, incluso teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo la estaba abrazando mientras dormía, pero es que era verdad... La primera vez que la vio entrar en la puerta, le pareció la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su miserable vida... Esa era la razón por la que no podía dejar de mirarla. Y encima, cuándo la vio luchar, le pareció incluso más guapa que antes, además de la muchacha inteligente y fuerte que era.

¿Entonces? Esos sentimientos que tenía cada vez que estaba a su lado, esa atracción que había sentido desde el primer momento, y esos celos que lo invadían a cada segundo ... ¿Era amor? No lo sabía, pero por lo que la había contado Ren, eso era estar enamorado de una persona, y la cara embobada que ponía el moreno, no engañaba a nadie. Su corazón latiendo acelerado, sus gemidos resonando en su oreja mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, sus labios recorriendo su piel, el tacto de su mano contra su pecho... Todo eso y más, era lo que recordaba de la noche anterior, y no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Era como si necesitara volverlo a hacer, volver ha escuchar sus gemidos, y volver a tocar su piel. Parecía que era un drogadicto sin su elixir, y la droga era Rin...

Parecía que ya no podía apartarse de ella, y al pensar eso, una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. Ya era lo suficientemente mayorcito, como para saber descifrar sus propios sentimientos, y más para saber lo que sentía amar a alguien de esa manera.

_-"Entonces... Yo, en realidad... ¿Estoy enamorado de..._

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Se escuchó un grito en la habitación de al lado.

Al momento de escuchar ese grito, Len dio un pequeño bote en la cama, y Rin se aferró a él del susto, mientras se despertaba confundida. Pasaron varios segundos en el que ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero Rin miró interrogante al chico, mientras que este se dio cuenta de la reciente cercanía que ahora compartían sus rostros. No pudieron decir nada, ya que las risas de Gumi en la habitación de al lado les distrajeron de su pensamientos.

-JAJAJAJAJA ¡¿Por qué gritas Gakupo?! ¡Pero si estás super guapo!

Siguieron escuchando sus risas, mientras que la cercanía no había disminuido ni un ápice.

-¡¿MÁS GUAPO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?! ¡YO TE MATO GUMI!

Segundos después, se escucharon los fuertes pasos del espadachín y la chica, por lo que se deducía que Gumi estaba huyendo, y Gakupo persiguiéndola por alguna especie de travesura. Pero los pasos se trasladaron al pasillo, haciendo que a Len se le crisparan los nervios. Tenía un mal presentimiento...

Pero antes de decir nada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Gumi entró como una exhalación, con un enfurecido Gakupo detrás. Después de entrar, la peliverde se les quedó mirando, cosa que Gakupo aprovechó para cogerla del brazo, y atraparla al fin.

-¡Te cogí! ¡Ahora sí que me las vas a pagar!- Dijo el chico enfadado.

Por un momento ella volvió a mirar los rubios, y una sonrisa desconcertante apareció en su rostro, en cuanto vio el rubor de vergüenza que tenía Len.

-¡No me mires solo a mí!-Reclamó la chica con inocencia.- ¡Rin y Len estaban haciendo cosas pervertidas, y no les dices nada!

Gakupo apartó la mirada de la peliverde, para mirar a los chicos que se encontraban a pocos metros de él. Ambos estaban abrazados, y en la misma cama. Pero al ver sus caras sonrojadas, una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza.

-Anda... Con que ha esto se refería Mew...-Dijo pensando en voz alta.

Al escuchar el nombre de Mew, Rin se separó del chico al instante y se puso de rodillas en la cama, mirándole con sorpresa. Pero después de mirarle la cara, intentó aguantarse la risa, igual que Len, que le miraba fijamente. Hasta que se volvió a escuchar la risa de Gumi a su lado, y los dos rubios empezaron a reírse de él, al igual que si amiga.

-¡No os riáis!- Dijo Gakupo enfadándose de nuevo.- ¡No tiene gracia!

-¡Anda ya Gakupo!- Dijo Len riéndose.- ¡Sí que la tiene!

Él pelimorado volvió a poner una mueca de enfado, mientras que los tres chicos se seguían riendo de él. Rin y Len no lo sabían, pero esto era culpa suya, y de nadie más... Bueno, mayormente había sido Gumi. Pero había sido culpa de ellos dos.

Cuándo él y Gumi volvieron de su reunión con Kiyoteru, se encontraron a ambos durmiendo sobre la cama de Rin. Y las palabras textuales de Gumi fueron "No pienso dormir en la misma habitación que una pareja de pervertidos." Por más que intentó explicarle a la peliverde que Rin y Len solo estaban durmiendo, ella estaba empeñada en decir que se podrían despertar en mitad de la noche y hacer "Cosas pervertidas". Así que debido a la insistencia de la chica, ella durmió aquella noche en la cama de Len.

A él no le había molestado haber compartido la habitación con Gumi, lo que le molestó, fue levantarse por la mañana, y encontrarse toda su cara pintada con un rotulador permanente. Y la muy traviesa de Gumi, riéndose con el rotulador en la mano, cachondeándose de la broma que le había gastado. Ahora tenía toda la cara pintorrojeada, y casi se muere del susto al ver su reflejo en el baño. Y para colmo sus tres jóvenes compañeros no dejaban de reírse. Así que puso una cara enfadada, mientras pensaba en cómo quitarse los borrones que Gumi había pintado.

-Vale vaaalee...-Dijo Gumi soltándose de su agarre e intentando consolar su risa.- Mira Gack, vamos a intentar lavarte la cara mientras dejamos a la parejita a solas ¿Vale?

Él le miró con enfado, mientras la peliverde le sonreía, sin embargo, no se opuso a ella cuándo le cogió del brazo, y dejaron la habitación. Lo único que quería era quitarse eso de la cara, y que nadie se volviera a reír de él... Lo que no sabía es que Gumi pretendía pasearle hasta los baños de la planta de abajo, para que todo el mundo mirara su nuevo look. Pero no tenía ni idea, así que antes de que Gumi cerrara la puerta de la habitación, hecho la mirada hacia atrás, para ver a los rubios, que aún seguían intentando controlar su risa.

Cuándo la puerta fue cerrada, Len se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba a solas con Rin. Y los pensamientos que había tenido hacía un momento le revolvieron la cabeza de repente. Además, las marcas que aún se veían en su cuello, no ayudaban a que la situación fuera aún más cómoda. Pero al parecer, la rubia no se dio cuenta, ya que le miró a los ojos con curiosidad, mientras que él notaba su nerviosismo aumentar de nuevo.

-¿Estás mejor?- Le preguntó la chica como si nada.

-E-Emm...-Le dijo él nervioso.- Sí, supongo...

-Vale, pues prepárate- Dijo ella saliendo de la cama.

Él le miró con curiosidad ¿Preparase para qué? No entendía lo que decía. Pero ella ya se movía por a habitación como si nada, preparándose para "algo". Intentó preguntarle, pero ella se dio cuenta de la duda que tenía en su interior, y suspiró con pesadez.

-¿No te acuerdas verdad?- Le dijo la chica sin rodeos.

El le miró con cara de palo, haciéndole ver que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando. Así que volvió a suspirar, y le dijo la verdad sin rodeos.

-Ayer mi prometiste que hoy iríamos a visitar a Lenka. Así que prepárate, por que vamos al hospital a verla.

Len puso una cara de desconcierto, mirándola como un bicho raro. Vale, recordaba haberle besado el cuello, y muchas cosas más, pero no recordaba en absoluto haberle prometido tal cosa. ¿Visitar a su hermana? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era la peor idea que podría tener.

Sin embargo, la mirada inquisitiva de Rin, le hizo entender que no pretendía cambiar de opinión, por lo que se levantó sin rechistar de la cama. E intentando evitar la mirada azulada de la rubia, salió de la habitación, para enfrentarse a su mayor miedo.

Una vez en el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que su móvil estaba apagado, y pensó que debería enviarle un mensaje a Ren... Aunque sea para pedirle un poco de ayuda. O al menos para desahogarse un momento. Así que entró a su habitación mientras se encendía el móvil, y se sentó en su cama (Que estaba completamente desecha por culpa de Gumi), ignoró las 50 mil llamadas perdidas que tenía de la noche anterior.

Y con un suspiró, Len le escribió un mensaje a su amigo:

"Yo... Creo que estoy enamorado de Rin D: ¿Me ayudas? O3O"

Después de mirar lo que había escrito, se sonrojó por completo de lo idiota que parecía, pero lo envió de todas formas. Tal vez Ren le podría ayudar, o algo por el estilo, no lo sabía.

Se cambió de ropa rápidamente, y después se hecho un poco de agua en la cara, para despejarse un poco. Aún le dolía la cabeza, pero lo dejaba pasar, no le dolía tanto como para quedarse en cama, y aunque así fuera, Rin le arrastraría hasta el hospital de todas formas...

_-"A decir verdad, no me importaría nada que Rin me arrastrara."_-Pensó inconscientemente.- _"¿Pero que mier...? Tengo que dejar de pensar esas cosas..._

En cuánto estuvo preparado, se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación, pero el pitido de su móvil le distrajo, por lo que se quedó parado mirando el mensaje que Ren le había enviado. En cuanto leyó aquel SMS, no sabía si enfurecerse, o reírse... Enfurecerse era mucho más fácil. Pero por si acaso, leyó el mensaje de nuevo, intentando convencerse de que su amigo le había enviado aquello...

"¡PÚDRETE! \(._.)/ Es lo que yo te dije hace tiempo, y me mandaste a la mierda ¬¬ Sabía de sobra que estabas coladito por Rin, pero no te lo dije por que me gusta darte por saco, y para que lo descubrieras tú solo O3O ¿A qué soy buen amigo? ^^ Ahora te jodes, y te buscas la vida, por imbécil :3 Estoy con Nami en su habitación, como vengas a molestar te pego una patada en la entrepierna como me hizo tu futura mujer :'D

PD: Te amo con locura, borracho buenorro. En cuanto nos veamos, dame un beso y júrame amor eterno O3O"

Seguía sin saber que contestar... El muy imbécil le había mandado a tomar por saco (Por no decir otra cosa) ¿Y cuándo le había pedido ayuda? Cerdo, ¿Borracho buenorro? Le estaba tomando el pelo ¿Cómo podía haber escrito todo eso en tan poco tiempo? Ahora sí que estaba cabreado, se iba enterar de lo que vale un peine. Iba a bajar a la habitación de Nami, y lo sacaría a rastras, así de claro.

Salió de la habitación como una exhalación, pero los ánimos se bajaron completamente al chocarse con alguien que estaba frente a su puerta. El choque fue tan fuerte, que Rin tuvo que agarrarse a él para no caer al suelo, por lo que se agarró a su camisa. Len se quedó quieto, mirando como ella se había agarrado con fuerza, y no sabía que decir... ¿Es que Dios le hacía eso a propósito? O eso, o es que tenía demasiada suerte como para que le pasaran ese tipo de cosas. Rin levantó la cabeza, y también se dio cuenta de cercanía que compartían, por un momento, Len pudo ver un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, pero sin saber por qué, ella se esforzó en ocultarlo, por lo que se separó de él, y se dio la vuelta mientras le hablaba acelerada:

-¿Ya estás? Pues venga, vámonos.

Se dio la vuelta, y se encaminó al ascensor, mientras que el rubio se le quedaba mirando. No sabía a que venía ahora esa actitud fría, pero recordó que no le había pedido perdón por lo sucedido anoche, y no quería hacer enfadar más a Rin, así que le siguió sin rechistar.

-Rin...-Le llamó.

-¿Sí?

Le dijo esperando al ascensor, pero sin mirarle a los ojos. Ya estaba de nuevo, como odiaba que hiciera eso, no podía soportar que le evitara la mirada. Quiso replicarle, pero el ascensor llegó, y ella se metió rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a decir nada. Pero antes de que Rin pulsara la tecla del 0, él se adelantó y pulsó la del piso 26. Estaba decidido a ir a la habitación de Nami y regañar a Ren, y le daba lo mismo arrastrar a la rubia con él, además, de paso ella vería a su amiga, todos salían ganando... Menos Ren y Nami, pero era lo de menos.

Ella puso una mueca de confusión, pero no dijo nada, miró al suelo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Pero él no iba permitirlo, le iba a pedir perdón, y para eso estaba dispuesto a mirarle a los ojos, aunque tuviera que obligarla.

-Rin.- Volvió a llamarla.

-¿Q-Qué?- Dijo ella desviando la cabeza.

-Mírame.- Le ordenó.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se negó a hacerlo. Siguió mirando al suelo, esperando que el chico se cansara de ello, y la dejara en paz, pero era algo que no iba a pasar.

Él suspiró con pesadez, se acercó a ella, y colocó su mano en la barbilla de la chica para levantarle el rostro y poder mirarla a los ojos. Siguió sin decir nada, y se quedó sorprendida ante las acciones del chico, y esta vez no pudo ocultar el sonrojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas. Le miró a lo ojos, y se acercó un poco más a ella, haciendo que la chica empezara a imaginare cosas que no eran. Sin embargo, parecía ahora era él el que la estaba provocando, y le gustaba ver como ella le miraba con los labios entre abiertos y la cara enrojecida. Si pudiera la besaría, pero no estaba para arruinar más las cosas, y mucho menos para confundir más sus sentimientos recién descubiertos. Así que intentando ignorar sus impulsos y la calidez en su pecho, le dijo lo que debería haberle dicho al levantarse esa mañana:

-Lo siento.

Ella se sobresalto al escuchar eso, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Len le interrumpió:

-Fui un imbécil, no debí haber hecho todo aquello... Perdóname.

Le soltó, y se colocó a su lado, esperando que el ascensor llegara a su destino, sin embargo, se le hacía eterno. No esperaba una respuesta de ella, y mucho menos que aceptara sus disculpas, pero como siempre, parecía que Rin era perfecta, y hacía todo aquello que él deseaba en el momento.

-No importa.- Le dijo sonriendo.- Todos hemos tenido una mala racha... Una vez le pegué a Ren.

Len sonrió al imaginarse aquello, pero recordó el mensaje de Ren, y se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. "Te pegaré una patada en la entrepierna como me hizo tu futura mujer". Hasta entonces pensaba que lo había escrito de broma, como todo su mensaje en sí... Aunque imaginarse a Rin pegándole de esa forma a Ren, era gracioso en verdad, y mucho, debería haber estado allí para verlo. Pero ¿Futura Mujer? Vale, ahora no sabía que pensar... Él y Rin casados... Maldito Ren, le mataría.

-V-Vale... Muchas gracias Rin.- Le dijo nervioso.

Ella le volvió a sonreir, y por primera vez en el día le miró al fin a los ojos. Realmente, era un paso ¿No? No lo sabía, por que el hijo de perra de Ren le había mandado un mensaje chorra, y no tenía ni idea de como comportarse con ella. Pero al parecer, ahora las cosas estaba bien entre ellos, y sin rencores ¿No?

-Sí, no ha pasado nada ¿De acuerdo?- Le contestó ella para zanjar el tema.- Peroo... ¿Por qué has pulsado la tecla del piso 26?

-Ah, es que Ren está en la habitación de Nami, y tengo que zanjar una cosa con él.-Dijo el chico con voz neutral.

Ella se sorprendió un poco por la actitud del rubio. Pero no preguntó , además de que también tenía ganas de ver a Nami, el día anterior se marchó sin decir nada.

Las puertas del ascensor por fin se abrieron, y Len fue el primero en salir de este. Se le veía con ganas de llegar a la puerta, o más bien de pegar a alguien, eso se notaba. Rin andaba justo detrás de él, pero a medida que estaban llegando a la habitación, se podía distinguir la figura de un hombre recostado en la pared, justo al lado de esta.

Tenía el pelo rubio, y ojos marrones, mientras que en la mano sujetaba una especie de Cubo de color negro. Ambos adolescentes lo reconocieron al instante. Era Yohioloid, estaba en el mismo escuadrón que Ren y Nami y era el más mayor y "Maduro" de todos ellos. Se podría decir, que él sabía como se sentía Gakupo, siendo un adulto rodeado de niños/adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, y siendo responsable en todo momento. Él chico les caía bastante bien, pero no sabían por qué estaba recostado en la pared, esperando no se que cosa...

-¡Yohioloid!- Dijo Len llamando su atención.

Él les miró, y por un momento puso una cara de desconcierto. Eso les preocupó más, pero cuándo estaban a su lado, él hombre había cambiado por completo su expresión y les sonría con falsedad, intentado disimular, cosa que no funcionaba.

-Emm ¡Hola chicos!- Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Contestó Len cortante. Estaba demasiado impaciente como para que le mintieran ahora.

-Ehh ¿Eh? No claro que no.- Dijo Yohioloid nervioso.- ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

-Tiene que hablar con Ren.- Dijo la rubia señalando a su compañero.

Cuándo Yohioloid escuchó eso, se quedó serio y "disimuladamente" se colocó delante de la puerta, mirando con cara de palo a los otros dos. Se quedaron realmente sorprendidos ante la actitud del hombre ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca habían visto a ese agente tan raro. Normalmente suele ser maduro y amable, preocupándose como un padre, y sonriendo. Pero esta vez era algo muy diferente, y a Len no le gustaba un pelo.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí dentro?-Preguntó el rubio sin rodeos.

Yohioloid se sobresaltó por la pregunta, y miró a un punto lejano sin responder. Estaba claro que les estaba ocultando algo.

-N-Nada...-Le respondió dudoso.

-Pues quítate, voy a entrar.- Le dijo Len desafiante.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dijo apretando a Cubi* entre sus manos.- Emm... Digoo... No.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

-Em... Por que no. No puedes entrar.- Volvió a decir de nuevo. Pero esta vez acariciaba a su amigo cuadrado, en vez de estrangularlo.

Len se enfureció por la actitud de su amigo ¿Qué le pasaba? Pues ya se había hartado, dio un paso adelante y empujó a Yohioloid con fuerza, por lo que cuándo el chico se quitó de su camino, abrió la puerta para entrar y darle un guantazo a Ren...

Pero todas las ganas de pelea se le quitaron de la cabeza, cuándo vio lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación. Al parecer Ren y Nami estaban muy "ocupados" para darse cuenta de que estaba allí... O lo sabían y les importaban un pepino que los estuviera viendo. Pero no sabía que hacer, estaba allí, con cara de imbécil, viendo como se daban el lote. Escuchó un suspiro de Yohioloid, y comprendió por que el pobre chico se había esforzado en que no entrara. Pero Rin al parecer no veía nada, por que el adulto se había puesto delante de ella intencionadamente, para hacer uso de su altura, y que ella no se traumara.

-Len ¿Que pa...

Rin iba a preguntar por qué su amigo se había quedado en la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo, vio como este cerraba la puerta con cuidado, y miraba a Yohioloid con una expresión indescifrable en la cara. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué demonios no me has dicho nada?- Le dijo con la cara roja de vergüenza.

-Intenté avisarte, pero no me has hecho caso.- Le dijo el adulto suspirando.- Eso te pasa por ser tan cabezota, ahora te aguantas.

Len no hizo caso a la acusación de su amigo, así que sin perder un momento se dio la vuelta, cogió a Rin del brazo y se encaminó al ascensor sin despedirse de Yohioloid. Ya lo verían más tarde. Estaba claro que si el chico sabía lo que estaba pasando en la habitación, era por que también había entrado, y también lo había visto. Se compadecía de él, les estaba cuidando después de todo.

Entró en el ascensor de nuevo, con una Rin confundida a su lado, y esta vez sí pulso la tecla 0. No pensaba volver a esa habitación y a ese piso en toda su vida.

Por lo que, Len hizo un repaso de todo lo importante que había pasado esa mañana... Se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Rin, y se reconcilió con ella, por lo que de algún modo tenía una oportunidad (O eso quería pensar) y había visto a Ren y Nami... Haciendo cosas... Ahora iba al hospital a ver a su hermana. Genial, por lo que lo único bueno que podía sacar de ese día, era Rin en general. A parte de que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Que pasa?-Le preguntó la chica confundida.

Len no supo como mirarla. Si ella supiera de que estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacer con ella lo mismo que estaban haciendo sus amigos, huiría de allí, seguro. Pero no podía decírselo, al menos eso, pero tenía derecho a saber que Nami tenía riesgo de quedarse embarazada.

-Emm... Cosas no muy inocentes.- Le respondió sacando el móvil.

Ella se quedó callada, procesando la información que le acababan de dar. Cuándo lo comprendió, su cara quedó completamente roja, y miró hacia otro lado murmurando un simple "Ah". Len sonrió debido a su reacción, en verdad, era adorable. Pero miró a su móvil, para enviarle un nuevo mensaje a Ren, sabía que no iba a contestarle por sus "responsabilidades", pero al menos para dejarle las cosas claras, o para hacerle sentir culpable por dejarle la imagen en la mente.

"Lo siento Ren, nuestro amor es imposible D: No puedo estar contigo mientras tengas la lengua de Nami metida hasta el esófago ¬¬

Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme con esas manos, cerdo. Ya hablaremos ._."

~0.0~

Miró el enorme corredor a sus pies, y se sorprendió por la tranquilidad que habitaba en esa planta de hospital...

Ambos rubios ya estaban en el edificio donde Lenka estaba ingresada, habían tardado poco en llegar. Al principio parecía un hospital con mucho pacientes, estaba lleno de gente, con enfermeras y médicos de acá para allá. La recepcionista había sido amable con ellos, pero aún así, miró a Len con una cara extraña en cuanto supo que era el hermano mayor de esa niña. No sería un secreto en el hospital, que allí estaba una pequeña ingresada en psiquiatría, lo más seguro es que los rumores por allí se extendieran como la pólvora. Y según Len le había contado en el coche, por el camino, él no solía visitar a su hermana, pero le mantenían informado mediante las llamadas.

Al parecer, habían puesto a una sola enfermera al cuidado de Lenka, para que estuviera a su disposición las 24 horas del día. No era mala idea, así no estaría desatendida. Pero Len no sabía quién era, ni como se llevaba con su hermana, hacía mucho que no pisaba ese sitio, tal vez por eso estuviera tan nervioso.

Subieron muy rápido por el ascensor, y hasta que las puertas de este no se abrieron, Rin no cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había estado un lugar como ese. Estaba muy tranquilo y callado, con algunas personas paseando por el pasillo. Pero aún así, no pudo evitar tener mala espina de ese lugar. Se sentía insegura, no sabía por que se empeñaba en ir allí, pero estaba segura de que a Len le serviría de ayuda asegurarse de que su hermana estaba bien, por eso estaba allí. Aún así, le seguía dando mala espina.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Len saliendo del ascensor.

-¿Eh? N-No tranquilo...- Le respondió ella yendo a su lado.

Le miró con curiosidad, pero lo ignoró segundos después. Rin se esforzaba en no parecer contrariada, al igual que él. Estaba nervioso por volver a ver a su hermana, y por tener a la chica a su lado; Y ella estaba nerviosa por estar en un sitio extraño, del que no se escuchaban muchas cosas buenas por ahí.

Él empezó a andar a través del pasillo, intentando ignorar las miradas que le daban algunas enfermeras. Seguramente debido al parecido con la niña, eran muy chismosas por allí, le estarían juzgando por algún motivo extraño, o real en su caso, pero le daba lo mismo, solo quería acabar con eso cuándo antes. Hablar con el médico o lo que hubiera allí, asegurarse de que su hermana estaba bien, y punto.

Según la recepcionista, la habitación de Lenka era la número 305, y allí estaban... Parados delante de esa puerta. Estaba cerrada, igual que todas las demás, y no se escuchaba nada.

Rin miró a su amigo, que se había quedado mirando al picaporte, como debatiéndose entre abrirla o no. No sabía si había estado bien obligarlo a venir, se veía a plena vista que ese tema le afectaba. Pero hace un día ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a volver al orfanato, y gracias a Len pudo hacerlo. ¿Era capaz de hacer lo mismo por él? ¿Podía ayudarlo a enfrentarse a ello? Sí, sí podía. Quería hacerlo, tenía que devolverle el favor que le había hecho, costase lo que costase... Pero... ¿Y si Len no quería su ayuda? ¿Y se le estaba obligando a aquello sin motivo alguno? Entonces, eso pesaría en su conciencia, incluso mucho más que lo de Lily, o incluso que lo de Miku.

-Len... Si no quieres, podemos irnos.-Le dijo casi cortante.

No iba a obligarle a nada. Y eso sonaba muy extraño en su mente, lo quisiera o no. Por que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se había quedado sonriendo como una estúpida cuándo ha visto las marcas rojizas en su cuello, pero aún así lo ha cubierto con el cuello de la camisa y su pelo, por el simple echo, de que no quería ocultarlas del todo. Y aunque tampoco quisiera admitirlo, si hubiera sido por ella, habrían estado toda la maña abrazados en su cama, disfrutando del calor del otro. Pero los deseos de ayudarle, eran más fuertes que el de sentirle, por muy bien que estuviera eso.

-No.- Le contestó sonriendo.- Pero de todas formas, me gusta que te preocupes por mí.

Él le miró sonriendo, mientras que ella sentía sus mejillas teñirse de rojo de nuevo. Era vergonzoso que le dijera esas cosas, aunque no estaba mal que se las dijera de vez en cuando... Sintió como su mano era apresada por la de Len, y se sonrojó aún más. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía intención de soltarla, después de todo, Len necesitaba su apoyo ¿No? Además de que su calidez era como adictiva para ella, no podía dejar de pensarlo una otra vez, por mucho que se recriminara por ello.

Escuchó un pequeño "clic", y vio como la puerta de la habitación de abría ante ella. No pudo decir nada, por que su compañero ya le había arrastrado dentro.

Era una habitación normal y corriente, la tele estaba encendida, pero no tenía mucha voz, casi no se escuchaba nada. Pero los demás detalles se fueron cuándo escucharon la voz alegre de una enfermera.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hola!- Dijo levantándose de la cama dónde estaba sentada.

La muchacha parecía muy joven, vestía el uniforme de enfermera, y esbozaba una sonrisa amable. Tenía los ojos color rosa, algo un poco inusual, pero estos irradiaban calidez y amabilidad. Lo que más llamaba la atención era su pelo, era muy largo, llegando casi al suelo, pero el color era lo más llamativo, era de color blanco pero a medida que se iba bajando la mirada, se podía ver como su pelo albino se tornaba poco a poco de color rosa, hasta que en los tirabuzones del final, era de un color rosa fucsia, siendo un color de pelo degradado, como las camisetas de dos colores que se podían encontrar en cualquier tienda moderna. En verdad, la chica era muy hermosa, y eso no pasaba desapercibido...

Por un momento Rin sintió una punzada de celos, una chica tan guapa no podía pasar por alto ante la mirada de cualquier chico, y entre ellos se encontraba Len. Ignoró la sonrisa de aquella hermosa chica, y miró al rubio para ver sus reacciones ante ella, sin embargo, él solo la miraba con cara seria, y cuándo se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba mirando, apretó su mano, giró la cabeza, y sonrió con gracia. Parecía que con esa sonrisa le decía "No te preocupes", pero era algo indescifrable, por que Rin no sabía leer mentes, y mucho menos sonrisas que la dejaban embobada.

Aunque la reacción de Len quería decirle simplemente eso, por que por muy guapa que fuera la enfermera, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en que tenía a la rubia cogida de la mano, razón que corroboraba, que estaba enamorado de ella, o estaba pirado... La primera razón era más convincente.

-Tu debes ser el hermano de Lenka ¿Verdad?-Le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.- Me avisaron de que vendrías, hacía mucho que quería conocerte. ¡Vaya! ¡Y has venido con tu novia! Lenka estará encantada de conocerla.

Rin casi se queda boquiabierta por lo que había dicho la chica... ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que estaban saliendo? Pensar que eran hermanos sería más fácil, pero NO, pensaban que eran pareja. Aunque claro, habían entrado cogidos de la mano, y eso como que da a pensar muchas cosas. Aún así, no había podido evitar sentirse avergonzada, encima de que al escuchar eso, Len apretó más su mano, y ya no podía soltarse.

-Ya lo sabréis, pero dejad que me presente.- Dijo la enfermera ignorando la reacción de los rubios.- Me llamo Maika, y soy la enfermera que está al cuidado de tu hermana.

Rin la volvió a mirar de arriba a abajo, pero no se preocupó mucho, Maika pensaba que eran novios, y Len no había mostrado ningún síntoma de enamoramiento a primera vista, por lo que podía estar tranquila. Además ¿Por qué le importaba? Había dormido en la misma cama que Len esa noche, seguro que esa tal Maika no llegaría ni a eso... Vale, se estaba pasando, la pobre chica no le había hecho nada, pero no sabía por que estaba siendo así de cruel. Así que eliminó los pensamientos negativos de la enfermera, y se convenció de que todo estaba como antes, Maika no haría nada malo. Puede que incluso llegaran a ser amigas. Era curioso, hace unos días ni pensaba que volvería a tener amigos, y sin embargo, hoy ya estaba considerando a una desconocida como una. La verdad, es que si Len no le apretara la mano con tanta fuerza, no se habría convencido de que él nunca podría fijarse en Maika, pero como sí la tiene, entonces la chica le caía bien. Parece ser que Len tenía un efecto positivo en su mal humor, o celos en ese caso.

-¡Bueno! Estoy segura de que no venís a verme a mí ¿Verdad?-Dijo sonriente.- Estaba leyendo un libro con ella, pero podemos dejarlo para mañana ¿Verdad Lenka?

Se dio la vuelta, y se acercó a la cama que estaba casi en el fondo de la pequeña habitación. Allí se pudo distinguir al fin a la niña pequeña. Tenía el pelo rubio y largo, atado en una coleta, con unos ojos color zafiro iguales a los de su hermano. Se notaba mucho el lazo de sangre que compartían, parecía Len, pero en chica y empequeñecido. La niña era adorable, pero había algo que no cuadraba con la imagen inocente que mostraba a primera vista.

Maika se había acercado a ella con una sonrisa, y Len arrastró a Rin de nuevo con impaciencia. Aunque ella tampoco fue muy arrastrada, ya que también se apresuró hacia el lugar con rapidez, estaba impaciente por ver a la niña.

-Lenka cariño ¿Me das el libro?- Dijo Maika con dulzura.

Hasta ese momento, la niña había permanecido con la cabeza agachada, mirando el libro que reposaba entre sus rodillas. Parecía que no se percataba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, o eso, o es que no le importaba. Mientras, los tres jóvenes esperaban a que accediera a la petición de la peliblanca. Pero seguía callada, perdida en su mundo.

-Leenkaa... Venga.-Le volvió a decir la enfermera.

Esta vez posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, y esta se sobresaltó. Lo que indicó que en ningún momento sabía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Levantó la cabeza confundida, y miró a la mujer que le sonreía con dulzura, a la vez que extendía la mano para que le devolviera el libro que leía. No dijo nada, simplemente volvió a bajar la cabeza, y le entregó el libro con aire de resignación. Después de eso, empezó a juguetear son sus dedos, mientras que la enfermera se alejaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Bueno, voy a a llamar a la doctora para que os explique la situación.- Dijo la mujer.- Volveré en un rato.

Después, salió por la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado y dejando a los tres rubios solos en la habitación.

Por un momento llegó a formarse un silencio incómodo. Lenka seguía jugueteando con sus manos, como si todo le diera lo mismo, y Rin y Len no sabían lo que decir. Mucho menos Len, hacía mucho que no venía a verla, y ahora que la tenía enfrente, no sabía que hacer.

-Hacía mucho que no venías. - Dijo Lenka llamando la atención de ambos.

Lo dijo tan bajito, con una voz tan débil, que tuvieron que agudizar el oído para adivinar lo que decía. Pero Len se quedó congelado al escucharlo. Tenía razón, hacía mucho que no iba, por eso no sabía que decir, siempre había temido esa reacción por su parte. Y ahora se lo había dicho como si nada, como recriminándole lo que había hecho, haciéndole sentir culpable otra vez.

-Sí... Es que, estaba ocupado.-Dijo con voz seria.

-¿Es tu novia?-Preguntó la niña con inocencia.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Una cosa era que se lo dijera alguien distraído, como Maika o Lapis. Pero que fuera la hermana de Len la que lo hiciera, cambiaba mucho las cosas. No sabían que contestarle a la chiquilla.

Ella levantó al fin la cabeza, y miró a Rin con curiosidad. La chica no supo que hacer, por que básicamente la estaba inspeccionando de arriba a abajo, pero los ojos azules de la niñita, eran diferentes a los de su hermano, por el hecho de que estos estaban nublados, y parecían mucho más oscuros de lo que deberían ser.

-Es muy guapa.- Volvió a susurrar.

-Sí.- Afirmó Len con una sonrisa.

Ahora sí que no sabía lo que decir. En verdad la situación era extraña, pero parecía ser que la niña no estaba tan descentrada como decían. Bueno, ahora mismo estaba mirando al vacío, y su cara no decía ninguna expresión, era muy seria, pero a parte de eso, no estaba tan asustada o alerta como le habían contado. Tal vez la medicación la relajara en ese sentido.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Volvió a preguntar la pequeña. Al parecer, la curiosidad era algo que venía de familia, por que esos dos no paraban de hacer preguntas en todo momento.

Len iba a contestar, pero la rubia no quería quedarse tanto tiempo callada, así que sin avisar, se soltó de su mano, y se acercó con lentitud al lado de la pequeña. La niña le siguió observando, hasta que Rin estuvo a su lado y sin preguntar se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Me llamo Rin.-Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Rin...-Repitió la niña con lentitud.- Como Okumura*.

-Sí, como él.-Dijo Rin casi sorprendida. La niña era más lista de lo que parecía.- No es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

Len permaneció distante de la conversación, no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Era la primera vez que Lenka conversaba tan rápidamente con alguien. Normalmente le tenía miedo a todos, pero con Rin era diferente. Al parecer, el echo de que se parezcan tanto, había hecho que Lenka le tomara más confianza a la chica, y eso estaba bien... Era un pequeño progreso ¿No?

-Mmm... Eres muy simpática...-Dijo Lenka como la niña pequeña que era.- No me extraña que mi hermano se haya enamorado de ti.

Vale, ahí sí que no sabía que decir. Ambos se quedaron totalmente callados y sin habla. Aunque Lenka no hubiera tenido esa intención, había dicho algo realmente chocante para los dos.

-¿También eres agente?- Preguntó la niña de nuevo.

-S-Si.- Dijo Rin aún desconcertada por lo anterior.

-Ya veo... ¿Podríais hacerme un favor?-Preguntó Lenka mirando a Len por primera vez.

Este se acercó a la cama con rapidez, impresionado de que su hermana le pidiera ayuda a alguien desde hace tiempo. Debía ser algo muy importante, como para que apartara la mirada de la pared, o se dignara a hablar más de lo habitual.

La niña cuándo tuvo a ambos adolescentes inclinados para escucharla, se quitó las sábanas de encima, para sorpresa de su hermano, ya que le había dicho que no solía hacer esas cosas. Después de eso, se sentó sobre sus rodillas, y se inclinó ella para susurrarles algo, como si alguien pudiera escucharles, mientras una mirada de determinación e instalaba en sus ojos.

-Vosotros... ¿Podéis reconocer a los Maskeds a primera vista? ¿Sin tener la máscara puesta?- Susurro la niña con seriedad.

Len estuvo a punto de saltar de la cama, y llamar a las enfermeras. Era la primera vez, que Lenka se sentaba en la cama, que hablaba con alguien como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, y que pronunciaba la palabra "Maskeds". Y la verdad, no sabía a que venía aquello. No sabía como tomárselo, si como algo malo, o al contrario. Ayer mismo, o hacía dos días, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, y ahora estaba tan pancha, preguntándoles eso.

-No, no podemos.- Dijo Len con tono enfadado.

Una mirada triste y decepcionada era la que mostraban los ojos de Lenka. No sabían por qué había hecho esa pregunta, pero era algo malo que hiciera eso. Significaba, que su obsesión de pensar que la están vigilando, y que la volverán a atacar, no ha desparecido. Parece que está mejorando, pero no es verdad. Seguía teniendo miedo, y no iba a cambiar. Podía estar hablando con mil personas diferentes, moverse por la habitación todo lo que quiera, pero no mejoraría en ese sentido, por lo que todos los esfuerzos serían en vano.

-¿Y si ellos lo dicen?-Respondió la niña acercándose a él.

Len se apresuró en contestar que eso era imposible. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Todos miraron hacia allí, incluida Lenka, que puso una mueca de terror al ver a aquella persona.

La que había entrado, era una joven mujer con el pelo rubio y ondulado, bastante largo, con los ojos azules muy claros, mucho mas que de los demás que se encontraban en la habitación. La mujer sonreía con paciencia, y portaba una bata y un bloc de notas, lo que indicaba que ella era la doctora que Maika había ido a avisar.

-Hola. Ya me avisaron de que estabais aquí.- Dijo la chica cerrando la puerta con cuidado y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.- Me llamo Seeu, y soy la doctora de esta planta.

Rin miró con curiosidad a la mujer. No sabía por qué, pero tenía algo... Extraño... No podía indentificarlo, pero era como la misma sensación que tenía, cuándo jugaba de pequeña con Stella, y veía que esta sonreía de repente, sin ninguna razón. Un aura oscura extraña... Pero la chica parecía todo lo contrario. Sonreía con suavidad, esperando la posible respuesta de Len, y parecía bastante tranquila.

Sintió un movimiento a su lado, y miró a Lenka, que ahora parecía completamente diferente a como era antes. Se había echado a su lado, mirando con desconcierto a la mujer que acaba de entrar. Y se intentaba esconder detrás suya, con la esperanza de que la doctora no le viera. Era extraño que hiciera eso... Muy extraño.

-Em... Sí.- Dijo Len indeciso. Al parecer, él también se había dado cuenta de lo raras que se habían tornado las cosas desde su llegada, así como del comportamiento de la niña.- Entonces... ¿Debíamos hablar de algo?

-Sí así es.- Contestó la mujer apresurada.- Debemos hablar de lo que le sucedió a Lenka hace poco.

-Ya...-Contestó con voz seria.

-Y por cierto, se me ha olvidado saludarte, Lenka.- Dijo Seeu con una sonrisa suave, girándose hacia ella.- ¿Qué tal estás?

Al momento de que se girara, Lenka se estremeció, e intentó ocultar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo una y otra vez. Los dos agentes se dieron cuenta de su reacción, y de que, inconscientemente, la niña estaba empezando a sudar frío, aunque se esforzara en mantenerse seria. Se agarró al brazo de Rin con fuerza, y bajó la cabeza sin contestarle a la doctora.

-No estás muy habladora ¿Eh?- Dijo Seeu con voz seria.- Hace tiempo que te niegas ha hablarme, me pregunto el porqué...

Len miró con desconcierto a la rubia. El tono de voz que estaba empleando era MUY inusual como para ser una doctora. Si de verdad quería que Lenka se recuperase ¿Por qué la asustaba a tanto? Parecía que quería intimidarla a propósito. Miró a Rin, que también estaba analizando la situación, y a su hermana, que parecía cada vez más nerviosa. Y a propósito de todo aquello, se supone que Maika debería estar con ellos ¿No? Decía que había ido a avisar a la doctora... Entonces ¿Donde estaba Maika?

Tenía un mal presentimiento, y no sabía por qué. Pero la mirada y actitud de Seeu, estaba muy lejos de ser algo bueno. Además, la pregunta que les había hecho su hermana momentos antes "¿Podéis reconocer a los Maskeds a primera vista? ¿Sin tener la máscara puesta?". Era todo demasiados sospechoso ¿No sería qué...

-No me toques.-Dijo Lenka con voz asustada.

Seeu había levantado la mano para acariciarle la cabeza, pero antes de conseguirlo, la niña se lo había impedido con esas cortantes palabras. Lenka se aferró más a Rin, como si fuera a salvarla de algún modo, y las sospechas aumentaron mucho más de lo que deberían.

-¿Qué? Pero si solo iba a acariciarte la cabeza.- Dijo Seeu intentando tocarla de nuevo.- No es nada malo.

Acercó la mano de nuevo, pero sucedió algo que ninguno esperaba. Y es que Lenka había empezado a llorar sin ningún motivo, abrazando por completo a Rin y gritando con fuerza:

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES! ¡RIN NO DEJES QUE LO HAGA!-Dijo sollozando desesperada.

Seeu alejó la mano de repente, con lentitud. Mientras miraba a la niña con frialdad. Era desconcertante ver a esa mujer actuar así, y Len ya estaba aceptando sus sospechas como argumentos reales.

Ahora en la habitación solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Lenka, que seguía abrazando a una Rin desconcertada, pero que había decidido acurrucarla en sus brazos. Len observaba atentamente a las reacciones de Seeu, que ahora miraba al suelo mientras su pelo le taba la cara. Ya estaba muy claro, y su mano ya se había posado en su arma.

-No entiendo lo que dices.-Dijo Seeu con voz seria.- Pero parece que tendremos que ponerte una inyección para que te calmes.

La doctora se separó de ellos, y rodeo toda la cama con lentitud. Acercándose a los aparatos y utensilios de hospital que se encontraban en esa esquina de la habitación. Se agachó por un momento, y cuándo se levantó, tenía consigo una aguja en la mano. Pero una sonrisa desconcertante adornaba su rostro.

-Lenka... Si dejas que te ponga esta inyección, te encontrarás mejor.-Dijo sonando casi convincente.

-Mientes... ¡MIENTES! ¡SIEMPRE HAS MENTIDO!-Gritó Lenka desesperada.- ¡ERES UNA DE ELLOS! ¡ESCUCHÉ TODA LA CONVERSACIÓN QUE TUVISTE POR TELÉFONO! ¡ALGUIEN TE ORDENÓ QUE ME ASESINARAS! ¡Y LO HARÁS CON ESA INYECCIÓN, COMO HAS HECHO CON TODOS TUS PACIENTES!

Esas palabras hicieron que el silencio volviera a escucharse. Una infiltrada... Seeu era un infiltrada. Eso era lo único en lo que podían pensar los agentes. No era de esperar que hubiera Maskeds en el hospital, Miku era demasiado lista como para dejar cabos sueltos por ahí, y los cabos sueltos, eran los supervivientes. Seeu estaba allí para matar, no para curar. Ella asesinaba por orden de Miku, como todos lo hacían, era demasiado rastrero y sucio, no les extrañaba que Lenka estuviera tan asustada.

-Maldita niñata... Cállate de una vez.- Dijo Seeu con un sonrisa.- ¿Así que escuchaste la conversación a escondidas? ¿Sabes que es de mala educación?

No sabía que decir. La verdad ya había salido a la luz, y Lenka escondía el rostro en el pecho de Rin, intentando no escuchar las palabras de una Masked cruel y despiadada. Len estaba furioso, no sabían lo que hacer. Rin no podía hacer ningún movimiento brusco, por que si no Lenka caería por los suelos. Y estaba seguro, de que Seeu tendría un as en la manga, además de una inyección letal en las manos. Los Maskeds eran unos tramposos, y ella no sería la excepción. Volvió a empuñar su arma con odio, tenía que hacer y rápido, por que si no, estaba muy seguro de que la "doctora" los mataría sin dudar. Por que era su misión, y ellos hacían lo que fuera con tal de cumplirla.

-Qué más da...-Dijo Seeu mirándoles con una sonrisa burlona.- Os mataré a los tres de todos modos.

Lenka casi gritó de terror al escuchar eso, y Rin la estrechó con fuerza, intentando impedir que le diera un ataque de pánico, que a este paso estaba cerca de pasar. Len estuvo a punto de correr y darle una patada en los dientes, pero antes de eso, miró lo que acababa de entrar a paso rápido en la habitación, y se había colocado detrás de Seeu.

Ella se dio cuenta de la expresión del rubio, e intentó darse la vuelta para ver lo que había. Pero no pudo... Por que al intentar hacerlo, sintió la punta de una pistola en su cabeza, y el chasquido del gatillo a punto de ser disparado. Así como una voz fría que le dijo seriamente:

-¿Tu crees? Por que la que va a acabar muerta, eres tú.

Los dos rubios miraron con desconcierto la escena. Era Maika, empuñando un pistola contra la cabeza de Seeu, y la expresión más fría que hubieran podido imaginar en la muchacha. La supuesta enfermera, miraba con intenso odio a su superior, mientras las gotas de sangre se escurrían por su cabeza. Parecía que la habían atacado, y no había que ser muy listo para saber quién había sido. Lo sorprendente, era como ver que la muchacha, de la noche a la mañana, había pasado de ser una dulce enfermera, a una temible chica apuntando con un arma. Era sorprendente.

-Maika...-Dijo Seeu con una sonrisa.- Pensaba que te había dejado inconsciente.

-Pues pensabas mal.-Dijo la albina con odio.- Me las vas a pagar.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta peinarme por las mañanas? Ahora tengo la cabeza llena de sangre por tu estúpido golpe. No te lo perdonaré, traidora asquerosa.

-Es increíble que te hayas recuperado tan rápido.

-Que te den. Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas.-Respondió apretando más el arma contra su cabeza.

Ahora Rin y Len estaba más confundidos que nunca. ¿Que estaba pasando aquí?

-JAJAJA- Empezó a reir la Masked.- Parece que tus amiguitos están confundidos. ¿Sabes Maika? El día que nos conocimos, tú te presentaste como una enfermera novata. ¿Les has dicho lo mismo a ellos?

-He dicho que te calles.- Respondió de nuevo la albina con frialdad.- Seeu, quedas arrestada en nombre de la agencia Anti-Masks.

Ahora SÍ que estaban confundidos. ¿En nombre de la agencia? Pero Maika era una enfermera ¿Verdad? ¿O al vez no?...

-Y permitid que me presente como debería.- Dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia los rubios.- Me llamo Maika, y soy una agente infiltrada en el hospital.

-Jeje... Al fin lo has dicho.- Sonrió Seeu con gracia.

-¡Cállate o te vuelo la cabeza!- Gritó Maika enfadada.- Mi misión aquí era identificar al Masked infiltrado, y eliminarlo. Y está claro que lo he conseguido.

-No te creas Maika... No es tan fácil eliminarme.-Respondió Seeu con una sonrisa desconcertante.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**·Okumura: **Pues es otra clara refenrencia, a "Okumura Rin", protagonista de "Ao no Exorcist". No me canso de ese personaje :'D

* * *

Wiiiii! \(._.)/ Y ya está ¿Que os ha parecido? ^^

Lo sé, lo sé, queréis asesinarme por no colocar lemmon... A ver COMPRENDEDME, ya dije, que era la primera vez en toda mi vida que escribía algo como eso, por eso no sabía si estaba bien. Al parecer acerté, y muchas gracias por el apoyo. Pero escribir un lemmon, es diferente, requiere más trabajo experiencia y dedicación, y yo me sigo considerando una novatilla como para escribir eso aún. Pero no os preocupéis, por que habrá un Lemmon en este Fic ^^ Eso lo podéis tener asegurado :3

Respecto al capi de hoy... ¿Por donde empiezo?

A ver, primero está, que Len ya reconoce sus sentimientos por Rin ¡AL FIN! :'D Aunque lo sigo viendo precipitado, pero en algún momento tenía que describirlo, por eso pensé que era mejor cuándo antes ^^ Segundo, lo de Ren y Nami XD Pues creo que no hace falta que tenga que explicarlo.. Se ve que ambos ya estaban dando pasitos en su relación XD TERCERO, al fin conocieron a Lenka ^^ Tengo la sensación de que debería haberla escrito como más... Callada y seria, pero supongo que lo dejaré así por el momento ¿Vale? :3 Además, ya me sentaba mal tener que dejarla en el hospital D:

Y... Ahora llega *Redoble de tambores* LOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS QUE HAN APARECIDO HOY :'D Pues bueno, algunos estarán saltando de alegría, por que al fin ha aparecido MAIKA :'D Siiii, para los que no lo saben, MAIKA será la nueva vocaloid española, y aún no ha salido a la venta :3 Pero sus demos me han gustado mucho, y desde que la anunciaron, me enamoré de ella, así que no podía dejarla a aparcada, y he decidido darle un papel importante :3 Digamos que es una agente, y tendrá mucho que ver con respecto a Bruno, Clara y Ring, pero eso se explicará en el próximo capi ^^ Otro personaje que aparecerá más a menudo, ha sido YOHIOloid ^^ Sí, a él si que lo amo :'D Me encanta YOHIOloid, además, de que me pidieron que lo incluyera en el Fic, y eso he echo \(._.)/ YOHIOloid es compañero de Ren y Nami, y el pobre va ha aguantar mucho... Pero eso cambiará cuándo conozca a alguien... Sí, tengo una pareja para YOHIOloid (cofocfofofcfofocfomaikacofcfocfo), pero eso ya se verá :3 Y, el personaje cuyo título de este capi se basa, es la infiltrada... A la que representa SeeU :3 Ella fue la primera Vocaloid que escuché, y tampoco la puedo dejar sin salir aquí XD Es de las malas... Y mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada D:

Y bueno, diciendo esto del capi, pasaré a responder a los **Reviews **que me habéis dejado ^^

**·Hyga Mokame: **NOOOO D: No mates patos ¡Por favor! *Se arrodilla* Los patos son mi debilidad :3 Lo sé, y siento mucho no haber puesto el lemmon, pero ya lo he dicho, en el fondo sigo siendo una novatilla, así que tendréis que esperar un tiempo para eso D: Pero de todos, modos, gracias por haber comentado, y por haber leído el Fic ^^ Espero que no estés muy cabreada para dejarme otro, o para matar un pato D: Y eso, espero que aunque no haya ocurrido nada perver, te haya gustado el capi :3

**·SerupiKo: **Ahora me comprendes... ¿Verdad? D: JAJAJ No te cambias el nombre en ningún lado, es fácil reconocerte XD Ejem, bueno, te diré una cosa que estaba esperando decirte desde que leí el review... Sí, tienes razón, podrían haber lanzado una bomba, y derribar el edificio PEEEEEEEROOOO. En aquellos momentos, los Maskeds ya se había propagado por el mundo, aunque hubieran derribado el edificio central, muchos de ellos seguirían vivos y encima proclamarían venganza. No habría sido buena idea por parte del gobierno, hacerles enfadar, sabiendo que ya estaban en el punto de mira ¿No crees? Ains, hay que pensar... Hay que pensar xD Y sí, ya he nombrado a mi querido Okumura como dos veces, y lo hará mucho más XD Y ezo O3O Ains, la wiki, sigo orgullosa ^^ Y ya ta', gracias por comentar y eso xD

**·Ninumoko: **OMG! ¿Seguías el fic desde el principio? Que fuertoso O3O Pues muchas gracias por hacerlo ^^ LOL La verdad, es que yo, cuándo estaba revisando el capi, también llegué a imaginarme eso .-. Era un poco raro, pero como sabía que ese capi estaba muy perver, pues lo dejé, a ver si alguien se daba cuenta xD Y eso, gracias por salir de las sombras y comentar... USUARIOS QUE LEEN DESDE LAS SOMBRAS, TOMAD EJEMPLO DE ELLA. O3O Y eso XD

**·Rin y Len K. Rei y Rui K. : **Hoolii chicos! ^^ Y bienvenida Rin :3 Pronto tendré a toda la familia enganchada XD OwO ¿No veías venir el Lime? Vaya... Que raro XD Pues bueno, yo soy impredecible, así que no todo es lo que parece en mi Fic ^^ Así que andáos con cuidado :3 JAJAJA Yo también amo a Lui ^^ A ver, no se sabe si Lui es bajito, aún no dicen nada, solo que yo lo pinté así, por que me parecía gracioso para la historia, simplemente XD Ring... mmm Tengo serias dudas sobre lo que hacer con ella .-. Pero ya veré, sigo impaciente por lo que pueden decir de ambos, a ver si los sacan de una vez D: Vaya, me alegro que te guste mi Fic Rin, el gore es lo mío, también me gusta mucho ^^ El Len borracho con tripersonalidad, lo peta por todos lados XD Y Aoki y Merli... Bueno, siempre he visto a Lapis como una chica muy tierna :3 Así que no puede evitar describirla así, y Merli, pues a ella la describieron como lo contrario a su hermana, así que la pinté un poco... Tsundere xD Yo también me reía con lo de la loli con cara de "te voy a matar", me rio con mis propios chistes xD Gñe, el pasado de Lapis y Merli, no sé por que me empeño en hacer que todos los personajes tengan un pasado oscuro, pero debía justificar la razón por la que Merli bebía, y eso me vino del cielo :3 Lo de Lui... mmm, ya veremos lo que hacen con Ring, ya he dicho que estoy indecisa por ese tema D: Sonika y Mew, son unas loquillas, no hay quien las calle, me encanta tenerlas en este Fic xD Ains, siento mucho no haber podido incluir el lemmon D: Pero me alegra de que os haya gustado :3 Es el primero que escribí, fue como un reto ^^ Gñe, Pues Len ha dado un paso MUY grande, y Rin también lo hará, estad seguros :3 Gumi durmiendo en la cama de Len, también me hizo gracia xD Y eso, como siempre, muchas gracias por comentar y dejar vuestra opinión. Espero que este capi sin lemon os guste igual que los otros XD

**·Umiila: **Siii! Lo hice ^^ Es que os adoro, y por eso concedí tu deseo ^^ Rin celosa, ahí la tienes XD Al principio consideró a Maika como na amenaza, espero que eso haya sido suficiente XD LOL El Lime te emocionó sin duda alguna XD Sip, la parte del beso se la han saltado, aunque Len tuviera ganas XD Y pediré perdón de nuevo, por no haber incluido Lemon en este capi D: Pero cada cosa a su debido tiempo, no me odies D:¿El final de este fic? AAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ Hasta el año que viene no termina, por que aún ni hemos llegado a LA VERDADERA TRAMA del fic :3 Faltan muuuuchoos personajes por salir, y muuuchaas peleas, así como los lemons, y el moontooon de parejas que tengo preparadas ^^ Así que será muuuy largo XD Al final durmieron juntos, pero no hicieron nada, que decepción, sorry very much D: Es cierto, los patos están obesos, pero quieren más XD Y bueno, muchas gracias por comentar, y espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, aunque no haya lemon XD

**·Atlas20: **Awn! ¡Vaya! Muchas geacias ^^ Pensaba que le faltaba algo al Lime, veo que no ha sido así :3 JAJA Lo de la cama fue demasiado xD Ofú lo de Lui, lo iba a poner en este capi, pero no me alcanzaba, era demasiado largo :3 Como siempre, gracias por comentar y por leer :D Espero que te haya gustado la actualización :3

**·Shioo: **EI ¿Comentaste dos veces? XD Que confusión... Bueno, pues responderé a las dos XD OwO, siento no haber podido escuchar tus plegarias D: No he podido incluir un lemon, por que como ya he dicho, me sigo considerando novatilla para eso... Pero lo habrá, lo prometo :3 Waa! Y al fin apareció MAIKA ^^ Sip, aparición por todo lo alto, con mal genio y una pistola, a los españoles no nos la pegan XD Situaciones así, no faltan XD Acción habrá en el próximo capi, y perver... SI me da tiempo, puede PUEDE, aviso XD Awn! Me alegro tenerte aquí, muchas gracias por comentar y leer ^^ Espero que te guste la conti :3

Y bueno... Ahí están todos los reviews que me dejaron ^^ De nuevo, perdón por lo del lemon XD Siento que os he decepcionado a todos D: Pero no puedo hacer nada, tengo que continuar con la historia..

Y eso, en el próximo capi habrá ACCIÓN \(._.)/ Al fin se derramará sangree *Risa maléfica* Y la pobrecita Lenka estará acompañada de un amigo que también tuvo ciertos problemas con los Maskeds... Y lo dejo ahí por que soy mala XD

La campaña de los patos sigue viento en popa O3O Ya sabés 1 Review = 1 bolsa de gusanitos para los patos. XD Y os agradezco a todos que me leáis, tanto los que comentan como no los que no (que podrían hacerlo xD).

Y con esto me despido de todooss. Nos vemos ^^


End file.
